In Too Deep
by ADCtrikru
Summary: AU: Clarke Griffin pensó que el mayor de sus problemas era estudiar en una universidad tan exigente como Harvard. Sin embargo, cuando regresa a San Diego para pasar las vacaciones de Verano, se da cuenta de que su mayor problema tiene nombre y apellido: Alexandra Woods. La odiosa, engreída y seductora nadadora profesional que tiene enamorados a todos en la ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! nueva historia Clexa :) sé que dije que se vendría una historia Elycia y eso aun va a ocurrir, solo que he decidido que esa historia sea corta. Pero pronto habrá novedades.**

 **Espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia y cualquier comentario haganmelo llegar en la cajita de comentarios o en twitter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Clarke no estaba sorprendida.

Miró el reloj que su padre le había regalado justo antes de que se fuese a Massachusetts. Sus padres habían estado eufóricos cuando Clarke había logrado entrar en Harvard, la cual, como todo el mundo sabía, era la mejor universidad de todo el país y solo entraban los mejores.

Le habían dado un montón de regalos, lamentablemente, un auto no entró entre ellos. Y ahora estaba allí en medio del aeropuerto de San Diego, esperando a que su querida hermana mayor decidiera aparecer.

De todas formas no es como si hubiese podido cruzar prácticamente el país en auto, pero al menos le hubiese gustado pensar que no tenía que depender de Costia. La relación de ambas nunca fue la mejor, y sabía que la chica la estaba haciendo esperar a propósito. Quizás hasta se había olvidado de buscarla.

Bufó y le dio un último sorbo a su vaso de poliestireno que contenía café, tirándolo luego en la basura.

-¿Estás segura de que tu hermana vendrá…?-Comenzó a decir Raven.

Clarke la miró.

Su amiga era preciosa. Siempre se sentía un poco en desventaja cuando salían juntas. Por supuesto las miradas de los chicos iban primero para su amiga. No es que ella fuese de las que necesitaban la atención de todos, de hecho siempre prefería mantenerse fuera del centro de atención. Era solo que nunca se había considerado precisamente guapa o especial.

-Mi madre dijo que se lo había recordado esta mañana-Le respondió Clarke-Pero es típico de Costia llegar tarde-Bufó.

Raven lanzó un caramelo de colores al aire atrapándolo con la boca.

-Podríamos irnos en taxi-Se encogió de hombros.

Clarke casi sonríe a medias.

Raven era así. No se estresaba nunca por nada, no se tomaba nada demasiado enserio. Todo lo contrario a ella. A veces se decía que quizás debía aprender un poco más de su amiga latina.

Había perdido a sus padres cuando tenía quince años ya que al ser indocumentados habían sido deportados y ella se había quedado completamente sola. Sin embargo había terminado la secundaria y había entrado en Harvard con una beca. Ahora era la numero uno de su clase e incluso le daba tiempo para ir de fiesta en fiesta.

Claro que con el coeficiente intelectual de Eintein, Clarke suponía que no era demasiado difícil mantener un buen promedio en la carrera de ingeniería.

Ella por el contrario, debía estudiar y leer bastante.

No había entrado a estudiar Psicología en Harvard con una beca, pero de igual forma sabía que sus padres estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pagarle todo. Aunque nunca es que hayan tenido problemas económicos.

-Supongo que tienes razón-Resopló y comenzó a coger sus maletas.

Había regresado a San Diego para pasar las vacaciones de verano junto a su familia luego de casi un año sin verles, ya que no había podido venir para las vacaciones de primavera ni para las de invierno.

Clarke nunca se había considerado una persona muy familiar, pero por supuesto que extrañaba ya su hogar y su casa. Y como su compañera de habitación no tenía familia con la cual ir, la había invitado a su casa.

Además, así ella no se aburriría y evitaría meterse en peleas con Costia.

Justo cuando estaba haciéndole señas a un taxi, un Mustang gris del 2003 apareció y Clarke vio a Costia detrás del volante.

Su hermana se apeó acercándose.

Estaba vestida con unos pantalones desteñidos y rotos y con una camiseta ancha de alguna banda de rock, de esas que Clarke odiaba.

-Me he liado-Su voz sonaba ronca.

-Te has quedado dormida ¿verdad?-Le reclamó Clarke y Costia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Son las cuatro de la tarde. Estuve trabajando hasta ahora en el videoclub-Se intentó excusar.

Ninguna intercambió un abrazo o un saludo.

Costia miró con curiosidad a la guapa latina que comía caramelos de colores.

Raven se limpió la mano con los ajustados vaqueros y la estiró.

-Raven Reyes-Costia levantó una ceja y Raven pensó que la hermana de Clarke no se parecía en nada a ella.

Exceptuando porque ambas eran rubias.

Pero Costia tenía los ojos marrones y unas facciones bastante diferentes. Además era flaca como un palo y mucho menos voluptuosa que su hermana menor.

-Costia- Cogió su mano de forma fugaz sin dejar de mirar con interés.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ni se te ocurra-Le advirtió a su hermana-Raven está fuera de tu alcance-Le puso un dedo en el pecho y Costia rio.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Te conozco-Puso una mueca y miró a su amiga-No te dejes camelar.

Costia había salido del closet a los diecisiete años, lo cual fue un momento horrible para sus padres, que tan preocupados vivían por las apariencias y el que dirán, pero en el fondo amaban a sus dos hijas así que acabaron aceptándola.

Sin embargo, la mayor de las Griffins siempre se sintió relegada y menos querida por sus padres. Incluso Clarke tenía que aceptar que ella misma a veces notaba la preferencia hacia su persona. Pero Clarke no tenía la culpa de haber sido una alumna ejemplar mientras su hermana mayor pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo desperdiciándolo en fiestas, cigarros y alcohol.

Ah, y chicas.

Había visto desfilar un montón de chicas en su casa. Al principio supuestas amigas, pero los ruidos que una inocente Clarke escuchaba en la habitación de Costia cuando se levantaba para ir al baño, ahora sabía que no eran ruidos que hicieran las amigas.

-No estoy interesada en tus amigas, enana.

Clarke la miró furibunda.

Costia había heredado la altura y el estilismo de su padre, mientras que Clarke tenía que conformarse con su metro sesenta y cinco. Lo cual no ayudaba a su figura voluptuosa mientras que Costia era toda piernas largas y abdomen plano.

-Ayúdame con esto y vámonos ya-Dijo y Costia cogió la maleta más pequeña dejándole las demás.

-¿Por qué mierda has traído tanta ropa? Tampoco es como si no tuvieras aun tu antigua habitación y un montón de ropa en ella.

Clarke ignoró su comentario y llevó la maleta más pesada a la parte trasera del auto. Raven solo había llevado una así que no tuvo problema en cargar la suya y acabar pronto.

Cuando todo estuvo en su sitio, las tres se subieron al auto.

A Clarke no le extrañó que Costia tuviera botellas y latas de cerveza vacías, cajas de hamburguesas del Mcdonalds y mucha más basura esparcida por todos lados.

-Dios Santos, Costia, ¿es que no puedes mantener ni siquiera el auto limpio?

La otra rubia la fulminó con la mirada encendiéndose un cigarrillo para mayor desagrado de Clarke.

-No seas malagradecida y cierra la boca-Puso el auto en marcha-Vine a buscarte solo porque mamá me lo pidió.

-Pues haber dicho que no-Le respondió Clarke bajando furibunda la ventanilla para que saliera el humo.

Costia sabía cuanto odiaba ella el humo del cigarrillo.

No recordaba cuando había comenzado ese odio mutuo que se profesaban, pero recordaba perfectamente la animosidad que siempre había reinado en el hogar Griffin entre ambas. Costia era dos años mayor y siempre la había hecho rabiar, siempre la dejaba atrás, siempre la ignoraba.

Parecía que Costia odiaba que Clarke brillara o tuviera éxito en cualquier cosa.

De hecho, el mismo día en el que la menor de las hermanas se había enterado de que había sido admitida en Harvard, Costia había acabado en el hospital con un coma etílico y había disfrutado que sus padres rabiaran.

¿Qué clase de chica de veinte años se comporta así?

Bueno, su hermana.

Y ahora con veintiuno, no pensaba que algo hubiese cambiado.

Raven podía sentir la tensión desde el asiento trasero, así que se concentró en su móvil y en mirar la ciudad de San Diego a través de la ventanilla.

Nunca había estado allí y estaba cautivada.

* * *

Por supuesto sus padres no estaban en casa, pero llamó a su madre para avisarle que ya estaban allí y Abby pareció muy contenta. Le aseguró que estaría allí antes de que llegaran los invitados de la barbacoa que iban a preparar para su bienvenida.

El problema con sus padres era que definitivamente eran adictos al trabajo. Quizás adoraban demasiado lo que hacían, ya que incluso en verano, era difícil verlos en casa.

Su madre era una de las mejores cirujanas de toda California y su padre tenía su propio negocio de construcción y venta de barcos y yates de lujo. Clarke no podía quejarse, gracias a esos trabajos ella había vivido bastante bien y ahora era capaz de estudiar en la mejor universidad.

Pero recordaba momentos en los que al llegar a casa lo único que quería era un abrazo de su madre o una palabra de aliento de su padre y eso nunca fue posible.

Clarke siempre había sido la primera en su clase, la primera en las olimpiadas de matemática, la primera en las ferias de ciencia, la primera en cualquier actividad extracurricular que incluyera el uso de su intelecto. Y en ese momento se preguntaba si lo hacía por mantener la atención de sus padres o porque de verdad disfrutaba siendo la primera en todo.

Últimamente y a sus diecinueve años, se estaba planteando muchas cosas.

-Joder, que bien vives rubia mía -Raven se sentó sobre la cama de la habitación de Clarke.

Estaba llena de trofeos de ferias de ciencia y medallas honorificas.

-Tendremos que dormir juntas en la cama-Señaló.

-Sin problema. Aunque no respondo si meto un poco de mano, ya sabes… -Bromeó y Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

Sabía que a Raven le gustaban las chicas, pero la relación de ambas era muy diferente a eso. Podría decir que sentía más a Raven como a una hermana que a su propia hermana.

Además a Clarke no le gustaban las chicas.

No había tenido demasiada experiencia en su vida amorosa ya que no había tenido demasiado tiempo entre tantos logros, pero había estado con un par de chicos.

Claro que no habían sido relaciones muy productivas pero se lo achacaba todo a su falta de tiempo y su obsesión por ser siempre la mejor en lo que hacía. Le quedaba poco tiempo para los demás.

-Rubia, sabes que estás de vacaciones ¿verdad?-Preguntó Raven al verla con el ceño fruncido-Me prometiste que vendríamos a San Diego a relajarnos y a olvidarnos de las clases por unos cuantos días.

-Claro que lo sé.

-Pues no te veo muy relajada.

-Es por Costia, me pone de malas-Se quejó abriendo la maleta.

-Bueno, no parece tan mala como me la describiste… además, es guapa-Clarke la miró enseguida.

-Raven…

La latina carcajeó.

-Me estoy metiendo contigo. No me voy a enrollar con tu hermana no te preocupes.

-De ella me espero cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué os odiáis tanto?

-¿No has visto lo cretina que es?-Sacudió la cabeza y bufó-¿Sabes qué? Me muero por un helado y Costia siempre tiene alguno en el refrigerador. Vamos a robárselo y así la jodo un poco-Le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Agradeció que Costia hubiese salido y ya no estuviera en casa.

* * *

Alexanda "Lexa" Woods cerró la puerta de su casillero en la Universidad de California y se llevó la mano al cabello húmedo peinándolo rápidamente.

Se sentía muy feliz tras el entrenamiento de esa tarde, y es que, mientras pudiera estar dentro de una piscina, ella era feliz. No había nada más en el mundo que la hiciera feliz.

Bueno, quizás solo un buen café junto a un libro de misterio.

Ah, y el sexo.

Pero definitivamente nadar estaba en el número uno de su lista.

Esa semana había estado en la competencia de Montreal y había salido campeona por supuesto. Pero debía seguirse preparando para las competencias nacionales y por supuesto, para el mundial. Las Olimpiadas aún estaban a un año de distancia pero también las tenía en mente.

En las pasadas había logrado cuatro medallas de oro y una de plata, y había roto records en los 400 y 800 metros.

El record en los 1500 lo había roto en el mundial.

Lexa se sentía imparable. A pesar de ya no ser una atleta adolescente y estar a punto de cumplir los veintidós. Sabía que aún tenía unos cuantos años de carrera profesional por delante.

Y mientras tanto, se sacaba la carrera de Bioquímica en la universidad, además de formar parte del equipo de natación.

Había logrado la independencia a los diecisiete años cuando había comenzado a participar en competencias oficiales y todos se habían dado cuenta de su talento. Las ofertas de patrocinadores comenzaron a llover y cuando logró su primera medalla de oro a los dieciocho, se convirtió en una sensación mundial.

Las universidades se habían peleado por tenerla en sus equipos, claro que Lexa, siendo el alma competitiva y ávida de retos que era, no había querido estar en un equipo donde tuviera que compartir ser el centro de atención. Tampoco quería estar demasiado lejos de California, así que acabó en el equipo de la Universidad de California en donde había laureado los anaqueles tan necesitados de trofeos en cuanto a natación.

Estaba de más de decir que era conocida en toda la universidad y en todo el maldito estado de California.

Y por supuesto, eso significaba que nunca le faltaba buena compañía.

Sonrió sabiendo que lo tenía todo y que estaba en sus años de gloria.

Claro que esa gloria venía con una gran presión de siempre querer dar mas y mas y entrenar durante horas.

-¿Me lo he perdido?

Lexa se giró y vio a Costia Griffin sonriéndole a medias.

Se recostó en el casillero mirándola de arriba abajo.

A Lexa nunca le habían gustado demasiado las chicas flacas. Pero Costia era realmente guapa y muy buena en la cama. Luego de aquella primera vez en la que lo habían hecho allí en esos mismos casilleros, estaba segura de que quería repetir. Claro que eso no significaba que tuvieran una relación. Y esperaba que Costia lo tuviera claro.

Pero era cierto que disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de la chica.

-¿Verme nadando de forma indefinida?-Chasqueó con la lengua-No creo que quisieras ver eso, nena. Es aburrido mirarlo desde afuera.

Costia ladeo la cabeza sabiendo que Lexa no lo decía enserio. Le encantaba que la miraran, lo adoraba. Era jodidamente narcisista. Y a ella le encantaba.

-Bueno, yo no he dicho que lo haga por el deporte-Se mordió el labio de forma picara-Lo hago para verte en bañador-Lexa sonrió ampliamente.

Esa sonrisa que solía hacer que a chicas y chicos les fallaran las piernas.

Para nadie era un secreto la fama de seductora y casanova que tenía Lexa Woods.

Era guapa, talentosa y famosa.

Además tenía unos abdominales de muerte.

Costia se acercó y Lexa dejó que la chica la besara, para luego atacar sus labios de la forma arrebatadora a la que estaba acostumbrada la rubia y que hacía que temblara en los brazos de la nadadora.

Unos brazos torneados y trabajados.

-¿Crees…?-Comenzó a decir Costia metiendo la mano dentro de los pantalones de chándal de la morena-¿… que podríamos repetir aquí?

La comisura del labio de Lexa se levantó levemente y empotró a la otra chica contra los casilleros.

-Nunca le digo que no a una chica guapa-Sonrió y la besó en los labios.

* * *

Costia sabía que para Lexa Woods ella no era nada más que una diversión, y no se hacía ilusiones, de verdad que no. Pero era difícil no obsesionarse con la chica más guapa de todo San Diego. Pensó mientras miraba como la morena colocaba su camiseta en su lugar.

Tenía un cuerpo de infarto y la forma en la que sus labios y sus dedos se movían… oh dios. Era la mejor amante que había tenido nunca. Y le encantaban esos encuentros fortuitos en los vestidores de la piscina cuando no había nadie más allí. Porque la verdad era que no conocía a nadie más que pasara más horas entrenando que Lexa Woods.

Quería que esa morena fuese suya y solo suya. Se mordió el labio.

-Oye, ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

-¿Esta noche?

Costia puso una mueca asintiendo.

-Si, en un par de horas más bien. El grano en el culo de mi hermana menor ha regresado de Harvard y mis padres le van a hacer una barbacoa como bienvenida.

-Vaya…-Lexa soltó una risita-Siento un poco de animosidad…

-Si la conocieras me entenderías. Es una estirada, creída y remilgada.

Lexa la miró colocándose el bolso sobre el hombro.

-¿Me estás invitando a una barbacoa familiar?

-No te hagas ilusiones, Woods. Simplemente pensé que luego de quemar tantas calorías te vendría bien un poco de carne-Lexa sonrió mirándola de arriba debajo de forma lasciva.

-Bueno… -Costia carcajeó y la cogió por la parte de atrás del cuello besándola.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero.

La morena asintió.

-Si puedo me pasaré.

-Por favor, así la noche no se me hará tan pesada y puedo tocarle un poco los cojones a mis padres. Odian que lleve chicas a casa.

-Querrás decir chicas que no son tus novias.

Costia simplemente sonrió.

-Te enviaré en un mensaje mi dirección. No te preocupes, no estoy intentando presentarte a mis padres… o quizás si-Le guiñó un ojo.

-Cariño, tus padres ya deben saber quién soy. Todo el mundo sabe quién soy.

Costia carcajeó y terminó por irse.

A Lexa le gustaba la relación que tenían.

Sexo sin complicaciones, sin sentimientos, sin ataduras.

Ella no necesitaba ese tipo de preocupaciones en su vida.

Ya tenía suficiente con vivir con una enorme presión gracias a lo que se dedicaba, a la universidad y a su madre.

Pensar en ella la hizo fruncir el ceño.

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida energética y salió de aquel lugar.

Quería llegar a casa cuanto antes.

* * *

Clarke ya no estaba de tan malhumor.

Estaba disfrutando de la barbacoa y de un tiempo de relax. Sin embargo, seguía pensando que habría podido quedarse en Massachusetts preparando su proyecto, el cual, estaba comenzando a hacer un dolor de cabeza y ni siquiera había comenzado bien las vacaciones.

Claro que no podía contarle sus preocupaciones a Raven porque le había prometido que simplemente disfrutaría de las vacaciones.

Se suponía que debía hacer una evaluación a una persona que estuviera sometida a una gran presión constante, como gerentes, policías, atletas, etc. Además, era un proyecto que requería un seguimiento constante de la persona, anotaciones, verificaciones, realizaciones de pruebas.

No tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer.

Vio cómo su madre charlaba animadamente con Raven y sonrió.

Por supuesto su amiga se había metido a sus padres en el bolsillo con solo dos palabras.

Si ellos supieran que era justamente la latina la que llevaba a Clarke a las fiestas más alocadas de las fraternidades...

Si, Clarke solía ser alguien muy centrada. Pero últimamente había descubierto que las fiestas la divertían bastante. Eso sí, no toleraba el alcohol.

Raven se acercó a ella entonces estirándole una cerveza.

-Tu madre nos ha dado la bendición.

-Sabes que no tomo alcohol.

-Venga, un trago.

-No-Se negó la rubia.

El olor a carne haciéndose hacía que su estómago rugiese.

Vio a su padre reír junto a algunos amigos junto al asador.

Había extrañado esto.

Quizás Costia tenía razón y ella vivía para acaparar la atención de sus progenitores. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Los adoraba.

Todo el mundo comenzó a cuchichear y Clarke se giró notando que Costia llegaba con una chica tomadas de la mano.

Era alta, esbelta y jodidamente guapa.

Y Clarke se sintió extraña por mirarla de esa forma.

La chica le parecía ligeramente conocida.

Alguien se acercó de pronto a pedirle una foto y Clarke frunció el ceño.

Costia la miró con superioridad y Clarke la miró sin entender nada.

Sus padres parecían algo perturbados y Clarke supuso que su querida hermana había llevado a aquella chica solo para joder la barbacoa. Había pensando que ni siquiera aparecería y que se iría a tomar por allí con sus amigos.

Raven se acercó a la rubia.

-Joder, es Alexandra Woods.

-¿Quién?

-Tía, la nadadora olímpica.

-Pues no tengo ni idea de quién es.

-Ya. Tú odias los deportes.

-Sí, bueno…-Frunció el ceño-¿Por eso todos se toman fotos?-Le dio una bebida a su gaseosa-Joder pero que pinta de egocéntrica tiene. Con razón está con Costia. Se ve que son tal para cual.

-Pues yo me voy a tomar una foto-Canturreó Raven.

-Rae, espera…-Clarke fue tras ella.

-Hola, hermanita-La saludó Costia con voz molesta.

-Asi que has decidido venir-Le dijo Clarke a Costia mientras Raven se tomaba la foto con Lexa quien parecía completamente pletórica de ser el centro de atención.

-Por supuesto, no iba a perderme la fiesta de bienvenida de mi querida hermana superdotada que va a Harvard mientras yo me quedo aquí yendo a una universidad de medio palo y trabajo a medio tiempo en un videoclub-Dijo con sorna.

Clarke sonrió amargamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes que dejar esa envidia, Costia.

Costia rio acercándose.

-¿Envidia?-Dijo irónica-¿Sabes quién se está follando a la chica más guapa de todo el jodido San Diego?-Miró a Lexa y luego a Clarke-Tu no sabrás lo que es ni darse un beso.

Clarke se sonrojó.

-¿Y eso qué importancia tiene?

-La tiene. Porque vas a morir sola con tu título y tus jodidas notas perfectas y eso es muy triste-Frunció los labios-¿Recuerdas a Finn? ¿Con el que saliste el último año? Estaba contigo porque le hacías los exámenes. Me lo confesó un día. Así de mal polvo debes ser…

Clarke sintió que le ardían aún más le mejillas y le comenzaban a escocer los ojos.

No iba a decirle por supuesto que no tenía ni idea de si era buena o no porque nunca había estado con nadie de forma sexual.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo Costia?

-Porque eres una remilgada que se cree mejor que los demás.

-No es mi culpa que lo sea.

-Eh… chicas-Abby se había acercado al notar la animosidad del ambiente.

-Hola, mamá-Saludo Costia-¿Conoces a Lexa?

-Por supuesto, quien no conoce a la consentida de San Diego-Abby intentó ser amable y saludó a la de los ojos verdes.

Clarke entonces aprovechó para mirarla más de cerca.

De verdad era muy guapa. No pudo evitar fijar la vista en sus ojos y en su sonrisa.

Y aunque fuese la sonrisa más engreída que había visto nunca, la hizo sentirse inquita y Clarke no tenía idea de porqué.

-¿Tú también quieres una foto?-Le preguntó entonces la nadadora.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Que os den a las dos-Le dijo a Costia y cogió a Raven del brazo alejándose, mientras su hermana reía y Lexa la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**

 **Como siempre la increíble portada es obra maestra de Zai ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y miró a Costia. La rubia parecía muy complacida con todo el jaleo que había armado al llegar a la barbacoa. Tendió un plato de costillas humeantes frente a ella y a la morena se le hizo la boca agua. Su estómago se retorció de hambre y se frotó las manos. La verdad era que había decidido ir a la barbacoa porque necesitaba despejar la mente luego de la llamada que había recibido esa tarde y porque adoraba las costillas. Nunca desechaba una invitación a comerlas.

Gracias a su metabolismo de nadadora, podía comer lo que le diera la regalada gana. Claro que como buena profesional y obsesiva que era, cuidada su dieta… hasta cierto punto.

Un par de cervezas de vez en cuando tampoco venían mal. Siempre con moderación.

Notó que Costia comenzaba a encenderse un cigarrillo y la miró de reojo.

-Costia-La aludida la miró-Sabes lo que odio el humo…

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si mal no recuerdo, cuando entraste a la universidad se te podía ver echándote un pitillo por los pasillos-Respondió divertida dejando el cigarrillo a un lado.

-Sí, pero eso era cuando tenía dieciocho y podía nadar ochocientos metros hasta dormida-Suspiró-Cuando te vas haciendo mayor las cosas cambian.

-Qué responsable-Dijo Costia irónica hincándole el diente a sus costillas, embadurnándose la cara con la salsa.

Lexa sonrió divertida.

Le agrada Costia. De hecho le gustaba bastante y le pareció divertida la relación que tenía con su hermana menor.

Lexa no tenía hermanos, pero estaba segura de que no era normal tanto odio.

-Tu hermana está mirándote como si quisiera asesinarte-Murmuró Lexa comiendo con ganas. Casi gimió de lo bueno que estaba aquello.

Costia miró hacia donde estaban sentadas Raven y Clarke.

La menor de las rubias estaba comiendo con tenedor y cuchillo y de forma muy pulcra. Mientras que la mayor seguía con la cara sucia como una niña pequeña.

Costia le lanzó un beso y Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

La rubia mayor notó que los ojos de Clarke se iban escurridizos hasta Lexa. No podía culparla, Lexa era una obra de arte, pero se suponía que a Clarke no le gustaban las chicas.

-De hecho está mirándote a ti, cariño-Lexa levantó la vista y Clarke apartó sus ojos sonrojándose.

La morena sonrió a medias.

-Probablemente también quiera matarme.

Costia le dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza riendo.

- _¿Tú también quieres una foto?_ -La imitó partiéndose de risa-Esa ha estado buena.

Lexa frunció el ceño.

-Su amiga se acercó a tomarse una foto ¿Cómo iba a saber que ella no?

Costia siguió riendo y la miró con intensidad.

Dios mío, Lexa Woods era sexy incluso cuando comía costillas asadas.

-Sabes que no eres el centro del universo ¿verdad?

-¿Ah no?- Lexa rio-He vivido engañada toda mi vida-Dijo irónica y le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

-Además, mi hermana probablemente no tenía idea de quien eras. Sácala de sus libros y va perdida por el mundo.

Lexa levantó la vista detallándola.

Era pequeña y menuda y su pelo recogido en un moño alto la hacía ver un poco más mayor de lo que probablemente era. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Diecinueve?.

Costia tenía razón. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una remilgada y Lexa odiaba a las remilgadas.

La vida era para disfrutarla y vivirla, no para esconderse detrás de libros y "responsabilidades". Ella era un vivo ejemplo de que se puede ser responsable y divertirse al mismo tiempo. Le había tocado hacerse cargo de sí misma desde muy joven.

Nunca había conocido a su padre y su madre había sido ingresada en un hospital psiquiátrico. Ese fue el año en el que todo había cambiado para Lexa. Pero debido a que su carrera profesional se había impulsado, había podido demostrar que era capaz de mantenerse a sí misma aunque aún no fuera mayor de edad, y así había evitado ir al sistema.

Ahora era ella la que cuidaba de su madre.

Bueno, pagaba el ingreso privado y la visitaba de vez en cuando.

Esa tarde justamente la habían llamado para contarle que había tenido una recaída y había atacado a uno de los enfermeros.

-Hey- Costia le dio un codazo-¿Estás bien?

Lexa asintió.

-Por supuesto-Sonrió limpiándose las manos con las servilletas.

Costia sintió que se estremecía.

La sonrisa de Lexa Woods debía ser ilegal, era la cosa más sexy del mundo y Costia se estaba muriendo por besar esos labios carnosos que volvían locas a todas las chicas.

Eso no le gustaba.

No quería pensar en Lexa Woods con nadie más, y por eso iba a encargarse de que no pensara en nadie más.

Porque si, al principio podías pensar que era la persona más engreída y creída del mundo. Pero cuando te miraba, cuando te sonreía, cuando te hacia reír… entonces empezabas a darte cuenta de que era una seductora empedernida y lo estaba demostrando mientras acariciaba su muslo por debajo de la mesa del jardín y la seguía mirando con mucha intensidad.

-Me encantas, Lexa Woods-Le susurró Costia, que ya se había limpiado la cara.

Lexa rio.

-Si me sigues mirando así tus padres van a echarme de tu casa-Le susurró sin dejar de mirarla intensamente, apoyando el rostro en una mano.

Costia la imitó.

-Cuéntame… ¿Cuántas veces te ha echado de alguna casa algún padre furioso?

-Los padres me odian-Siguió riendo Lexa-Sobre todo porque sus esposas también me prefieren a mi-Dijo alzando las cejas orgullosa y Costia se mordió el labio inferior.

No podía negar que la seguridad que desprendía era jodidamente sexy.

-Mmm- La rubia se humedeció los labios-Me pregunto por qué.

-Creo que lo sabes muy bien, bonita.

Costia la miró de arriba abajo.

-Oh si.

La morena sonrió y simplemente la miró de una forma que hizo que el cuerpo de Costia vibrara.

Era increíble como solo con una mirada… Lexa Woods la desarmaba.

* * *

Clarke se lavó las uñas con demasiada fuerza y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente ansiosa. A veces, cuando estaba muy nerviosa por un examen o por algún evento importante, se mordía las uñas de una forma que la avergonzaba, o se descubría a si misma lavándose las manos de forma obsesiva.

El problema era que esta vez no tenía idea de porque estaba nerviosa y/o ansiosa.

Se suponía que debía estarlo pasando bien. Sus padres le habían preparado aquella velada para celebrar que estaba de regreso en casa, era su noche. Pero como siempre Costia tenía que aparecer y amargarlo todo.

Se sentó frustrada en sobre la tapa del váter mirándose las rodillas.

Estaba usando un vestido floreado, bastante veraniego. Y de pronto se sintió muy poco atractiva.

Y ese era el problema.

Ella podía ser la inteligente, el orgullo de sus padres, la chica "perfecta" en cuanto a notas y premios.

Pero Costia siempre sería la guapa, la rebelde, la causa perdida que resultaba atractiva para todo el mundo.

Si, sabía que era una tontería estarse preocupando por esas cosas vánales y superficiales. Pero a fin de cuentas ella seguía siendo humana, una chica de diecinueve años como cualquier otra, que aunque aparentaba que esas cosas no le importaban, lo hacían y mucho.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta recordando lo que le había dicho Costia sobre Finn.

Finn había sido con quien más tiempo había estado y con el que más había compartido cosas… y saber que había estado solo con ella por esa razón… le terminaba de arrebatar la poca autoestima que le quedaba.

Era verdad que Clarke no sabía cómo comportarse o como estar dentro de una relación; de hecho, estaba segura de que no se había enamorado de nadie aun. Raven le decía que era porque se empeñaba en seguir buscando a alguien tan perfecto como ella. Pero es que ella sabía que no era perfecta. No era eso. Simplemente ningún chico la había hecho perder la cabeza aun. Era como si, los estudios y las otras actividades de su vida fuesen más atractivas que los chicos que intentaban ligar con ella.

¿Quizás no estaba hecha para las relaciones y el amor?

Suspiró poniéndose de pie, alisándose el vestido.

-¿Qué te pasa, Clarke?-Se regañó a sí misma. Ella no era de las que se encerraban en el baño a pensar en estas tonterías.

Tenía mejores cosas que hacer y en las que pensar.

Salió del baño y caminó rápidamente por el pasillo diciéndose que iba a olvidarse de todas esas estupideces y se centraría en las cosas importantes. Además no dejaría que su hermana se metiera en su mente con sus comentarios malintencionados. Quizás lo de Finn lo había inventado para molestarla.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando, un ruido la alertó, trasladándola a años atrás cuando aún era muy joven e inocente.

Como en ese entonces, los ruidos venían de la habitación de Costia, que además había dejado la puerta entreabierta y la luz se filtraba al pasillo.

Se detuvo y se dio cuenta que para salir de allí tendría que pasar por delante de aquella habitación en donde seguía escuchando risas y gemidos.

Oh dios, no.

Clarke puso los ojo en blanco e intentó pasar sin mirar, pero aquello de la curiosidad mató al gato era muy fuerte.

Lanzó una mirada rápida y vio a aquella engreída y odiosa nadadora de espaldas a la puerta mientras besaba a Costia, que acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la camiseta. Una espalda ancha y fuerte, propia de alguien que se dedicaba a la natación de forma profesional.

Las manos de Costia bajaron hasta el trasero de la nadadora y Clarke sintió que sus mejillas se encendían, estuvo tentada a apartar la vista pero algo no se lo permitió. Sintió su respiración acelerarse y tuvo que tragar hondo cuando Lexa alzó con fuerza a Costia entre sus brazos y la tumbó sobre la cama, quedando justo frente a la rubia.

La morena levantó la vista y la vio allí asomada. Clarke apartó la vista azorada y siguió su camino, con una vergüenza enorme al ser descubierta.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se fue directa a la cocina, llevándose las manos al rostro enrojecido.

¿Por qué se había quedado mirando? No es como si nunca hubiese visto a dos personas… bueno, demostrándose afecto. Además era su jodida hermana, que asco.

La cosa es que ella no había estado mirando a Costia… había estado mirando a la otra chica. Y eso la perturbaba. Supuso que era normal ya que al verla por primera vez solía llamar mucho la atención.

La chica era guapa.

Colocó ambas manos sobre el mesón intentando calmar su respiración. Quizás Lexa no la había visto, quizás solo había sido un reflejo levantar la vista…

-Perdona-Dio un respingo girándose, encontrando con esos ojos verdes que la habían mirado minutos atrás. Clarke enrojeció aún mas-Costia me ha dicho que buscara un destapador aquí en la cocina… ¿no sabrás…?

Clarke la estudio.

De cerca le parecía aún más alta.

Le sacaba como dos cabezas.

-No tengo ni idea. No tomo alcohol-Fue la respuesta de Clarke y Lexa entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya veo-Respondió-De todas formas un poco de amabilidad no vendría mal, pequeña rubia.

Ah, muy bien… ¿Así iban a ser las cosas?

-Perdona, pero la verdad es que me cuesta mucho ser amable con la gente que no me cae bien.

Lexa soltó una risita y siguió mirando alrededor.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo es que te caigo mal si no hemos cruzado ni dos palabras hasta ahora?-Meneó la cabeza-Chicas remilgadas…-Murmuró por lo bajo pero Clarke la escuchó.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada-Agitó la mano.

-Lo primero que me has dicho al conocernos ha sido "¿Tú también quieres una foto?"-La imitó con voz graciosa- Creo que no necesito seguirme explicando. Tu actitud habla por si sola.

Lexa la miró sin entender.

-Era una pregunta totalmente valida.

-De verdad que puedo ver lo que Costia ve en ti. Eres una versión de ella pero con el cabello castaño.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-Lexa la miró de nuevo.

-Quiere decir que las dos creéis que el mundo gira en torno a vosotras-Se recostó en la encimera cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose un poco más segura delante de esa chica-Para tu información, no todo el mundo sabe quién eres o incluso le importa si nadas o no nadas.

Lexa la miró sin ningún tipo de expresión durante varios segundos y luego rio entre dientes, de una forma de lo más engreída. Su risa era la cosa más odiosa que había escuchado nunca.

-Es gracioso porque eres tal y como Costia me dijo que eras.

-¿Ah sí?

-Creo que te falta un poco de diversión en la vida, Clarke-Se acercó a ella y Clarke intentó echarse hacia atrás pero estaba atrapada contra la encimera.

Lexa estiró el brazo cogiendo el destapador que se encontraba en el mesón justo detrás de la rubia.

-Tienes cara de estreñida y eso no es atractivo-Le susurró aún muy cerca y luego se separó un poco sin dejar de mirarla con esa mueca que a Clarke le estaba provocando instintos asesinos.

-Pues tu cara de arrogante tampoco es atractiva.

-Ah pero sí que lo es-Respondió haciendo rodar el destapador en su dedo de forma chula-Sino pregúntale a la población femenina del campus.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Realmente no sé lo que ven en ti.

-Pues mi arrebatadora personalidad, seguramente.

-Lo dudo-Frunció el ceño.

-¿Tienes algo que decir sobre mi personalidad, también?-Sonrió Lexa.

-Dudo mucho que a tu enorme ego le guste, así que voy a callármelo.

-Me parece que no eres de las que te callas las cosas, Griffin. Venga, sorpréndeme.

-Tienes menos personalidad que ese destapador-Señaló mirándola desafiante.

Lexa amplió su sonrisa y eso irritó aún más a Clarke.

-Y eso lo has concluido luego de…-Miró su bonito reloj deportivo-¿Cinco minutos de charla?

-Dicen que las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan.

-Si ese es el caso no quieres escuchar la mía.

-Oh por favor, deléitame…

Lexa se llevó una mano a los labios de forma pensativa.

Clarke se dijo que tenía dedos largos. Como toda ella, que era brazos y piernas largas. Sus uñas eran cortas y muy limpias.

-Nah, ya he encontrado lo que venía a buscar-Levantó el destapador-Gracias por la ayuda-Dijo irónica comenzando a irse.

-Espera-Clarke se maldijo internamente por haber dicho eso. Lexa se giró mirándola-¿Tu y Costia…? ¿Sois…?

Lexa la miró sin entender unos segundos y luego carcajeo.

-Dios no-Agitó la cabeza-Tranquila, Clarke. No me tendrás como cuñada. Ni yo a ti, gracias a dios-Siguió diciendo mientras caminaba de regreso a las escaleras.

Clarke miró hacia el marco que dividía el salón de la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

Dios santo, ahora no solo odiaba a Costia, sino también a su engreída novia. O lo que fuera.

Clarke nunca entendería como la gente podía hacer cosas… tan intimas sin ser nada.

¿Cómo funcionaba eso?

-Hey, por fin te encuentro, joder-Raven entró a la cocina, parecía acalorada-He estado jugando cartas con tu primo Matt, es un personaje…-Miró a Clarke con preocupación-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás tan roja?

Clarke se llevó las manos al rostro.

No sabía si estaba aún roja por estar cotilleando a la "parejita feliz" o por la acalorada discusión que había tenido con alguien a quien acababa de conocer y que ya despertaba en ellas sentimientos de odio y destrucción.

-Nada, tonterías-La cogió del brazo-Creo que por primera vez, me vendría bien un trago de esa cerveza-Dijo entre dientes.

La noche definitivamente no estaba siendo como ella esperaba.

-¿Si? ¡Vamos! Un chupito para la rubia…

Esa noche, a Clarke le costó dormirse. Ya no estaba enfadada, y cuando lo veía en perspectiva, aquel encuentro con la nadadora en la cocina había sido un poco extraño. Ambas a penas se conocían y allí estaban, diciéndose cosas. Pero supuso que las dos eran así de sinceras y le parecía hasta mejor. Ella no era de las que iba de hipócrita por la vida.

Se puso de lado bufando al escuchar a Raven roncar. Solía hacerlo cuando tomaba mucho.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo…

Lexa era nadadora profesional.

Ella necesitaba un deportista de elite…

Miró el techo.

-Oh cielos-Murmuró colocándose una de las almohadas en la cara.

Muy bien. La dejaría como última opción. Intentaría buscar algún gerente o algo así.

Podría usar a su padre, pero se suponía que no podían ser familiares.

Estaba segura de que además la morena no querría participar en aquello. Y menos luego de aquel encontronazo en donde Clarke le había dicho prácticamente payasa sin personalidad.

Bien, ese verano solo estaba mejorando. Pensó con ironía.

* * *

Costia sentía el chorro de agua caliente animando su cuerpo. Había bebido demasiado la noche anterior, y lo mejor es que ni siquiera había tenido que salir de su casa. Le encantaban las duchas largas por las mañanas escuchando una buena canción de rock.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta.

-¡Costia los demás también queremos usar el baño!-Apretó la mandíbula al escuchar la molesta voz de su hermana menor.

Dios.

Iba a extrañar la paz y la tranquilidad que había reinado desde que Clarke se había ido a la universidad.

-¡Costia!

-Sí, si, vale-Respondió a regañadientes cerrado la ducha.

Se secó el cuerpo rápidamente cogiendo su móvil, desde donde provenía la música y abrió la puerta sin tapar su cuerpo desnudo.

Clarke apartó la vista enseguida y Costia puso los ojos en blanco.

Se habían visto desnudas desde que eran niñas y ella aún seguía escandalizándose. Estaba empezando a pensar que su querida hermanita aún era virgen.

Caminó por el pasillo y se encontró a Raven quien la miró sorprendida de arriba abajo. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la latina le guiñó un ojo sonriendo. Raven también le sonrió hasta que vio que Clarke la miraba de forma asesina.

-¿Qué? No estoy ciega-Se defendió la chica mientras Costia reía por lo bajo.

La amiga de Clarke no estaba nada mal, y se había dado cuenta como la miraba.

Claro que ella solo tenía a una morena en mente.

Fue hasta el nombre de Lexa en su móvil pensando en escribirle para verla ese día, pero se detuvo. Debía ir con cuidado. Probablemente Lexa al menor indicio de que ella estaba bastante más interesada en sus huesos que solo para sexo esporádico, huiría sin remedio. La conocía demasiado bien. A Lexa Woods no le gustaba estar atada a nadie.

Solía decir que su pareja era la natación.

Se vistió al ritmo de la música con la camiseta del videoclub y unos vaqueros, y cuando bajó a desayunar, vio a su madre muy contenta.

Por supuesto que lo estaba, la hija favorita había regresado a casa.

Ella era invisible para sus padres. Lo empezó a ser desde que había comenzado a hacer las cosas a su manera y no de la forma en la que ellos querían. Y por supuesto cuando les había dicho que era lesbiana, entonces terminó siendo una decepción total para ellos.

A veces deseaba que le importara menos si sus padres preferían a Clarke antes que a ella. Pero al fin y al cabo eran sus padres.

Abby colocó un plato de tortitas sobre la mesa mirándola en forma de reprimenda.

-Bebiste demasiado anoche-La regañó y Costia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te recuerdo que ya tengo veintiún años, mamá-Le respondió la rubia vaciando prácticamente el bote de miel encima de su desayuno.

Su madre la miró entre divertida y preocupada.

Costia aún parecía una niña.

-A veces no lo parece, Costia.

-Oh por favor, es demasiado temprano para sermones.

Abby suspiró.

-¿Esa nadadora… es tu novia?

Costia alzó la vista llevándose un trozo de tortita endulzada a la boca.

-Mamá, no hagas eso-Negó.

-Tu padre y yo solo queremos saber…

-No hay nada que saber.

-Costia, nos preocupa lo que estás haciendo con tu vida…

Costia resopló masticando con furia su desayuno.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Ser lo que yo quiero ser y no ir de remilgada por la vida para intentar complaceros?-Rugió-¿Es porque soy gay?

-¿Qué? Sabes muy bien que…

-¿Qué? Tú y papá pasáis del tema como si no fuese un hecho, como si no existiera. Sé que os avergonzáis de mí. Pero sigo siendo vuestra hija, aunque nunca le contéis de mi a vuestros amigos porque no he entrado en la puta Harvard.

Abby la miró sorprendida pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Clarke y Raven aparecieron.

-Luego lo hablaremos-Costia hizo una mueca.

-De todas formas ya me ha caído pesado el desayuno-Murmuró y vio como Clarke se sentaba frente a ella.

Clarke estaba hablando con su amiga sobre ir a la playa ese día, Raven parecía impaciente por ir al parque acuático, ya que nunca había estado en San Diego y sabía que era de las principales atracciones.

La rubia parecía menos emocionada por ese plan y le aseguró que irían al día siguiente.

Raven pareció olvidarse de la conversación cuando Abby le sirvió el desayuno y comenzó a devorarlo.

-Tengo una cirugía en una hora así que tengo que irme-Le besó el pelo a Clarke y Costia intentó recordar cuando había sido la última vez que su madre había tenido un gesto así con ella.

No podía recordarlo.

Era triste y doloroso así que apartó la vista.

Cuando estuvieron solas Costia se puso de pie para lavar su plato.

-Costia…-Escuchó decir a Clarke.

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas al videoclub?

-Pues sí, a diferencia de los superdotados que van a Havard, los demás tenemos que trabajar.

-No es necesario que seas tan borde por la mañana ¿sabes?

Costia suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo quería saber si podías dejarnos en la playa. Ya que te queda de paso…

Costia se cruzó de brazos. Tampoco era tan mala…

-Vale. Pero daros prisa, no quiero llegar tarde otra vez.

Cuando estuvieron en el auto, Clarke se estaba muriendo por preguntarle algo a Costia y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Había hecho una lista de posibles personas que servirían para su proyecto, contactos de sus padres, gente que ella conocía... y Lexa seguía siendo la mejor opcion. Sobre todo para lo que ella tenía en mente.

Ella misma lo odiaba. La chica le había caído fatal. Pero sería un sujeto de prueba excelente y Clarke ponía esas cosas por encima de cualquier animosidad.

Si, era una obsesiva de los estudios, ya lo había aceptado. Para ella el verano eran un par de meses mas.

Se mordió el labio.

-Esto…-Carraspeó. La otra rubia la miró de reojo con una expresión de "¿Por qué mierda me estás hablando tanto hoy? ¿Qué quieres?"-Verás, en la universidad tengo un proyecto…

-Clarke, lo prometiste-Se quejó Raven desde el asiento trasero.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero enserio necesito comenzar a trabajar en esto, Rae.

Costia rio mirando a Raven desde el retrovisor.

-No te interpongas entre Clarke y sus proyectos, Raven.

La rubia puso una mueca.

-La cosa es que para este proyecto necesito a alguien que esté sometido a mucha presión. Ya sabes, gente que enfrenta presión y estrés todos los días.

-¿Y no puedes hacerte el estudio a ti misma?-Soltó una risita cuando escuchó a Raven riéndole el chiste. La morena se calló cuando vio a Clarke fulminándola con la mirada-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Tu novia es deportista.

Costia dio un frenazo y la miró.

-¿Qué?

-Lexa, la chica que llevaste ayer…

Costia empezó a reír demasiado divertida y Clarke frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Quieres estudiar a Lexa?

-Bueno, la verdad es que es una gran opción, sobre todo siendo tu novia y eso… y me sirve para lo que tengo pensado.

-En primer lugar-Comenzó a decir Costia-Lexa no es mi novia-Ladeó la cabeza-Al menos no aún y como se te ocurra decir eso delante de ella te mato-Le dijo mordaz-Y segundo, dudo mucho que ella quiera participar en tu tonto proyecto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer-Respondió poniendo su auto en marcha.

-Mira, si te soy sincera ni siquiera me cayó bien, pero mientras más le doy vueltas al asunto, más complicado creo que será encontrar una mejor opción que ella.

Costia siguió conduciendo. La luz del sol se reflejaba en sus gafas.

-No-Dijo finalmente.

Clarke se cruzó de brazos.

-Muy bien, gracias por nada como siempre-Rezongó Clarke y Costia sonrió a medias.

* * *

-¡Dos segundos no son nada!-Estaba exclamando Octavia entre risas.

Lexa también carcajeó sacando la cabeza desde las profundidades de la piscina.

Se quitó las gafas de natación colocándoselas encima de la cabeza y miró divertida a su amiga.

-Sabes muy bien que en este deporte si lo son. Incluso las milésimas son importantes-Miró hacia arriba.

Su entrenador las miraba divertidas.

Lincoln podía ser muy duro en los entrenamientos e incluso tener malhumor de vez en cuando, pero cuando se trataba de sus dos nadadoras favoritas, tenía muy buen humor.

-¿Tu que dices?-Le preguntó.

Lincoln era un ex nadador, ganador de medallas en las olimpiadas. El equipo de natación de la universidad lo había contratado, pero además, Lexa le pagaba para que la entrenara horas extras.

Lincoln no se quejaba pues en los entrenamientos extras a veces solía estar Octavia, y Lexa se había dado cuenta de que ambos tenían cierto tonteo. A pesar de que Lincoln le llevaba más de diez años a su amiga.

Lexa conocía a Octavia desde que ambas estaban en las ligas juveniles. Era una excelente nadadora. Pero siempre quedaba en segundo lugar cuando competía contra ella. Tenían una competencia sana, Octavia tenia entre ceja y ceja vencerla en algún momento.

La verdad es que Octavia era probablemente una de las pocas chicas atractivas con la que no se había acostado. Porque la veía más como una hermana que otra cosa. Era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia en esos momentos, sin incluir a su madre. Y era de las pocas que conocía su historia familiar.

-Creo que tus tiempos han mejorado mucho-Le dijo Lincoln a Octavia-Pero tenemos que seguir trabajando en esa brazada.

-El problema es que los brazos de Lexa son unas putas aletas-Le tiró agua y la otra chica se sumergió divertida evitando ser chispeada.

-Muy bien chicas, buen entrenamiento-Lincoln miró el reloj-Pero hemos estado extra tiempo y me muero de hambre.

-Te lo pagaré-Le quitó importancia Lexa nadando de espalda de forma relajada. De verdad adoraba estar dentro del agua.

-Y a mí me pagarás el almuerzo-Le dijo Octavia sentando al borde de la piscina para quitarse el gorro y los lentes.

A Lexa no le pasó desapercibida las miradas que le lanzó Lincoln antes de despedirse y coger sus cosas para irse.

-Si eres un poco más obvia te lo follas aquí mismo, guarra-Le gritó Lexa y Octavia le mostró el dedo medio.

-Cállate, Woods.

-¿Por qué no te lanzas? Estoy harta de la tensión sexual que se respira cuando estamos los tres juntos.

-Porque es nuestro entrenador.

-¿Y qué?-Preguntó Lexa acercándose a la orilla.

-Sabes muy bien que no se puede…

-Mientras nadie se entere gózatelo-Levantó ambas cejas y Octavia meneó la cabeza.

-No todas podemos ir por la vida follando como tú, Woods.

-¿Y por qué no? Es una cuestión de actitud-Apoyó ambos brazos en la orilla, al lado de las piernas de su amiga y compañera-La vida sin sexo no es vida, O.

Octavia estiró las manos hacia atrás.

-La vida es más que sexo, Lexa-Ladeó la cabeza-Cuando te enamores, te darás cuenta de que no es todo es meter deditos y comer coños.

Lexa rio.

-Pues a mí es algo que se me da genial-Sus dedos ascendieron como arañas por el muslo de su amiga en forma de broma y se llevó un manotazo-Además, los chochitos están muy ricos. Deberías probarlos un día. El mío está a la orden.

-No gracias.

Lexa rio.

-Eso no va a pasar, O. Lo de enamorarme, digo.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?

-Porque el amor no existe.

Octavia miró al cielo.

-Sí que existe y cuando te llegue te va a dar fuerte. Y entonces te acordarás de mí.

-Mmm ¿y por qué me voy a acordar de ti? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-Abrió la boca de forma fingida-Octavia, sé que soy irresistible, pero tú y yo solo somos amigas…-Puso cara pensativa-Aunque si quieres pasar a ser amiga con derecho a roce yo no tengo problema…-Octavia movió el pie mojándola y haciéndola reír otra vez.

-¿No se puede tener una charla seria contigo?

-La seriedad no se hizo para mí.

-Bueno, tienes que verte la cara antes de nadar…

-Eso es concentración. Es diferente.

Octavia ablandó entonces el gesto.

-¿Cómo va lo de tu madre…?

Lexa apartó la vista, odiaba cuando Octavia aprovechaba estos momentos para tener de verdad conversaciones serias. Pero se lo agradecía, porque su amiga la conocía demasiado como para saber que no iba a contarle nada por si sola.

-Hoy he llamado. Está mejor…-Nadó de forma distraída-Va por días, ya sabes.

-Deberías visitarla más…

Lexa no respondió.

Octavia decía eso porque no sabía toda la historia. Esa historia que nunca le había contado a nadie.

-¿Nos vamos a almorzar? Me muero de hambre-Le dijo a su amiga quien asintió fervientemente y se puso de pie.

Cuando se giró vio a dos chicas acercándose. Lexa también las vio desde la piscina y no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos.

¿Qué demonios hacían la hermana de Costia y su amiga allí?

* * *

 **Mil gracias por cada comentario, review y fave! me alegro que la historia les esté gustando.**

 **Si quieren conocer un poco mas de esta Costia, pasen por mi twitter *guiño guiño codo codo***

 **Déjenme** **saber que les ha parecido este capítulo. Parece que nuestras chicas no han hecho muy buenas migas... pero Clarke necesita a Lexa porque es su mejor opcion... ¿La morena aceptará la propuesta? ¿Le dirá que no para molestarla? ¿Le dirá que si porque puede ser divertido?**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke sonrió al ver a Raven salir del agua encantada y sonriente. Ella mientras tanto, había preferido quedarse bajo la sombrilla que habían llevado y había contemplado el mar desde la distancia. Para nadie era un secreto que tenía cierto temor al agua gracias a un incidente ocurrido justamente en las playas de San Diego cuando tenía seis años.

La rubia lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

Había ido con sus padres y con Costia a la playa. La pequeña Clarke adoraba sentir las olas acariciando sus deditos y como la arena se hundía bajo sus pies. Había mirado atrás, Jake estaba entretenido charlando por el móvil. Su pequeña empresa estaba comenzando a florecer y estaba pletórico. Clarke no lo entendía muy bien, solo quería que su padre pasara más tiempo en casa y poder jugar al "atrápame si puedes" con el.

Abby estaba dejando las cosas de forma ordenada sobre la arena: mantas, sombrilla, juguetes para ella y Costia. La rubia mayor ya había cogido su pala y su balde y había comenzado a construir un castillo de arena de forma muy concentrada, ensuciando sus manos y sus rodillas.

Costia odiaba los bañadores y Abby se había rendido de intentar hacer que usara uno. Así que simplemente la dejaban usar lo que estaba usando en estos momentos: una camiseta blanca con unos shorts playeros.

Clarke estuvo tentada a acercarse y pedirle que le dejara jugar con ella, pero Costia orgullosa, le habría dicho que no porque quería hacerlo ella sola, así que siguió mirando el agua. Abby le había dicho que no se acercara demasiado hasta que ella o Jake pudieran acompañarla, pero Clarke se estaba desesperando y tenía muchas ganas de meterse.

Miró el agua sobre sus pies y movió los dedos divertida.

Solo se metería un poco más… ¿Qué podía pasar? Unos pasitos más…

Y antes de darse cuenta estaba sumergida y una ola la había sobrepasado, quitándole la respiración. Movió sus bracitos y sus piernas tratando de luchar contra la fuerza de la embestida y la corriente, pero solo logró tragar agua y sentir que su pecho quemaba.

Y entonces todo se había vuelto negro.

No lo supo hasta varios años después, pero quien la había sacado del agua había sido Costia. Su hermana había aprendido a nadar desde muy pequeña mientras que a ella le había costado más. Luego de ese suceso, no se había acercado demasiado a una playa o una piscina, así que aún no sabía nadar.

La verdad era que poniéndolo en perspectiva, aquella no había sido la única vez en la que Costia la había salvado. Cuando aún estaban pequeñas, Clarke recordaba como su hermana mayor la defendía de los abusones en el colegio.

¿Cuándo habían comenzado a odiarse?

Quizás cuando Costia había entrado en la adolescencia y su carácter había cambiado drásticamente. Se había vuelto más oscura, mas resentida, mas irónica… suspiró. Ella también había cambiado. Supuso que no todo era culpa de la otra chica.

-Joder, que buena está el agua-Escuchó decir a Raven que se acercaba aun sonriente. La latina cogió la toalla secando su cuerpo-Y que buenos están esos surfistas de allí-Señaló con la cabeza y Clarke giró la vista viendo a un grupo de chicos bronceados y muy fuertes que charlaban animadamente y que tenían tablas de surf.

Clarke no los detalló demasiado.

Estaba segura de que había algo malo en ella. ¿Por qué no miraba a los chicos de la forma en la que la mayoría de las chicas lo hacían?

No es que le desagradasen. Es que simplemente no despertaban en ella el interés suficiente.

-¿No piensas ni siquiera acercarte al agua?-Raven estiró la toalla y se sentó junto a ella colocándose unas gafas blancas que combinaban con su bañador de rayas blancas y azules.

-Puede…-Ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento en su rostro-El sonido de las olas y el viento me relajan.

Raven la miró divertida.

-Y mira que es raro verte relajada-Bromeó mirando también al frente.

-Rae…-Clarke la miró-Sé que te convencí de venirte conmigo y te dije que íbamos a divertirnos, y lo haremos, enserio, pero sabes que…

-Sí, si-Suspiró la morena-Tienes que empezar a trabajar en tu proyecto con tiempo-Asintió-Lo entiendo. Sé que es importante pata ti-Esta vez fue la morena quien la miró con cariño-Pero Clarke, no es mi diversión la que me preocupa, es la tuya. Tienes diecinueve años y las únicas veces en las que te he visto comportarte como una chica de esa edad es en las fiestas a las que te he llevado yo y cuando discutes con tu hermana mayor-Ladeó la cabeza-Las responsabilidades son importantes, pero no lo son todo.

Clarke tragó hondo mirando al frente.

Raven tenía toda la razón.

¿Pero cómo comenzar a comportarse como una chica de su edad cuando había sido condicionada toda su vida a solo pensar en su futuro? En las notas, en los logros…

-Mira-Raven señaló con la cabeza-Es precioso-Susurró mirando el mar-Son estas pequeñas cosas de la vida las que tienes que disfrutar, rubia-Sonrió a medias-Y echarte un novio de paso.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no se me da bien…

-Tonterías-La cogió del brazo intentando hacer que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos a ir a hablar con esos surfistas.

-¿Estás loca?

-No. Se llama socializar, Clarke.

Clarke se mordió el labio mirándolos.

-Vale, pero antes quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

Raven la miró con interés.

-Ayer en la barbacoa parecía que conocías muchas cosas sobre esa nadadora, Lexa Woods…

-Bueno-Se encogió de hombros-Lo que sabe todo el mundo supongo-Se quedó pensativa-Es campeona mundial, campeona olímpica a los dieciocho años, ha roto records mundiales…-Miró aún con más interés a su amiga-¿Qué estás planeando?. Costia te dijo…

-¿Ahora estás del lado de Costia?-La interrumpió.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, pero…

-Esa chica es una creída y me cayó fatal, pero ¿tú sabes lo que podría hacer con mi proyecto siendo ella atleta de alto rendimiento? Es que es un mundo de posibilidades increíble. La presión a la que debe estar sometida, las horas que debe entrenar…-Sus ojos brillaron con ese brillo que Raven reconocía muy bien. Se lo veía en los ojos cada vez que tenía un reto por delante.

-Por lo que me contaste, tu no le caíste mucho mejor de lo que ella te cayó a ti.

-Sabes que puedo ser muy convincente. Le explicaré que será beneficioso para ella y que además serán solo unas semanas…

Raven agitó la mano.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-A qué vas a acompañarme a buscarla en donde entrena. He investigado un poco en internet y está en el equipo de La Universidad de California.

-¿La has buscado en internet?

Clarke se sonrojó un poco.

Sí que la había buscado en su teléfono mientras Raven se daba un chapuzón. Pero era solo para saber ciertas cosas y quizás para convencerse de que podría encontrar una mejor opción. Sin embargo aquello había logrado el efecto contrario.

Además se había quedado viendo una que otra foto. Lo cual era desconcertante.

Eso no se lo iba a contar a Raven.

-Solo alguna que otra cosa-Suspiró-¿Vas a acompañarme o no?

-¿Tengo otra opción?-Preguntó la latina resignada.

-¿La tengo yo con respecto a los surfistas?

-Por supuesto que no-Volvió a cogerla del brazo y Clarke se rindió dejándose llevar.

Los chicos se giraron cuando la vieron acercarse y Clarke no podía creer quien estaba entre ellos.

-¿Clarke?-Preguntó Finn sorprendido.

Apenas haba cambiado. Se había cortado el pelo que antes solía llevar más largo, pero de resto seguía con esa sonrisa conquistadora y con esa mirada penetrante.

Clarke por unos segundos quiso acercarse y pegarle por lo que le había dicho Costia. Pero luego recordó que probablemente ni siquiera fuese cierto. Había sido ella la que había terminado la relación con el chico cuando fue aceptada en Harvard. Y él había parecido mucho más afectado que ella.

-¿Lo conoces?-Le susurró Raven sonriéndole a los demás.

Clarke suspiró.

-Es mi ex…

* * *

Clarke sentía el corazón latir muy rápido. Aquello había sido una locura, ahora lo sabía. Y en el momento en el que vio a Lexa Woods saliendo de la piscina con el agua escurriendo de su atlético cuerpo y vio cómo se quitaba el gorro agitando la cabeza., sintió que le costaba respirar.

No podía apartar los ojos de esa chica y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando su cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Era una chica tan guapa… tan… apartó la vista.

No sabía lo que tenía Lexa Woods pero no le gustaba la forma confusa en la que se sentía.

Se dio cuenta de que había otra chica allí que la miraba con curiosidad. También era muy guapa y tenía unos grandes ojos verdes.

¿Qué pasa que todas las nadadoras eran guapas y la iban a hacer sentir como un cardo dentro de un rosal?

Lexa cogió una toalla secándose los brazos y las piernas (guau que fuerte estaba) y luego el pelo, mientras esperaba que Clarke se acercara.

-Pero si es la pequeña rubia-Clarke casi pudo escuchar sus propios dientes rechinando.

Aún estaba a tiempo de dar media vuelta e irse de allí.

Con solo escuchar la voz de Lexa se había puesto de malas.

-Hola-Saludó finalmente-Yo… ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Lexa la miró sorprendida y luego miró hacia atrás, como si estuviera buscando a alguien más.

-¿Conmigo?

Clarke la miró furibunda.

-Por supuesto que contigo ¿con quién más sino?

-Bueno-Comenzó a decir la morena-Es normal que vengan chicas a buscarme, pero definitivamente a ti no te esperaba.

¿Podía ser más creída?

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo-Bufó y escuchó a Lexa reír.

-Espera-La detuvo-Si no te importa acompañarme a los vestidores, podemos hablar todo lo que quieras.

Clarke miró a Raven y esta le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza haciéndole entender que estaría bien quedándose allí.

Ya le compensaría luego que la estuviera acompañando en esa locura.

Comenzó a caminar junto a Lexa y se dio cuenta de que la otra chica también iba junto a ellas.

-Esta es Octavia-Dijo Lexa mirándola desde toda su altura-Ella es la hermanita de Costia-Le explicó a la otra morena.

-Hermana. Tengo diecinueve años-Le corrigió Clarke y Lexa la miró con media sonrisa.

Entraron en los vestidores y Clarke vio que Octavia se perdía de camino a las duchas.

-Quiero comer, Woods-Le gritó desde allí a su amiga.

-Solo piensa en eso-Le susurró Lexa a Clarke como si estuviera confiándole un gran secreto-En realidad yo igual, pero el sexo ocupa también otra parte importante de mi cerebro…-Comentó abriendo su casillero-Y el café-Arrugó la frente y luego sonrió-Pero descafeinado…

Clarke carraspeó para interrumpir su monologo.

-Sí, lo siento-Rio para sí misma-Es una manía que tengo de hablar sobre mi misma.

-Más bien un fastidio-Murmuró Clarke por lo bajo.

-He escuchado eso-La miró con los brazos cruzados-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Sabe tu hermana que estás aquí?

Lexa parecía de lo más intrigada.

-No y te agradecería que…-Se calló cuando notó que Lexa comenzaba a quitarse el bañador dejando a la vista una preciosa piel algo bronceada.

Se dio la vuelta enseguida, muy sonrojada, antes de ver cosas que no debía, provocando una sonrisa de la morena.

-Está bien. No me importa que mires-Le dijo con voz ronca colocándose luego una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

El problema no era que ella se hubiese desnudado sin el menor pudo. El problema era que Clarke se había sentido muy tentada a ver qué era lo que había debajo.

¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?!

-Ya puedes mirar-Clarke la vio recostada en el casillero de forma relajada mirándola con una mueca de diversión.

Se puso algo nerviosa cuando esos ojos verdes la repasaron de pies a cabeza.

-Te decía, que te agradecería que no le dijeras a Costia que he estado aquí.

-Tengo que decir que me tienes de lo más intrigada, pequeña rubia-Humedeció sus labios-¿Vas a decirme que es lo que quieres hablar?

-Supongo que no tienes ni idea, pero estudio psicología en Harvard-Comenzó a decir y vio a Lexa levantando las cejas-Debo comenzar el próximo curso con un proyecto sobre presión y niveles y manejo de altos grados de estrés-La morena seguía mirándola sin entender demasiado-Y por supuesto que los mejores sujetos para este tipo de estudio es gente que esté sometida a mucha presión a diario ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Lexa no sabía que era lo que le parecía tan fascinante de esa odiosa y remilgada chica.

Allí estaba, preguntándole si la entendía, como si tuviera un coeficiente intelectual por debajo del suyo. Cuando ella estaba estudiando Bioquímica y tenía el mejor promedio de su promoción.

Si alguien había visto algo de bioquímica sabría que no era fácil. Pero a Lexa le encantaba, aunque fuese difícil de creer. Y ahora esta chica que probablemente no tendría ni idea de biología molecular o genética de las células procariotas, estaba allí explicándole aquello como si ella tuviera algún problema de aprendizaje.

Y ella sentía que quería seguir escuchándola hablar, aunque su voz le provocara urticaria.

No entendía nada.

Apretó la mandíbula sintiendo su sangre hervir.

-Te he entendido-Dijo sin más-Lo que no entiendo es por qué me vienes a contar todo esto a mí.

Clarke frunció el ceño.

-Aun no había llegado a esa parte-Se defendió digna y Lexa estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Tenía hambre-Tu eres deportista de élite y…-Y cuando Lexa lo entendió, comenzó a reír sonoramente-¿Tú también?-Preguntó Clarke colocando los brazos en jarra-¿Por qué todo el mundo se ríe? No es algo tan alocado…

-¿Quieres que sea tu conejillo de indias?

-Bueno… no lo pondría tan así…

-Clarke, tú no me soportas y yo no te soporto. Sinceramente para ser alguien tan inteligente y que va a Harvard, aparentemente tienes las peores ideas-Siguió riendo y se apartó comenzando a caminar hasta las duchas.

-Espera, no me has dejado terminar.

Lexa suspiró girándose.

-Mira, pequeña-Clarke odiaba que la llamara así, pero al mismo tiempo la forma en la que su voz sonaba cuando lo decía la hacía sentirse... extraña- Tienes razón. Soy una deportista de élite y como tal, debes saber que sí que tengo mucho estrés y mucha presión. No necesito distracciones, necesito estar enfocada en nadar y en entrenar. No tengo tiempo para estar jugando al paciente y al médico contigo-Esto último lo dijo en tono condescendiente y Clarke rechinó los dientes una vez más.

-No voy a ser una distracción. Esto puede ser conveniente para ti. Puedo evaluar la presión a la que estás sometida y podemos trabajar en un plan para que esa presión no te afecte y…

-No-Dijo sin más volviendo a caminar. Clarke la cogió del hombro y se sorprendió cuando el roce de sus dedos sobre la piel de Lexa le produjo una sensación extraña sobre su propia piel. Un hormigueo que no había experimentado antes.

-Espera-Logró decir luego de haber sido sorprendida por esa sensación-Yo…-Suspiró-Es verdad que no tuvimos el mejor inicio…

Lexa rio.

-Eso es una forma de llamarlo.

-Pero tienes que aceptar que no tienes una personalidad… muy querible.

-Pensé que un destapador tenía mas personalidad que yo-Levantó las cejas irónica.

Clarke lo odió.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-No voy por la vida esperando que nadie me quiera, cariño. Si lo haces bien y sino, mal por ti-Dijo simplemente.

De verdad. Esta tía no necesitaba abuela.

-Lo que quiero decir es que quizás, si ponemos de nuestra parte podría funcionar. Y como te dije, será beneficioso para ti. Tendrías a alguien haciéndote un plan anti estrés-Intentó venderle la idea.

-También tendría a alguien pegada a mi culo todo el día. No gracias-Negó-Odio a los loqueros.

-No soy una loquera. Los psiquiatras son los que tratan a las personas con trastornos mentales. Los psicólogos tratamos otras cosas.

-Es lo mismo para mí.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-De verdad podrías mirar un poco más allá de tu nariz. ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí venir a pedirte esto sin conocerte de nada?

-Mira, lo siento, pequeña, pero la respuesta es no.

Clarke gimió con frustración.

-Tú y Costia sois tal para cual. Solo pensáis en vosotras-Dijo comenzando a irse.

-Puedo invitarte el almuerzo si quieres como compensación-Le gritó asomando la cabeza.

-Que te den.

Lexa rio quitándose la toalla del cuerpo para ir a la ducha en donde ya Octavia estaba terminando.

Se habían visto desnudas durante toda la vida, así que Lexa ni siquiera se fijó en su amiga. Era una amante del cuerpo femenino, pero el de Octavia se lo sabía de memoria. Y era como su hermana, así que…

Abrió el agua y dejó que esta le empapara el cuerpo otra vez.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-Preguntó Octavia mientras Lexa se echaba un poco de champú hidratante en el pelo.

-Aún estoy tratando de averiguarlo-Le respondió y la otra chica se encogió de hombros.

-Mueve el culo. Estoy famélica.

* * *

Lexa estaba colocando el trofeo que había ganado en Montreal en el "cuarto de los premios" como solía llamarlo ella.

Adoraba ese cuarto. Estaba lleno de trofeos, medallas, reconocimientos y fotos de toda su carrera. Incluso cuando aún era una niña. No pudo evitar mirar una foto en donde tendría unos once años y su madre estaba junto a ella mientras sonreía con su medalla de campeona.

A veces la extrañaba. Era muy duro saber que nunca más volvería a ser la misma…

Miró el reloj.

Le daba tiempo de hacer una sesión de pesas antes de salir esa noche. Había quedado con Octavia y su grupito de amigos. Lexa no los llamaba amigos porque para ella su única amiga era la de los ojos verdes. Había aprendido desde muy temprano en no confiar en cualquiera. Sobre todo porque mucha gente se te acerca solo porque eres famoso. Y no todos lo hacen con buenas intenciones.

Irían a celebrar los triunfos en Canadá y a despejarse un poco.

Nada demasiado alocado.

Irían a tomar algunas copas mientras comían algo y luego a casa. Lexa adoraba las fiestas. Pero también sabía que ese tipo de cosas tenían sus límites y no solía ser muy alocada cuando tenía competencias cercas. Claro que eso no quería decir que no se alocara de vez en cuando.

Vio su móvil vibrar sobre el sofá del salón y lo cogió leyendo los mensajes. La mayoría era de chicas que querían quedar. Sonrió a medias. Si no tuviera ya planes probablemente aprovecharía para ver a alguna.

Uno de los mensajes llamó su atención.

Era de Costia.

Al abrirlo, vio que era una selfie de la chica en el área de películas triple equis en el videoclub donde trabajaba media jornada.

No pudo evitar reír.

Costia era bastante divertida, y era de las pocas chicas de las que no se había aburrido rápido.

Estaba ya preparada para empezar su rutina de pesas cuando el timbre sonó.

Suspiró con cansancio y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Anya con gafas y cara de pocos amigos.

Su pelo de un castaño claro destelló bajo la luz y la mujer entró quitándose las gafas y tendiéndole a Lexa una revista sin siquiera un "hola".

Lexa frunció el ceño leyendo el encabezado:

-"Señorita mal genio"-Dijo mirando luego la foto que había debajo en donde se la podía ver enfadada lanzando las gafas de nadar a un lado. Ni si quiera tuvo que leer lo que decía la nota. Levantó la vista y vio que su representante la miraba con enfado-Oye, esto no fue…-Resopló-Joder, me había ido mal en las primeras pruebas y ese día no estaba de humor. No me había tomado mi café, sabes que no soy yo cuando no me tomo mi café.

-Sabes perfectamente que últimamente estás perdiendo los estribos-Comenzó a decir Anya-Y eso no es bueno para tu imagen, Alexandra.

-Ay por favor-Gimió Lexa-No me llames así que siento como si tuviera diez años otra vez.

-A veces te comportas como alguien de esa edad para ser sincera.

-Anya no puedes negar que representas a alguien responsable y fácil de representar. Y además te pago una suma exorbitada. No sé a qué viene tanto enfado-Se excusó Lexa cogiendo una botella de agua para darle un trago.

Solía tenerlas desperdigadas por toda la casa. Para ella la hidratación era muy importante.

-Nike me ha llamado luego de esto y de lo ocurrido en Singapur.

-Eso no fue mi culpa-Se defendió-La maldita China me escupió mientras…

-Lexa-Suspiró Anya-Escucha. Sabes que te aprecio mucho y si, es verdad. Eres el mejor cliente que tengo…

-Y la más guapa-La interrumpió la morena pero Anya la ignoró.

-Sin embargo, tienes que aceptar que de un tiempo para acá estás teniendo problemas en controlar tu temperamento, y eso no es bueno para tu imagen. Los patrocinadores le huyen a los deportistas malhumorados y lo sabes.

Lexa sintió que se empezaba a enfadar y respiró profundamente.

Anya tenía razón, pero no era su maldita culpa.

Las materias que había comenzado a ver ese semestre se habían vuelto cada vez más difíciles, además su madre estaba empeorando y ella estaba comenzando a sentir que yo no era la de antes, que poco a poco su rendimiento, aunque los demás no lo notaran porque era así de buena, iba en caída.

Sabía que era algo normal y que a su edad apenas debía preocuparse. Probablemente tuviera al menos unos cinco o seis años a muy buen nivel. Y luego vendría el declive. Y solo con pensar eso le entraban escalofríos.

-Mira, tienes razón. Quizás me he pasado en algunas ocasiones. Pero las clases… y mi madre…-Se sentó con un suspiro de frustración sobre el sofá. Anya le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Lo entiendo. De verdad que sí. Pero como tu representante, además de preocuparme tu imagen, me preocupa tu salud mental-Lexa la miró enseguida-Creo que es hora de que busquemos ayuda…

-¡No!-Dijo enseguida la morena-Ni se te ocurra decirme que vaya a un loquero.

-Lexa…

-No, joder. Ya he escuchado suficiente del tema hoy-Se puso de pie caminando mortificada-Si te crees que no sé lo que estás pensando estás equivocada, Anya.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que piensas que como mi madre está en un psiquiátrico yo acabaré allí…

-Lexa, yo no…

-Pero eso no va a pasar ¿me escuchas? ¡No va a pasar!-Lanzó la botella de agua sobresaltando a su representante.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que de verdad tenía problemas para controlarse últimamente.

Era solo que sentía una gran presión sobre sus hombros, todo el tiempo. Y el miedo de perder la cabeza como lo había hecho su madre la acechaba cada día.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Pero no lo haría.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Lex, yo estoy de tu parte-Anya se acercó a ella mirándola con cariño-No pienso que vayas a acabar como tu madre. Tú no eres ella ¿me escuchas?. No lo eres. Pero tenemos que cuidarte-Acarició su brazo de forma maternal-Además la universidad…-Lexa la miró comenzando a enfadase otra vez.

-¿Te han dicho algo?

-Están enterados de estas situaciones. Sabes que te adoran, eres su estrella… pero también están preocupados. Justamente por lo que significas para ellos. Por eso, me han dicho que si quieres puedes asistir al consejero…

Lexa puso los ojos en blanco.

-Yo no le cuento mis cosas a nadie, Anya. Ni siquiera después de follar-Negó fervientemente.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente-Lexa la miró con suspicacia.

-Pero si tú y yo no hemos follado-Dijo y luego sonrió.

La mujer miró al cielo en busca de paciencia. Era típico de la nadadora salir con alguna payasada.

-Hablo de que sé que no le cuentas nada a nadie. Y no te culpo. Eres reservada, eso está bien. Pero tienes que comenzar a hablar con alguien, desahogarte…

-Pues no va a ser con el consejero de la universidad eso te lo aseguro-La señaló y luego frunció el ceño-¿O es consejera…? Si es consejera me lo puedo pensar…

-¿Puedes centrarte y dejar de pensar en mujeres?

Lexa sonrió orgullosa.

-Mi cerebro solo piensa en cinco cosas, Anya: nadar, comida, sexo, mujeres y café-Dijo enumerando con la mano.

El café no era bueno para su cuerpo. Pero al igual que las mujeres no eran buenas para su tranquilidad y paz mental, ella no lo podía evitar.

-Si solo pensaras en eso no estarías tan agobiada.

Lexa bufó.

-No lo estoy.

-¿Vas a dejarme ayudarte? Tus patrocinadores se quedarán más tranquilos si saben que estás viendo a alguien…

-Oh, diles que estoy viendo a muchas chicas. A veces dos o tres un mismo día -Sonrió picara.

-¡Lexa!

-Sí, ya, ya.

Gruñó exasperada y cogió otra vez la botella dándole otro trago.

Entonces achicó los ojos cuando algo le vino a la mente. Casi podía sentir la bombilla encendiéndose sobre su cabeza.

-Quizás… -Comenzó a decir-Tengo la solución perfecta para ambas-Y sonrió levantando ambas cejas, contenta.

Anya la miró desconfiando de cualquier idea que hubiese podido tener.

-¿Qué solución?

* * *

 **Ay Lexa, ¿Que solución te ha venido a esa seductora mente? ¿Será nadar hasta que sus problemas se acaben? ¿Comenzar un harén en casa? ¿Pedirle a Costia que le alquile un par de películas de comedia? ¿O tendrá algo que ver con la pequeña de las rubias?**

 **Como siempre mil gracias por cada comentario. Me encantaría que de verdad me dijesen que les va pareciendo la historia hasta ahora. Poco a poco va cogiendo forma y nuestras dos chicas favoritas comenzarán a pasar mas tiempo juntas.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	4. Chapter 4

Costia lanzó otra bola de papel al cesto de basura que tenía junto al mostrador. Falló y puso una mueca suspirando. Tenía media hora intentando dibujar unas manos. Adoraba dibujar y adoraba ponerse retos, y las manos últimamente le estaban costando bastante. A veces pensaba que eso era en lo único que era buena. Para las demás cosas de la vida, apestaba bastante.

No era buena en tener una vida responsable como todo el mundo, no era buena en llevar las clases al día, no era buena en no aburrirse en ese puto trabajo al que nadie iba a alquilar o comprar películas, no era buena en las relaciones, no era buena en las relaciones con su familia…bufó apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

Miró el reloj. Aún faltaban unos cuarenta minutos para cerrar.

En las pantallas del local había videos musicales de música comercial que ella odiaba. Su jefe insistía en que era la música que le gustaba a la gente así que esa sería la música que tendrían allí. Bueno, la gente definitivamente tenía un gusto musical del culo.

Ella había aprendido a apreciar la buena música desde muy temprana edad, y tocaba el bajo. Cuanto estaba en Noveno grado, ella y un grupo de amigos habían intentado formar una banda. Al final se la pasaban más tiempo fumando porros que ensayando, pero había sido divertido.

Se asomó y vio la calle solitaria así que puso un poco de música de su gusto.

Ya había hecho inventario, había reordenado la sección de acción, incluso se había hecho selfies en la sección triple equis para hacer la coña.

No es que todos los días fuesen así. Habían días más movidos en los que habían muchos clientes, y en los que incluso el tío extraño venia hasta dos veces al día.

Sonrió pensando en él.

Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años que siempre entraba charlando alegremente por teléfono con Dios sabia quien, entraba en la sección de películas para adultos, merodeaba por allí sin dejar de hablar por el móvil, a veces alquilaba alguna, a veces no y siempre se llevaba una gaseosa de uva.

Y venia al menos tres veces a la semana.

Era un tío muy raro. Pero al menos hacía del día de Costia más entretenido.

Pensar en las selfies le hizo recordar que le había enviado una a Lexa hacía un rato y esta no le había respondido. Se mordió el labio merodeando por la tienda, mirando la última conversación que habían tenido por mensaje. Consistía básicamente en Lexa diciéndole que podía ir a su casa, que tenía una hora libre.

En eso consistía su relación. Encuentros furtivos, rápidos, sin demasiadas charlas.

En realidad se había sorprendido cuando la morena había aparecido en la barbacoa. No lo esperaba, y aunque fuese una estupidez, le había dado un poco de esperanza con respecto a que quizás, solo quizás, Lexa Woods la veía un poquito más allá que solo un rollo.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba siendo estúpida, porque Lexa Woods no estaba con una sola chica más de un mes.

Incluso más de una semana.

Ella no se lo preguntaba, pero supuso que estaba viendo a otras. Costia lo había intentado, pero una vez que estabas con alguien como Lexa, era difícil que otras personas te resultaran interesantes.

Sus dedos se movieron por inercia y comenzó a escribir antes de darse cuenta:

 _ **Yo:**_ _¿Ocupada esta noche, Woods?_

Justo en ese momento entraron un par de chicos así que fue hasta el mostrador por si alguno quería preguntar algo o querían alguna recomendación. La única ventaja de trabajar en ese lugar era que podía ver películas gratis y hartarse de ellas. Sobre todo con la excusa de que tenía que hacerlo para poder recomendarlas a los clientes.

Los chicos cogieron una de la sección de comedia y se fueron sin preguntar nada más.

Costia miró el móvil otra vez y vio que ya tenía una respuesta.

 _ **Sexy Lexa:**_ _Si preciosa, lo siento._

Así sin más. Sin explicaciones, sin un "pero podemos vernos mañana".

Suspiró.

No podía pedirle demasiado. Y no es que estuviese perdidamente enamorada de la nadadora. De hecho no pensaba que se hubiese enamorado de nadie, era demasiado cínica para eso. Pero digamos que la quería para ella sola.

Bueno, tendría que hacer otros planes.

Miró el reloj una vez más. Bien, quince minutos y podría largarse.

Pasó por la sección de películas infantiles y vio que estaba _"La dama y el vagabundo"._ No pudo evitar recordar las tardes mirándola junto a Clarke en el salón. Las dos tapadas con una manta, ella robándole los dulces mientras Clarke se quejaba, pero la pequeña rubia siempre acababa dormida sobre Costia y ella no podía evitar abrazarla de forma protectora porque era su hermana pequeña y su madre siempre le había dicho que como hermana mayor tenía que cuidarla.

Costia había sentido un poco de celos cuando Clarke nació, no recordaba demasiado eso, pero Abby se lo había contado. Sin embargo, recordaba haber desarrollado un instinto protector con Clarke, porque era su hermanita.

Luego ambas habían crecido y todo se había desviado.

Apartó la vista y comenzó a guardar lo que debía de guardar antes de cerrar.

Sabía perfectamente que desde cierto punto, sus padres se habían dedicado más a Clarke. Quizás le vieran más potencial, quizás sabían que Costia no era precisamente buena en nada. No los culpaba demasiado. Pero lo que le molestaba y le dolía era que lo negaran, que le dijeran que el hecho de que ella tuviera una orientación sexual diferente, no representaba un problema para ellos. Porque sí que lo hacía, y no estaba solo en su mente. Pero estaba cansada de luchar contra eso. Se había dicho que sería lo que ella quería ser y haría lo que le diera la gana. No iba a esperar la aprobación de nadie nunca más.

Salió cerrando todo y comenzó a curiosear en su instagram hasta que en una recomendación apareció Raven, la amiga buenorra de Clarke.

Esa chica sí que era caliente, dios santo.

Tenía un cuerpo de muerte y tenía una cara de viciosa que Costia había captado desde el primer momento en el que la había visto. Quizás eso de que no había gente que le resultara interesante luego de estar con Lexa no era tan cierto… sin embargo, la verdad era que Costia prefería seguir teniendo la atención absoluta de la nadadora.

Miró las fotos que tenía publicadas y se detuvo en seco cuando vio la última, hacía apenas cinco minutos.

"En el mismo sitio que las celebridades"

En ella estaba Raven en "Polis" un bar bohemio en donde además podías comer y pasar una noche tranquila para charlar y tomar algunas copas. Ella podría reconocerlo con los ojos cerrados, había ido muchas veces.

En el fondo de la foto se podía ver a una Lexa sonriente con un grupo de personas.

Quizás iba a parecer una loca, pero si Lexa le preguntaba que estaba haciendo allí, simplemente diría que había ido a vigilar a Clarke, porque si Raven estaba allí su remilgada hermana también estaba. Y a la rubia le diría que había ido por Lexa.

Sonrió.

Bueno, ya tenía planes.

* * *

Clarke sabía que tenía que hacer algo para agradecerle a Raven que accediera a acompañarla a buscar a Lexa y hacer el ridículo como lo hizo. Así que, cuando los surfistas (y Finn) las habían invitado esa noche a salir, ellas habían dicho que sí. Clarke se dijo que esa noche al menos podría despejarse un poco.

Y habían llegado y todo iba genial, hasta que, los surfistas se acercaron a un par de chicas… y como no, tenían que ser Lexa y esa otra amiga suya, Octavia.

Por supuesto Raven estaba encantada de volver a encontrarse a la nadadora. Pero Clarke no tanto. Y cuando la mirada verde de Lexa se posó sobre su persona, se puso bastante nerviosa. Había elegido unos vaqueros y una blusa negra con algo de escote (por sugerencia de Raven) y no pudo evitar notar que los ojos de Lexa se iban a dicho escote.

¡Pero que descarada!

Intentó taparse el escote con la cazadora de color amarillo que se había puesto, pero estaba segura de que no duraría demasiado con ella puesta pues al ser verano hacíia más bien calor.

Se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes y todos se sentaron juntos. Clake tuvo que presenciar como dos personas se acercaban a Lexa para pedirle una foto y esta sonreía encantada.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Se preguntaba que le pegaría más… ¿histrionismo o narcicismo?... quizás una mezcla de ambos.

Había ido a "Polis" alguna vez, pero lo habían remodelado en ese par de años. Estaba mucho más moderno y el ambiente se sentía más animado. Incluso habían agregado una zona en la que la gente podía levantarse a bailar. Aunque la mayoría de las personas iban allí a comer algo y tomar copas.

-Estás muy guapa-Salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que esta vez era ella la que estaba mirada a Lexa fijamente cuando la voz de Finn la hizo girar la vista.

-¿Qué?

-Que estás muy guapa-Sonrió el chico dándole un sorbo a su bebida. A simple vista parecía simplemente una gaseosa, pero Clarke sabía que contenía alcohol, a pesar de que Finn aún no tenía edad para beber, igual que ella.

-Gracias-Clarke nunca había sido buena para aceptar cumplidos.

-La verdad es que no me esperaba encontrarte así… por casualidad.

-Yo tampoco si soy sincera-Sonrió a medias-¿Cómo te trata la vida?

-Bueno, ya sabes estoy en la universidad estatal, trabajo medio tiempo en el negocio de mi padre-Se encogió de hombros-Estoy soltero-Dijo luego con una sonrisa amplia.

Clarke alzó las cejas.

-Eso no lo había preguntado-Dijo divertida y Finn siguió entreteniéndola mientras esperaban la comida.

Sentía de vez en cuando la mirada de Lexa sobre ella, pero pronto se entretuvo riéndose de las payasadas de los demás chicos junto a su amiga y Clarke se sintió rara al desear que siguiera mirándola.

La rubia se dijo que verla dos veces en un mismo día probablemente no tendría un buen resultado, pero no iba a dejar que arruinara su noche.

Ya comenzaría a pensar en alguien más para su proyecto, tampoco se iba a arrastrar para que le dijera que sí. Probablemente eso era lo que esa engreída chica quería. Buscaría otro sujeto, que aunque no daría los mismos resultados, le serviría.

Estaba riendo de algo que le había contado Finn, quien luego se disculpó para ir al baño, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, ocupando el puesto del chico.

-Hola pequeña Griffin-La saludó Lexa, que tenía un vaso de lo que parecía whiskey en la mano. Olía condenadamente bien, y estaba usando ropa informal, con un pantalón negro ajustado, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra. Y cuando Clarke levantó la vista y vio esa endemoniada y engreída sonrisa, entonces el olor pasó a un segundo plano y el malhumor apareció.

-No pienses que te estoy persiguiendo ni nada parecido, simplemente ha sido casualidad-Dijo primero que nada.

-No he pensado que me estuvieras persiguiendo…-Respondió la morena echándose hacia atrás en la silla mirándola. Clarke se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se iban una vez más a su escote.

-Sería genial que me miraras a la cara al menos.

Lexa sonrió sin ningún tipo de vergüenza mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo siento, es…-Suspiró-Los pechos son mi perdición- Se mordió el labio y le dio un sorbo a su vaso-Y debo decir que los tuyos son muy bonitos.

-No me gustan las chicas-Dijo enseguida Clarke y Lexa rio entre dientes.

-No te lo he preguntado-Murmuró sin más y ladeó la cabeza-Sin embargo te aseguro que una noche con la chica adecuada te puede hacer cambiar de opinión-El tono de voz de la morena hizo que Clarke se pusiera nerviosa.

-Y la chica adecuada serías tu ¿no?-Preguntó con acidez.

-No, pequeña, no te ilusiones. No eres mi tipo-Le dio otro sorbo a su vaso y Clarke sintió que sus mejillas se encendían pero de indignación.

-¿Para qué has venido si quiera a hablarme? ¿Te gusta ponerme de malas?

-La verdad es que sí, me gusta poner a la gente. Si a ti te pongo de malas, bueno…-Respondió sonriente. Clarke miró al cielo-Pero no es por eso por lo que he venido a hablarte-Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa-Mira, quizás antes cuando nos vimos, fui un poco… antipática…

-Oh-Clarke rio de forma irónica-Siempre lo eres-Dijo luego y Lexa siguió sonriendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos? Ah sí: "Me cuesta ser amable con la gente que no me cae bien".

Clarke bufó.

-¿Qué quieres?-Lexa la miró durante varios segundos-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme las tetas?-Lexa rio para sí misma.

-Lo siento ¿vale? Pero están ahí… y son… tan agradables a la vista-Volvió a mirar y luego la miró a la cara suspirando-Lo que venía a decirte era que quizás, lo que me propusiste antes sí que puede ser beneficioso para ambas.

Clarke se enderezó prestándole toda su atención.

-¿Ah sí?-Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza. Pero no quería que la engreída lo notara, así que actuó como si le importara más bien poco-Pues quizás yo ya he encontrado a alguien más.

-Ah-Lexa entrecerró los ojos-¿Lo has hecho?

-Perdona…-Finn apareció otra vez mirando a Lexa-Estás en mi silla-El chico la miraba con cara de pocos amigos y la morena casi sonríe.

Probablemente el idiota conocía su reputación gracias a los amigos surfistas de Octavia y pensaba que estaba intentando ligar con Clarke. Por la forma en la que los había visto interactuar, el chico casi se la follaba con la mirada.

Lexa no lo culpaba. Antes no lo había notado, y quizás el escote que llevaba ahora era un gran punto a favor, pero la pequeña rubia no era nada fea. Es decir, no era una belleza, pero había algo en ella que hacía que Lexa se sintiera un tanto atraída.

Tentada, mas bien. Esa sería la palabra.

Lástima que fuese una niña remilgada y malhumorada.

Y además seguía sin ser su tipo.

-Tranquilo, calzonazos-Le dijo con una mirada-Clarke y yo estamos hablando sobre negocios. Cuando los adultos terminemos de hablar te daré tu silla ¿está bien?

Finn pareció bastante enfadado.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-Preguntó el chico ofendido.

-Cinco putos minutos-Lexa lo miró con la mandíbula apretada y Finn resignado fue a sentarse dos sillas más allá.

-No tenías por qué tratarlo así.

-Podrías haberlo defendido y no lo hiciste. Porque no te cae del todo bien… te he estado observando.

-Lo pude notar. Y te agradecería que no me miraras tanto.

-Muchas chicas se sentirían halagadas.

-Si bueno, yo no.

-Pero tengo razón ¿verdad? No te agrada.

-Es un chico agradable. Nosotros… tuvimos… ¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones?

Lexa rio divertida.

-Suelo tener ese efecto en la gente-Le guiñó un ojo-Entonces… ¿ya has encontrado a alguien más para tu gran proyecto?

-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?-Preguntó con suspicacia.

-Es por tu escote-Lo señaló y Clarke se sonrojó haciendo carcajear a Lexa-No, no es verdad. Simplemente lo he pensado mejor… -Clarke seguía mirándola sin creerle demasiado-Vale, han ocurrido algunas cosas-Agitó la mano-La cuestión es que tú me necesitas y yo quizás también necesite esto-Se inclinó-¿Tenemos un trato?

Clarke se quedó paralizada cuando el rostro de Lexa estuvo a centímetros del suyo. Sus ojos mirándola de forma penetrante y su aliento caliente haciéndola sentirse muy rara.

El rostro de la morena era… bueno, era precioso, tenía que admitirlo. Sus pómulos estaban muy marcados y sus labios eran carnosos y sonreían con autosuficiencia. Como si supiera que de pronto se había puesto muy nerviosa.

-Yo… eh…-Comenzó a tartamudear y tuvo que apartarse un poco- Supongo que podríamos hablarlo mejor luego-Dijo finalmente.

Lexa sonrió aún más de lado.

-Perfecto. Te espero en mi casa mañana y comenzaremos.

-Aún no he dicho…

-¿Lexa?-Clarke vio que una guapa pelirroja se acercaba sonriente.

-Jess, hola-La morena parecía contenta de verla.

Se puso de pie y la otra chica se acercó abrazándola. Por el abrazo intimo que se dieron, Clarke supuso que era alguno de sus ligues, así que apartó la vista dándoles la espalda. Pero podía sentirlas riendo y charlando y cuando volvió a mirar, Lexa estaba acariciándole la cara y la chica la miraba embobada.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Ilusas todas. Pensando que eran especiales para alguien que claramente no se tomaba a nadie enserio. Solo a sus piscinas y a sí misma. Eso era todo lo que probablemente le importaba a Lexa Woods. Seguro que siempre había tenido una vida feliz, con esa cara, con su talento y ahora con su fama…

Bueno, al final la noche no había terminado tan mal. Sin embargo, casi se atraganta con su gaseosa cuando vio que Costia se acercaba y parecía no muy contenta con la visión de su… lo que sea, con otra chica.

* * *

Lexa supo el momento exacto en el que Costia se acercaba porque tenía una vista periférica fenomenal. Gajes de ser deportista de elite y estar nadando desde los seis años. Obviamente no pasaba nada, ella no estaba haciendo nada del otro mundo con Jessica (aunque sí que quería hacerlo luego, hacer muchas cosas en realidad) y Costia no tendría por qué molestarse. Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que la situación era incomoda.

 _Regla número uno:_ _que tus ligues nunca estén en el mismo sitio al mismo tiempo_.

La rubia mayor saludó a su hermana y a Raven, y luego a Octavia quien les presentó a los demás chicos.

-¿Lex?

-.¿Mmm?

-Te decía que si te apetecía ir a la barra a tomarte algo… para recordar viejos tiempos.

-Me encantaría, cariño, pero como ves estoy con amigos… no quiero hacerles el feo-Sonrió de forma seductora y se acercó para susurrarle-¿Te parece si me dejas tu número y te llamo luego…?

La otra chica puso un mohín.

-Probablemente nunca me vas a llamar ¿verdad?-Suspiró y sacó una tarjetita de su bolso-De todas formas estaré esperando impaciente…-Le susurró-Te extraño, bebé-Dijo y le dio un beso en los labios haciendo que Lexa maldijera la llegada de Costia.

La vio alejarse y suspiró acercándose nuevo a la mesa.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó a Costia.

-Hola para ti también, Woods-Sonrió-Mi madre me ha pedido que vigile a Clarke-Le señaló a la rubia que estaba sumergida en una conversación aparentemente graciosa con Raven, Finn y Miller.

Lexa la miró extrañada, Costia no solía hacer nada que su madre quisiera o le pidiera.

-Costia, cariño, no habrás venido aquí porque estoy yo ¿verdad?-Le susurró al oído de forma gruesa y seductora y la rubia giró la cabeza rozando su nariz con la morena.

-Y si así fuese ¿qué?-Mordió el labio de Lexa haciendo que la morena vibrara-Tengo ganas de ti hoy, Lex.

Lexa sonrió a medias.

No era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso.

-No me gusta que me persigan.

-Ya, a ti te gusta perseguir-Su mano acarició la pierna de Lexa sobre el pantalón ajustado que estaba usando-Sin embargo a esa pelirroja la has dejado ir… ¿Por qué?

-No me apetecía-Dijo sin más cogiendo de nuevo su vaso.

-¿No será porque hoy me quieres a mí?-Lexa la miró lascivamente de arriba abajo.

-Siempre te quiero… eres un manjar delicioso-Esta vez fue Lexa la que acarició su pierna, pero no estuvo con rodeos y su mano subió hasta la entrepierna de la rubia-Sin embargo, me preocupa que te estés haciendo ideas que no son…

Costia jadeó.

Lexa Woods la enloquecía demasiado.

Sus largos y cálidos dedos en su mojada entrepierna le dificultaban el pensar con claridad.

-Yo…-Se humedeció los labios-Simplemente eres adictiva. Sé que tú y yo no…-Gimió cuando Lexa movió sus dedos, apretando su intimidad-Dios, Lex…

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres esto?-Susurró en su oído-Porque es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte Costia. Nada más que esto-Besó su cuello y luego se apartó.

-¿Estás molesta?-Preguntó Costia confundida.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Ya te dije, vine por Clarke…

-Corta el acto, cariño-La miró entre seria y divertida-Mentir se te da fatal y lo sabes-Costia puso una mueca y Lexa sonrió-Sé que estas últimas semanas lo hemos pasado muy bien pero como te dije, no quiero que te ilusiones.

-No lo hago. Ya te lo dije, simplemente tenía ganas de ti.

-Podías haber esperado hasta mañana. Hoy ya tenía planes-Ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Con la pelirroja?-Lexa la miró seria esta vez.

-Costia…

-Ya, ya-Levantó las manos-Sabes muy bien que no soy como las tías locas que te celan…

-Lo estoy dudando.

-Es difícil compartirte, Lexa-Le susurró mirando sus labios- Muy difícil.

-Yo soy de todas y de nadie, preciosa.

-Lo sé-Suspiró-Ahora… ¿Podemos ir a bailar? Me estoy muriendo por tener tu cuerpo cerca del mío.

Lexa la miró unos segundos y luego se levantó cogiéndola de la mano.

Octavia la vio a legarse meneando la cabeza.

Lexa y sus mujeres…

Mientras tanto Clarke no pudo evitar fijar la vista en las dos chicas mientras bailaban. Nunca había visto a Costia ir detrás de nadie, de hecho, eran las chicas las que iban detrás de ella… pero parecía que esa odiosa nadadora la tenía hechizada.

Notó como Lexa se colocaba detrás de su cuerpo acariciando sus caderas y sintió que su ruborizaba al imaginarse esas manos sobre sus propias caderas. Como subirían y bajarían y como el calor de sus dedos quemaría su piel incluso sobre la ropa…

¿Qué se sentiría ser tocada de esa forma?

-Son muy calientes juntas-Comentó Raven dándose cuenta de que Clarke las miraba fijamente. La rubia se sonrojó aún más al ser descubierta-¿Qué quería antes cuando ha venido a hablarte?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Quiere aceptar mi propuesta-Raven la miró sorprendida.

-Vaya tía mas bipolar-Rio divertida-¿Y que la ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-No tengo ni idea-Ambas miraron otra vez a la parejita feliz.

-Costia se va a enfadar…-Susurró Raven.

Clarke la miró.

-¿Crees que realmente me importa? Además, ha sido su novia la que ha venido a pedírmelo ahora-Dijo orgullosa.

Ojala Costia se enterara de eso.

-Dudo que por la forma en la que la besó esa pelirroja, Lexa tenga novia. O al menos no una.

-Es una mujeriega-Murmuró Clarke frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Puedes culparla? Joder, está muy buena.

-¿Tú también?

-¿Qué?

-Yo no la veo tan guapa…

Vale, esa era una vil mentira. Sí que la veía guapa. Muy guapa. Y eso no le gustaba porque no la soportaba.

-Ah venga, aunque no te gusten las chicas tienes que aceptarlo.

-Puede ser muy guapa, pero pierde todo su encanto con su personalidad engreída.

-A mí me parece sexy.

-Tú eres un caso perdido.

-¿Queréis bailar?-Finn y Miller se acercaron sonrientes.

Clarke no solía bailar demasiado, pero la verdad era que si le apetecía así que aceptaron. Cuando estuvieron en la pequeña zona.

Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y por unos minutos se olvidó de todas las responsabilidades, los problemas, cualquier cosa que perturbara su mente. Esto era lo que le gustaba de ir a fiestas con Raven.

No era el alcohol, no era la sensación de diversión que podías tener en un grupo social… era la música. El bailar… la hacía sentirse… libre.

* * *

Costia sabía que esa noche iba a acabar junto a Lexa y lo estaba deseando. Sentía el cuerpo vibrar de excitación, pero antes había salido fuera a fumarse un cigarrillo mientras Lexa seguía dentro junto a Octavia, pues aun no quería irse.

Para cuidar sus horas de sueño esa noche estaba bastante menos preocupada.

Encendió su cigarrillo disfrutándolo y sintiéndose bien porque la noche hubiese terminado como debía, cuando vio a Finn y a otro de los chicos que estaban en la mesa salir también a fumar. Ellos no la vieron pues ella estaba pegada a la pared.

-Está buena eh-Estaba riendo el otro chico mientras Finn sonreía y encendía su cigarrillo.

-Antes no estaba así-Contestó el chico-Cuando estábamos en el colegio era más bien feita. Pero veo que Harvard hace milagros-Rio.

-¿Te la tiraste?

-Qué va. En realidad estaba con ella porque me hacia los exámenes. Y luego empecé a interesarme en meterme en sus bragas pero Clarke siempre fue muy puritana. Ni siquiera sabía besar con la lengua-Rio-Me pregunto si seguirá siendo virgen… dios con lo buena que está ahora me pongo duro solo con pensar en ser el primero en tener ese…-Costia salió de su escondite y Finn la miró de reojo-Costia-Saludó con la cabeza.

La rubia lo miró con el cigarrillo en la boca y se paró delante de él.

-Escúchame bien, pichafloja-Le dijo escupiéndole el humo en la cara-Mi hermana no es un trozo de carne al cual desvirgar, y mucho menos, del cual puedes hablar despectivamente con otros tíos con el mismo coeficiente intelectual que tú-Ladeó la cabeza-Como me entere que le has tocado al menos un pelo…-Cogió el cigarrillo y lo apagó en su brazo.

-¡¿Estás demente, tía?!-Grito Finn siseando y apartándose, mirándola furibundo.

-Sí. Y no quieres saber cuánto-Le gruñó.

El chico estuvo a punto de írsele encima pero su acompañante lo detuvo.

-Es mejor que te apartes de mí vista. No le pego a las tías pero por ti haría una excepción.

Costia rio divertida.

-Buena suerte intentándolo, imbécil-Dijo y se fue de nuevo dentro.

Finn podía decirle lo que quisiera de Clarke a ella, pero no iba a hablar así de su hermana menor con nadie.

* * *

Lexa se encontró a Clarke en el baño, la pequeña rubia estaba lavándose las manos.

-No bailas nada mal-Le dijo colocándose a su lado también para lavarse las manos. La chica levantó la vista mirándola.

-Gracias-Dijo sin más. Lexa notó que así sonrosada y algo sudada por el baile, le daba un toque sexy-No le has dicho a Costia… sobre…-La miró de reojo.

-No, no aún-Suspiró secándose las manos-Pero ya se enterará.

-Va a enfadarse.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me dijo que no te molestara con el asunto.

Lexa la miró con curiosidad.

Dios que alta era la nadadora. Desprendía un aura salvaje que la ponía inquieta.

Por su parte Lexa aun tenía problemas para no mirar el escote de la pequeña rubia.

-Y sin embargo lo hiciste.

-Estaba desesperada.

Lexa sonrió.

-Me encantan las mujeres desesperadas…-Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te han dicho que algunas de tus líneas de "seducción" son bastante cutres?

-¿Quién dice que estoy tratando de seducirte?-Carcajeó-Te dije que no eras mi tipo.

-Ah… ¿y qué tipo es ese?

Lexa se acercó a ella y Clarke dio un paso atrás.

-Amables, por ejemplo-Dijo con una mueca.

-Será para complementarte a ti.

Lexa le rio el chiste.

-Esta es mi dirección-Le tendió una servilleta-Te espero a las cuatro. Es la hora en la que termino de entrenar. No seas impuntual.

-Aún no he aceptado.

-Oh venga, sabemos que me necesitas.

Clarke alzó una ceja.

-Algo me dice que tú también me necesitas a mí.

-Puede ser…

La rubia cogió la servilleta resignada.

-Esto es serio, Lexa.

-Lo sé. Intentaré poner de mi parte. Y espero que no nos matemos en el proceso.

-Lexa…-Costia entró mirando a las dos chicas con extrañeza.

-Hey-La saludó la morena-¿Nos vamos?-Costia asintió.

-Dile a mama que me quedé en casa de alguna amiga-Le dijo a su hermana menor y se fueron.

Lexa le guiñó un ojo a Clarke antes de salir.

Y sin saber porque, a Clarke le molestó un poquito que la nadadora se fuera con su hermana.

Sacudió la cabeza mirando la servilleta.

Estaba escrita la dirección con una letra muy bonita y debajo ponía:

"No la publiques en internet ni nada de eso, no quiero fans locas en mi puerta. Pueden ponerse intensas."

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco fastidiada, pero de cierta forma eso la hizo sonreír.

* * *

 **¡Cuantas cosas!**

 **Costia celosa, Lexa en lo suyo, Finn siendo imbécil, Clarke confundida porque no le gustan las chicas pero Lexa le hace sentir cosas raras en partes raras del cuerpo, uy.**

 **¿Que les deparará el proyecto a estas dos? Hasta ahora se han portado de forma muy civilizada... ¿seguirán así? ¿Habrá algún encontronazo pronto? ¿Podrá Lexa dejar de mirar el escote de Clarke?**

 **No se pierdan la respuesta en los capítulos venideros.**

 **Como siempre millones de gracias por cada comentario. Díganme que les ha parecido este capitulo en la cajita de abajo y nos vemos en el próximo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke se mordió el labio y luego maldijo en voz baja. Tenía la mala costumbre de hacerlo y a veces se rompía el labio, lo cual era tonto y estúpido, y un claro signo de una persona ansiosa. Miró las cosas que tenía en las manos y se preguntó, cuantas chicas habían estado de pie justo donde ella estaba ahora.

Frente a la puerta del piso de Lexa.

Era un edificio muy bonito y elegante y supuso que el interior de su casa debería ser igual de bonito. Se preguntó porque no tendría una casa con una enorme piscina, pero luego pensó que probablemente piscinas no le faltarían. Además, es como si se llevara el trabajo a casa y bueno, un piso de soltera le pegaba bastante a la seductora y casanova chica.

Suspiró. Le hubiese encantado que Raven la acompañara, pero en realidad, necesitaba hacerle algunas preguntas personales a la morena, y no quería que se sintiera incomoda por la presencia de la latina. En realidad, debía construir un rapport adecuado con Lexa. Que la nadadora se sintiera en confianza, que hablara sin retener nada.

Ahora que lo pensaba en frio, quizás eso sería difícil tomando en cuanto que no se soportaban mutuamente. Pero bueno, Clarke era muy profesional e iba a poner todo de su parte ese verano.

Cuando empezara el próximo semestre, ella tendría un proyecto magnifico que presentar y eso la emocionaba.

Se dio cuenta de que quizás había estado demasiado tiempo de pie en la puerta así que llamó al timbre. El sonido que hizo la hizo sobresaltarse. Era como un timbre de la casa del terror.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Ni siquiera sabía porque se sorprendía.

Un minuto después, la nadadora abrió la puerta y Clarke contuvo la respiración.

Estaba usando un top deportivo negro que dejaba a la vista su espectacular y plano abdomen y un pantalón también deportivo que cubría sus largas piernas. Junto con unas deportivas de color rojo que le daban un toque de vida a la vestimenta.

No pudo evitar observa que estaba algo sudada y eso la hizo sentirse… no sabía cómo, era… Lexa la hacía sentirse simplemente extraña y no podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo.

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que quizás había estado mirando demasiado y alzó la vista. La vio sonriendo a medias con una coleta alta encima de su cabeza.

La morena miró su reloj deportivo.

-Vaya, cuanta puntualidad-Se hizo a un lado-Pasa a mi humilde morada.

Clarke le hizo caso y se dijo que de humilde morada poco. Pero ya se lo esperaba. Lexa era una celebridad en San Diego y en todo el maldito país. Había estado investigando alguna que otra cosa más sobre ella en internet.

-¿He interrumpido algo?-Preguntó y se giró viendo como tomaba agua.

Su perfil la hizo tragar hondo.

-Justo acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento, como te había dicho-Le señaló el sofá-Llegué de la piscina y me puse a hacer un poco de pesas. El gimnasio de la universidad me gusta usarlo más bien poco-Miró con curiosidad las cosas que traía Clarke en las manos-¿Qué es todo eso?

-Mi plan de trabajo.

-Oh…-El móvil de Lexa comenzó a sonar y esta le hizo señas para que le diera un segundo-¿Hola?-Levantó una ceja-Hola, Railey…-Soltó una risita-No, no estoy sola ahora…-Miró de reojo a la rubia que se sintió bastante incomoda-¿Ah sí? Bueno, mantén esas ganas hasta esta noche y quizás te llame… si… venga, un beso.

Clarke no pudo evitar mirarla con sorna.

-¿Quizás te llame?

-Ya tengo planes-Se encogió de hombros sentándose frente a ella.

-Pues podrías haberle dicho eso.

Lexa rio entre dientes.

-El secreto está en dejarlas pensando en ti, pequeña Griffin.

Clarke de verdad odiaba que la llamara así.

-En fin, no vine a hablar de tus ligues, se nos iría toda la tarde.

Lexa pareció satisfecha con esa declaración.

-Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?

-¿Qué tal si me dices que es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-¿Eso es relevante?-Levantó una mano-Oh cielos, soy una anfitriona pésima-Suspiró-Por lo general cuando tengo chicas aquí no… eh… solemos sentarnos a hablar-Rio y Clarke puso los ojos en blanco-¿Quieres algo de tomar o…?

La rubia negó.

-Solo respóndeme-Se cruzó de piernas y notó que los ojos verdes de Lexa se iban justamente a sus piernas.

Se había dado cuenta de que cuando la morena no quería responder algo, decía alguna payasada o cambiaba sutilmente la conversación.

La vio suspirando.

-¿Realmente es necesario que te lo cuente todo?

Clarke la miró con determinación.

-Si has aceptado hacer esto tienes que saber que debes confiar en mí. Además, necesito saber muchas cosas de ti para poder trabajar.

-Eso ya no me gusta tanto…

Clarke sonrió a medias.

-¿Te da miedo que conozca tu verdadero yo y se lo cuente al mundo?

-Me da miedo que conozcas mi verdadero yo y termines pillada, pequeña rubia.

Clarke carcajeó.

-Eso no va a pasar.

Lexa también sonrió porque lo había dicho en broma.

-Igual hasta dejas de odiarme un poquito…

-No te odio-Le dijo Clarke-Simplemente no me caes bien.

-Bueno ya tenemos algo en común.

-Tenemos que dejar de discutir si queremos que esto funcione.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Yo prefiero hacer el amor y no la guerra-Levantó ambas cejas.

-Lexa, cuéntame porque has cambiado de opinión-Insistió-

Lexa levantó la mirada y puso una mueca.

No le gustaba nada tener que estarle contando sus cosas a Clarke ni a nadie.

-Así es como funciona esto-Le explicó la rubia cuando vio que aún no estaba convencida-Te aseguro que lo que digas aquí no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes. De hecho…-Sacó unas hojas de las carpetas que llevaba en las manos-Aquí está el permiso que me das para usarte en el proyecto y en donde especifica que los resultados y toda la información personal será totalmente confidencial y solo serán usados para fines académicos.

Lexa la miró con una ceja enarcada y leyó rápidamente lo que ponía levantando luego la vista.

-No me gusta hablar de mis problemas con nadie, Clarke. Y de hecho, esa es parte de la razón por la que he cambiado de opinión-La rubia la miró sin entender-Escucha, estos días he tenido… bueno, últimamente siento bastante presión por… temas personales y por las clases y todo eso y digamos que he tenido ciertos problemas para contener mi temperamento durante las competencias. Eso a los patrocinadores no les gusta…-La miró y vio que la pequeña rubia estaba anotando de forma eficaz-¿Estás escribiendo esto?-Intentó cotillear.

-Solo alguna anotación. Continua-Lexa no pudo evitar reírse-¿Qué?

-De verdad te tomas esto muy enserio.

-Te dije que era serio. Si no te lo vas a tomar tu enserio…

-No he dicho nada-Le dijo levantando ambas menos en forma defensiva-Lo que decía es que básicamente mi representante me dijo que tenía que ir a un loquero…

-Yo no soy…

-Déjame terminar-Le advirtió y notó que Clarke tenía un pequeño tic en el labio cuando estaba enfadada. Le pareció adorable. Sus ojos se movieron hasta su lunar y entonces se preguntó porque no había notado que era muy sexy-La cosa es que era ir a un loquero o tenerte a ti dando por culo, y aunque no me gusta que me den por culo… en realidad no lo he probado-Sonrió pensativa pero luego continuó: -Prefiero que hagamos esto que será más rápido y que dejará a mis patrocinadores y a la universidad más tranquilos.

-Básicamente me estás usando.

-Tú también, pequeña.

-¿Vas a dejar de decirme pequeña algún día?

-No-Sonrió de forma odiosa y Clarke rechinó los dientes-Bueno ya lo sabes. ¿Podemos comenzar? Me muero de hambre.

-¿Siempre tienes hambre?

-Básicamente-Estiró sus largas piernas-Toma en cuenta que los nadadores quemamos muchas calorías al día durante los entrenamientos así que necesitamos comer muchísimo-Levantó el bicep enseñando sus músculos-¿O es que crees que esto se cultiva y se mantiene solo?-Clarke meneó la cabeza.

A veces no sabía si estaba hablando con una tía o con un tío.

-Necesito tus horarios de entrenamiento tanto fuera como en casa.

-¿Para qué?

-Porque tengo que estar para evaluarte.

-¿Tienes que estar conmigo todo el día?

-Bueno, no todo el día pero…

Lexa bufó.

-Está bien, mientras no me estorbes no me importa.

Clarke la miró furibunda.

-¿Cuándo empezó tu amor por la natación?

-Cuando fui con mi madre a mi primera piscina a los cinco años.

-¿Y cuándo decidiste que querías ser profesional?

-Cuando me di cuenta de lo buena que era-Sonrió.

A Clarke de verdad la sacaba de quicio su narcicismo.

-¿Cuáles crees que han sido los momentos de mayor presión durante lo que llevas de carrera profesional?

Lexa se estiró en el sofá colocándose un cojín sobre las piernas, colocando una mueca pensativa.

-Creo que sin dudas las olimpiadas fueron un punto importante, había mucha presión externa e interna. Y además, suelo ser muy exigente conmigo misma.

-Cuéntame sobre eso-La morena se puso rígida, vio a Clarke allí sentada haciendo sus anotaciones y sintió que de verdad estaba en un loquero.

-¿De verdad esto es necesario? Pensé que solo me verías nadar o yo que sé.

-Es necesario para poder llegar a hacer un perfil de tu persona.

-No me gusta cómo suena eso.

-Lexa, solo responde.

La morena refunfuñó.

-Suelo ser muy exigente, quiero ser siempre la mejor porque sé que puedo. Y cuando pasa algo y no puedo lograr lo que me propongo, me cabreo un poquito…

-Mmm…

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Nada-La rubia seguía anotando.

Lexa frunció mucho el ceño.

-¿Hemos acabado ya?

-No-La miró-Háblame de tus padres.

-No-Respondió la morena simplemente-Nada de preguntas tan personales.

-Lexa, tengo que…

-No-Dijo simplemente.

Clarke suspiró.

No iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, pero tampoco iba a presionarla y arriesgarse a que se arrepintiera. Ya le sacaría la información luego.

-Muy bien. Dime, además de entrenar y competir, ¿Qué otras cosas haces?

-Ligar-Respondió sin más y al ver el rostro de Clarke prorrumpió en carcajadas-Normalmente cuando no estoy entrenando es porque estoy en la universidad-Se encogió de hombros-Ahora en el verano solo entreno, compito y salgo de vez en cuando.

-¿Tienes una dieta muy estricta?

-No tanto-Se puso de pie harta de las preguntas-¿Quieres ver el cuarto de los trofeos?

-¿El qué?

-Ven-Clarke se puso de pie siguiéndola. Totalmente consciente de que la morena no estaba demasiado cómoda respondiendo preguntas sobre su vida y que quizás necesitaba un pequeño descanso, así que ella se lo daría.

Entraron a una habitación y Clarke se quedó sorprendida por la cantidad de trofeos, medallas y reconocimientos que había en aquel sitio. Era impresionante. Además tenía un par de sofás muy cómodos y lo que parecía una pequeña librería. Clarke se acercó allí curiosa, antes de acercarse a los trofeos.

Había muchísimos libros de misterio y de detectives. No se imaginaba a la nadadora como una fan de Sherlock Holmes. Pero definitivamente lo que no se imaginaba era ver un montón de libros de poesía.

La miró por encima de su hombro sorprendida.

-¿Lees poesía de verdad o los tienes solo para adornar este lugar?

Lexa la miró de una forma tan intensa que Clarke pensó que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho.

- _Tú, rubio ángel de la noche_ …-Comenzó a recitar acercándose poco a poco a ella- _Ahora, cuando el sol descansa sobre las montañas, la luz, abrillanta la antorcha del amor; tu radiante corona. ¡Ponla y sonríe sobre nuestro lecho nocturno! Sonríe a nuestros amores, y mientras echas las azules cortinas del cielo, esparce tu helada de plata sobre cada flor que cierra sus dulces ojos con oportuno sueño_ -Clarke parpadeó varias veces dándose cuenta de que Lexa no solo estaba muy cerca de ella y que además había dicho eso con una voz hipnotizante, sino, que ella no podía dejar de mirar sus labios.

¿Por qué?

Su cercanía y el calor de su cuerpo le hacían desear cosas que… no reconocía. Lexa la seguía mirando, esperando su reacción, como si estuviera tanteándola.

La pequeña rubia la estaba comenzando a… ¿fascinar? No sabía si podía usar esa palabra. Era tan seria y tenía todo en su lugar en ese momento que la morena tuvo la tentación de acercar más su cuerpo y ver qué pasaba… ¿Qué pasaría si ella desacomodara su mundo?

Clarke apartó la vista y carraspeó nerviosa.

-Vaya, William Blake-Ella también era una amante de la poesía-Bueno, supongo que es parte de lo que usas para conquistar a todas tus chicas-Se apartó de ella y de su endemoniado olor.

¿Cómo demonios olía tan bien? ¿No le acababa de decir que había estado ejercitando y probablemente sudando?

La morena se encogió de hombros.

-La leo realmente porque la disfruto-Sonrió con picardía-Pero tengo que aceptar que funciona-Ladeó la cabeza sin poder evitar que sus ojos se fuesen al bonito culo de Clarke.

Definitivamente los pantaloncillos cortos le favorecían mucho.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba?

Bueno, era humana. Si Clarke le mostraba ese hermoso escote ella iba a mirar, si le mostraba ese bonito culo, ella iba a mirar. Eso no quería decir nada.

-¿También las traes a todas aquí a ver tus premios?

-También funciona-Volvió a sonreír pero su sonrisa se borró cuando Clarke cogió la foto en donde estaba Lexa con su madre.

-¿Es tu madre?-La morena asintió-¿Y tu padre…?

-Te dije que no hablaríamos de eso.

La rubia dejó la foto en su lugar y se acercó a la morena, quien esta vez fue la que se quedó allí de pie, mirándola.

-Tienes que empezar a confiar un poco en mí.

-¿Tu confías en mí?

-Es diferente.

-No, no lo es-Clarke la vio juntar mucho su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de preguntarle que hacía, cuando notó que se estiraba para coger ella la foto.

La cercanía de su cuerpo era una cosa que estaba comenzando a trastornarla bastante.

-Siempre hemos sido mi madre y yo-Dijo simplemente mirando la foto-Y es todo lo que vas a saber por ahora-Suspiró y salió de la habitación.

Clarke fue tras ella.

-Si vas a estar conmigo todo el santo verano tienes que saber que dentro de una semana tengo una competencia en Arizona. Así que prepárate para viajar.

-Sin problema-Asintió Clarke emocionada. No por el viaje. Sino porque ver a Lexa en competencia iba a ser fantástico y la información que podría recoger sería sorprendente.

La vio anotando algo en una hoja de papel. Tenía una letra muy bonita.

-Este es básicamente mi horario, aunque a veces puede aplicar alguna modificación.

-Perfecto. Recuerda firmar la autorizacio. Te la dejaré para que la leas bien, nos vemos mañana.

Caminaron hacia la puerta.

-No lleves escote. Necesito concentrarme-Clarke le mostró el dedo medio y Lexa carcajeó-Vaya, si tiene sangre en las venas…

-Claro que la tengo.

-Mmm-Lexa se cruzó de brazos-No lo parece.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres muy… rígida.

-No lo soy-Se defendió-Simplemente me tomo las cosas enserio.

-Demasiado.

-No vine aquí para esto.

Lexa rio complacida.

-¿A que no mola que te analicen?

-Que te den, Woods.

-Podrías darme tu…

-Pensé que no era tu tipo.

-No tengo un tipo en realidad. Todas las mujeres me gustan.

Clarke miró al cielo.

-Eres una promiscua.

-Disfruto mi sexualidad que es diferente-La corrigió-Eso no me hace más o menos promiscua. Además, si fuese un tío no dirías lo mismo.

-Si fueses un tío no estaría aquí contigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque intentarías seducirme seguro.

Lexa volvió a reír.

-¿Y quién dice que porque soy tía no lo vaya a intentar?

-No me gustan las tía, ya te lo dije.

-¿Estás segura?

Clarke abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar.

-Bueno, si…

Se acercó a ella de esa forma peligrosa que a Clarke tanto atormentaba y agachó un poco la cabeza.

-¿No te da curiosidad saber que se siente besar a una chica?

Su voz la hizo vibrar en zonas que no sabía que podían sentirse así.

Clarke alzó la vista y sintió su cálido aliento en la cara, quedándose sin respiración. Lexa se mordió el labio y luego sonrió, abriendo la puerta a espaldas de Clarke, para luego separarse.

-Te podría sorprender-Dijo finalmente-Nos vemos mañana, Griffin-Susurró luego apoyada en la puerta y Clarke se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había cogido sus carpetas.

-Mis…cosas…-Tartamudeó y entró bajo la atenta mirada de la nadadora-Hasta mañana-Le dijo sin más y salió, dejando a una sonriente Lexa.

* * *

-¿Te dijo eso?-Rio Raven divertida mientras ambas estaban recostadas en la cama, viendo la última temporada de The Walking Dead.

Raven se había sorprendido al descubrir ese gusto por el gore de la rubia. No era algo que se esperara. Pero en realidad Clarke era más de lo que aparentaba.

-Es una creída, te lo juro.

-Bueno, nada que no supiéramos ya.

Clarke le había contado algunas cosas sobre su primer encuentro con Lexa. Obviamente omitiendo todas las partes en las que se había quedando mirando sus labios porque no las encontraba relevantes. Ni tampoco como habían despertado algunas partes de su cuerpo. Era… desconcertante.

-¿Aún crees que es buena idea hacer esto?

-Oh, definitivamente-Asintió llevándose una palomita a la boca-Tendré ganas de ahorcarla el noventa por ciento del tiempo pero tendré buenos resultados y es lo que me interesa.

-Y además podrás ver a Lexa en bañador-Clarke la miró con el ceño fruncido-Oh venga, a mí no me engañas. He visto cómo te le quedas mirando.

-No en ese sentido. Solo la miro con ganas de asesinarla.

-Ya claro-Rio.

-Sabes que no me gustan las chicas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues porque solo he estado con chicos…

-Exacto-Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-En dando caso de que me gustaran las chicas, te aseguro que Lexa Woods estaría en el fondo de mi lista. Es engreída prepotente, chula y…

-Está más buena que el pan y que comer con las manos-Finalizó Raven-Y tiene una pinta de que sabe hacerte gritar su nombre.

-¡Raven!-Se escandalizó Clarke y la latina rio.

-¿Qué? Es verdad. A mí que no me lo pida dos veces.

-Esa tía está con todas.

-¿Y qué? Yo solo necesito una hora de su tiempo.

-Eres incorregible.

La morena siguió riendo.

-Páralo-Dijo refiriéndose a la serie-Tengo que hacer pis-Clarke la obedeció y la vio salir de la habitación.

Nunca iba admitirlo en voz alta, pero luego de ese momento antes de salir de su casa en el que Lexa le había susurrado aquellas cosas… podía entender un poco porque las chicas caían como moscas a sus pies.

Pero ella no era esas chicas. No señor.

Levantó la vista cuando vio a Costia entrar hecha una furia.

-Te dije claramente que no molestaras a Lexa con tus mierdas-Exclamó.

-Fue ella quien vino a buscarme.

-Sí, luego de que tú le metieras ideas en la cabeza-Clarke se puso de pie.

-Sinceramente no sé qué es lo que te molesta tanto.

-¡Que siempre tienes que estar metida en todo lo mío!

Clarke rio irónica.

-Que yo sepa Lexa no es tuya, Costia.

-No es eso a lo que me refería.

-Si estás pensando que te quiero quitar a tu novia o algo parecido quítate esas ideas de la cabeza. Yo solo quiero hacer mi proyecto.

-Habían miles de personas con las que podías hacer tu maldito proyecto y tienes que elegir a Lexa.

-Eh, chicas-Jake que iba pasando por ahí se asomó-¿Qué pasa?

-Que Clarke parece que aunque sea super inteligente y esté en Harvard no entiende cuando uno le dice las cosas.

-Oh dios mío ¿podrías superar lo de Harvard ya? No es mi culpa que tú desperdicies tu vida y no hayas hecho nada para entrar en una buena universidad.

-¡Si hubiese querido hacerlo lo habría hecho!

-Eh, eh-Jake se metió en medio de ambas-Estoy seguro de que esto podemos arreglarlo sin gritar.

-¿Qué tal con unas buenas hostias?-Preguntó Costia.

-No te tengo miedo-Le dijo Clarke.

-Nadie se va a pegar. Por dios, que ya estáis grandecitas para estas tonterías.

-Díselo a tu hija, que parece que no quiere madurar-Se defendió Clarke.

-Un día de estos…-Comenzó a decir Costia-¡Ah! Venga, sigue defendiendo a tu hija favorita como siempre-Espetó mirando a su padre y salió de allí pasando al lado de Raven quien había escuchado los gritos y no entendía nada.

-Costia…-Jake salió tras ella y Raven miró a Clarke interrogante desde la puerta.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que llamar la atención? ¿Por qué?

Raven entró cerrando la puerta delicadamente.

-Quizás porque no se la dan-Dijo y Clarke la miró sorprendida-Lo siento, rubia mía. Sabes que siempre voy a estar de tu parte pero el poco tiempo que tengo aquí me he dado cuenta de que Costia tiene un poquito de razón y tú eres todo para tus padres, mientras que ella parece no existir.

-Eso se lo ha buscado ella sola-Suspiró llevándose las manos al rostro-Sabía que se enfadaría.

-Y también dijiste que no te importaba.

-Sí, bueno… es mi hermana. No me gusta discutir con ella.

-¿Vas a contarme algún día lo que pasó entre ustedes?

-Ni yo misma lo sé a veces Rae…

* * *

Clarke vio a Lexa y a Octavia acercándose mientras ambas carcajeaban con sus perfectos cuerpos y sus perfectas caras.

Debía ser muy sencillo tener esa belleza y ser además, nadadoras famosas. Que todos te admiren y solo tener que meterte en una piscina a nadar todo el día. Pero luego se regañó a si misma por simplificar así las cosas. Como estudiante de las complejidades humanas, sabía que la vida solía ser mucho más complicada que eso.

Los ojos de Lexa se cruzaron con los suyos.

-Creo que te llevarías bien con Lincoln, rubia. Adora la puntualidad.

-Hola para ti también. ¿Quién es Lincoln?-Preguntó sin entender.

-Ese de allí que probablemente te ha estado mirando todo este tiempo-Señaló Octavia a un tío sentado en el trampolín. Era muy grande y Clarke se asustó al darse cuenta que no tenía ni idea de que estaba allí.

-¡A ver si vas a romper el trampolín!-Le gritó Lexa riendo-¡Que estás muy gordo!

-¡En tus sueños estoy gordo, Woods!-Respondió el hombre comenzando a bajar de allí.

-Le gusta observar a la gente desde allí-Le explico a Clarke que parecía no entender nada-Es nuestro entrenador-Dijo finalmente-Entonces…¿Vas a observarme entrenar y ya está?

-Luego te haré algún test, pero si, básicamente tengo que observar tu entrenamiento diario.

-Muy bien. Disfruta de las vistas-Le guiñó un ojo y caminó hasta los vestidores.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco y cogió aire diciéndose que tenía que tener paciencia.

Mientras estaban en los vestidores dejando sus cosas, Octavia miró a Lexa divertida.

-No sabía que ahora te tirabas hermanas-Lexa carcajeó.

-No me estoy tirando a Clarke, Octavia.

-¿Ah no?

-No-Siguió riendo mientras cerraba su casillero.

-¿Y entonces por que la miras así?

-¿Cómo?

-Como si te la estuvieras follando.

-No sé de que estas hablando.

-Si no te la estás follando, te la quieres follar.

-No me la quiero follar. No es mi estilo.

-No es fea.

-No, no lo es.

-Es muy guapa en realidad. Rubia, pequeñita…

-No es mi estilo ¿vale?, demasiado remilgada y a veces me pone de malas.

-Aja…

-¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que no todo en la vida era sexo?

-Si… pero toda esa aversión que pareces tenerle es sospechosa-La miró más seriamente-¿Serias capaz de tirarte a la hermana de Costia?

-Que no me la voy a tirar-Dijo con voz tirante-Que cansina eres, joder-Murmuró mientras se ponía el gorro y cogía las gafas.

Octavia rio por lo bajo mientras la veía salir. Lexa diciendo que no haría una cosa siempre tenía el efecto contrario. Era la peor enemiga de sus propias palabras.

El entrenamiento fue igual de intenso que siempre. Primero comenzando con alguno calentamientos y luego al agua. Lexa estaba obsesionada con mejorar su tiempo en la última competencia en Canadá. Y cuando ella se obsesionaba con algo… no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

Podía notar la mirada de la rubia desde lo lejos. Y de vez en cuando veía que anotaba alguna que otra cosa. La verdad era que no le disgustaba nada tener dos ojos femeninos puestos en ella todo el tiempo. En realidad, la excitaba un poco.

-¿No te has traído tu bañador?-Le preguntó y Clarke negó.

-No me gusta.

-¿Qué?-Lexa parecía anonadada y salió de la piscina.

No le pasó desapercibida la mirada de Clarke sobre su cuerpo mientras se quitaba el gorro escurriéndose el pelo. Últimamente se le iban los ojos. Aunque no sabía si era solo por curiosidad o porque había algo más…

Estaba sin aliento luego de haber nadado quinientos metros sin parar. Se secó un poco y le dijo a Lincoln que se tomaría un pequeño descanso. El hombre estuvo de acuerdo y Lexa cogió su bebida isotónica.

-¿Cómo que no te gusta?

-Dudo mucho que la universidad me deje usar su piscina, Lexa.

-Serás mi invitada.

Clarke la miró con suspicacia.

-¿Es por qué quieres verme en bañador?

La morena sonrió.

-Pillada.

Clarke sonrió un poco meneando la cabeza.

-No vas a verme nunca dentro de una piscina.

-¿Por qué no?

-Les tengo… les tengo un poco de miedo-Dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que no me gustan ¿vale? No sé nadar.

Lexa pareció de verdad anonadada.

-¿No sabes nadar?-Se llevó la mano al pecho-Eso ha dolido.

-Si bueno, no todos somos unas sirenas como tú-Esto lo dijo casi sin pensar y luego se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado. Se sonrojó y alzó la vista mirándola-Digo, porque nadas bien…

-Ya-Sonrió y se agachó frente a ella-¿Por qué le tienes miedo al agua, Clarke?

-No al agua. Obviamente me ducho todos los días.

-Me has entendido.

-¿Por qué siempre acabamos hablando de mi cuando estoy aquí para evaluarte yo a ti?-Rechinó los dientes-Es una larga historia.

-Bueno, cuando quieras puedo enseñarte. No es bueno que vayas por la vida sin saber nadar, pequeña-Su mano acarició la rodilla de Clarke-Nadar es algo básico para supervivencia -Le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos-Y es normal tener un poco de miedo a veces. No tienes que contarme a que se debe, pero te aseguro que con la maestra adecuada aprenderás-Sonrió a medias de forma dulce-Sino siempre podemos meterte en clases con los niños pequeños. Vienen siendo más o menos de tu altura.

Clarke acabó pegándole en el hombro mientras Lexa se reía de su propio chiste.

-Muy graciosa, eh.

Le guiñó un ojo y se levantó para volver al entrenamiento.

Bueno. Eso había sido extraño. Lexa se había vuelto… dulce y atenta y… sacudió la cabeza.

Le seguía cayendo fatal de todas formas.

Siguió mirando como nadaba mientras anotaba en la primera hoja de su proyecto.

* * *

 **Bueno parece que Lexa no es una engreída 24/7 después de todo... ¿Que mas cosas esconderá detrás de esa fachada? ¿Creen que ya Clarke se está sintiendo un poquito atraída aunque insiste en que no le gustan las chicas y que no soporta a la nadadora? ¿Creen que Lexa está comenzando a ver a la rubia con otros ojos aunque diga que "no es su estilo"? ¿Tendrá Octavia Razón? Déjenme sus opiniones en la cajita de comentarios y gracias como siempre por pasar y leer.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	6. Chapter 6

Esa semana había pasado casi volando. Clarke había estado junto a Lexa en todos los entrenamientos, incluso algunos que hacía en su casa. Lo cual era perturbador, porque al menos en la piscina simplemente nadaba o hacia algún que otro ejercicio de respiración o de mejoramiento de su estilo. Pero estaba metida en el agua y todo estaba perfecto. Además, Lincoln su entrenador, era muy gracioso y Clarke a veces pasaba mucho tiempo riéndose de sus chistes. No le había pasado desapercibidas las miradas que él y la compañera de Lexa compartían. Había también asistido a los entrenamientos con todos los miembros del equipo de natación. Pero había descubierto que Lexa era una obsesiva y entrenaba muchas horas extras. Sobre todo justo esa semana en la que tendrían una competencia de verano entre las universidades y justamente se celebraría allí en San Diego.

La cosa era, que cuando estaban en el gimnasio de la universidad o en la propia casa de Lexa, ver a la morena haciendo abdominales, levantando algunas pesas, haciendo sentadillas e incluso flexiones, le parecía algo muy íntimo.

Ella intentaba pensar que todo eso era necesario para poder hacer las anotaciones pertinentes. _¿Cuánto tiempo pasaba entrenando? ¿Cuántas horas del día dedicaba a exponer a su cuerpo a toda esa presión y exigencia?_. En la psicología del deporte, se tomaba mucho en cuenta la capacidad del deportista en creer en su capacidad de crecer y en su poder. Estas características son parte de su área de control, y parecía que la morena era bastante obsesiva con tenerlo todo controlado, sin embargo, esta área de control no. Y lo que pasa cuando no se tiene esta área dominada es que lo único que importa es ganar. Y eso era lo que le pasaba a Lexa. Quería ganar en todo, siempre. Pero el problema es que eso a veces no dependía de ella misma, porque si, puede ser muy buena, pero hay factores que influyen dentro de todo deporte. Y por estas ansias de querer ganar siempre, es que aparecía la frustración y los problemas para controlar su temperamento. Clarke se preguntó, que cosas buscaba compensar con esas ansias infinitas de ganar.

Colocó en una esquina de sus anotaciones:

" _Compensación… historia? Padres? Investigar más sobre su infancia"_

Había intentado sonsacar información a su entrenador y hasta a su amiga Octavia, pero ambos parecían tenerle bastante respeto (¿o miedo?), por lo que no soltaban prenda. Pero ya se las arreglaría para que Lexa se abriera un poco más.

Volvió a pensar otra vez en la morena haciendo sus ejercicios y se revolvió. Se sentía incomoda porque no podía evitar que sus ojos se fuesen al cuerpo sudado de la nadadora. ¡Pero era totalmente normal si lo tenía tan en forma!. No había nada de malo en admirar un cuerpo sano. Y muy… se mordió del labio sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Se regañó a si misma mientras seguía con sus anotaciones.

En unos días viajarían a Arizona y Clarke estaba extrañamente nerviosa. Obviamente le había pedido a Raven que la acompañara, no pensaba viajar sola con Lexa Woods ni loca.

Se puso boca arriba en la cama y cerró los ojos sin poder evitar recordar su aliento muy cerca de su boca y su voz gruesa diciendo:

 _-¿No te da curiosidad saber que se siente besar a una chica?_

En ese instante su voz había sido como terciopelo en sus oídos y su pulso había tomado vida propia, descontrolándose sin su permiso.

Abrió los ojos mirando el techo con un bufido.

Ella no era tan tonta como para dejarse camelar por esa odiosa chica. Pero la realidad era que desde ese momento… sí que se había planteado… ¿Qué se sentiría besar a una chica?

Ella solo había tenido experiencia besando a dos chicos. El primero no contaba demasiado, y el segundo había sido Finn. Los besos habían estado… bien. Pero tampoco habían sido algo del otro mundo. No sabía si era porque ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo o porque simplemente habían sido así de simples.

¿Sería diferente con una chica? ¿Seria diferente con Lexa…?

-¡No!-Se dijo a sí misma.

Entonces Raven entró.

-Pero qué coño haces allí tirada cuando esto está genial fuera, cara de pan-Clarke se dio la vuelta viendo como su amiga tenía una cerveza en la mano.

Su madre se había ido a una conferencia en Miami y su padre estaba también resolviendo unos asuntos de negocio fuera de casa. Por lo que a Costia no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que hacer una fiesta. Clarke no había estado de acuerdo, por supuesto, pero Raven estaba pletórica. La verdad era que Costia y Raven congeniaban mucho en ese sentido.

Puso una mueca pensando en la posibilidad de que ellas dos… ugh.

-Estaba anotando algunas cosas…

-¿Vas a pasarte enserio todo el puto verano con ese proyecto?-Refunfuñó cogiendo la libreta de Clarke, la rubia fue a quejarse pero Raven rio divertida-Venga, ven fuera… tu nadadora favorita acaba de llegar-Levantó ambas cejas.

-No es mi nadadora favorita-Dijo de malhumor intentando coger la libreta-Y no conozco a nadie de los que están allí fuera.

-¿Y qué? Yo tampoco, pero algunos son de lo más divertidos.

Finalmente le dio la libreta a Clarke y esta la guardó con cuidado.

-¿Lexa está aquí?-Raven sonrió picara.

-Puede… ¿te interesa?

-Bueno, sería normal ya que es… lo que sea que es de Costia. Y Costia parece obsesionada con ella…

-No es la única-Dijo por lo bajo la latina.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Yo? Nada…

-Te he escuchado y para tu información…-Comenzó a decir.

Vieron a una pareja en el pasillo morreándose descaradamente, pensando en entrar en esa habitación.

-Ni se os ocurra-Le advirtió Clarke con mala leche.

Los chicos no parecieron muy afectados y siguieron a lo suyo metiéndose luego en el baño.

-¿A eso llamas diversión?

-Eh, ellos se están divirtiendo-Rio Raven.

-Hay otras formas de divertirse, Raven.

La morena suspiró y se acercó colocando las manos en los hombros de su amiga.

-Sí. Pero una vez que pruebas eso…-Señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás-…quieres hacerlo todo el día a todas horas. Créeme. Cuando lo hagas lo sabrás-La cogió del brazo-Además, la diversión está abajo, no aquí.

Clarke suspiró dejándose arrastrar por su amiga. El ruido de la música comenzaba a escucharse mucho más desde que puso sus pies sobre las escaleras. Había gente simplemente charlando y riendo con una cerveza en la mano mientras otros aprovechaban la música para rozar sus cuerpos de forma lasciva.

La música comenzó a meterse en el cuerpo de Clarke y sin darse cuenta estaba moviendo la cabeza y los hombros.

-Veo que ya estás entrando en ambiente-La miró de reojo divertida su amiga.

Clarke notó que la conducía hacia un grupo de gente, y efectivamente, allí estaba Lexa, rodeada de gente, sobre todo chicas. Aunque los chicos también la miraban embobados.

-Pequeña rubia- La saludó con una sonrisa. Costia apareció colocándose al lado de Lexa, abrazando su cintura con el brazo de forma posesiva. Clarke casi pone los ojos en blanco. Lexa giró la vista y Costia le susurró algo que la hizo sonreír.

Era muy fácil ver a Lexa sonreír. Pero a Clarke a veces le daba la sensación de que no lo hacía de verdad. Como si detrás de esa sonrisa… no hubiese nada. Como si fuese una sonrisa vacía.

Nadie más parecía darse cuenta.

Todos estaban atentos a lo que ella tenía que decir.

-¿Vas a animarte a tomar algo esta noche?-La animó Raven y Clarke negó.

-Ya sabes que no, Rae.

-Aburrida-Bufó la chica dándole un sorbo a la suya y Clarke simplemente rio a medias disfrutando de la música sobre el ruido de la gente.

Participó en la conversación con algún que otro comentario y se dio cuenta de que Raven tenía razón, necesitaba despejarse un poco. A fin de cuentas de verdad estaban de vacaciones y ella misma sabía que no debía sumergirse tanto en la universidad. Quería hacerlo, quería disfrutar mas…miró por la ventana y notó que la luna se veía muy bonita desde allí dentro.

Se disculpó con Raven y con los que estaba conversando y salió al jardín. Había muy poca gente allí. Solo dos chicas riéndose y un grupo de chicos que estaba más apartado y que ni siquiera reparó en su presencia.

Clarke se abrazó a sí misma.

Las noches en San Diego no eran frías en verano, pero la brisa de la playa hacía que el aire fuese bastante fresco. Clarke miró hacia arriba y sonrió. Debía disfrutar de estas pequeñas cosas mientras pudiera. Pensó en lo solitaria que a veces se sentía su vida. Si, tenía el amor y la atención de sus padres, tenía a su mejor amiga… pero Clarke sentía que le faltaba algo… algo que estaba allí latente y no sabía que era.

O quizás si…

- _Ya del Oriente en el confín profunda, la luna aparta el nebuloso velo y leve sienta en el dormido mundo…_ -La voz de Lexa la sobresaltó y la vio sentarse a su lado sobre las escaleras que daban al jardín.

-… _su casto pie con virginal recelo_ -Terminó ella con un susurro y Lexa la miró con media sonrisa.

-Así que también te gusta la poesía.

-Algo teníamos que tener en común para no matarnos-Dijo divertida volviendo a mirar el cielo.

-Mmm-Lexa también miró-Esta semana no nos ha ido tan mal…-La miró de reojo-¿Haz recolectado información interesante sobre mí?

-La verdad es que sí.

-¿Y?

-No puedo decírtelo aún.

-Oh, venga…

-Nop.

-¿Estoy loca?-Sonrió mirándola y Clarke puso los ojos en blancos.

-Si no lo sabes ya…

-¿Eso ha sido un chiste?-Aparentó estar sorprendida-Pero si la pequeña rubia es capaz de bromear y todo…

-Vete a la mierda.

Lexa rio entre dientes.

-Si me fuera cada vez que alguien me manda allí…

-Debe ser todos los días.

-Bueno…-Meneó la cabeza-En realidad me suelen decir otras cosas todos los días.

-Oh, no me digas. Ya sé-Lexa la miró con curiosidad: -Oh Lexa, que buena estás… Oh Lexa, ¿Por qué no me llamaste hoy? Soy tan patética que voy detrás de ti como una perra en celo-Dijo con voz graciosa y Lexa se rio tan fuerte que el grupo de chicos que estaba por allí se giró para mirarlas.

La pequeña rubia podía ser bastante graciosa debajo de toda esa seriedad y mojigatería. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una camiseta blanca muy ajustada, que si bien no dejaba a la vista su escote, sí que dejaba bastante apretado y a la vista sus turgentes pechos.

Lexa no sabía porque no podía dejar de mirar. ¡Había visto mejores pechos! Pero esos… mmm. Esos eran una tentación…

-¿Cómo sabes que me dicen todo eso? ¿Es que los psicólogos sois adivinos?

-No soy psicóloga aún… estoy en proceso-La miró de reojo-Pero no tengo que ser adivina para saberlo.

-Aja…-Miró de nuevo la luna-¿Crees que soy guapa?

Clarke la miró enseguida.

-¿Qué?

-Lo has dicho antes…

-He dicho que lo decían tus chicas…

-Entonces ¿No piensas que soy guapa?

Clarke se sonrojó y a Lexa le encantó como se veían sus mejillas bajo el resplandor de la luna.

-Pensé que no te importaba lo que yo pensara.

-Bueno, ahora eres mi psicólogo ¿no?

-Es extraño, porque para ser tu psicólogo, te cuesta la vida contarme sobre ti.

Lexa se puso más seria y se abrazó las piernas.

-Me cuesta contarle sobre mi vida a todos. No te lo tomes personal.

-Eres muy buena, Lexa…

-¿Estoy muy buena?

-Eres, he dicho eres-Rechinó los dientes y Lexa rio complacida de sacarla de quicio. Dios, lo adoraba-De verdad no se puede hablar contigo-Intentó ponerse de pie pero la morena la cogió del brazo.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo cálidos que eran sus dedos y cuanto le había gustado su tacto.

-Dime, lo siento-Dijo mirándola de forma profunda. Sus ojos verdes parecían más oscuros y Clarke tuvo problemas para mirarlos fijamente.

-Decía que eras muy buena en lo que haces. Y eres aún más excelente bajo presión. Creo que…-Se mordió el labio pensativa-No es la presión lo que te afecta, es tu deseo de ganar siempre.

Lexa la miró durante varios segundos sin ninguna expresión y luego sonrió a medias.

-Puede ser…

-Sin embargo, aún falta mucho para que podamos trazar un plan para ti y tu mal genio.

-Oye, de paso trazamos unos para ti ¿no?

-¿Enserio?-Estiró el pie dándole una patada y Lexa rio-Vuelve con tus admiradores anda.

-Prefiero a las admiradoras.

-Ya lo imagino.

-¿Por qué cada vez que saco ese tema siento un tono de desaprobación en tu voz?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Sí que lo sabes-Clarke la miró.

-Lexa, no sé de que estás hablando.

-Crees…-Comenzó a decir-Que todos tenemos que ser como tu ¿verdad? Perfectos, inmaculados…

Clarke sintió que su rostro se ponía rojo pero no de vergüenza, sino de malhumor.

-Nunca he dicho que sea perfecta.

-Crees que soy una promiscua.

-Como si te interesara lo que yo pensara de verdad.

-La vida es solo una y es demasiado corta, Clarke, hay que disfrutarla.

-Yo no he dicho lo contrario. Simplemente… puedes hacerlo al lado de una sola persona ¿sabes?

Lexa rio.

-¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?

-¿Nunca te has enamorado?-Preguntó Clarke de repente y luego se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso. Pero ya estaba dicho.

-¿Tú te has enamorado?

-Yo pregunté primero.

-Supongo que no…

Clarke asintió una vez.

-Supongo que yo tampoco.

-¿Pero crees en el amor?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque nunca dura. La gente se deja todo el tiempo. ¿Dónde está el amor allí?

-Eso es una visión muy general, Lexa. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero el sentimiento existe y está allí afuera…-Miró la luna con cara soñadora.

-Ay por dios. No me digas que estás esperando a tu príncipe azul y toda esa mariconeria.

Clarke la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Yo no puedo juzgar tu vida libertina y tu si puedes juzgarme a mí?-Se puso de pie molesta y Lexa hizo lo mismo.

-Acepta que es una puta fantasía.

-El querer vivir de flor en flor toda la vida sí que es una fantasía-Su dedo acabó dando con fuerza en el pecho de Lexa. Estaba molesta ¿Qué derecho tenia a pedirle respeto cuando ella no lo tenía?-Dices que los que creen en el amor acaban separándose y acaban solos, pero tú, estando con una y con otra ¿Cómo acabas? Sola también… ¿entonces donde está la diferencia?

Lexa cogió con fuerza el dedo de Clarke que aún seguía hundido en su pecho y se acercó a ella. Clarke se estremecio por el roce de su mano caliente y por la cercanía de su cuerpo.

-No me gusta que me toquen sin mi permiso-Siseó molesta-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… prefiero acabar sola que con el corazón destrozado por alguien a quien le entregué todo y no le importó una mierda.

Clarke notó que los ojos de Lexa iban a sus labios y ella tampoco pudo evitar mirar los suyos. Se dio cuenta de que tenía un pequeño lunar justo sobre el labio. No lo había notado antes…

Las respiraciones de ambas estaban aceleradas. Pero fue Lexa la que rompió la cercanía y soltó el dedo de Clarke.

-No juzgo tus sueños de amor, Clarke. Simplemente no los comparto-Le dio un enorme trago a la botella de cerveza que había dejado en las escaleras-Nos vemos el sábado en la competencia-Le dio tres toquecitos en la cabeza como a los niños y se fue.

Clarke la miró irse apretando los puños.

¡¿Por qué era así?!

A veces era dulce y muy divertida y otras veces era una odiosa y engreída sin corazón.

¿Cuál era la verdadera Alexandra Woods?

Bueno, supuso que con el proyecto lo descubriría.

* * *

Lexa no sabía porque le había afectado tanto esa conversación con la pequeña rubia, pero mientras Costia la estaba besando en la habitación de sus padres, ella no podía concentrarse, solo podía pensar en Clarke y sus ojos azules resplandeciendo con pasión al hablar sobre las cosas en las que creía. En otro momento, hacerlo con uno de sus ligues en la cama de los padres de esta, la habría excitado muchísimo, sin embargo allí estaba, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar hacía un rato.

Costia se sentó sobre la cama y levantó su camiseta besando su abdomen mientras la morena seguía de pie. Lexa intentó disfrutarlo. Intentó no sentir esa puyita de molestia. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que Clarke pensara? Apenas la conocía… y estaba claro que ambas eran polos opuestos.

-Emmm, Lex… estaría muy bien si estuvieras aquí y no en la luna-Lexa bajó la vista y acarició el pelo rubio de Costia con zalamería.

-Aquí estoy, preciosa…-Sonrió a medias y la empujó para quedar sobre su cuerpo-¿No me ves?-Le susurró con media sonrisa, esa que sabía que derretía corazones femeninos.

Quitó la camiseta de Costia y comenzó a dejar besos en su abdomen y se dio cuenta de que por primera vez no estaba disfrutando de aquello. No porque no deseara a la rubia que tenía allí, o por ninguna otra razón parecida, era porque la excitación y el cabreo seguían en su cuerpo y no se podía concentrar.

Comenzó a quitar el botón de los vaqueros de la rubia y sintió sus manos en su pelo.

-¿Estás pensando en alguien más?-Preguntó Costia con una nota de enfado en la voz.

Lexa levantó la vista.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás pensando en alguien más mientras me follas?-Le preguntó apoyando en sus codos para mirarla.

-No sé de qué estás hablando…

-¿Has pensando en otras?

-¿Qué? Costia…-Lexa se puso de pie-¿De qué cojones estás hablando?

La rubia suspiró frustrada.

-Hoy estás bastante lejana y bueno, vi como esa morena te susurraba al oído en el piso de abajo… ¿estás pensando en ir a follártela a ella ahora?

Lexa la miró sintiendo que el cabreo volvía en su máxima expresión a su cuerpo.

-¿Me estás haciendo una escena de celos enserio?

-No es… no es eso…-Costia se puso la camiseta y se acercó a la morena-Es solo que cuando me follan me gusta que al menos piensen en mí.

-No estaba pensando en nadie, Costia-Dijo molesta mirándola-No me está gustando nada tu actitud últimamente. A mí nadie me cela ni me controla. Sabes que lo odio.

-Lo sé, lo sé-Alzó las manos y caminó hasta la mesilla en donde había dejado su cazadora para encender un cigarrillo.

-¿Y encima vas a fumar aquí dentro?

La rubia gruñó y dejó la caja a un lado.

-Es solo que… estás muy rara. Primero aceptando lo del ridículo proyecto de mi hermana y ahora esto…

-¿Lo del proyecto que tiene que ver aquí?-La miró confundida-No entiendo nada.

-Que aun no entiendo porque lo has hecho.

-Porque he querido. No creo que tenga que darte explicaciones de nada…-Suspiró pesadamente-Escúchame, cariño-Comenzó a decir con voz calmada, como le hablaba a todas sus chicas. La verdad era que lidiar con mujeres no era nada fácil. Y eso que ella era una-Sabes que me encantas y que la pasamos muy bien juntas. Pero siempre te he hablado claro sobre lo que te puedo ofrecer y lo que no…

-No tienes que hablarme como a esas imbéciles con las que también te acuestas, Lexa.

-Es que parece que a veces no lo entendieras.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. Nunca te he dicho que quiero nada más de ti.

Lexa volvió a suspirar.

-No tienes que decírmelo.

Coastia parecía bastante enfurruñada.

-¿Vamos a follar o no?-Preguntó la morena aun cabreada.

Costia la miró molesta y le enseñó el dedo medio saliendo de allí, no sin antes coger su cazadora.

Lexa cerró los ojos y levantó la vista al cielo.

-¿Quién me habrá mandado a mí a ser lesbiana?-Murmuró para sí misma.

La verdad es que si hubiese tenido muchas ganas de estar con alguien personas no le faltarían, aunque Costia la hubiese dejado allí tirada. Pero el problema era que con al cabreo que llevaba esa noche, no tenía ganas. Y eso era nuevo.

Miró el reloj.

Hora de ir a dormir, sí señor.

* * *

Costia había decidido que necesitaba algo más fuerte que la cerveza. Así que había ido hasta el alijo de su padre y había encontrado una botella de whiskey. Odiaba discutir con Lexa, pero no podía controlar la molestia que le daba el saber que incluso su hermana menor pasaba más tiempo a su lado que ella.

¿Se estaría enamorando? ¿Qué era el amor? No estaba segura. No es como si quisiera recitarle poemas de amor a Lexa o pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Simplemente la quería solo para ella. No quería compartirla, no quería que viera a otras y por supuesto no quería que pasara horas junto a Clarke.

Se dio cuenta de que quizás ahí estaba el problema.

Clarke.

Siempre tenía que estar metida en todo. Siempre buscando dejarla a ella en un segundo lugar. No lo soportaba.

Recordó entonces la primera vez que se había sentido de esa forma.

Había sido cuando ella tenía unos diez años y Clarke tenía ocho. Ambas llegaban del colegio en el autobús, y generalmente era su padre quien estaba en casa cuando su madre estaba de guardia. Pero ese día estaban ambos. Y Costia estaba muy feliz, porque había hecho un dibujo para la clase de arte, y su profesor la había felicitado y le había dicho que quizás podría incluso presentarse para el concurso estatal. Estaba muriendo por contárselo a ellos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Clarke había llegado con un reconocimiento por ser la única niña de tercer grado en participar en la próxima feria de ciencias. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de la pequeña rubia, y la verdad es que Costia también. Su hermana era muy inteligente.

-Mamá…-Había dicho algo tímida, pero Abby no le había prestado demasiada atención ya que estaban pendientes de Clarke y sus logros-Mami…-Repitió intentando mostrar el dibujo. Miró a su padre y tampoco vio que le estuviera prestando atención. Solo parecía existir Clarke y su reconocimiento.

Sintió entonces por primera vez, mucha aversión hacia su hermana. ¿Por qué sus logros valían más? ¿Era porque era la menor? No lo entendía.

Se dio la vuelta entonces con el dibujo en la mano y comenzó a alejarse.

-Costia, cariño, ¿Querías algo?-Preguntó Jake desde lo lejos.

-No-Respondió la niña subiendo las escaleras mientras rompía el dibujo con sus manos.

Y quizás así había comenzado todo…

Le dio un gran sorbo a la botella y se fijó que Raven estaba en la habitación de Clarke mirándose la camiseta.

-Malditos borrachos-Estaba murmurando. Aparentemente le habían manchado la camiseta con algo.

Costia se detuvo cuando la vio quitándosela.

Bueno… no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo. Eso de que las latinas tienen sabor… no lo dudaba ni un segundo ahora. Tenía un cuerpo precioso y la verdad era que Costia no podía apartar los ojos de él.

Se acercó recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Bonito sujetador-Dijo y Raven ni siquiera se asustó, la miró por encima del hombro mientras buscaba una camiseta limpia, sonriendo a medias.

-Gracias-Miró con atención la botella-Joder, ¿Cómo es que te quedas con lo mejor?

-Bueno, es mi casa-Rio adentrándose en la habitación-¿Quieres?-Raven, aun en sujetador, aceptó gustosa el trago.

Costia la observó con una sonrisa.

-Estás muy buena, morena-Le dijo mirándola sin ninguna vergüenza.

-Tú también, rubia-Respondió Raven devolviéndole la botella.

Costia la cogió y acto seguido cogió a Raven por la presilla del pantalón para acercarla a su cuerpo. La morena pareció sorprendida pero sonrió cuando Costia acercó mucho su boca a la suya.

-¿Cuánto crees que se enfade Clarke si te beso?

Raven amplió la sonrisa.

-No se enfadará si no se entera.

Costia tanteó un poco sintiendo como Raven comenzaba a respirar de forma pesada y comenzó besando su labio inferior, para luego acercarla más a su cuerpo y juntar por completo sus labios. Ambas suspiraron, y sintió las manos de Raven en su cuello.

Costia sonrió sobre sus labios abriendo la boca con deseo y sus manos recorrieron juguetonas el culo respingón de Raven y su espalda desnuda. Y cuando sintió la lengua de la latina irrumpiendo en su boca, gruñó devolviéndole la caricia.

Se separaron y Costia mordió el labio inferior de la morena.

-Este será nuestro secreto-Le susurró y Raven simplemente rio.

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana y Lexa pensó que ese día iba a ser increíble como todos los días en los que tenía una competición. Con lo que no contaba, era con haberse lesionado en el entrenamiento del día anterior.

Generalmente los días antes de las competencias, no solía hacer entrenamientos fuertes. De hecho, Lincoln siempre le recomendaba que más bien descansara, y que hiciera cardio o algo más bien relajante. Pero ella ese día, luego de todo el estrés de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, necesitaba desestresarse, así que había ido nadar un poco. Y como no, allí estaba la rubia pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

Se tensaba con solo recordar sus palabras:

" _Dices que los que creen en el amor acaban separándose y acaban solos, pero tú, estando con una y con otra ¿Cómo acabas? Sola también…¿entonces donde está la diferencia?"_

¿Qué iba a saber ella sobre nada? Probablemente no habría tenido novio en la vida… ¿sería virgen? Dios ese pensamiento la hizo tragar hondo y no había podido evitar mirarla desde la piscina. No, no creía… la rubia era guapa, vale, lo aceptaba ya. Y no podía ser que… negó con la cabeza. ¿Pero por qué estaba pensando en esas tonterías?

Se sumergió y comenzó a nadar como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que sintió la tendinitis en el hombro. Le había hecho señas a Lincoln para que se lo revisara enseguida. Y efectivamente, allí estaba la lesión.

-¿Vas a nadar?-Clarke apareció en los vestidores. El área de la piscina estaba a rebosar de gente de todas las universidades del estado y los vestidores esta vez estaban bastante llenos también.

-No puedes estar aquí-La miró sacando las cosas del casillero.

-Estás lesionada…

-Lo sé-Respondió-Pero aun así tengo muchas oportunidades de ganar.

-O de lesionarte más.

-No es nada grave. Una molestia…

Clarke la miró y luego anotó algunas cosas.

-Lexa, Lincoln me ha dicho que si quieres no tienes por qué nadar. La competencia en Arizona es más importante ¿no?

Lexa la miró.

-Tú misma lo has dicho. Soy una adicta a ganar. Y no voy a dejar que nadie más gane una competencia en mi piscina.

-Te estás forzando a ti misma.

-Me he forzado más en otras ocasiones. No conoces aún mis limites, pequeña rubia-Dijo con determinación y sacó una pomada-¿Podrías…?-Se quitó la camiseta quedando con el bañador debajo, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

Las otras nadadoras las miraban curiosas.

Clarke suspiró y comenzó a esparcir la pomada sobre su hombro.

La piel de Lexa se sentía suave y caliente. Y si no hubiesen estado rodeadas de personas aquello habría podido ser incluso… algo íntimo.

-¿Podrías recuperarte para ir a Arizona?

-Si-Respondió si más y Clarke intentó no mirar su piel. Ya con sentirla en sus dedos era demasiado…-Venga, dilo.

-¿El qué?

-No lo sé. Pero sé que hay algo que quieres decir.

Clarke apretó los labios.

-Mas bien preguntar... ¿Te has acostado con alguna de las chicas que están aquí?-Le susurró y Lexa rio divertida.

-¿Tu qué crees?-Levantó la vista y por primera vez, su sonrisa de sobrada y engreída, no la puso de malas.

Más bien… la hizo un poco más atractiva.

-Que sí, probablemente-Lexa volvió a reír.

-No hablo de esas cosas, soy un caballero.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vaya, si hasta tienes fisioterapeuta personal-Octavia apareció mirándolas divertida y Clarke se detuvo sonrojándose.

-Ya que parece que Andrea no aparecerá…-Le respondió Lexa.

-¿Escuché mi nombre?

Las tres se giraron.

Andrea era la fisioterapeuta de la universidad, y la había traído específicamente de Colombia. Aparentemente era la mejor en su país, y Lexa podía asegurar que sí que era muy buena. Y estaba muy buena también.

-Hombre-Se quejó la nadadora-Pensé que no vendrías a curarme con tus mágicas manos.

La chica se acercó mirándole el hombro.

-No deberías nadar hoy-Clarke miró a Lexa con un "te lo dije".

-Lo haré. Así que arréglalo.

-No hago milagros-Comenzó a hacerle movimientos-Te recomiendo que no lo fuerces mucho si quieres nadar en Arizona.

Clarke no perdía de vista nada y anotaba lo que creía importante. Tuvo que limpiarse la mano con los vaqueros para no manchar la hoja porque aún tenía pomada en la mano.

Los fuertes brazos de Lexa la estaban comenzando a distraer. Era hora de irse. Así que se disculpó y se fue, Lexa mantuvo su mirada atenta en ella.

-¿Otra víctima?-Le preguntó Andrea a Octavia.

-No, pero creo que pronto lo será-Respondió la de los ojos verdes.

-Sabéis que estoy aquí y que solo tengo el hombro adolorido ¿no? No estoy sorda…

La otra chica de ojos verdes rio.

-Eres tan obvia que no te das cuenta.

-No tengo que darme cuenta de nada. Clarke está aquí porque yo tenía que evitar ir a un loquero y tenía que hacer feliz a mis patrocinadores al mismo tiempo.

Andrea y Octavia se miraron divertidas pero no dijeron nada más.

Clarke estaba en la grada mientras Raven se comía una bolsa gigante de papas y miraba todo muy emocionada.

-¿Cuándo empieza?

-Supongo que en nada…ah mira ahí vienen.

Los nadadores salieron. Primero era el turno de las chicas. Y vio como la gente se volvía loca con Lexa. Puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar sonreír. La morena estaba muy concentrada, con su gorro color negro que ponía "Woods" en letras blancas.

La vio moviendo un poco el hombro y se dijo que si bien era una cabezona, tenía que aceptar que tenía mucha tenacidad. Sin embargo, nadar con una lesión era parte de la presión a la que supuso que estaba sometida. ¿Se habría inyectado algo para poder nadar esa mañana? Se lo preguntaría luego… era un dato importante a tomar en cuenta.

Todas se pusieron en posición y la competencia comenzó. Eran simplemente cien metros en estilo libre para elegir a los que pasarían a la siguiente ronda.

La morena partió en primer lugar por supuesto, todos gritaban, todos la animaban, pero en el último tramo pareció perder fuerza y Octavia le ganó por cuatro milésimas.

Lexa no parecía muy contenta, aunque felicitó a su compañera.

-Eh, oye, has clasificado-Intentó calmarla Lincoln.

-En segundo lugar-Bufó.

-No te presiones. Recuerda que todo eso recae aquí-Le señaló el hombro-Te necesitamos al cien para Arizona.

-Lo sé-Asintió.

-Parece que al fin te he vencido. Me debes un café-Bromeó Octavia.

-Espérate a la final bonita-Parecía entre frustrada y estresada y lanzó las gafas a un lado.

-Oye, que es broma. No te enfades…

-No estoy enfadada.

-Vale, vale.

-Es solo que sé que puedo dar más. Maldito hombro…-Estuvo a punto de seguir maldiciendo pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Lexa?

La morena se giró viendo que Clarke se acercaba.

-No ha sido mi mejor actuación, pequeña rubia. No me lo tengas en cuenta.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está tu hombro?

-No está mal. Ahora vendrá Andrea a hacer su magia otra vez.

-Estás demasiado tensa-La cogió del brazo y Lexa se sorprendió al sentir su contacto. Clarke la sentó y se acuclilló frente a ella-Cierra los ojos.

-Clarke, si me quieres besar solo tienes que pedírmelo.

Clarke bufó.

-En tus sueños. Solo hazlo, cierra los ojos.

Lexa puso una mueca pero la obedeció.

-Has salido allí tensa, pensando en Arizona y en que probablemente no podrías dar el cien por cien. Y es cierto, pero también es cierto que no necesitas darlo para ganar hoy. Ahora quiero que te relajes y pienses en lo que te gusta de nadar, en porque lo disfrutas… -Lexa se estaba relajando, aunque la cercanía de Clarke la estaba haciendo sentirse algo… inquieta-Inhala y exhala… así…conéctate con la pequeña Lexa que solo nadaba por diversión.

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-La pequeña Lexa te habría caído bien.

-Seguro que mejor que tú-Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Clarke frente a ella.

La rubia era muy diferente a Costia. Si, la rubia mayor tenía una belleza clásica. Pero Clarke… además ser preciosa, con esos ojos azules y esa boca… tenía un algo especial, que a veces dejaba aflorar y que atraía a Lexa como un imán.

-¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?-Murmuró al sentirse mejor y Clarke rio.

-Se llama "deja de presionarte tanto mongola".

-Mmm- Movió un poco el hombro y escuchó que los llamaban otra vez para nadar-Gracias, rubia. Lo agregaré a tu paga.

-No me pagas, Lexa.

-Pues debería.

-No me lo permiten en la universidad.

-Bueno, puedo pagártelo con otra cosa que no sea dinero…

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco poniéndose de pie.

-Debí saber que saldrías con algo así.

Lexa también se puso de pie.

-Con clases de natación-Dijo con cara inocente-Que no me has dejado terminar, joder-Luego sonrió picara y Clarke la vio marcharse.

Esa mañana Lexa ganó la competencia interuniversitaria.

* * *

 **Mmm parece que estas dos siguen con sus idas y venidas pero aparentemente ya hay mas confianza y cercanía... ¿Es cosa mía o a Lexa le está molando un poco mas la pequeña rubia? Y Clarke parece reírse un poco mas de sus bromas y chistes...**

 **Mientras tanto Raven y Costia guardando secretos.**

 **Veremos que pasará ahora madre mía.**

 **Gracias como siempre por cada comentario que significan un montón y háganme saber que les pareció el capitulo en la cajita de abajo.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke levantó la vista cuando vio a Lexa acercándose. La nadadora había estado en el gimnasio de la universidad. Lincoln le había contado que esos días habían hecho un plan de entrenamiento bastante suave por el hombro, que ya se estaba recuperando y parecía que llegaría en óptimas condiciones a Arizona. Notaba un cambio en la morena. Parecía no estar cómoda con los entrenamientos suaves, y de hecho, parecía algo estresada. Por su puesto que este estrés, cuando alguna chica se le acercaba a hablar, desaparecía.

Ahora estaba duchada y vestía con unos vaqueros rotos, una camiseta blanca amplia y en su muñeca tenía una correa de cuero. Su pelo largo estaba algo húmedo y le estaba sonriendo.

Clarke tragó hondo.

-A veces me pregunto si no te aburres de mirarme, luego recuerdo que si fuese por mí… podría mirarme todo el día.

Clarke puso una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Hemos terminado?-Le preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno, mi día aún no termina-Ladeó la cabeza-¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar?

Clarke la miró desconfiada.

-¿Qué lugar?

-Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos-Respondió sosteniendo su bolso en su hombro, caminando hacia la puerta.

Clarke fue tras ella un poco en contra de su voluntad. Odiaba sentirse como una de esas chicas que perseguían a Lexa por todas partes, pero la realidad era que estar con ella en su día a día era parte del proyecto.

Caminaron hasta el auto de Lexa, Clarke no tenía ni idea de que marca era pero era muy bonito y olía a ella. Un olor al que la rubia se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar y que tenía que aceptar que le gustaba mucho y no tenía idea de porqué.

La vio colocándose las gafas de sol mientras se miraba en el espejo retrovisor y sonrió.

-En promedio… ¿Cuántas horas al día te miras al espejo?

Lexa encendió el auto y la miró divertida.

-Dímelo tú. Has estado mirándome por más de una semana.

Clarke se sonrojó un poco ante esa declaración.

-Porque es necesario, no porque quiera-Le aclaró y Lexa sonrió ampliamente mirando hacia atrás para poner el auto en marcha de retroceso.

Clarke se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era su sonrisa de verdad.

-No he dicho lo contrario, pequeña-Movió la palanca para ponerse en marcha-Pero se supone que los psicólogos son muy observadores y todo eso.

-Te gusta que te miren ¿verdad?

-¿A ti no?

-La verdad es que no. Me pone nerviosa.

-Bueno, eso depende también de quien te mire.

-A ti te da igual, te gusta que todos te miren.

-Por supuesto.

-Voy a terminar colocando en los resultados que eres una narcisista sin remedio.

Lexa puso un poco de música y siguió sonriendo.

-¿Solo porque tengo una autoestima adecuada soy narcisista?

Clarke rio irónica.

-¿Adecuada? Perdona, pero la tuya está por encima de eso.

-Pues mejor ¿no?-Se encogió de hombros-No es mi culpa haber nacido con esta cara. Además, es lo que atrae a las chicas.

-¿Tu cara?-Lexa negó.

-La actitud-Clarke se fijó en su brazo mientras Lexa ponía los cambios. No era un brazo grueso, sino más bien definido y en forma. Y era sexy. ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en que los brazos de Lexa eran sexys?, no tenía ni idea-Verás. La gente piensa que hay que ser guapo para ligar, pero en realidad no es así.

-Y lo dices tú ¿no?-Volvió a reír Clarke-Que eres muy fea…-Lexa sonrió mirándola de reojo.

-Entonces sí que piensas que soy guapa…-Clarke apartó la vista.

-Bueno, obviamente no eres fea.

Lexa rio divertida.

-Creo que es la primera vez que me dicen algo así.

-Porque estás acostumbrada a que te alaben. Pero conmigo ni lo sueñes.

-¿Y a ti, Clarke? ¿Te alaban?

-No tengo groupies como tú.

-No me refiero a eso-Volvió a cambiar la velocidad-Me refiero a que a todas las chicas les gusta que le digan lo guapas y fantásticas que son. Créeme, lo sé.

-¿Me estás contando una de tus técnicas para ligar?

-Depende-La miró de forma significativa-¿Estas interesada en ligar con chicas?

-La verdad es que no.

-¿Prefieres ligar con niñatos como el de la otra noche?

-¿Finn?

-No recuerdo su nombre.

-No estaba ligando con él. La verdad es que ahora mismo no me interesa ligar con nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no…-La miró-¿A ti que es lo que te gusta de ligar con todas?

Lexa sonrió a medias. Las gafas la hacían ver interesante.

-No lo sé. El reto supongo…

Clarke rio.

-¿Cuál reto? Si las miras y ya caen rendidas. Pobres idiotas.

-Tienes razón, en realidad lo hago por el sexo-Admitió-Me encanta el sexo, eso es todo-Se detuvo y la miró-¿A ti no?-Clarke se sonrojó mucho-¿Te has sonrojado?-Rio.

-Mi vida sexual no te incumbe, Lexa.

Lexa no pudo evitar mirar su cuello mientras Clarke miraba por la ventanilla. Estaba teniendo cada vez más problemas para poder controlar sus pensamientos. Y cuando se sonrojaba y su piel tomaba ese torno carmesí, ella casi podía imaginarse pasando su nariz por esa blanca piel. Probablemente Clarke contendría la respiración y luego dejaría escapar un suave gemido cuando ella sacara su lengua y saboreara su piel…

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se suponía que Clarke no le atraía, la verdad es que era demasiado inocente y virginal para su gusto… pero con cada día que pasaba junto a ella, sentía que no había sabido apreciar la belleza de la pequeña rubia antes. La verdad era una chica preciosa… y muy sexy.

-¿Lexa?-La morena agradeció tener las gafas de sol puestas. Ya que sus ojos se habían ido a su escote sin disimulo.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que Clarke había comenzado a usar esas camisetas a propósito. Pero claro, estaban en verano, tampoco podía culparla por querer ir fresca.

Ella podía pensar una forma en la que podría ir aún más fresca… y era estando sin ropa.

-¡Lexa!

-¿Qué?

-Te he preguntado si hemos llegado.

-Sí, hemos llegado. No tienes que gritar-Se bajó del auto y Clarke frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¿Tu qué crees?

Clarke la siguió hasta el interior de la tienda de tatuajes. Siempre había querido entrar en una. En realidad, uno de sus deseos secretos era tatuarse. Pero era demasiado cobarde para si quiera atreverse a pisar un lugar así.

Sin embargo, allí estaba.

-Lexa, cariño-La saludó una chica que tenía tatuados ambos brazos por completo y Clarke no pudo evitar admirar las figuras-Pensé que te habías arrepentido.

Lexa le dio un abrazo amistoso.

-No me arrepiento nunca de las decisiones que tomo, Lesley. Excepto porque aquella noche en Omaha. De eso me arrepentiré toda la vida-Rio. La chica miró a la rubia que estaba allí de pie y se veía algo perdida.

-¿Tu chica?-Le susurró y Lexa rio.

-¿Desde cuando tengo una chica, Les?-Respondió la morena y Lesley le dio la razón-Clarke, esta es Lesley, la mejor artista de San Diego.

-Ah venga, me sonrojas-Clarke la saludó amablemente.

-Bueno, comencemos…

-¿Lexa?-La aludida se giró y vio a una chica alta mirándola con asombro y molestia a la vez.

-Oh mierda-Murmuró para sí misma-¿Cuál era su nombre?-Sonrió forzadamente-Hola…-La chica se acercó enseguida a ella y sin medir fuerza le dio una fuerte cachetada.

Clarke abrió la boca sorprendida pero terminó riendo.

-Así que ibas a llamarme ¿no? Mentirosa-Le pegó en el pecho y Lexa la cogió de los brazos para que se calmara.

-Oye, bonita, cálmate…-Miró alrededor. La tienda no estaba llena pero había un par de personas mirando con curiosidad. Lexa solo esperaba que nadie la reconociera.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Lexa? Luego de las noches que pasamos, de las promesas que hiciste…

-Eh, eh. Yo no le hago promesas a nadie.

-¿Te acuerdas al menos de mi nombre?

-Por supuesto-La chica alzó una ceja esperando a que lo dijera-¿Bárbara? ¿Alice?

La chica gruñó frustrada y le pegó en el brazo.

-¡Soy Gina!-Bramó-Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida-Lexa se paralizó cuando vio que había empezado a llorar-Entraste a mi vida y me desbastaste, Lexa Woods…

-Oh no, no llores… nunca sé qué hacer cuando las mujeres lloran-Se mordió el labio y se acercó de forma incomoda rodeándola con sus brazos-Hey, oye… la pasamos bien ¿no?. Si no te llamé es porque he estado muy ocupada… entrenando para el mundial y todo eso…

-Es que… yo solo quería estar contigo… yo… nadie me ha tocado como tú lo hiciste…

-No pasa nada. Ya está-Lexa la atrajo más a su cuerpo-Siento no haberte llamado, pero ya sabes que yo no estoy en relaciones, cariño. No me gustan. Y te lo dije en todo momento.

-Yo no quería una relación, solo te quería a ti-Siguió llorando.

-Oye…-Se separó y la cogió suavemente de los hombros-¿Has venido a tatuarte?

La chica asintió secándose las lágrimas.

-Había venido a tatuarme "Lexa Woods, Jódete"-Lexa tragó hondo.

-Creo que es mejor si escogemos algo mejor-Gina rio entre lágrimas-Venga, escoge y sale a mi cuenta.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Tómalo como un regalo de despedida.

-¿Despedida?

-Lo siento, bonita. Pero ya te lo he dicho… no me gustan las relaciones.

Gina parecía abatida pero finalmente se calmó.

Cuando se giró notó que Clarke estaba llorando, pero de la risa.

-¿Qué tal la mejilla?-Le preguntó la rubia y Lexa la miró furibunda.

.-Me alegra que te diviertas a mi costa, pequeña.

-Lo siento pero por un momento pensé que estaba viendo un capítulo de "The L Word".

Lexa la miró con interés.

-¿Has visto "The L Word"?

-Puede…

-Vaya, vaya…

Se miraron divertidas y Lexa por fin se sentó para hacerse su tatuaje. Clarke notó que de vez en cuando ponía alguna mueca de molestia, pero no parecía estarle doliendo demasiado. Eran unos símbolos separados por un pequeño espacio.

-¿Duele?-Le preguntó mientras la tatuadora hacía su trabajo?

-¿Me darías la mano si te digo que sí?-Preguntó picara-Porque en ese caso duele horrores-Lesley rio por lo bajo.

-No cuela-Le respondió la rubia.

-Había que intentarlo-Clarke se dio la vuelta e intentó que Lexa no la viera sonriendo.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Lesley en un susurro.

-Es… mi psicóloga personal.

-¿No es un poco joven?-Lexa rio.

-Sí, lo es.

-Es guapa.

-No es lo que piensas, Les.

-Oh, venga. ¿Lexa Woods no está interesada en una adorable y sexy rubia? No me lo creo.

-Clarke es diferente-Murmuró mirándola merodear por la tienda.

Lesley se detuvo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que no es…-Era verdad… ¿Qué coño estaba diciendo?-Olvídalo-Se miró el brazo distraída.

-Ay Alexandra… creo que alguien ha captado por fin toda tu atención.

-No digas tonterías.

-Bueno…-Regresó a su labor-Algún día tenía que suceder-La miró a los ojos-El amor siempre llega, Lex.

-Deja de alucinar y termina con mi dolor-Le respondió Lexa furibunda.

Clarke por su parte estaba mirando algunos dibujos que estaban en la pared.

-¿Buscas algo especial?-Preguntó un chico que estaba quitándose unos guantes azules.

-No, yo no…

El chico sonrió.

-Déjame adivinar… solo miras por curiosidad-Clarke se encogió de hombros-¿No hay ninguno que te guste?

Clarke se fijó en un símbolo celta que estaba mezclado con una rosa. Le parecía tan bonito…

-Quizás otro día-Le dijo al chico y regresó con Lexa que ya tenía su nuevo y flamante tatuaje.

-¿Y?-Preguntó la morena.

La verdad era que le quedaba muy bien. ¿Y que no quedaría bien sobre esos definidos brazos?

-Está bien-Dijo Clarke sin demasiada emoción.

Salieron de allí, Lexa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Clarke aun divertida por lo ocurrido con la chica.

-¡Lexa!-Justamente Gina salió y la morena se giró justo a tiempo para recibir un beso en los labios-Adiós-Le dijo luego.

Y cuando estuvieron en el auto Clarke no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Enserio, ¿Qué coño les haces?

Lexa la miró.

-Cuando quieras averiguarlo solo dímelo y te lo mostraré-Le guiñó un ojo y Clarke se estremeció por el sonido de sus palabras.

Por un momento la imagen de Lexa cerca de su rostro, sonriéndole seductoramente y acercando sus labios a los suyos la hizo tragar hondo.

-¿Clarke?

-¿Ah?

-Te he preguntado si te apetece comer algo-Puso el auto en marcha-Hoy me siento generosa.

Finalmente terminaron comiendo en un sitio de moda en San Diego en donde servían comida un tanto exótica. Aunque por suerte también servían una hamburguesa común y corriente y unas papas.

Lexa miraba orgullosa su tatuaje mientras que las miradas femeninas y masculinas ibas siempre sobre ella. Clarke se dijo que estaba claro que eso no le afectaba. Pero se preguntaba si todas esas miradas sobre ella, no incrementarían la presión con la que tenía que vivir a veces.

-Espera a que Anya lo vea-Rio Lexa dándole un sorbo a su té helado a través de la pajita, mientras esperaban la comida-Se va a mori-Pasó los dedos por el papel film que debía mantener allí un rato más.

-¿Quién es Anya?

-Mi representante-Le dio otro sorbo y Clarke miro sus labios. Lexa pareció notarlo porque le sonrió.

¿Por qué su sonrisa la estaba afectando últimamente?

Antes solía odiar esa sonrisa. Ahora… sentía cosa extrañas. Mierda, había sido mala idea haber aceptado ir a comer con ella. Pero tenía curiosidad sobre su dieta y sobre su día a día en general.

-¿Odia los tatuajes?

-Anya odia todo lo que no venda mi imagen. Cuando decidí salir del closet casi le da un ataque, por suerte mis patrocinadores no tuvieron ningún problema. Digamos que, hemos cambiado un poco la estrategia-Puso cara pensativa-Bueno, supongo que un tatuaje le va de maravilla a mi imagen de chica mala ¿no?. Además luego vendrá uno para la espalda-Levantó ambas cejas.

Clarke le dio un sorbo a su agua con gas.

-¿Eso no te hace sentir aún más presión, Lexa? Todo el tema de la imagen o los patrocinadores…

-Oh si-Asintió-Pero estoy acostumbrada, pequeña.

-De todas formas, aunque lo estés, supongo que a veces sentirás que te supera.

Lexa la miró de forma penetrante.

-Supongo que si-Clarke hizo unas anotaciones-¿No podemos tener una conversación normal sin que anotes cosas?

-No estamos en una cita, Lexa. Ya sabes para lo que estoy aquí-Levantó la vista y la vio sonriendo divertida.

-¿Te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo, pequeña Griffin?-Susurró colocando ambos codos sobre la mesa, para acercarse más y mirarla de esa forma que hacía que el corazón de Clarke latiera con fuerza.

-Ya te dije que no me…

-…gustan las chicas-Asintió-Pero también te dije que no lo sabrías hasta que lo probaras.

-Si voy a probarlo no va a ser contigo, Lexa.

-¿Por qué no?-Su voz se escuchaba raposa-¿Te da miedo de que te guste?

Clarke decidió seguirle el juego y acercó su rostro.

-¿Y qué tal si es a ti la que te gusta?-Clarke notó que Lexa miraba sus labios y luego sonreía.

-A mí ya me gustan.

-Hablaba de que puedo gustarte yo.

-¿Quién dice que ya no lo hagas?

Clarke sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir y que unas cosquillas invadían su estómago ante esa declaración.

Escucharon el carraspeo del camarero que traía sus platos y Clarke intentó calmarse. Lexa solo estaba jugando, solo estaba intentando meterse bajo su piel… no podía dejarla. Apostaba que la morena ni siquiera solía ir a citas.

Miró la comida de la morena y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso?

Allí había de todo: carbohidratos, proteínas, verduras… no podía creer que alguien pudiera comerse todo eso.

-Tu mírame-Sonrió la morena comenzando a devorar mientras Clarke intentaba aun calmarse y hacia hueco para su pequeña hamburguesa.

Estaba disfrutando de sus papas cuando el móvil de Lexa comenzó a sonar. Clarke pensó que la morena haría lo de siempre: miraría quien era y decidiría que no valía la pena contestar. Probablemente lo hacía con la mayoría de "sus chicas". Pero la vio frunciendo el ceño con preocupación y contestar enseguida.

-¿Hola?... sí, soy yo, dígame, Doctor Jaha-Lexa dejó el tenedor a un lado limpiándose las manos mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor-No, no… voy saliendo hacia allí ahora mismo-Se puso de pie sacando un montón de billetes para dejarlos sobre la mesa.

-¿Lexa?-Pero la morena ya estaba caminando hacia la salida.

Clarke miró la comida a medio terminar y se levantó llevándose las papas para el camino. Se subió al auto y vio que Lexa estaba algo alterada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó pero la morena puso el auto en marcha sin decir una palabra, así que Clarke no quiso presionarla.

Se concentró en sus anotaciones y notó que Lexa iba a una gran velocidad, esquivando autos mientras su ceño seguía fruncido.

No fue hasta que estuvieron delante de un gran edificio cuando Lexa apretó con fuerza el volante y luego se giró para ver a Clarke.

-Puedes quedarte en el auto si quieres. Sin embargo, no voy a impedir que vengas conmigo… solo te pido discreción con lo que estás a punto de ver, Clarke. Esta es una parte de mi vida que no suelo mostrarle a nadie.

Clarke asintió seria y la siguió dentro del lugar. No sabía por qué se la estaba mostrando a ella. Esperaba que no fuese solo por el proyecto… esperaba que fuese porque Lexa estaba comenzando a confiar en ella.

"Clínica de salud mental y de larga estancia San Diego CA"

Pudo leer en el letrero y se sintió intrigada.

Lexa caminó por los pasillos como si supiera el camino de memoria y llegaron hasta una zona en la que una puerta de metal dividía el pasillo.

-Woods… Gabrielle Woods-Anunció al hombre que estaba allí y este asintió, Clarke fue tras ella pero el hombre la detuvo-Está bien, David, viene conmigo-La miró de reojo. Parecía preocupada y estresada a partes iguales.

Llegaron hasta una puerta desde donde se escuchaban gritos.

Lexa entró sin dudar y la vio hablando con un hombre de color, que vestía una bata blanca y parecía estarle explicando algunas cosas. Una mujer estaba en el fondo, intentando golpear su cabeza con la ventana mientras dos enfermeras trataban de impedir que se hiciera daño.

-Señora Woods, por favor… -Decía una de las mujeres.

Y entonces Clarke lo entendió.

Esa era la madre de Lexa. La recordaba por la fotografía, aunque ahora estaba algo diferente.

La mujer era igual de alta y esbelta, y no parecía mayor de los cuarenta años. Su pelo estaba lleno de canas pero era largo y sedoso. Y Clarke pudo ver exactamente de quien había heredado su belleza.

No podía ver su cara porque estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero escuchó al doctor decir que se había roto la frente y que no habían podido curarla aun.

-¡Me lo ha dicho! ¡Me lo ha dicho!-Exclamaba la mujer intentando soltarse del agarre de las enfermeras.

-Mamá…-Lexa se acercó enseguida-Mamá soy yo, Lexa-Las enfermeras se apartaron-Mamá, mírame…-Intentó cogerla del brazo pero Gabrielle le dio un manotazo-¡Mamá!-La cogió de los hombros.

-Alexandra me ha dicho que estaría allí afuera, en la ventana, ella…

-Mamá, estoy aquí… mírame, aquí-Le habló con firmeza pero con un tono de voz que Clarke no le había escuchado en todos esos días. Era una mezcla de cariño, con dolor… un dolor muy intrínseco que si no era los suficiente agudo, no serias capaz de escuchar.

Pero que estaba allí. Clarke podía palparlo. Ese dolor que te consume en silencio… que te destroza desde adentro hasta que sale a la superficie y es demasiado tarde.

-Ella… ella…

-Mamá-Repitió-Estoy aquí, tu hija está aquí.

-¡No!-Intentó pegarse otra vez contra la ventana pero Lexa la abrazó con sus fuertes brazos-¡Lexa! ¡Lexa!-Gritaba y lloraba, hasta que se quedó si fuerza.

Clarke podía ver la desesperación en el rostro de la nadadora, pero se mantuvo firme. La vio tragando hondo y cerrando los ojos.

-Shhh-Le susurró-Estoy aquí, mamá… estoy aquí.

-¿Lexa?-Grabrielle se separó mirándola y Lexa asintió, pasando sus dedos por la herida que tenía en la frente-Lexa los hombres… los hombres…-Señaló.

-Está bien, mamá. Los hombres ya no están.

-¿Te hicieron daño?

-No, no me hicieron daño, estoy bien.

-Bien… bien. Deberías ir a vestirte, pronto tienes práctica. No querrás llegar tarde. Te haré tu merienda.

Clarke sintió ganas de apartar la vista. Aquello era demasiado personal… era un lado de Lexa que nunca imaginó… que nunca pensó ver. Mirarla observando a su madre con tanto amor… hacía que le doliera el pecho.

-Por supuesto. Pero antes dejarás que esta señorita te cure la frente ¿sí?

La mujer asintió un poco más calmada sentándose sobre la cama que estaba también manchada de sangre. Lexa se acuclilló junto a ella sosteniéndole la mano mientras la enfermera hacía su trabajo.

-A veces es la única que puede calmarla-Le comentó la otra enfermera a Clarke, que seguía en la puerta.

-¿Tiene ataques muy seguido?

-No, y generalmente no son tan fuertes-Siguió susurrando-Pero es lo que tiene esta enfermedad ¿sabes? Te va consumiendo…

Clarke estuvo muy tentada a preguntar que enfermedad era. Aunque por supuesto que ya se hacía una idea. Pero le pareció una falta de respeto para Lexa y su intimidad, así que no lo hizo.

Siguió observando como esa engreída y odiosa nadadora, besaba con cariño la mano de su madre mientras le hablaba en un tono calmado y amoroso. Haciéndola reír un poco.

La mirada de Gabrielle se veía perdida por momentos. Como si estuviera allí solo físicamente. Pero eso no detenía a Lexa que seguía allí calmándola con suaves caricias sobre su mano.

-Listo-Anunció la enfermera que había estado cuidándola-Has sido muy valiente, Gabrielle.

La mujer se quedó allí sentada y la rubia se dio cuenta de que su mano temblaba, no lo había notado antes. Lexa cogió ambas manos y dejó otro beso.

-Mamá…-Pero parecía haberse perdido en su propio mundo. Lexa miró al doctor-¿Qué ha pasado con la medicación?

-Hemos tenido que cambiarla, pero ya hemos dado con la dosis adecuada, no te preocupes.

La nadadora se puso de pie, el cambio en su expresión fue evidente.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Vengo y encuentro a mi madre con sangre en la frente…

-Ha sido un accidente.

-Pago una cantidad enorme de dinero para que la cuidéis porque yo no puedo hacerlo por mi profesión y por la universidad-Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, pero Clarke también podía notar el miedo.

-Señorita, Woods-Comenzó a decir el doctor, cuyo apellido era "Jaha" ya que lo ponía en la bata-Cuidamos a todos nuestros pacientes porque sabemos que sus familiares dejan una gran responsabilidad en nuestras manos, pero tiene que entender que estas cosas a veces ocurren… usted misma sabe cómo suelen ser los ataques de su madre.

Lexa cogió aire intentando calmarse.

-Hacia mucho que no tenía alucinaciones…

-Generalmente estas se dan al inicio de la enfermedad, pero a veces aparecen luego. Tomaremos medidas.

-No quiero que la mantengan sedada, no les pago para eso.

-No será el caso. Pero comprenderá que en este caso es necesario-La morena asintió-Gracias por venir, ha sido de mucha ayuda.

Miraron a Gabrielle que estaba recostada luego de que le inyectaran algo para calmarla.

-¿Va a seguir pasando?

-Me temo que sí.

-¿Cuántos años más le quedan…?-Su voz se quebró.

-No lo sé, Lexa. Esta enfermedad tiene una esperanza de vida de unos cinco o seis años… pueden ser mas-Lexa asintió otra vez y se acercó a la cama.

Gabrielle la miró somnolienta.

-Volveré luego ¿sí? Se buena…-La mujer pestañeó y luego se quedó dormida.

Lexa salió de allí sin mirar a Clarke y esta no supo que hacer más que seguirla.

Cuando salieron Lexa se subió sobre el capó del auto con la mandíbula apretada.

-Joder, daría lo que fuera por un cigarro ahora mismo.

Clarke se abrazó a si misma mirando su precioso perfil. Todo había sido muy intenso, pero definitivamente luego de ver todo eso, no podía evitar mirar a Lexa de forma diferente. Al final no tenía la vida tan perfecta que ella creía… y tampoco era alguien egoísta y sin corazón.

Lexa Woods seguía siendo una caja de sorpresas.

-¿Estás bien?-Le susurró sentándose a su lado.

-Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso-Le respondió aun mirando al frente.

Clarke negó.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada.

Estuvieron así en silencio durante unos minutos. Clarke solo quería que se sintiera acompañada. Ni siquiera quería preguntarle cosas, como buena estudiante de psicología. Sabía que Lexa debía estar sintiendo muchas cosas y debía dejar que procesara todo.

-Tiene Demencia con Cuerpo de Lewy-La escuchó decir de repente-Es una enfermedad degenerativa de la mente…

-Sé lo que es-Asintió Clarke-Oye, no tienes que contarme nada. No esta vez. Lo entiendo.

Y la morena se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Clarke sobre la suya. Sus dedos eran pequeños pero cálidos. Sintió su corazón latir de prisa al ver ambas manos juntas y al sentir su roce.

Levantó la vista y vio a Clarke mirándola con un entendimiento que nunca esperó encontrar. Podía perderse en ese azul para siempre. Podía dejar que la rubia la mirara de esa forma durante toda su vida y sería algo fantástico…

-No siento vergüenza-Dijo-Solo… es muy difícil. Por eso no te lo conté…

-Está bien, Lexa. Lo entiendo, de verdad-Clarke apartó su mano y Lexa se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya echaba de menos su contacto.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa pequeña rubia?

Deseaba su contacto, deseaba su mirada… deseaba tantas cosas.

Se quedaron un rato más allí en silencio, hasta que Lexa fue capaz de conducir y llevar a Clarke a casa.

* * *

Costia tuvo ciertos problemas para coordinar a la hora de introducir la llave de casa, pero finalmente lo había logrado. Luego de que acabara su turno en el videoclub, había decidido salir con algunos amigos que hacía mucho no veía… y había terminado bastante perjudicada. En realidad había descubierto que estando borracha no tenía que pensar en según qué cosas. Lo cual era lo único que quería.

No había visto a Lexa desde la pelea en la fiesta y no sabía que hacer. Era demasiado orgullosa como para ir a disculparse y obviamente Lexa tampoco lo haría. No tendría porque. Bueno, quizás borracha como estaba ahora sí que sería capaz… pero ya estaba en casa y lo único que quería era tirarse en la cama. Ya hablaría con la morena y la camelaría con sexo oral.

O no…

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuchó voces.

-Yo que sé, fue un día algo extraño-Estaba diciendo Clarke a Raven.

-Te has ido por muchas horas.

-Ya…

En ese momento Jake entró con algunos papeles en la mano.

-Hola, cariño-Saludó a Clarke-¿Cómo va ese proyecto?

-Fantástico -Costia puso los ojos en blanco y entonces Abby también apareció.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Dinero… lo que sea?

-Estoy bien, mamá. Pero en unos días viajaré con Lexa a Arizona. Tiene una competencia allí. Raven vendrá conmigo.

-Me parece bien, pero cuídate mucho ¿vale?-Le dijo Abby con preocupación-Por cierto Jake, ¿Costia ha llegado?

-No lo sé ¿Has visto a tu hermana?

-No…

Jake bufó.

-Siempre hace lo mismo. ¿Qué le cuesta hacer una llamada telefónica?

-Es una irresponsable.

-Mamá…-Intentó decir Clarke.

-¿Qué? Sabes muy bien como es.

-¿Alguna vez os habéis parado a pensar porque Costia es así?-La rubia mayor se dejó caer en las escaleras para escuchar aquello-Costia os ha necesitado mucho más que yo y ni siquiera os habéis dado cuenta…

-¿De qué estás hablando, Clarke?

-De que también es vuestra hija y en lugar de llamarla irresponsable, podríais incentivarla como hacéis conmigo.

-Tú no necesitas que te incentivemos. Lo haces por ti sola.

-Pues hacerlo con ella. Porque es muy inteligente y lo sabéis. Simplemente no ha tomado las mejores decisiones…-Suspiró-Quizás deberíais pensar vosotros porque. Vamos, Rae-Costia se puso de pie y subió a toda prisa antes de ser descubierta.

Entró en su habitación con todo dándole vueltas y se tumbó sobre la cama, preguntándose si todo había sido producto de la borrachera o si ella de verdad había escuchado a su hermana menor diciendo esas cosas y… defendiéndola.

* * *

 **Parece que Lexa es mas de lo que parece y va dejandole ver mas cosas a Clarke... ¿Creen que a la rubia se le esta derritiendo un poco el corazón? ¿Y Lexa porque comienza a sentirse mas cómoda a su lado? Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, creo que es de los que mas me ha gustado escribir.**

 **Como siempre déjenme saber que les parece en la cajita de comentarios.**

 **Y si pudiera tener un minuto de su tiempo, quería pedirles que pasaran por el twitter que voy a dejarles abajo. Es una iniciativa que han comenzado dos personas muy importantes para mi y que me tiene muy conmovida. No voy a dar muchos detalles para que lo vean allí:**

 **Twitter: BilleteParaJuno**

 **Y como siempre mi twt: ButtonUpJuno**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	8. Chapter 8

Costia miró el techo fijamente mientras escuchaba _Diamonds aren't forever_ de Bring Me The Horizon y fumaba un cigarrillo. Le daba igual que sus padres se enfadaran. Últimamente le daba igual todo, y en ese momento ansió poder tener entre sus manos una botella de ron o mejor aún, el whiskey de su padre. Cerró los ojos mientras cantaba y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca dando una enorme calada.

Ese estaba siendo el peor verano de su vida y ni siquiera sabía bien porque. Sentía que estaba entrando a una oscuridad a la que hacía mucho no accedía. Y no estaba segura de no querer ser consumida por dicha oscuridad. Quizás lo mejor era dejarse llevar por los demonios que intentaban consumir su alma. Porque a estas alturas estaba cansada de luchar contra ellos.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de cada golpe de la batería.

Necesitaba algo más fuerte que el cigarrillo. Así que se puso de pie apagándolo y buscó en la mesilla un pequeño frasco. Lo había guardado la noche anterior. Había sido un regalo de uno de sus amigos. Ella había probado las drogas hacia muchos años. Pero había sido solo por diversión, por pasarla bien. Esta vez seria para llenar un poco el vacío que la estaba consumiendo.

Sentía que no tenía a nadie. Sus padres ignoraban su existencia. Su hermana la odiaba y la chica en la que estaba interesada se había hartado de sus celos y no podía culparla. Ella no quería a Lexa, se había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera sentía tantas cosas por ella… era simplemente, que quería tener algo real en su vida.

Quizás solo estaba destinada a esto, a sentirse miserable, a ser solo capaz de sentir lo negativo de la vida.

Esparció el blanco polvo sobre su escritorio y cogió un papelito.

Sentía la adrenalina invadiendo su cuerpo, la anticipación de lo que se venía… pero en el fondo, seguía teniendo una conciencia. Sabía que a partir de aquí, si hacia esto… los demonios ganarían y no habría vuelta atrás.

Pero como había dicho, estaba cansada de luchar. Así que simplemente lo hizo.

Y fue todo lo que esperaba. Ese vacío por fin siendo ocupado por una sensación que sabía que era momentánea, pero con la que tendría que conformarse. Se dejó caer en la cama y sonrió mientras la música inundaba su cuerpo.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida en la soledad de su habitación, pero se despertó cuando una mano acarició su pierna desnuda. Costia abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad y se dio cuenta de que en algún momento se había quitado la ropa y estaba en bragas dentro de las sabanas.

-Siento despertarte-Escuchó el susurro en su oído y luego unos dedos acariciando su espalda desnuda-Pero en unas horas me iré a Arizona y no quería irme sin una despedida apropiada…-La voz de Raven se escuchaba gruesa e hizo que los vellos de Costia se pusieran de punta.

-Mmm-Giró un poco el cuerpo encontrando a la morena sonriéndole.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó luego algo más preocupada. Sus dedos recorrieron el rostro de la rubia-¿Costia?

La mano de Costia se adentró debajo de la camiseta de tirantes de Raven y atrapó uno de sus pechos con la mano, acariciando con suavidad el pezón, haciéndola gemir mientras se mordía el labio.

-Estoy perfectamente, morena-Se abalanzó sobre ella uniendo sus labios, haciéndola jadear-¿Me has echado de menos?-Preguntó colocándose sobre ella, besando su cuello.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo pregunté primero…

Raven arqueó la espalda cuando Costia alzó la tela de la camiseta y lamió su abdomen.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti… haciéndomelo…

-¿Mmm?-Costia terminó de quitarle la camiseta y se sentó sobre su vientre.

Sentía que la cabeza iba a reventarle luego del colocón, pero nada que un buen polvo no solucionara. Y la amiga de Clarke era un postre demasiado delicioso como para decirle que no.

Se movió un poco para que Raven sintiera la humedad de sus bragas y sonrió acercando su rostro al de la otra chica.

-¿Qué tal si esta noche mandas tú?-Raven no tuvo ningún problema y se dio la vuelta quedando sobre ella. Costia gimió cuando el muslo de la morena se restregó en su entrepierna-¿Quieres probarme, Raven?-Mordió el labio inferior de la chica y esta aprovechó para devorar su boca, buscando su lengua en el proceso.

No estaba segura de que era aquello. Habían tenido un par de encuentros fugaces como ese, y la verdad era que a Costia le encantaba. Le encantaba el calor de ese precioso cuerpo, le encantaba los pequeños jadeos y gemidos de la morena y le encantaba la forma en la que sus ojos la miraban.

No estaba segura de que alguien la hubiese mirado así antes.

-Me muero por probarte entera, rubia… es todo en lo que puedo pensar ahora-Se abalanzó sobre uno de sus pechos mientras su mano recorría su abdomen y se metía dentro de sus bragas, haciendo que Costia gimiera.

-Entonces hazlo… tómalo todo.

* * *

Lexa miró a Anya mientras esta la ayudaba a bajar sus cosas en el aeropuerto. Su representante se había ofrecido a llevarla esa mañana. Aunque Lexa sabía que era porque estaba preocupada por lo ocurrido con Gabrielle días atrás. No sabía cómo, pero Anya siempre acababa enterándose de todo.

-No creas que me hace mucha gracia eso que te has hecho en el brazo-Dijo la mujer con una mueca y la nadadora sonrió.

-Oh venga, acepta que me queda de puta madre.

-Te he dicho que no te expreses de esa forma, no le hace bien a tu imagen.

-¿No se supone que soy una nadadora macarra y con malhumor?

Anya la miró con interés.

-Hablando de eso… veo que estas semanas has estado mucho más calmada.

-Te dije que buscaría la solución-Cogió su bolso colocándoselo en el hombro mientras arrastraba la otro maleta-Pero nunca me crees.

Anya comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

-¿Es la chica que me comentaste?

-Sí, está haciendo un proyecto sobre el estrés y esas tonterías y me ha estado ayudando. Además, me dijo que al final trazara un plan para mí-Se detuvo y Anya la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Quién?

-La chica con la que estás haciendo esto…-Lexa rio.

-Tú de verdad piensas que yo me tiro todo lo que tenga tetas y camine ¿verdad?

-Si-La morena puso los ojos en blanco-Si esto te está ayudando, no lo arruines. Insisto en que habría sido mejor buscar algún terapeuta masculino…

Lexa levantó las manos.

-Nada de loqueros, ya te lo dije. Además si está funcionando ¿para qué cambiar?

Anya ablandó el gesto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Anya sonrió a medias.

-Tenemos un nuevo trato entre manos… dependiendo de cómo te vaya en Arizona, tendrás nueva marca para patrocinar y… estamos hablando de mucho dinero.

-¿Cuánto?

-Mucho.

-Sabes que no nado por el dinero…

-Pero tampoco veo que te quejes-Lexa sonrió ampliamente.

-Me siento genial. El hombro está perfecto y me siento tranquila.

-Así me gusta-Asintió-Luego me presentas a esa chica que ha hecho milagros con tu malhumor.

-Tampoco es para tanto…-Anya le sonrió y se fue en su auto mientras Lexa caminaba para unirse al resto del equipo.

Como siempre fue la última en unirse. Octavia ya estaba allí y estaba riéndose con Lincoln mientras se hacían ojitos. Lexa puso una mueca. ¿Podían ser más obvios?

-Si la estrella del equipo nos ha bendecido con su presencia…-Dijo irónica Octavia.

-Sabes muy bien que este viaje sin mi habría apestado-Le contestó su amiga.

-Sobre todo porque te necesitamos para ganar.

-Eso no es verdad. Tu podrías ganar con un solo brazo.

-Sí, pero lamentablemente existes tú y estoy relegada a un segundo lugar eterno.

Lexa sonrió orgullosa y le dio un beso.

-No me odies.

-No lo hago. Pero a veces te mataba un poquito…

Ambas rieron.

* * *

Clarke miró a través de la ventana del hotel. Había viajado a muchas partes pero sorprendentemente era la primera vez que estaba en Arizona. Todo aquel lugar estaba preparado para el gran evento en el que participarían universidades de todo el país y que aparentemente era un gran evento anual en donde habían participado muchos de los más grandes nadadores de la historia.

Según tenía entendido ese era el cuarto año de Lexa y hasta ese momento estaba invicta.

Clarke se dijo que luego de lo ocurrido días atrás, definitivamente había comenzado a verla de forma diferente. Aunque seguía siendo una engreída sabelotodo, la rubia estaba segura de que era solo una pose. La verdadera Lexa Woods era la que había visto en aquella habitación, junto a su madre, intentando no dejar salir todo el dolor que estaba conteniendo.

-Joder, esto es una pasada-Raven parecía feliz de estar allí.

Clarke giró la vista cuando la morena se detuvo a su lado. Notó que tenía una marca en el cuello y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso?-Le señaló con el dedo.

Raven se puso la mano enseguida tapándoselo.

-Me abre pegado con algo…-Respondió y agradeció que Clarke no preguntara más. En esos momentos agradecía la ingenuidad de su amiga.

No estaba segura de cómo se tomaría el hecho de que ella estuviera… comiéndose a su hermana mayor. Eso casi la hace sonreír. La verdad era que Costia y sus besos y su sabor… eran jodidamente adictivos. Pero ella sabía que era una aventura de verano y nada más. Así que… ¿Por qué arruinarlo yéndose de la lengua? Era algo que solo le concernía a la rubia mayor y a ella.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Básicamente ir donde vaya Lexa.

Raven se mordió el labio.

-¿Incluso a su cama?

-Raven-La morena carcajeó.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a seguir negando que lo deseas?

-Lo sigo negando porque…-Pero fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta.

Clarke le dio una mirada de _"Esto no acaba aquí"_ y fue directo a abrir.

Y allí estaba la alta nadadora, usando su típica indumentaria informal que consistía en vaqueros negros rotos, camiseta gris y unas vans que combinaban con el color de su camiseta.

Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y sonreía ampliamente. No le pasó desapercibido el repaso que le dio. Y Clarke deseó haberse vestido de forma diferente y no tan sencilla como ese momento.

Pero ¿Qué más daba?

-Hola, pequeña-Se sobresaltó cuando los dedos de Lexa acariciaron su mejilla. Pero era una regalada, seguro lo hacía con todas las chicas-Me alegra saber que habéis llegado bien-Sin embargo, aunque fuera una regalada… Clarke sentía su corazón latir desbocado luego de ese roce-Os he triado esto…-Clarke cogió un par de pases-Así podréis estar en todos los eventos para nadadores.

-Gracias, Lexa.

Ambas se miraron y Clarke sintió ganas de que no se fuera, de que se quedara allí junto a ella.

-Tienes…-Comenzó a decir Lexa acercándose a su rostro-…tienes un moco aquí…-Le señaló la nariz y Clarke enseguida se llevó la mano a la cara azorada, limpiándose la nariz.

Lexa comenzó a reír.

-Era broma.

-Idiota-Clarke le pegó en el brazo y se puso nerviosa al ver que Lexa seguía mirándola de esa forma intensa.

-Te veo en el almuerzo, no llegues tarde-Le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Clarke apretó los labios para no sonreír.

Cuando entró, Raven la miraba sonriente.

-¿Qué?-Le preguntó.

-Ay Lexa, que idiota eres con esa sonrisa y esa mirada que me moja las bragas…-La imitó con voz divertida.

-Cállate.

-Te quiero comiéndomelo todo, pero me da vergüenza decírtelo…

-Que te calles-Clarke cogió una almohada lanzándosela y Raven la esquivó.

-Uso lo del proyecto como excusa para pasar tiempo contigo.

-¡Raven!

-Oh Lexa, Lexa hazme tuya-Exclamó subiéndose en la cama y Clarke se abalanzó sobre ella mientras Raven carcajeaba.

* * *

Lexa se puso de pie sonriente cuando vio quien acababa de llegar, mientras estaban en el almuerzo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Abrazó al recién llegado y este le devolvió el abrazo.

-Si es mi compañera de aventuras-Rio divertido.

-Dirás compañera de ligues-Intervino Octavia apartando a Lexa para abrazar a su hermano mayor.

Bellamy se acababa de graduar de la universidad hacia muy poco tiempo y por su trabajo viajaba mucho. Octavia lo adoraba, aunque a veces era un grano en el culo, y cuando se juntaba con Lexa los dos eran terribles. No sabía quién era más mujeriego de los dos. Probablemente, Lexa.

-¿Creéis que me iba a perder la competencia de mis dos chicas favoritas?-Las miró aun sonriente-Estoy haciendo un trabajo en la ciudad y cuando mamá ha mencionado que estarías aquí sabía que tenía que venir-Le dijo alegre mirando a su hermana y luego centró su atención en Lexa-¿Estas más alta?

La morena se encogió de hombros.

-Es el ejercicio-Rio.

-Joder estás ya de mi tamaño-Colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su hermana-Y tú también. Estáis enormes…

Se sentaron y Lexa y Bellamy intercambiaron historias de ligues y aventuras mientras Octavia reía divertida. Llevaba siendo amiga de Lexa muchísimos años, por lo que esta y su hermano tenían muchos años siendo amigos aunque fuese mayor que ellas por tres años. Incluso se ayudaban mutuamente. Cuando una chica resultaba ser hetero Lexa la camelaba para que acabara la velada con su amigo y cuando a la chica en cuestión no le gustaban los chicos, Bellamy hablaba maravillas de la famosa nadadora.

Cuando había conflicto de intereses dejaban que la chica decidiera y nunca habían rencores. Era realmente irritante que se llevaran tan bien a veces.

-Lexa…-Se giraron cuando Clarke y Raven se acercaron.

A Octavia no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de admiración que le dio su hermano a la rubia.

 _Oh, oh._ Pensó mientras se llevaba el vaso de té helado a los labios. Estaba casi segura de que a Lexa le pasaban cosas con Clarke, cosas que iban más allá de querer acostarse con ella, aunque lo negara… y que su hermano le pusiera los ojos a la pequeña rubia… no podía ser nada bueno.

Aunque Clarke parecía muy centrada en su proyecto o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, a veces notaba la forma en la que miraba a Lexa. Como la miraban la mayoría de las chicas que se sentían atraída por ella. Algo pasaba entre esas dos aunque ni ellas lo supieran.

Notó como Lexa inclinaba el cuerpo hacia la pequeña rubia mientras hablaban. Como si quisiera acortar el espacio. Le dijo algunas cosas y Clarke y su amiga se fueron a sentar en otra mesa bastante cerca.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó enseguida Bellamy cuando Lexa volvió a sentarse.

-Oh… Es Clarke. Estudia psicología así que está haciendo un proyecto sobre presión y estrés en atletas de alto rendimiento, ya sabes como yo-Dijo presumida y Bellamy rio enseñándole su bicep.

-Perdona, no tengo nada que envidiarte Woods.

Lexa bufó y le tocó el brazo.

-Estás super fofo, Bell.

-Ya quisieras-Rio-¿Y qué tal la rubia? ¿Ya…?-Levantó las cejas y Octavia cogió aire.

-¿No podéis hablar de otra cosa?

Lexa rio entre dientes.

-No-Le respondió a Bellamy-Clarke no… ella no está interesada.

-Oh… ¿no le gustan las chicas?

-La verdad es que no estoy segura. Más bien creo que no le gusta nadie.

-Pues es una lástima porque es jodidamente preciosa…-Se reclinó en la silla mirándola-¿Crees que tendría oportunidad?

-No-Octavia miró enseguida a Lexa por esa respuesta rápida y contundente. Su gesto estaba serio-Créeme que no te hará ni caso. Además, es muy pequeña para ti.

-¿Es mayor de edad?

-Bueno, si…

-Entonces no hay problema. Venga, tú también has estado con tías menores.

-Pero no tanto…

Bellamy seguía mirando a Clarke con media sonrisa y Octavia vio como Lexa fruncía el ceño.

-Bellamy, no. Está fuera de tu liga.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-No te acerques a ella-Bellamy entonces la miró y Octavia casi se ahoga con el té.

-¿Te interesa?

Lexa apretó la mandíbula.

-Claro que no…

-Entonces no veo ningún impedimento-Sonrió-Si me disculpáis…

-Bell…-Intentó detenerlo Lexa pero ya este se estaba sentando con Clarke y Raven quienes parecieron sorprendidas pero cuando el chico les sonrió, accedieron a que se sentara con ellas.

Notó como Lexa los miraba como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un ictus, sobre todo cuando Clarke comenzó a reírse de algo que había dicho Bellamy. Se giró dándoles la espalda, revisando su móvil como si no le importara, pero Octavia podía ver esa venita en su sien que palpitaba cuando algo le molestaba.

Casi ríe encantada.

¿Estaba Lexa Woods celosa…? Y encima por una chica con la que no se había acostado. Bueno, esto era nuevo y maravilloso.

-Lex…

-¿Qué?

-Nada-Rio y Lexa la miró molesta.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

-De lo molesta que estas.

-No estoy molesta-Se defendió-Simplemente… estoy algo estresada. Anya me ha dicho que dependiendo de mi rendimiento de mañana tendré nuevo patrocinador o no.

-Mmm- Agradeció al camarero cuando trajo el almuerzo.

-Además Costia me ha llamado hace un rato para disculparse-Bufó-¿Sabes lo que odio yo el bollodrama?

-Pues no lo odias tanto porque si mal no recuerdo te devoraste las seis temporadas de The L Word en dos semanas. Y me obligaste a mirarlas contigo.

-Oye-La señaló-Estaba lesionada y me aburría muchísimo con esos ejercicios de recuperación. Necesitaba acción… además no te vi quejándote.

Octavia rio.

-Si odias tanto el bollodrama deja de salir con todas las tías del universo.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-¿No? ¿Ni aunque aparezca una que te ponga el mundo de cabeza?

-Eso tampoco va a pasar.

-¿Ah no? Porque yo creo que ya ha pasado-Murmuró llevándose un trozo de pollo a los labios.

-¿Qué?

-Nada…

-Octavia no me toques…-Soltó aire por la nariz-No sé de qué estas hablando, pero lo que sea que esté pasando en esa loca cabecita, descártalo.

-Vale-Rio y notó como Lexa se tensaba al escuchar la risa de Clarke y Raven-Parece que Bellamy está desplegando toda su artillería…

Lexa comenzó a comer de mala gana.

-Me va a dar una puta indigestión-Dijo para sí misma pero Octavia logró escucharla, aunque no dijo nada.

-Chicas, comed rápido que pronto iremos al reconocimiento de la piscina y tu Lexa tienes una entrevista y una sesión fotográfica-Dijo Lincoln y antes de irse le sonrió a Octavia.

-Si a veces se me olvida que soy amiga de la versión femenina de Phelps-Lexa sonrió orgullosa.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿Es una cita?-Preguntó Raven mientras se aplicaba concienzudamente delineador debajo del ojo.

-Claro que no-Le contestó Clarke que ya se había maquillado y se estaba enfundado con un sencillo vestido para la cena de esa noche.

El hotel como todos los años celebraba un gran evento con cena incluida en honor a los nadadores que participarían en la competición de natación más grande de Arizona. Así que se suponía que tendrían que asistir más o menos decentes.

Bellamy, el hermano de la amiga de Lexa, Octavia, le había propuesto buscarlas a ambas en la puerta de la habitación para escoltarlas hasta el salón de eventos del hotel. Era un chico muy divertido y además era antropólogo, por lo que él y Clarke habían pasado un buen rato charlando sobre comportamiento humano.

-A mí me suena como una.

-Rae, va a acompañarnos a ambas hasta el salón de eventos. No es una cita-Dijo tajante.

-Pues debería-Se giró para mirarla divertida-¿No has visto cómo te comía con los ojos?

-Probablemente te comiera a ti con los ojos. Aquí hay poco que ver-Murmuró señalando su cuerpo.

-No seas idiota. Sabes muy bien que eres guapa y estás muy buena. Tienes que tener más seguridad en tu misma.

-Ya pero no estoy tan buena como tú.

Raven puso una mueca de autosuficiencia.

-Bueno, eso es difícil ¿sabes?

Clarke sonrió a medias.

-Casi suenas como Lexa.

-Uy Lexa -Raven hizo un suspiro dramático.

-Raven enserio, para con la broma.

-Es demasiado divertido molestarte, lo siento-Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se giró silbando al ver a su amiga-¿Ese escote es para Bellamy?

Clarke la miró furibunda.

-¿Vas a estar toda la noche molestándome? Porque si ese va a ser el caso voy a necesitar mucha paciencia para no meterte el tacón en la boca-Dijo entre dientes y Raven se acercó abrazándola.

-Estás preciosa, rubia mía-Le dio un beso en la mejilla-Y esta noche vamos a arrasar.

La puerta sonó y ambas se encontraron con un elegante Bellamy con pantalón y camisa. Raven apretó los labios para no reír cuando vio que se le iban los ojos con Clarke. Ella misma se había encargado de peinarla y maquillarla y sabía que estaba despampanante.

Lexa por su parte había escogido un pantalón negro con una camiseta negra con rayas grises y una americana de un gris claro. Estaba sonriendo por algo que su acompañante (una guapa nadadora de Stanford) le estaba contando. Octavia estaba allí también, siendo testigo de cómo con solo una sonrisa Lexa conquistaba a una nueva víctima.

Y entonces ocurrió. Los ojos verdes de la famosa nadadora se fueron hasta la puerta en donde estaban entrando su hermano con Clarke y su amiga. La expresión de Lexa fue todo un poema. No pudo evitar fijarse en lo despampanante que se veía la pequeña rubia con ese vestido rojo que se adhería a su cuerpo y dios santo, ese escote estaba a punto de causarle un puto infarto… la vio sonriendo y pensó que quizás, solo quizás, no había visto nunca una sonrisa como esa. No solo la hacía ver preciosa, era algo más, era como si su sonrisa iluminara por segundos el mundo de Lexa.

Sacudió la cabeza al notar las estupideces en las que estaba pensando.

Notó como Bellamy le ponía la mano tras la espalda de forma disimulada y se agachaba para susurrarle algo al oído mientras la rubia reía.

¡¿A él si le reía los chistes y las bromas?!

¿Y no le había dicho que no estaba interesada en nadie?

No sabía que demonios le estaba pasando. Pero tenía ganas de matar a alguien. Era algo completamente… ¿nuevo? O quizás no. No podían ser celos. Ella no sentía celos por nadie.

¿Qué era celos? No los conocía.

-Lexa, si las miradas mataran Bellamy estaría muerto-Le susurró Octavia.

-No sé de que estas hablando.

-Estás celosa, acéptalo.

-¿Qué? ¿De Bellamy?

-Sí, porque quieres estar en su lugar… susurrándole cosas al oído a esa chica.

-No seas ridícula.

-No, tu no seas ridícula y acepta que estás celosa.

-Clarke ni siquiera me gusta, O-Se metió las manos en los bolsillos-Y si ella es tan tonta como para dejarse camelar por el fantasma de tu hermano… es su problema.

-Fantasma ¿eh?

-Si quisiera seducir a Clarke ya lo habría hecho ¿no crees?

-No creo que la quieras seducir… lo cual es extraño en ti, pero es lo que lo hace interesante.

Lexa la ignoró y se mezcló entre la gente flirteando por aquí y por allí, pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia el cuarteto, en donde Octavia se había unido y charlaban animados.

De verdad, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Esto no se sentía bien…

Se disculpó con una chica que le estaba besando el cuello y salió fuera, intentando calmarse y decirse que estaba siendo una idiota.

Se sentía abrumada por las cosas que estaba sintiendo esa noche.

Abrumada y asustada.

-¿Lexa?-Se giró y vio a Clarke allí de pie, con su despampanante vestido. Sus ojos se fueron inevitablemente a su escote-¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Te he notado bastante abrumada… ¿Es por la competencia de mañana y los nuevos patrocinadores? ¿Quieres que lo hablemos? Ya sabes que presionarte no…

Lexa apretó la mandíbula y la miró.

-No, Clarke. No es por los malditos patrocinadores.

Clarke frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces…?

-Dímelo tú. ¿Te estás divirtiendo con Bellamy?

-¿Qué?

Lexa se acercó a ella, su respiración agitada, sus ojos fijos en ese azul que la estaba desquiciando.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que no estabas interesada en nadie y luego te vas con el primero que te calienta la oreja?

-Lexa…-Clarke estaba realmente sorprendida-En primer lugar no es tu problema y en segundo lugar no estoy interesada en él… yo… solo hablamos…

-Sí, claro…-Dijo irónica.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Qué te pasa?-Clarke sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando Lexa acercó más su rostro al suyo.

-No tengo idea-Dijo en un susurro-No tengo ni la menor idea y ahora mismo solo…-Tragó hondo.

-¿Qué?-Insistió-¿Por qué actúas como si te importara?

-Porque… porque lo hace, me importa…-Dijo entre dientes y la cogió de la cintura haciendo que Clarke jadeara.

-Lexa…-Gimió y sus ojos se fueron hacia los labios de la nadadora.

¿Por qué le parecían tan gruesos y sexys? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en besarlos? ¿Y por qué Lexa la estaba mirando de esa forma que hacía que se estremeciera?

Su entrepierna se sentía extraña…

Sintió el aliento de la morena muy cerca de su boca. Olía a whiskey y a ese aroma tan suyo que hacía que Clarke temblara.

Cerró los ojos por la anticipación y…

-¿Clarke?-Lexa se apartó enseguida al escuchar la voz de Bellamy-¿Todo bien?

Clarke sentía que no podía respirar. Su corazón latía muy deprisa y cuando levantó la vista vio a Lexa pasando su mano por su pelo de forma desesperada. Se sentía desilusionada por haber sido interrumpida.

Dios mío… había deseado que Lexa Woods la besara.

-Si-Respondió casi sin aliento-Estoy bien-Siguió mirando a Lexa-¿Lexa…?

-Estaré dentro en unos minutos-Contestó la morena de espaldas.

Clarke cogió aire y se dio la vuelta, rechazando la mano de Bellamy quien la siguió enseguida. Pero Clarke solo podía pensar en unos ojos verdes como el bosque más profundo y en unos labios que prometían sensaciones que nunca había experimentado con nadie.

* * *

 **Oh dios mio... ¿estará Lexa de verdad celosa de la pequeña rubia? ¿Y Clarke se habrá dado cuenta? ¡Maldito Bellamy que interrumpió en el momento menos oportuno. ¿Que pasará luego de que casi se besaran?**

 **Como siempre mil gracias por cada comentarios.**

 **Twitter: ButonUpJuno**


	9. Chapter 9

Octavia cogió a Lexa del brazo y se puso un poco de puntillas para susurrarle. Aunque tenía una buena estatura, la otra chica era más alta.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama. Como Lincoln se entere de que seguimos aquí…

Lexa la miró divertida.

-¿Desde cuándo le tienes miedo a Lincoln?

-No le tengo miedo. Pero mañana es la competencia…-Desvió la vista hacia donde estaba mirando Lexa-Oh, no…-Le dijo y la vio sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy viendo claramente las miradas que te estás lanzando con esa rubia de allí.

-¿Qué quieres que haga si me mira así?

-Darte la vuelta e ir a tu habitación. Sabes que no podemos… que no puedes… hacer nada antes de una competencia, Lexa. Joder, ¿Cuántos años tienes nadando y aun no lo sabes?

-O, relájate-La miró-No sería la primera vez que lo hago.

-¿Estás de coña?

-No-Dijo sonriente.

-¿Enserio vas a arriesgar tu concentración y descanso para mañana por un polvo que puedes tener cuando te dé la gana?

Lexa puso una mueca suspirando.

-Lo necesito-Susurró.

-¿Lo necesitas?-Octavia la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos algo que nunca había visto… miedo-Lexa, ¿Qué pasa?

-Cuando lo descubra te lo diré.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Clarke?

-¿Podrías dejar de mencionarla, por favor? No tiene nada que ver con ella- _Mentira_ -Tiene que ver con que quiero pasarlo bien esta noche en compañía de una linda chica.

-De una rubia.

-O, no vayas por ahí…

-Mira-Cogió aire-Obviamente puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. Pero deja de comportarte como una cría y asume las cosas.

Lexa levantó la mano quitándole importancia mientras se acercaba a la rubia que seguía sonriéndole.

Octavia meneó la cabeza y levantó los brazos con frustración.

Ella sí que iría a descansar. Bellamy se había ido hacia un rato y ella había notado cierto aire tenso entre él y Lexa. Algo que nunca había pasado con anterioridad. Y estaba segura de que la razón era una pequeña rubia que apenas se enteraba de lo que estaba causando en Alexandra Woods.

Por su parte, Lexa sabía exactamente que no debía tener sexo antes de una competencia. Pero lo necesitaba, sobre todo, porque no podía dejar de pensar en Clarke y necesitaba demostrarse a sí misma que lo ocurrido hacia un rato había sido una tontería. Una tontería que no tenía nada que ver con sentimientos ni ninguna de esas mariconadas a las que ella rehuía constantemente.

Iba a demostrarse a sí misma que seguía siendo la Lexa Woods de siempre.

-Hola-Susurró con voz ronca en el oído de la rubia-¿Cómo te llamas?

* * *

Clarke se mordió la uña como cada vez que estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Lexa y las imágenes se repetían como bucle una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y no solo las imágenes de esos apetitosos labios y de esos intensos ojos verdes, sino… las imágenes de Lexa con esa expresión que nunca había visto en ella. Como si de pronto, se hubiese caído esa mascara de impenetrabilidad que siempre usaba y hubiese dejado ver aquello que no dejaba ver a nadie más.

Cerró los ojos cogiendo aire.

Ni hablar de las mariposas que había sentido en su estómago y en todo su cuerpo cuando la nadadora la había cogido con fuerza por la cintura. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así con nadie. Y aunque era jodidamente aterrador… también era nuevo y adictivo. Ese subidón, ese momento en el que tu corazón late muy rápido y en el que tus sentidos se concentran en la otra persona.

Clarke no estaba segura de sí le gustaban o no las chicas en general… pero definitivamente Raven tenía razón. Se sentía atraída por Lexa Woods, lo cual era un gran error y estaba terriblemente mal.

¿Cuándo había terminado siendo una de esas bobaliconas que se morían por esa engreída sonrisa? No lo sabía. Pero con solo pensar en esa sonrisa las mariposas volvían.

Se puso de pie de un salto.

Esto era una locura. No podía sentirse así por esa chica… no solo por el hecho de que bueno, era una chica… sino porque era una casanova que iba de flor en flor y probablemente ni siquiera se fijaría en ella.

Ya le había dicho que no era su tipo ¿no?

Pero… ¿Entonces que había ocurrido esa noche?

Miró la cama vacía. Raven se había quedado en una fiesta en el área de la piscina. Ella le había dado la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza, pero la realidad era que aún estaba conmocionada por todos los sentimientos que la estaban abrumando.

-¿Qué es esto?-Se preguntó a sí misma.

Miró fijamente el suelo y se dijo que la única solución y la más lógica, era hablarlo con Lexa. Lo hablarían, aclararían todo y podrían ponerlo atrás.

Sí, eso iba a hacer. Y definitivamente no podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Así que cogió las llaves y salió hacia la habitación de la nadadora. Le había comentado que estaba en el quinto piso.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo, ensayando lo que quería decirle cuando escuchó unas risas y vio a una rubia empujando a Lexa contra la pared mientras devoraba su boca. La morena parecía encantada y cambio de posición empotrando a la otra chica quien gimió de placer.

Clarke se sintió muy estúpida de repente y una opresión en su pecho hizo que bajara la vista y se diera la vuelta.

Debió imaginar que Lexa no estaría sola.

* * *

-¡¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios ha sido eso?!-Lexa se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz masajeándolo.

-Si no quieres que te responda de la misma forma, deja de gritar-Le pidió de la forma más calmada posible a su entrenador.

-Lexa, te necesito aquí, concentrada. Casi te han eliminado de la siguiente ronda.

-Pero no lo han hecho ¿no?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿No has descansado bien?

Lexa apretó la mandíbula.

En realidad no lo había hecho, pero no porque hubiese estado toda la noche gozándoselo con esa despampanante rubia, no. Sino porque se había pasado la maldita noche pensando en lo estúpida que era por haberle dicho a la rubia que se marchara, porque simplemente no podía. No podía concentrarse en follársela.

¡Qué demonios le estaba pasando!

No lo sabía. No tenía ni idea, pero debía parar.

Encima podía ver a Clarke allí sentada junto a Bellamy, con sus anotaciones y con esos pantaloncillos cortos. Clarke tenía unas piernas preciosas y ella podía imaginarse pasando sus labios por…

-¡Lexa!

-¡¿Qué, maldita sea?!-Se puso de pie lanzando el gorro a un lado.

Bueno, allí estaba. Su mal genio había aparecido.

Pero con tan pocas horas de descanso, la pequeña rubia invadiendo su cerebro como ese huésped que se queda en contra de tu voluntad y la presión de los nuevos patrocinadores…

-El equipo confía en ti.

-¿Ah sí? Me alegro, pero se supone que somos un equipo ¿no?

-¿Ahora te vas a hacer la digna? Si te encanta ser el centro de atención.

-Hoy no. Hoy lo que necesito es una enorme taza de café-Bufó.

Lincoln cogió aire acercándose a ella para cogerla suavemente por los hombros.

-¿Es el hombro?

Lexa apartó la vista.

Sí que le estaba molestando un poco otra vez, pero no era por eso. No tenía nada que ver con algo físico. Sino con el cacao mental que tenía en la cabeza.

-Me molesta un poco…-Asintió, para que Lincoln no preguntara nada más.

-Si ves que no puedes…

-Sí, puedo-Le aseguró-Sabes que siempre puedo.

-No siempre se está bien.

-Lo estaré… solo…-Suspiró-Necesito calmarme un poco.

-Lo que necesitas es concentrarte. No estás respirando bien y tus brazadas parecen desesperadas. Deja que fluya, como siempre.

-Uhmm ¿Podrías… podrías decirle a Clarke que venga?

No podía concentrarse sabiendo que el fantasma de Bellamy estaba allí comiéndole la oreja.

-Por supuesto-Lincol asintió contento de que Lexa buscara la ayuda de esa chica.

La necesitaba concentrada y en la competencia.

Unos minutos después la rubia estaba allí con su libreta de notas.

-¿Estás bien?-Lexa estaba sentada sobre el banco de los vestidores con las manos en las rodillas.

-No-Se sinceró y Clarke ladeó la cabeza-No logro concentrarme, yo…

Clarke se agachó delante suyo y Lexa sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al percibir ese aroma dulzón que la rubia desprendía. No estaba segura de sí era algún perfume o solo su olor, pero era delicioso y apetecible.

-¿Qué tienes en la mente?

 _A ti._

-Tetas básicamente. De todas las formas y de todos los tamaños.

-Lexa…-La morena rio encantada de su broma.

-Yo que sé, cosas…

Clarke la miró seria.

-No puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas.

-Ayer no dormí muy bien-Le confesó sin darle detalles.

-Bueno, pero eso ha sido porque has querido-Lexa frunció el ceño-Quizás si no metieras rubias a tu habitación en medio de la noche…

La morena la miró extrañada pero casi sonríe cuando se dio cuenta de que…

¿Clarke estaba celosa?. No sabía porque pero eso la emocionaba.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

Clarke se puso de pie agachando la mirada y carraspeando.

-Yo, eh… fui a hablarte de unas cosas y os vi…

Lexa también se puso de pie y sus cuerpos quedaron muy cerca.

-No pasó nada con ella-Susurró.

¿Por qué demonios le estaba dando explicaciones?

-¿Ah no?-Clarke se atrevió a levantar la vista-¿Y eso por qué? ¿No era lo suficientemente rubia o alta… o flaca?

 _Porque ella no eras tú…_ Basta Lexa, basta.

-Simplemente… no pasó nada-Respondió luego alejándose lo más posible de Clarke y apoyando la espalda en los casilleros.

Debía huir de eso. Debía huir de lo que sea que estuviera haciéndole esa pequeña e insoportable rubia. Quizás las cosas no habían funcionado la noche anterior porque estaba algo estresada. Pero podía volver a intentarlo esa noche.

-Pues qué raro, porque por lo que veo te gustan rubias.

-¿Qué?-Su corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo.

-Costia…

Lexa soltó el aire.

-Clarke, aunque me encanta hablar de mis conquistas, no te he llamado para que hablemos de mis ligues…

-No acabaríamos nunca en realidad.

Lexa la ignoró.

-Necesito que apliques esa magia tuya y me hagas concentrarme.

-No uso ninguna magia. La única forma en la que puedes concentrarte es que dejes de preocuparte por lo que sea que tienes en tu mente en estos momentos…¿tiene solución?

-Bueno, si… supongo.

-Entonces ya la buscarás luego.

-Es complicado.

-La vida es complicada. Lo sabes…

Lexa asintió.

-Los patrocinadores acabarán encantos, Lexa. Solo… enfócate. Enfócate en lo que quieres al final de este día.

-Ganar, siempre quiero ganar.

-Eso ya lo sé-Sonrió y Lexa se sintió cautivada.

Clarke estuvo a punto de salir pero Lexa la detuvo.

-Gracias-Le dijo y la rubia asintió y luego salió.

Definitivamente tenía que huir de lo que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

Por supuesto que Lexa había ganado la competencia y la Universidad de California se había llevado el trofeo a casa. Lo malo era que el hombro parecía haber recibido otra vez todo el impacto de su estrés y estaba de nuevo lesionado. No era algo nuevo, las lesiones eran parte de su carrera, pero cuando eran tan seguidas, Lexa comenzaba a preocuparse.

¿Sería la edad? ¿Le faltaría condición? ¿Se estaría sobre exigiendo?

Se preguntó mientras realizaba sus ejercicios de recuperación junto con algunos abdominales.

Había conseguido los nuevos patrocinadores y Anya estaba encantada.

Lexa se puso de pie y se metió en la ducha. Esos días habían sido más fáciles. Había intentado mantener las distancias con la rubia y al menos las tonterías que había pensado en Arizona parecían haber desaparecido de su cabeza. Claro que quizás también tuviera que ver con el hecho de que se había enterado que Clarke, había rechazado contundentemente una invitación de Bellamy para salir con él.

Adoraba a Bellamy, pero verlo cerca de Clarke no le gustaba nada.

Se vistió con ropa cómoda y en el momento en el que estaba peinando su cabello mojado con la mano, la puerta sonó. Lexa sabía exactamente quien estaría detrás.

-Hola, guapa-La saludó Costia y Lexa se quedó sorprendida al ver que la rubia se había cortado el pelo.

-Guau-Dijo sorprendida al ver su pelo tan corto.

-¿Te gusta?-Le sonrió pasando la mano por los cortos mechones y haciendo a Lexa a un lado para entrar.

.-Es… moderno-Dijo mirándola divertida.

Habían quedado para hablar pero Lexa sabía que tendrían poco que decir. Ambas solían hablar más bien poco, eran más… de acción. Y Costia se lo confirmó cuando se abalanzó sobre ella besándola con pasión ardiente.

Lexa le devolvió el beso y sonrió arrastrándola hasta el sofá.

Esto era para lo que eran buenas. Y Lexa no tenía intención de comenzar una relación ni con Costia ni con nadie, y si la rubia mayor seguía con sus celos, tendrían que decirse adiós.

Se besaron con ansias y Lexa recorrió su cuello, llevando su mano hasta uno de sus pechos. Costia no tenía pechos grandes como Clarke… se tensó al volver a pensar en ella y besó con más fuerza a su hermana.

La rubia mordió sus labios y Lexa gimió llevando su mano hasta el interior de sus vaqueros, sintiéndola muy mojada.

-Joder, Clarke, que mojada estás…-Susurró mordiéndole el mentón.

Sintió las manos de Costia empujándola con fuerza y gimió de dolor cuando se pegó en el culo al caer al suelo.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?-Los ojos de Costia se habían hecho aún más oscuros.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me has llamado Clarke?

-¿Qué? Claro que no…-Lexa la miró desde el suelo-Yo no…

-¡Me has llamado Clarke!-Se puso de pie-Increíble-Negó con la cabeza- Y yo que pensé que mi hermana era demasiada poca cosa para ti, pero ya veo que a ti no se te salva nadie. ¿Cuándo has empezado a follártela? ¡Joder, ni siquiera le gustaban las chicas!

Lexa se puso de pie.

-Costia, cálmate-Intentó acercarse pero la rubia la empujó.

-¡No me toques! Ni siquiera sé por qué pierdo el tiempo contigo. Lexa.

-No me estoy acostando con tu hermana.

-Mira me da igual. Esto…-Se señaló a ella y luego a la morena-Claramente no va a funcionar porque ahora mismo necesito a alguien que piense solo en mi cuando se acuesta conmigo y no en otras-Negó lentamente-No puedo creer que Clarke acabe siempre metida en todo… siempre quitándomelo todo. ¡AH!-Gritó con frustración y caminó hacia la puerta tirándola con fuerza al cerrarla.

Lexa puso una mueca y miró la puerta con preocupación.

¿De verdad había dicho Clarke?

-Joder, joder, joder…-Metió la mano en su pelo de forma desesperada y cogió el móvil haciendo una llamada rápida-¿O? Si, hola… oye… ¿te apetece pizza y unas cervezas?-Puso los ojos en blanco-Oh venga, por una vez no te va a hacer daño, además… necesito hablar contigo urgentemente, por favor. Vale, te espero.

Un rato más tarde estaban sentadas en el suelo mientras devoraban una pizza de carne en medio del salón del piso de Lexa, mientras Octavia la miraba fijamente.

-Bueno, ¿Vas a hablar o no?-La instó.

-Estoy intentando pensar en cómo decir esto…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hoy ha venido Costia-Octavia giró los ojos. No era muy fan de la chica, pero no era como si Lexa y ella fuesen pareja.

-Vale…

-Y estábamos… ya sabes… en el tema y entonces la he cagado.

Octavia la miró fijamente.

-¿Has fallado en tener una erección?

Lexa le lanzó un trozo del borde de la pizza.

-Por una vez que soy seria en toda mi vida-Octavia estaba riendo demasiado divertida.

-Vale, vale… lo siento. Continúa. ¿Por qué la cagaste?

-Porque mientras estábamos en ello se me ha salido el nombre de otra chica.

Octavia asintió de forma pensativa.

-Bueno, tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Costia sabe que no es la única a la que le mojas las bragas-Le quitó importancia.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero el problema no es ese, el problema es el nombre que he dicho-Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

Debía dejar de beberla tan seguido. Lincoln iba a matarla.

-¿Y qué nombre fue ese?

Lexa tragó hondo.

-Clarke…-Susurró muy bajito.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Clarke…

-Joder, pero abre la boca que no te escucho.

-¡Clarke!-Exclamó y gracias al movimiento de sus manos casi hace que la caja de pizza acabara en el suelo.

-¿Clarke?

-Sí, Clarke-La señaló-Y antes de que digas nada, probablemente haya sido… cosa… de yo que sé… haber estado pensando en lo del proyecto y…-Comenzó a decir sin aliento.

-Lexa, relájate-Estiró la mano colocándola en su pierna-Respira-La otra morena la miró con cara de sufrimiento.

-Estoy cagada, O.

-Puedo verlo.

-No puedo dejar que esto ocurra.

-¿El qué?

-Lo que sea que me esté pasando con Clarke-Le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza-¿Crees que debería decirle que debemos dejar lo del proyecto hasta aquí? Tenerla cerca no me ayuda en nada-Octavia simplemente la miró-¡Dime algo!

La otra chica rio.

-Dios, no sabes cuánto estoy disfrutando esto.

-¿Enserio? ¿Enserio vas a joderme?

-A ver, respóndeme tu una cosa-Lexa la miró aun asustada-¿Crees que lo que te pasa con la señorita Griffin es que la quieres en tu cama… o hay algo más?

-No tengo idea.

-¿Quieres follártela?

Lexa la miró de reojo.

-Puede…

-Sí o no.

-Vale, sí. Me gusta mucho y me encantaría…-Movió la cabeza sin acabar la frase.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho entonces?

-Porque se supone que no le gustan las chicas.

-¿Y desde cuando eso te ha detenido?-Rio-Lexa, sabes que aquí pasa algo más. Y lo sabes muy bien.

-¿Qué va a pasar?

-Dímelo tu…

-No pasa nada. Absolutamente nada.

-¿Y entonces por que estás tan cagada?

Lexa la miró con la mandíbula apretada pero no contestó, simplemente le dio una mordida a su pizza.

-Escúchame bien-Comenzó a decir Octavia-Deja toda esta tontería de "soy de todas y de ninguna" y déjate llevar por tus sentimientos…

-Sabes que eso es…

-Una mariconeria, si lo sé. Eso según tú. Pero la realidad es otra, Lexa. Y es que, si consigues a alguien que te hace sentir cosas, vas a por ella y la dejas iluminar tu vida.

-El amor no existe.

-¿Estás segura?

-Como que me llamo Lexa Woods.

-Te llamas Alexandra.

-Tú me has entendido.

Octavia la miró con cariño.

-Quizás, en unos años te vas a arrepentir por haber dejado ir a una persona que te hacía sentir de esta forma.

-¿Y si me arrepiento porque todo se fue a la mierda?

-Al menos lo habrás vivido.

* * *

Clarke no tenía ni idea de donde estaban. Se suponía que Lexa tenía que ir con su fisioterapeuta pero había recibido una llamada ese día y ahora estaban entrando a un lugar completamente desconocido para ella.

-Te va a encantar-Le aseguró la morena, quien esos días había estado bastante rara.

Primero bastante seria lo cual era raro en ella y algo distante, coqueteando con chicas en sus horas de entrenamiento, delante de Clarke. Y ahora parecía sonriente y no dejaba de mirarla. La verdad es que la mareaba un poco.

Pero cuando la miraba de esa forma sentía que sus rodillas fallaban y era jodidamente irritante, pero a la vez… era increíble y le encantaba.

-¡Lexa!-Un niño con ciertos problemas en el lado izquierdo del cuerpo se acercó a la nadadora tan rápido como su pequeño cuerpecito se lo permitía.

Estaba usando un bañador negro y unos flotadores naranjas.

La morena rio alzándolo en brazos y dándole vueltas.

Entonces Clarke miró a su alrededor. Era una enorme piscina en donde había muchos niños que parecían estar aprendiendo a nadar y estar disfrutando de una agradable tarde. Todos eran niños especiales, algunos tenían Síndrome de Down, otros tenían discapacidades físicas y cognitivas. Pero estaban sonrientes y aquel lugar irradiaba energía y buen rollo.

-Clarke, este renacuajo es Alexander… Alex, ella es mi amiga Clarke-El niño la miró algo tímido pero luego estiró los brazos para que Clarke lo cargara.

Lexa alzó las cejas interrogándola con la mirada y Clarke estiró los brazos riendo.

-Hola, Ale-Lo saludó y el niño la abrazó.

-Lexa maestra…-Le explicó con un lenguaje muy básico.

-Así que eres maestra…-La miró y la morena se sonrojó un poco rascándose la cabeza.

-Solo en mi tiempo libre.

Se siguieron acercando y al verla llegar todos los niños se acercaron para abrazarla. Lexa se dejó caer al suelo de forma dramática y dejó que todos se tiraran encima, haciendo reír a Clarke quien bajó enseguida al pequeño Alexander para que se uniera a la gran torre humana.

-Chicos, chicos-Una mujer de mediana edad se acercó sonriente-No vayáis a matar a Lexa-Miró a Clarke-Savanah Bolton-Se presentó.

-Clarke Griffin-Miraron sonrientes como Lexa escuchaba atenta a todo lo que los niños tenían que decir-¿Suele venir a menudo?

-¿Lexa? Bastante, sobre todo cuando tiene tiempo libre. A nosotros nos encanta que venga a enseñarles a los niños. Sabe muy bien cómo tratarlos y ellos la adoran.

-Ya lo veo…-Murmuró sintiendo como su corazón se derretía al verla con todos esos niños.

Lexa le explicó un poco que esta era una de las actividades que hacía para desestresarse y escapar un poco de todo el mundo de presión y estrés en el que vivía. Clarke tomó nota. Además tomó nota de lo guapa que se veía esa engreída chica al estar tan sonriente y relajada rodeada de niños.

-¿Nadar?-Sintió que alguien la cogía del pantalón y vio a Alexander señalándole la piscina mientras Lexa estaba tonteando con el silbato y los niños se partían de risa.

 _Que idiota es_ , pensó sonriente y luego miró de nuevo al pequeño Alex.

-No mi amor, no sé nadar-Le confesó y el niño frunció el ceño.

La cogió de la mano y la arrastró sorprendiendo a Clarke. Se acercaron hasta donde estaba Lexa y la cogió también del pantalón para que la morena le prestara atención.

-No nadar-Señaló-Maestra…

Lexa miró a Clarke de forma interrogante.

-Creo que está tratando de decirte que me enseñes a nadar.

Lexa rio colocándose a la altura del pequeño.

-Créeme, lo he intentado, pero Clarke no es tan buena como tú.

Alex pareció orgulloso y corrió hacia dentro de la piscina.

-Eres buena en esto.

Lexa la miró divertida.

-Soy buena en todo, pequeña. Y cuando digo todo…

-Si si-Levantó las manos-Imagino lo que quieres decir con todo.

-Iba a decir que cocino muy bien también, que mal pensada-Clarke rio.

Savanah llamó a Lexa quien dejó a los niños con uno de los ayudantes y Clarke la vio alejarse, mientras caminaba alrededor de la piscina, pensando en lo mucho que la estaba sorprendiendo Lexa Woods… y en lo mucho que su cuerpo vibraba cuando le sonreía o la miraba de esa forma que solo ella sabía.

Lexa se acercó con media sonrisa.

-Lexa, ellos son los señores Green… los padres de…

-Olivia-Asintió Lexa-Un placer-Les dio la mano a ambos, parecían algo mortificados.

-Como sabrás, Olivia sufre de espina bífida y necesita varias operaciones-Le comentó la mujer-Y como tú, bueno, eres una persona reconocida…

-Lo que queremos, señorita Woods-La interrumpió el padre de Olivia-Es que nos ayude a hacer conocido su caso, porque no tenemos los medios para costear todas las operaciones y nos parte el alma verla así…

Lexa sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Creo… creo que tengo una mejor idea-Les dijo Lexa y entonces un gran bullicio se escuchó.

Todos se giraron y Lexa vio a los niños alborotados.

Se acercó corriendo y vio un cuerpo intentando luchar para mantenerse a flote en la parte más profunda de la piscina.

-¡Clarke!

Se sumergió sin pensarlo dos veces y la cogió con fuerza, llevándola hasta la orilla. Savannah la ayudó y ambas recostaron a Clarke en el suelo. La rubia estaba inconsciente.

Lexa comenzó a aplicarle presión en el pecho y abrió sus vías respiratorias para darle respiración boca a boca. En otro momento habría hecho la típica broma, pero en ese momento, todo lo que podía pensar era en que si a Clarke le pasaba algo… terminaría con un gran vacío en el pecho.

La rubia tosió dejando salir el agua de sus pulmones y abrió los ojos.

Lexa cogió su rostro entre sus manos mirándola con preocupación.

-Hey, pequeña… ¿Estás bien? –Clarke siguió tosiendo-Clarke, mírame cariño… ¿estás bien?

-Estoy… estoy bien…-Se removió entre los brazos de la nadadora.

-Joder, no me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma. Soy muy joven y demasiado guapa como para morir.

Clarke rio y se miraron durante varios segundos.

Lexa se estaba muriendo por unir sus labios con los de Clarke. Con abrazarla, con tenerla siempre cerca.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué era esto que sentía en su pecho y que la dejaba sin aliento?

-Soy idiota y me he enredado con esas mallas y me he caído-Dijo Clarke algo conmocionada.

-Creo que le diré a Savannah que te apunte a esta clase de natación. Quizás Alex puede enseñarte una que otra cosa.

-Idiota-Clarke rio y Savannah se acercó con toallas.

Lexa la miró mientras la rubia intentaba cercarse la húmeda ropa y se dijo que Octavia tenia razón.

Lo que sentía por Clarke no era solo la típica atracción física que sentía por todas las chicas. Era algo más, algo más profundo. Y no estaba segura si debía dejarse llevar o huir lo más rápido que pudiera.

Porque ahora mismo, no quería ir a ninguna parte.

* * *

 **¡Cuantas cosan han ocurrido! Esto cada día parece enredarse mas, o mas bien los sentimientos de esas dos parecen enredarse mas. Lo bueno es que al menos ambas se están dando cuenta de que algo pasa... ¿se dejarán llevar como dice Octavia o seguirán evitándolo?**

 **En el próximo lo sabremos *risita***

 **Gracias a todos los que comentan porque me encanta leer todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejan.**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke se sobresaltó cuando Raven la asustó con un pequeño grito.

-Joder, no es gracioso-La miró furibunda y la morena le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mañana iremos al parque acuático, me lo prometiste.

La rubia suspiró.

-Rae…-Se giró para mirla-De verdad siento haberte tenido tan abandonada, pero ya sabes con todo esto del proyecto…-Raven se sentó en la cama mirándola.

-Lo entiendo, rubia. De verdad. Pero ya lo habíamos acordado.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Tienes razón. Iremos-Asintió y Raven lanzó un gritito de emoción.

-Bueno…-Dijo divertida-Al final no me contaste porque llegaste empapada ayer.

Clarke tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír.

-Me caí a una piscina.

-¿Qué?

-Lexa y yo…

-Uy, Lexa y yo…

-¿Ves? Por eso no te cuento.

Raven carcajeó.

-Venga, cuenta.

-Lexa me llevó hasta un lugar en donde dan clases de natación a niños especiales y…

-Espera-Raven la detuvo-¿Qué hacia Lexa en un sitio donde dan clases a niños especiales?

-La cosa es que ayuda de vez en cuando a entrenarlos y los niños la adoran-Sonrió-Tenías que verlo, parecía que hubiesen visto llegar al mismísimo papá Noel con regalos-Se reclinó en la silla del escritorio que tenía en su habitación.

-Ajá…-Raven la miró divertida-Y a ti se te caía la baba seguro al verla con los niños-Clarke se sonrojó y se tapó la cara haciendo que Raven abriera la boca-¿Tengo razón? ¡Joder!-Soltó un alarido y se acercó a Clarke-Clarke…-La rubia la miró a través del espacio que dejaban sus dedos-¿Te gusta Lexa?

-No-Dijo muy bajito-O si, no lo sé-Bufó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás-¿Cómo sabes si te gusta una chica?-Le susurró.

-Pues de la misma forma que sabes que te gusta un chico-Raven se encogió de hombros.

-Es que… no lo sé, yo… a veces es tan engreída y me dan ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara y luego es… es diferente, Rae, es dulce y divertida y tiene una mirada tan cálida…

-Joder, joder-Raven se puso de pie con la mano en la boca-Te gusta una chica. Esto es… vaya, guau. Ni siquiera te ha gustado ningún chico en la universidad. O al menos no me lo has comentado… ¿te ha gustado alguien en la universidad?

-Estaba demasiado ocupada, que se yo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Cómo me siento?

-Sí, sí. Con tu primera bolloexperiencia.

-Raven no sé de qué estás hablando no he tenido ninguna experiencia…

-…aun.

-Te recuerdo que es de Lexa Woods de la que estamos hablando aquí. La que se quita a las tías de encima.

-Bueno, pero tú no eres como esas tías.

-Exacto-Se puso de pie con un suspiro-Voy a buscar algo de tomar a la cocina-Dijo luego dando por finalizado el tema.

Pensar en que probablemente Lexa la viera como una chica del montón la hacía sentirse fatal. Y no tenía idea de por qué le importaba tanto. Pero la realidad era esa. Lexa probablemente iba detrás de chicas altas, flacas y muy guapas, justo como Costia, por ejemplo.

Tenía que mentalizarse y tenía que dejar de pensar en el tema porque aún quedaban unos cuantos días de verano y tenía un proyecto que finalizar.

-No, estoy bien-Clarke asintió y salió de allí.

Raven se asomó en la puerta y cuando la vio desaparecer en el pasillo hasta las escaleras, cogió la libreta de Clarke arrancando una hoja en la que escribió:

" _Nos vemos esta noche"_

Se escabulló hasta la habitación de Costia y lo colocó encima de la cama con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar mirar alrededor. La habitación olía a cigarrillos y a Costia y estaba decorada con posters de bandas de rocks y tías en pelotas. Muy al estilo de la rubia mayor.

Sentía que tenían tantas cosas en común…

Aunque Costia había crecido con unos padres que le dieron todo lo que ella quiso, en algún momento aparentemente, habían dejado de interesarse en ella para centrarse en su hija menor. Y aunque los padres de Raven nunca hicieron eso, cuando fueron deportados, la dejaron completamente sola, en una etapa en la que todo estaba en transición y eso había sido un golpe muy fuerte. Así que ambas habían tenido que vivir una adolescencia bastante solitaria.

A veces Raven podía sentir el dolor en el interior de la chica, aunque no lo hablara, aunque no lo exteriorizara, se reflejaba en sus ojos y en sus besos. Eran momentos fugaces en los que la morena tenía la tentación de abrazarla y decirle que contaba con ella, que todo iba a estar bien. ¿Pero qué derecho tenía a decir eso cuando no eran más que dos personas que disfrutaban de un buen sexo? Joder, ni siquiera habían tenido una conversación en condiciones.

Sin embargo, Raven no podía dejar de pensar en la rubia y en lo bonita que era su sonrisa… aunque sonriera muy poco.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando algo llamó su atención.

Había crecido en una zona de Nueva York en donde esas cosas eran bastante comunes, y aunque ella nunca llegó a meterse en el mundo de las drogas, se juntaba con mucha gente que si, en el barrio latino.

Por eso cuando vio rastros de algo blanco sobre la mesilla no pudo evitar pasar el dedo y probarlo para asegurarse de que no era lo que ella pensaba.

Pero sí que lo era.

-Joder, Costia…-Murmuró cerrando los ojos, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

Revisó el cajón y efectivamente allí estaba.

¿Debía decirle a Clarke? No, Costia la odiaría y Clarke probablemente iría directo a sus padres y todo se volvería un puto caos. Quizás era mejor hablarlo esa noche con Costia… o quizás no. Si se lo comentaba se iba a enfadar con ella por hurgar sus cosas y por meterse en cosas que no le competían. Pero el problema era que sí que le competían, porque pensar en Costia metiéndose esa mierda le partía el corazón.

Dejó todo en su lugar y salió de la habitación.

Clarke mientras tanto estaba sacando agua saborizada del refrigerador cuando vio a Costia entrar por la puerta de la cocina, iba con una sudadera gris y llevaba puesta la capucha. La rubia mayor se le quedó mirando.

Clarke la miró con extrañeza. Tenía ojeras y mala cara. Casi se sintió preocupada y estuvo a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien cuando Costia se detuvo frente a ella y le dijo:

-Te queda muy bien el acto de niña inocente, pero ya lo sé todo.

Clarke la miró sin entender nada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué tienes siempre que arruinarlo todo para mí? ¿Por qué siempre quieres todo lo que yo tengo o he querido?

-Costia, no sé de qué…

-Sé que quizás, en parte… he sido yo misma la que he jodido mi vida, pero tú también has ayudado, porque siempre todos te escogen a ti… ¿Qué es lo que tienes?. Dímelo.

-Costia ¿estás bien?

La rubia mayor se quitó la capucha y rio irónica.

-Como si te importara realmente…-Apretó la mandíbula-¿Desde hace cuando te estás tirando a Lexa?

-¿Perdona?

-Venga, no lo niegues más. Me lo ha confirmado ella misma ayer cuando estuve en su casa.

-¿Lexa te ha dicho que me estoy acostando con ella?

-Por dios, Clarke, enserio. Deja de hacerte la inocente. Ya no te pega en lo más mínimo. Sé exactamente quién eres.

-Mira, no tengo ni idea lo que te habrá dicho Lexa o no, pero yo no…

Costia acercó mucho su rostro susurrándole:

-Espera a que mamá y papá se enteren de que su hija favorita también resultó ser una bollera-Rio-Oh, va a ser de lo más divertido.

-Costia, ni se te ocurra.

-Oh no. No te preocupes. No voy a revelar tu sucio secreto… pero créeme, al final todo se sabe. Y cuando te follas a Lexa Woods, más aun.

Le quitó el agua saborizada y se fue escaleras arriba.

Clarke pestañeó y sintió que el enfado comenzaba a carcomer su cuerpo.

¿Cómo se atrevía Lexa a inventar una cosa como esa? ¿Por qué? ¿Para lucirse y exponerla como una más de sus conquistas? Pues con ella se iba a equivocar porque definitivamente no era una de esas cabeza de chorlito que iban detrás suyo como moscas.

Subió las escaleras, algo enfurruñada, y cogió el teléfono con la intención de hacerle saber a Lexa que ya sabía sobre su mentira. Pero Raven la entretuvo y acabaron viendo otros capítulos de The Walking Dead hasta la media noche.

Sin embargo, Clarke no podía dormir y acabó escribiéndole a esa hora. Le daba igual si la despertaba o no.

 _Yo: Con qué derecho inventas cosas sobre ti y sobre mí que no son ciertas?_

Para su sorpresa, no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que la nadadora respondiera.

 _L. Woods: Hola para ti también. No sé de qué estás hablando. Qué he inventado?_

 _Yo: Sabes muy bien lo que le has dicho a Costia…_

 _L. Woods: Pequeña, no sé qué te habrá dicho Costia pero lo que sea que te haya dicho te aseguro que las cosas no ocurrieron así._

 _Yo: Así es como engañas a todas tus chicas?_

Clarke se sobresaltó cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Era Lexa. Miró a Raven de reojo que estaba dormida y sacó las piernas al otro lado de la cama para susurrar y no ser escuchada.

-¿Qué?-Dijo de mala gana.

-¿Qué demonios te ha dicho Costia?

-¿Qué más te da?

-No quiero que pienses cosas de mí que no son ciertas, Clarke. Dime lo que te dijo, por favor-Clarke apretó el móvil.

¿Por qué tenía que hablar con esa voz melosa que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas en el estómago?

-Me dio a entender que le habías dicho que tú y yo…-Se sonrojó en la oscuridad de la habitación-…que tú y yo nos habíamos acostado.

Escuchó a Lexa suspirar.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Es tu palabra contra la de ella.

-Oye, no es justo, pequeña. Tengo derecho a defenderme…

-¿No lo estás haciendo ya?

-En persona…

-Sí, bueno… son la una de la mañana ahora mismo.

-¿Y qué? Yo… quiero verte-Murmuró. El corazón de Clarke dejó de latir. Cerró los ojos e intentó controlar su respiración-Para explicarte lo que pasó…-Dijo luego Lexa carraspeando.

-Puedes hacerlo mañana.

-No, no puedo. Estaré frente a tu casa en quince minutos…

-Lexa…

-No me hagas esperar demasiado, pequeña.

Y simplemente colgó.

Clarke se quedó mirando la oscuridad.

¿Iba a tener un encuentro clandestino con Lexa Woods a la una de la madrugada?

Mierda.

Casi había olvidado porque estaba molesta en primer lugar.

* * *

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades?

Estar soñando con Clarke y despertarse con… el cuerpo bastante caliente y a los cinco segundos recibir un mensaje suyo. Uno poco agradable, pero Lexa pensó que había sabido manejar un poco la situación.

Se mordió el labio recordando el sueño.

Había sido uno muy gráfico y pocas veces Lexa se había despertado tan mojada. Y no hablaba de la camiseta. Los gemidos de Clarke en su sueño habían sido gloriosos y se preguntaba si en la realidad serian así… apretó con fuerza el volante y echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

No tenía ni idea de porque le había pedido verse a la una de la mañana pero lo único que sabía era que quería verla. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaban estas ganas de locas de… de solo verla y notar como sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz o como se mordida la uña con nerviosismo cuando estaba pensativa?. Eran cosas en las que ella nunca se había fijado en nadie, detalles que le parecían que hacían más atractiva a Clarke.

Gimió con frustración y puso un poco de música mientras conducía. Octavia había dejado su iPod así que Lexa simplemente colocó alguna de las canciones para relajarse:

 _I can't see through the stars in my eyes._

 _And I don't recall breathing steady, ever since you've been in my life._

 _So, let me catch my breath, before you steal it once again._

 _I should be dead by now._

Lexa frunció el ceño y miró el título de la canción y el artista:

-Safe and sound, Tonight Alive-Bufó.

Encima hasta una estúpida canción la hacía pensar en Clarke… bueno realmente no era estúpida. Era… no sabía lo que era, pero nunca le había prestado atencion a las canciones. Las canciones eran para cantarlas y bailarlas. Y ahora estaba allí, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza mientras se aproximaba a la casa de Clarke. Menuda tontería.

Estuvo a punto de dar una vuelta en U y regresar por donde había venido pero luego pensó en Clarke allí, esperándola… y simplemente no podía hacerle eso.

Se estacionó en la acera de enfrente. Todo estaba en silencio y la calle por supuesto estaba solitaria. Ver la casa de Clarke la hizo pensar en Costia. Tenía que disculparse por lo ocurrido con ella. Era verdad que ninguna chica merece ser llamada por otro nombre en un momento tan íntimo. Se disculparía, pero le dejaría claro que lo suyo estaba terminado.

Sacó su móvil e hizo una llamada rápida.

-Hey, Mark-Sonrió-¿Estas de turno hoy?, estupendo. Si…-Lexa soltó una risita-Algo así. Te agradecería que ya sabes, me echaras una mano…si, muchas gracias. Estaré allí en un rato. Vale, adiós.

Tamborileó con los dedos el volante y sintió un subidón de adrenalina cuando vio a Clarke salir de puntillas y luego correr hacia el auto. Sentía que tenía otra vez quince años y que estaba buscando a la chica de sus sueños en casa de sus homofóbicos padres que no sabían que su hija era gay.

 _¿Estás perdiendo la mente?_

Se dijo y aspiró con fuerza cuando Clarke entró al auto embriagándola con su olor.

-Dios Santo, Clarke… ¿Cómo demonios hueles así?

Clarke la miró sorprendida por un momento y se olfateó.

-¿Huelo mal…?

-No, no-Se apresuró a decir-Hueles estupendo, cariño-Respondió con voz ronca y Clarke recordó que era la segunda vez que llamaba así y la segunda vez que su corazón se aceleraba-Demasiado-Se acercó a ella con media sonrisa.

-Lexa… eh… -Apartó la vista-Esto es una locura, lo sabes ¿no?

-¿Hablar de lo bien que hueles?-Sonrió.

 _Oh joder, no. No sonrías así._

-Digo vernos a esta hora para hablar. Podíamos hacerlo perfectamente mañana…-Se puso pensativa-No, espera mañana no, se supone que iría al parque acuático con Raven.

-Oh, así que vas a ir al parque acuático dos veces.

-¿Qué?

-Porque ahora mismo vamos hacia allí-Puso el auto en marcha y Clarke la miró como si se hubiese vuelto completamente loca.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza? Es muy probable que esté cerrado.

Lexa rio.

-Y lo está.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos a sentarnos fuera a mirarlo cerrado?

-No, pequeña. Vamos a entrar.

-Lexa…

-Tú confía en mí.

-Pensé que solo íbamos a hablar.

-Y lo estamos haciendo.

-Lexa, detente-La morena la miró de reojo.

-¿No quieres ir al parque acuático?

-No es eso.

-Entonces si quieres ir…

-Lexa-Se quejó colocándole una mano en la pierna y ambas se miraron. Clarke la apartó enseguida-Nunca he hecho esto ¿vale?

-¿Ir al parque acuático a la una de la mañana?

-Si bueno, eso tampoco. Pero me refería a salir de casa a esta hora así sin más…

-Bueno, nunca es tarde para empezar a tener aventuras.

-¿Me puedes decir que haremos en el parque acuático?

-Divertirnos, por supuesto.

-No quiero divertirme contigo. Te recuerdo que estoy bastante molesta.

-Oye, tienes que darme al menos la oportunidad para explicarte lo que ocurrió.

-Es lo que estoy haciendo y sin embargo solo hablas de ir al parque acuático. A veces actúas como si tuvieras cinco años ¿sabes?

Lexa sonrió.

-Y esa es mi más grande cualidad-Le guiñó el ojo y Clarke giró la vista pero tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír.

Llegaron increíblemente rápido por la falta de tráfico y Clarke se sobresaltó cuando Lexa cogió su mano. Sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo al sentir esos dedos largos y esa piel cálida junto a la suya.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Lexa saludó a un chico rubio que parecía que no se hubiese afectado en dos días.

-Si vas a usar los rápidos hazlo antes de las tres. Josh hace las rondas por esa zona a esa hora.

-Entendido. Eres lo más, Mark-Le alborotó el pelo y el chico pareció embobado con Lexa. Si es que hasta los chicos caían ante la nadadora.

-¿A cuántas más has traído aquí?-Preguntó con malhumor soltándose del agarre de la morena. Aunque a los dos segundos se arrepintió porque le encantaba sentir su mano junto a la suya.

Lexa la miró divertida.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó la morena mientras caminaban.

-Porque he visto como me ha mirado… Mark o como se llame.

-¿Cómo te ha mirado?

-Como si fuese una más de las que desfilan por aquí.

Lexa rio entre dientes.

-Generalmente suelo venir yo sola, Clarke-La miró metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ja, generalmente…-Murmuró Clarke con una mueca y Lexa volvió a reír mirándola con… adoración.

¿Cómo es que esa pequeña rubia podía hacerla sentir así? Feliz, plena… emocionada de tenerla allí. Esto era un maldito error y Lexa lo sabía pero no había podido evitarlo.

-Solo he traído a una persona además de ti y esa es Octavia-Le dijo luego más seria. Clarke adoró la forma en la que el viento de la madrugada hacia que su pelo se moviera.

No era un viento especialmente frio. Se podía estar bastante a gusto.

-¿Tu y ella…?

-Dios, no-Rio-O es como mi hermana.

-Ya, pero no lo es.

-Tengo mis códigos.

-Aja…

Lexa sonrió.

-Suelo venir aquí cuando necesito distraerme y pensar.

-Ah ¿pero piensas?

-Ja ja ja-La miró y vio a Clarke riendo. No pudo evitar mirarla fijamente y sentir su pulso acelerarse.

Joder era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto.

¡Ella miraba tetas no sonrisas!

Menuda ñoña se estaba volviendo.

-Ven, subámonos a los rápidos -Salió corriendo y Clarke bufó.

-¡Espera!-La siguió y llegaron hasta donde estaban los pequeños botes redondos.

-¿No te encanta?-Dijo emocionada la nadadora.

-La verdad es que tengo años que no me…-Lexa la cogió del brazo interrumpiéndola y ambas se subieron-¿Cómo se supone que nos vamos a bajar luego?

-Nos preocuparemos después…

El viaje comenzó lento y Clarke se puso nerviosa al tener a Lexa a un lado.

-Bueno, creo… que podrías comenzar a explicarme lo que pasó con Costia.

Lexa la miró seria.

-Costia ha confundido la relación que tenemos tú y yo, Clarke.

Lexa se dio cuenta de que los labios de Clarke se veían más apetecibles que nunca esa noche. Quizás era por el sueño que aún estaba en su cabeza o porque ya no podía contenerse mucho más y todo el deseo que sentía por esa pequeña rubia acabaría emergiendo.

-¿Y que relación es esa?-Preguntó Clarke y contuvo la respiración cuando notó la mirada de Lexa sobre su persona.

Era intensa y prometía tantas cosas que Clarke sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y… mucho más abajo.

Antes de que Lexa pudiera responder, la velocidad del bote aumentó y chocaron contra las aguas mojándose en el proceso. Clarke rio como una niña pequeña y la morena simplemente adoro ese sonido. La rubia notó que Lexa aún seguía mirándola y cuando volvieron otra vez a la calma se humedeció los labios y preguntó:

-¿Entonces no le dijiste que tú y yo…?-Lexa negó lentamente.

-Sería incapaz de inventar algo así.

-Costia parecía tan segura…

Lexa apartó la vista.

-Fue mi culpa. Pero te aseguro que nunca le dije algo como eso-Volvió a mirarla-¿Me crees?-Su tono de voz sonó suplicante.

Clarke asintió.

-Te creo-Le aseguró y Lexa sonrió a medias.

Disfrutaron del resto del paseo entre risas y Lexa la arrastró hacia el acuario en donde Clarke estaba fascinada con los manatíes mientras se secaba la ropa mojada con una toalla que no tenía ni idea de donde la había sacado la morena.

-Parece que cada vez que estoy contigo acabo mojada-Dijo Clarke y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho porque Lexa comenzó a reír muy fuerte-No lo hagas…

-Es lo que provoco en todas las chicas, pequeña-Se encogió de hombros.

Clarke suspiró.

-Y lo hiciste…

-¿Sabías que los parientes más cercanos de los manatíes son los elefantes?-Le ofreció palomitas y Clarke la miró anonadada.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Me las he servido-Se encogió de hombros y Clarke rio.

-Eso es robo.

-Oye, le he dejado diez pavos en el mostrador. Encima que le dejo hasta propina…-Refunfuñó y Clarke la miró de reojo adorando como fruncía el ceño.

Deseó darle un beso en la mejilla como a una niña pequeña pero se contuvo. Simplemente estiró la mano comiendo palomitas.

-Entonces…-Comenzó a decir Lexa-Nunca habías ido a una aventura nocturna ¿eh?

-Nop.

-Me alegro ser la primera con la que lo haces entonces.

Clarke le sonrió.

-Tu supongo que las haces muy a menudo.

-Bueno… antes solía hacerlas más. Ahora tengo un horario muy cuadriculado por los entrenamientos.

-Hey, es verdad… entrenas en cuatro horas y medias-Le dijo Clarke mirando su reloj.

-Mmm… ¿escuchas eso?-Dijo Lexa de repente. Clarke se concentró intentando escuchar de que hablaba.

-¿El qué? No escucho nada…

Entonces Lexa comenzó a tararear una canción de Frank Sinatra y luego la puso en el móvil.

-¿Qué haces?-Rio Clarke al verla bailar.

-¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita Griffin? -Clarke la miró con las mejillas sonrosadas-Venga, sé que adoras bailar, te he observado.

-¿Me has observado?

-¿Te creías que solo tu tenías ese derecho, pequeña?-La cogió de la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo con fuerza, juntando su frente con la de Clarke. El corazón de ambas comenzó a bombear sin parar-Yo también tengo ojos… y ahora mismo me están diciendo que eres jodidamente hermosa-Clarke la miró sorprendida.

¿Cuándo habían pasado de no poder cruzar una palabra a esto? No lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba demasiado.

-No lo soy…-Clarke intentó agachar la vista pero Lexa no se lo permitió.

-Lo eres, créeme.

-¿Esto…?-Ambas se movían al ritmo de _"Fly me to the moon"-_ ¿… es algo que le dices a todas, Lexa?

Lexa cerró los ojos aun con la frente junto a la de Clarke y sonrió a medias.

-No voy a mentirte y decir que no se lo he dicho a muchas… pero cuando te lo digo a ti, quiero que sepas que lo digo de verdad-Susurró y Clarke también cerró los ojos tragando hondo.

-No quiero ser una de tus chicas…

-Y yo no quiero que lo seas-Le confesó Lexa-Pero… ya no puedo seguir conteniéndome, pequeña. Y no tengo ni idea de que es esto pero… dios, Clarke, no puedo sacarte de mi mente-Abrió los ojos y se separó para mirarla. Clarke seguía con los ojos cerrados-Dime que tú te sientes igual… dime que…-Clarke abrió sus ojos azules y Lexa notó que miraba sus labios de una forma que la hizo estremecerse.

Y sorprendiéndola, fue la pequeña rubia la que se puso de puntillas y la besó. Lexa sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar. Era un simple beso, bastante casto para su gusto, pero estaba experimentando cosas que la asustaban mucho y que a la vez eran maravillosas.

Ambas se miraron y Lexa sonrió a medias pasando su dedo por esos labios tan hermosos que acaba de besar.

-Quiero más de ti, pequeña… ¿me dejarías…?-Clarke asintió sin dejar de mirar los labios de la nadadora y Lexa junto su boca de nuevo con los de la rubia, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Abrió la boca irrumpiendo con su lengua dentro de la boca de Clarke quien gimió y ese sonido Lexa pensó que era el sonido más erótico que había escuchado en su vida. Dios santo, no iba a poderse contener… pero debía ir despacio, lo sabía.

Clarke parecía tener muy poca experiencia besando, pero cuando Lexa comenzó una danza erótica dentro de su boca con su lengua, enseñando a la rubia como mover la suya, pronto la inexperiencia quedó a un lado. Clarke se aferró a la camiseta de Lexa y ambas se devoraron con los manatíes como testigos mientras Lexa intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse llevar por el deseo y las ganas que tenia de hacer a Clarke suya.

La deseaba muchísimo. Pero Clarke era diferente. Clarke hacia que un simple beso, fuera mágico. Que no solo sintiera su entrepierna palpitar, sino que también sintiera su alma y su corazón volar contentos.

Los labios de Clarke eran suaves y su boca sabía a pasta dental y palomitas. Lexa podría besarla toda la noche, toda la madrugada hasta quedar sin aliento.

¿Por qué sentía que nunca había besado ni la habían besado de esa forma? ¿Por qué era todo tan diferente?

Había besado a un montón de chicas y sin embargo… nada se sentía igual.

Finalmente, se separaron por la falta de aire. Lexa mantuvo unos segundos la frente contra la de Clarke y cuando se apartó la rubia se escondió en su pecho, haciéndola sonreír y rodearla con sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien?-Le susurró al oído, acariciando sus mechones rubios-¿Te he asustado?

-Estoy bien-Respondió Clarke-Solo… me siento un poco rara.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que nadie me había besado así nunca. Y además acabo de besar a una chica y me ha gustado… mucho.

Lexa rio.

-Te ha gustado ¿eh?

-Oh por favor, no hagas ningún comentario sobre lo buena que eres besando o te mataré.

-Pero es que lo soy.

Clarke se abrazó con fuerza a Lexa y la morena lo adoró.

-Es… ¿Por qué…?

-No lo sé.

Silencio.

-¿A ti te ha gustado?-Preguntó Clarke aun sin levantar la cara. Lexa podía imaginarla completamente sonrojada.

-Si fuese un tío probablemente pudieras darte cuenta-Clarke tuvo que pensar en lo que eso significaba.

-¿Lo dices por…?-Lexa rio-Oh, ya, ya…

-Estoy muy excitada, Clarke-Susurró en su oído de forma ronca y Clarke tembló entre sus brazos sintiendo los vellos de punta-¿Qué demonios me has hecho?

-Lexa, yo…-Clarke se apartó y cuando vio la forma en la que Lexa la miraba sus piernas fallaron-Yo no estoy acostumbrada a… quiero decir…

Lexa colocó un dedo en sus labios.

-Lo sé-Suspiró-No sé lo que esto significa pero… ¿me dejarás seguir haciéndolo? Besarte…-Acarició los labios de la rubia con sus dedos-Porque siento que no puedo tener suficiente de ti.

-Es muy complicado…-Se llevó las manos a la cara y se sentó en uno de los bancos.

Lexa suspiró.

-Bueno, es la primera vez que me rechazan luego de un beso-Rio sentándose a su lado.

-No es que te esté rechazando es… yo…-La morena la miró de reojo.

-¿Quieres ir a ver a las focas?

Clarke levantó la vista y adoró que Lexa la mirara divertida.

Lo que acababa de pasar unos minutos atrás había removido muchas cosas en su interior. Pero no sabía si estaba lista para enfrentarlas. Y Lexa parecía que tampoco.

Terminaron viendo a las focas que no tenían muchas ganas de ser molestadas a esa hora de la madrugada y finalmente Lexa vio la hora. Solo le quedaban tres horas de sueño.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto-Rio Clarke que iba comiéndose un cubo de palomitas mientras Lexa la llevaba a casa.

-¿De haberle robado palomitas al parque acuático?

Clarke le lanzó una palomita y Lexa le sonrió.

-De la aventura nocturna. Tienes que entrenar pronto y no podrás con el sueño.

-Para eso inventaron el Red Bull. Ya dormiré luego.

Clarke meneó la cabeza.

-Eres muy básica, Lexa Woods.

-Mmm soy básica ¿eh?

-Mucho.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué lo dices?

-Eres feliz simplemente nadando todo el santo día, tomas Red Bull y te hipnotizan las tetas.

-Oye ¿a quién no le hipnotizan las tetas?-Se defendió divertida y luego la miró un poco más seria-No hay forma de que me arrepienta de nada de lo que pasó hoy, Clarke-Murmuró y se estacionó frente a la casa de la rubia.

Ambas se miraron y Clarke bajó la vista.

-¿No?

-No.

-Creo que yo tampoco.

-¿Crees?-Carcajeó-Eres lo peor que le ha pasado a mi ego ¿lo sabias?

-Te lo mereces-Se mordió el labio y notó que Lexa miraba sus labios con una sonrisa.

Ella también miró los de la nadadora y se fundieron en un beso aguantando las respiraciones. Clarke sentía que podía estar volviéndose adicta a los besos de Lexa. Antes besar no le parecía gran cosa, pero esto, oh cielos, esto era excitante y tan placentero… y la forma en la que Lexa jadeaba hacia que su entrepierna se estremeciera.

Se apartó sonrojada.

-Tengo que… irme…-Susurró aun cerca de la boca de la morena.

-Si- Contesto esta con los ojos cerrados-Ve…

-Yo… podríamos hablarlo luego… cuando hayamos pensado…

-Clarke, ve o volveré a besarte y no te dejaré bajar de este auto-Sentenció Lexa con voz cargada de erotismo y Clarke abrió la puerta haciéndola sonreír.

-Me he divertido mucho-Le dijo Clarke antes de salir y caminar hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Me he divertido mucho dice-Bufó-Matas mi ego Clarke Griffin-Rio para sí misma.

Lexa se puso en marcha y se dio cuenta de que estaba tarareando la estúpida canción del iPod de Octavia.

-Muy bien, Lexa. Eres oficialmente una paloma-Se dijo a si misma pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

 **Había prometido que si la iniciativa de BilleteParaJuno que pueden encontrar en Twitter llegaba a los 100$ habría capítulo inmediatamente. Y aquí está.**

 **Bueno, lo que muchos esperaban... ¡Se han besado!. Pero... ¿Y ahora que? ¿Dejará Lexa atrás su vida de casanova? ¿Clarke se dejará llevar y le dará igual estarse sintiendo de esa forma por una chica? ¿Que hará Costia si llega a enterarse? ¿Raven se irá de la lengua con el tema de la hermana mayor? Uy cuantas interrogantes. Háganme saber que les pareció el capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo *guiño***

 **Twt: ButtonUpJuno**


	11. Chapter 11

Octavia le dio un sorbo a su bebida proteica mientras terminaba de cecarse el sudor y miraba a Lexa concentrada en la pantalla de su ordenador. Habia ido a entrenar esa mañana junto a su amiga en el gimnasio de su casa y la habia descubierto aun dormida. Eso era algo sin precedentes. Lexa Woods nunca se saltaba las horas de su entrenamiento… lo que la hizo pensar en que habia pasado algo o mas bien, que le pasaba algo.

-¿Me lo vas a enseñar o no?-La otra chica abrió la boca bostezando fuertemente.

-Dame un segundo-Respondio luego aun mirando la pantalla.

-¿Por qué esta tan cansada?-Pregunto entonces reclinándose en el sofá. Lexa la miro de reojo.

-Me acosté tarde-Respondio sin dar mas explicaciones.

-¿Y se puede saber por que?

-Nop-Fruncio el ceño.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tiene que ver con algunos de tus ligues?

-No exactamente…

-Lexa, deja de ser tan criptica.

-No estoy segura de si quiero hablar del tema.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cada vez que pienso en ello me dan ganas de salir corriendo.

Octavia rio.

-¿Cada vez que piensas en que?

Lexa suspiro mirándola.

-En lo que me pasa.

-No entiendo nada.

La otra chica jugueteo con su vaso de proteínas.

-No se si estoy preparada para esto, O.

-Mira, si no me cuentas de que demonios estas hablando poco puedo hacer para ayudarte.

-Puede que ayer… besara a Clarke Griffin-Octavia que estaba tomando un poco de su batido de proteínas casi lo escupe.

-¿Qué has hecho que?

-Te juro que intente resistirme por todos los medios pero…

Octavia rio.

-Sabia que te gustaba.

-Ese es el problema, que no solo me gusta.

-Eso también lo sabia.

-Es… raro y no se si quiero sentirme asi por nadie.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me gusta apegarme a nada ni a nadie y lo sabes.

-Lexa…-Octavia suspiro-A veces te daba un porrazo en la cabeza ¿sabes?-La miro-No tiene nada de malo el sentirse asi. Te adverti que cuando pasara te daría fuerte…

-No empieces, que no te estoy diciendo que este enamorada de nadie…

-¿Piensas en ella todo el dia?

-Puede…

-¿Cuándo estas con ella te sientes plenamente feliz?-Lexa se encogio de hombros enfurruñada-¿Las canciones te recuerdan a ella? ¿Sentiste cosas al besarla que no habia sentido por nadie?

-Eso no prueba nada-Respondio aun en negación.

La otra chica rio divertida.

-Mira, obviamente al final haras lo que te de la gana, como siempre. Pero toma en cuenta que Clarke no es como las chicas con las que sueles estar… no la lastimes.

-¿Tu de quien eras amiga?

-Tuya, cariño, pero porque soy tu amiga te conozco. Las mujeres siempre acaban llorando por ti.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que algunas no entiendan el concepto de rollo de una noche…-Sonrio a medias-Y tampoco es mi culpa que nadie mas le de los orgasmos que puedo darle yo.

-Eres tan imbécil a veces, en serio-Lexa rio-Entonces… ¿Clarke se siente igual?

-No lo se.

-Te ha besado…

-Y yo a ella ¿eso que tiene que ver?. Mira no lo se, esto es nuevo para mi.

-¿Lo habéis hablado al menos? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?

-Octavia deja de agobiarme con tus preguntas ¿quieres?

-¿Te la vas a tirar y ya?

-No me la voy a…-Cogio aire con frustración-Mira dejemos el tema y ven a mirar-Octavia puso una mueca pues quería seguir hablando de Clarke pero se puso de pie colocándose al lado de Lexa para mirar la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿Vas a vender tu medalla olímpica?-Pregunto asombrada y anonadada.

-Subastar…-La corrigio-Y hasta ahora han ofrecido muy buen dinero.

-¿Tienes problemas económicos y yo no lo sabia?

Lexa negó.

-No es para mi. ¿Recuerdas que de vez en cuando voy a ayudar a ese lugar donde dan clases de natación a niños especiales?-Octavia asintió-Pues hay una niña con Espina Bifida que necesita muchas operaciones, asi que el dinero que me den por la medalla ira todo para ella.

Octavia miro a su amiga con ojos brillantes.

-A veces entre tanta imbecilidad, se me olvida lo increíble que eres…

-Me amas, acéptalo-Dijo con chulería y Octavia le pego con la cadera en el hombro sonriendo.

-A veces.

* * *

Clarke no podía dejar de sonreir mientras estaba viendo el show de los delfines junto a Raven, y no solo porque aquel fuese un espectavulo fantástico, sino porque no podía dejar de recordar lo ocurrido esa madrugada junto a Lexa.

El beso se repetia una y otra vez en su mente como una especie de película que ella habia presenciado desde afuera, pero la realidad era que lo habia vivido… y habia sido fantástico. Ahora podía entender porque todas esas chicas perdían la dignidad yendo detrás de la nadadora. Lexa Woods besaba de una forma exquisita que te hacia olvidar el tiempo y el especio. Clarke se habia sentido como flotando y habia deseado que aquel beso nunca terminara.

Queria que Lexa volviera a besarla, quería que lo hiciera durante todo el dia…

Se estremecio al recordar como la nadadora le habia susurrado:

 _-Estoy muy excitada, Clarke._

La verdad es que ella también lo habia estado… y no tenia idea de como lo sabia, pero simplemente lo sabia. Su cuerpo se sentía ardiendo y su entrepierna palpitaba de una forma que no habia sentido nunca. No lo habia experimentado con nadie, pero lo habia estudiado en la universidad y sabia que esas eran unas de las tantas respuestas humanas ante la excitación sexual.

Dios ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Se moria por contárselo a Raven, pero tenia miedo de todo.

Tenia miedo de que le gustase una chica y aun mas miedo de que esa chica fuese Lexa Woods, la reconocida rompecorazones de San Diego.

Eso la hizo pensar en una cosa de inmediato.

Lexa era conocida por llevarse a la cama a muchas chicas, probablemente quisiera de ella lo mismo y aunque no podía decir que le desagradara la idea y mucho menos luego de aquel beso… ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Lexa que era virgen?

Ademas no quería ser utilizada solo para eso. Probablemente no pudiera darle a la nadadora lo que ella esperaba.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de sufrimiento?-Le pregunto Raven.

Clarke negó.

-No es nada.

-No me digas que estas pensando en el proyecto mientras estamos aquí viendo los delfines…

-No, no…

El show se acabo y ambas aplaudieron, colocándose luego de pie para ir a comprar alguna chuchería y seguir divirtiéndose.

-¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?-Inquirio Raven mientras ambas se comían unas manzanas cubiertas de chocolate. Clarke la miro expectante-¿A dónde fuiste a la una de la madrugada?

La rubia se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué?-Raven rio.

-Tienes cara de culpabilidad.

-Yo… no…

-Eh, oye. Que yo no soy tu madre, pero me molesta un poco que no me lo cuentes.

-¿Qué hacias tu despierta a esa hora?-Clarke la miro con suspicacia.

-Fui al baño-Mintio. Obviamente estaba en la habitacion de Costia-Y te estuve buscando y no te vi.

-Yo… tuve que salir…

-¿A esa hora?

Clarke resoplo.

-Estaba con Lexa ¿vale?

-¿Qué? ¿Con Lexa Woods?-Raven se acerco mas para susurrarle-¿Te ha comido el conejo ya?

-¿Qué? Raven…-Se quejo pero termino riendo-No, no me ha comido nada-Dijo sonrojándose.

-Pero quieres que lo haga…

Clarke siguió caminando sin responder.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿A dónde fuisteis?

Clarke le relato un poco lo ocurrido y Raven no dejaba de repetir "que romántico" cada cinco segundos, lo cual no ayudaba a las mariposas que estaba sintiendo Clarke en el estomago con solo recordarlo.

-¿Entonces…?-Pregunto Raven y Clarke la miro sin entender-¿En que habéis quedado?

-En nada.

-¿En nada?

-Era tarde y… ella tenia entrenamiento hoy en la mañana y…

-Clarke-Raven puso una mueca-Te conozco y se que Lexa te gusta mucho, pero tienes que recordar la fama que le precede.

-¿Crees que no lo se?

-Por eso es mejor si lo habláis…¿Te ha escrito o algo?

Clarke negó.

-Supongo que ya la vere mañana.

-Te saca de tu casa en la madrugada, te trae a un paseo romántico, te besa… ¿y ni si quiera te escribe un mensaje?

-Tu lo has dicho bien, estamos hablando de Lexa Woods-Murmuro resignada.

* * *

Estaba bastante nerviosa esa mañana y obviamente sabia que el motivo era porque veria a Lexa en su entrenamiento, ya que se habia recueprado del hombro y volvia a nadar como siempre. Llego al área de la piscina y noto que Lexa ya estaba alli, aunque aun estaba usando su ropa deportiva y casual. Unos pantaloncillos cortos, camiseta negra, una camisa a cuadros roja amarrada en la cintura y una gorra a la moda.

Charlaba animadamente con una chica y esta le tocaba el brazo de vez en cuando. Lexa se lo permitia encantada y de vez en cuando le sonreía.

Fue cuando Clarke entendio lo estúpida que habia sido. Habia pensado que quizás… ese beso, habia sido igual de especial para Lexa que para ella. Pero estaba claro que era una ilusa y nada mas. Y cuando la chica se acerco a Lexa besanola en los labios, Clarke sintio ganas de llorar (era estúpido, lo sabia, pero no podía evitarlo) y se dio la vuelta para salir de alli y no tener que seguir viendo aquello.

Se encontró con Octavia en el camino pero no la saludo, no podía dejar que la viese asi.

La morena la miro sorprendida y luego miro hacia donde estaba Lexa con una de sus groupies, prácticamente quitándosela de encima.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco a su amiga que estaba diciéndole algo a la chica.

-¿Eres idiota?-La espeto y Lexa la miro sorprendida.

-¿Ese es un nuevo saludo o…?-Octavia le dio un golpe en la vicera de la gorra-Oye. ¿Qué pasa?

-Acabo de ver a cierta rubia salir de aquí con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Te ha visto besándola-Señalo a la chica que ya se habia ido y se estaba alejando.

-Oye, ella me beso a mi…-Se defendió-Y no tenia ni idea de que Clarke…

-Por una vez en tu vida, que llega una chica que quizás valga la pena, vas y la cagas.

-¡Que yo no he hecho nada!

-Estabas tonteando ¿a que si?

-Bueno… es lo que hago. No puedo evitarlo.

-¿En serio? Lo dicho, eres idiota.

-O, escúchame-Suspiro-Solo porque me sienta de cierta forma… no quiere decir que voy a cambiar me forma de ser de la noche a la mañana.

-Si, ya se que la estupidez no se cura de la noche a la mañana.

-Oye, basta.

-Hazme el favor y ve a buscar a esa pobre chica, y si no estas interesada en ella de verdad, díselo y no le rompas el corazón.

Lexa apretó la mandibula y resoplo yendo a buscar a Clarke. No le gustaba demasiado que Octavia se metiera en aquello pero cuando pensó en Clarke llorando por su culpa se sintió fatal.

No sabia si era por el miedo a sentirse de la forma en la que se sentía, pero ahora mismo tenia unas ganas incontrolables de demostrar que seguía siendo la misma que era capaz de ligarse a meda universidad. Pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba estar con Clarke y solo con ella.

No se entendia ni ella misma.

La vio sentada en uno de los bancos que estaban en las zonas ver de la universidad. Era tan hermosa… con ese perfil y sus cabellos dorados ondenado con el viento. Por supuesto, no era la típica belleza canonizada a la que Lexa estaba costumbrada. Este era otro tipo de belleza: salvaje, natural, inocente.

Se acerco sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho y se acuclillo frente a ella. No estaba llorando, pero cuando la miro, Lexa sintió que le clavaban un puñal en el corazón. Era una mirada de decepcion y tristeza.

-Hola, pequeña-Le susurro y Clarke aparto la vista-Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso.

-No se de que estas hablando…

Lexa suspiro y cogio sus manos entre las suyas.

-Clarke, yo… lo que paso entre nosotras…

-Lexa-La detuvo-No tienes que darme explicaciones de nada. Se exactamente lo que buscas en las chicas, y creeme que yo no puedo dártelo-Sentencio.

-Clarke-Su voz sono suplicante y Clarke la miro.

¿Cómo podía ser tan guapa? Y con esa gorra… dios, estaba realmente preciosa.

Lexa evito mirarla a los ojos.

-Esto es difícil para mi. Toda mi vida he… hecho esto, he estado con todas y con ninguna y… se que mi pasado me precede pero… yo…joder-Se humedecio los labios-Lo que quiero decir es que no se como hacer esto, no se que hacer con las cosas que siento ahora mismo y…-Puso cara de frustración.

-Yo tampoco lo se-Fue la respuesta de Clarke-Pero lo que si se es que no quiero sufrir y… creo que contigo será inevitable.

-No-Lexa suspiro-Yo… lo ultimo que quiero es hacerte sufrir-Clarke sonrio con tristeza.

-Creo que no lo podras evitar.

-Cariño, ella me ha besado a mi, yo no…

-Te dije que no me tenias que dar explicaciones.

-Escucha-La miro directo a los ojos-¿Qué te parece si vienes esta noche a mi casa?

-No se, Lexa… no creo que sea…

-Te cocinare algo y hablaremos.

-¿Cocinas?

-Por supuesto, te dije que era buena en todo-Sonrio y Clarke también lo hizo-Podremos hablar y… no se. Ahora mismo, mi corazón late con fuerte y eso me asusta pero a la vez…

-Es increíble-Termino de decir Clarke y ambas se miraron divertidas-Solo para aclarar… ¿me estas pidiendo una cita?

Lexa se quedo blanca como un papel.

-Bueno, yo… no salgo en citas…-Clarke rio divertida y Lexa la miro con media sonrisa.

-Era broma, Lexa.

-Joder-Solto el aire-Pero… si quieres que sea una cita…-Clarke se puso se pie y Lexa hizo lo mismo.

-Es mejor que vayas a entrenar o Lincoln se enfadara.

Lexa la miro y asintió.

-Me muero por besarte-Susurro luego acercando su rostro al suyo y Clarke trago hondo.

-Lexa…

-¿Qué?

-No vas a besarme luego de que besaras a otra hace diez minutos.

-Ella me ha besado a mi-Clarke la empujo y comenzó a alejarse.

-Es lo mismo.

-Clarke…-Suspiro frustrada, ella no iba de esa forma detrás de nadie.

¿Cómo era que Clarke se le resistia tanto? Tenia que aceptar que eso le encantaba.

Comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

-¿Vendrás?

-¿A dónde?

-A mi casa…

-Puede ser.

Lexa sonrio divertida sabiendo que iria.

* * *

Costia movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su cerveza. Estaba sedienta y esa noche no quería pensar en nada. Había discutido con sus padres una vez más y además también había discutido con Raven, la única persona a la que soportaba últimamente. Pero no soportaba que nadie se metiera en su vida y eso era exactamente lo que había intentado hacer la chica.

Al salir del videoclub Robert, uno de sus nuevos amigos, la había llamado ya que al aparecer había un concierto clandestino al norte de la ciudad en un túnel abandonado. Costia no tenía ni idea de quienes eran los que estaban tocando, pero estaban tocando covers de sus canciones favoritas.

Cindy le ofreció una calada de un pitillo de marihuana y Costia sonrió dejando que el humo inundara su boca y sus pulmones.

-¡Suenan brutales!-Le gritó Robert por encima del ruido de las guitarras y la batería.

Costia asintió y notó que comenzaban a hacer un pogo, así que se unió rápidamente moviendo el cuerpo frenéticamente, intentando que toda esa rabia que seguía en su interior saliera, buscando desahogarse al ritmo de la canción. Sintió que alguien la empujaba y al levantar la mirada vio a un chico con un piercing en el labio sonriéndole. Costia comenzó a moverse con más fuerza y chocó contra él a propósito también sonriéndole.

Un rato más tarde el mismo chico se le acercó, su nombre era Bradley y vivía en Los Ángeles, pero había venido con algunos amigos que también fueron presentados a Costia. Incluyendo una chica muy guapa a la que la rubia le echó el ojo. Su nombre era Laura y ella y Costia acabaron compartiendo besos, mientras los chicos reían y vitoreaban. A Costia le encantó que compartieran con ella un poco de coca, o "nieve" como solían llamarlo ellos.

Se dio cuenta de que había tomado demasiado cuando comenzó a sentirse mal. No estaba segura de donde estaba, pero pensaba que ya no estaba dentro del túnel. Podía sentir la brisa de la noche en su cara.

-¿Estás bien?-Bradley le puso la mano en la cintura, Costia no pudo responder.

Se sentó sobre la tierra y miró al cielo, todo daba vueltas y sentía como si todo aquello fuera un sueño.

-Costia…-Esta lo miró y se tumbó recostando la espalda en la tierra. Bradley se tumbó sobre ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-¿Qué haces?-Murmuró confundida.

-Estas buenísima-Metió la mano debajo de la camiseta de la rubia y esta cerró los ojos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Para, Brad…

-¿No quieres esto? Sé que si… sé que lo quieres-Siguió besando su cuello.

-No…-Sintió las lágrimas quemar sus ojos. En realidad no sabía lo que quería. Quería desaparecer, quería que el dolor que estaba permanentemente en su pecho desapareciera.

¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?

Sintió de repente que la ansiedad hacía mella en ella y una presión en el pecho que la ahogaba.

Una sombra apareció empujando con fuerza a Bradley.

-Te doy cinco segundos para que te pierdas de aquí.

 _¿Raven?_

-¿Tu quien coño eres?

-Tu peor pesadilla si no desapareces.

-No te metas en esto, tía.

-Mira, imbécil, tengo cinta negra en jiu jitsu, así que no me toques los ovarios. Hala, fuera de aquí.

-Putas locas-Se fue murmurando el chico.

Costia pestañeó varias veces.

-¿Estás bien, rubia?-Raven se acercó ayudándola a sentarse.

-¿Qué…?

-Dios, estás colocadísima-Suspiró-¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota y guapa a la vez? Venga, levanta, te voy a llevar a casa.

Costia se llevó las manos al corto cabello rubio metiendo sus dedos entre los mechones mientras comenzaba a llorar. No sabía porque. Solo sentía que le dolía. El vacío en su pecho dolía.

-No tengo casa, Rae, no soy nadie.

-No digas tonterías. Eres Costia Griffin. Y eres guapísima y talentosa. ¿Por qué te empeñas en esto? ¿Por qué quieres que la gente vea lo peor de ti en lugar de mostrarles lo mejor?-Cogió el rostro de Costia entre sus manos acariciando sus mejillas.

-Porque esto es lo que soy, esto…

-No, no es verdad. Me has mostrado tu lado sensible, tu lado gracioso, me has mostrado que no eres este monstruo que te empeñas en hacerle creer a los demás que eres. Pero a mí no me engañas, rubia.

-Raven, vete… déjame… déjame como todos… yo…

-No-Dijo firmemente-No voy a dejarte-Colocó el brazo de Costia sobre sus hombros e hizo que se levantara-Vas a venir conmigo aunque no quieras.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? No somos nada, apenas me conoces.

-Te equivocas. Creo que te conozco más de lo que te conocen algunos. Y lo hago porque me importas-La miró y Costia la miró sin entender-Me importas y no voy a permitir que destruyas tu vida de esta forma.

-¿Cómo puedo importarte…? Mírame, soy un desastre.

-¿Y qué?-La cogió por la cintura-Aun así me importas. Y voy a estar contigo, Costia.

-Estás diciendo tonterías… -Raven acarició su ceja.

-Vamos a hacer que se te pase el colocón y a ponerte a salvo.

-Espero que no le hayas contado nada a Clarke…

-No… aún.

-Raven…

-Quiero que estés sobria para que hablemos.

-No hay nada de que hablar.

-Yo creo que sí.

* * *

Lexa maldijo cuando se quemó el dedo mientras revolvía la salsa para los raviolis. ¿Hacia cuanto que no cocinaba?. Ya no lo recordaba, y que lo estuviera haciendo para una chica a la que estaba cortejando claramente… la hacía sentirse idiota por momentos. Pero no lo hacía por quedar bien, lo hacía porque de verdad le apetecía, lo hacía porque tener un detalle como ese con Clarke la hacía sentirse feliz.

Lincoln tenía razón, los detalles eran importantes.

Obviamente si alguien le preguntaba sobre esa noche, lo negaría todo. Se sentía como una ñoña total.

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Lincoln esa mañana y apretó los labios.

-Perdona ¿Qué?-Había preguntado su entrenador con una carcajada.

-Esto es serio, Lincoln-El hombre se había cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Una pregunta común y corriente-Dijo sin más-¿Qué demonios se hace con una chica cuando no estás… ya sabes… solo interesada en su conejillo?

-Lexa ¿con cuantas chicas has estado?

-No llevo la cuenta, soy caballerosa-Lincoln volvió a reír.

-Y me vas a decir que con ninguna has tenido… no sé, una cita…

-Cada vez que escucho esa palabra me dan ganas de tirarme al agua y quedarme allí debajo para siempre. No, no he ido nunca a una cita, soy como… alérgica a ellas.

-¿Y a qué viene entonces este cambio de corazón?

-No es… ningún cambio de corazón, simplemente, quiero un consejo sobre lo que debo hacer.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Pues… en principio cocinar algo en casa-Se puso pensativa-Y charlar, supongo.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a sacarla a comer?

-¿Hay alguna diferencia?-Lincoln se puso la mano en la cara.

-La hay-Suspiró-Al menos tienes la intención de cocinarle y no pedir la comida…

-En realidad tenía pensado pedir la comida y hacerle creer que había cocinado yo. ¿Crees que se dará cuenta?

Lincoln carcajeó.

-Respóndeme una cosa: ¿Esta chica es especial? ¿O solo quieres marear la perdiz para…?

Lexa miró la piscina. La respuesta la tenía muy clara, pero le daba miedo verbalizarla.

-No la quiero solo para acostarme con ella-Murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

-Ver para creer.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

-¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto a mí y no a Octavia?

-Porque hasta donde yo sé Octavia no tiene ni idea sobre ligar con chicas.

-Lexa, tu sabes ligar con chicas.

-Sí, pero solo para llevármelas a la cama. Fuera de eso, soy un puto desastre.

-Simplemente se tu misma y prepárale algo especial. Ya sabes, algo que la haga sentir diferente a las chicas a las que llevas a tu casa para que acaben en tu cama. Los detalles son importantes.

-¿Y qué hago?

-Usa tu imaginación-Le puso la mano en el hombro y cogió sus cosas para irse-Suerte-Dijo luego y se fue riendo.

Maldito Lincoln. Pensó divertida.

-Usa tu imaginación-Repitió con voz gruesa y graciosa mientras probaba la salsa.

Bueno no había quedado nada mal.

Los raviolis también estaban listos.

Se miró rápidamente en el espejo y colocó las cosas en una bandeja.

El timbre sonó y Lexa sintió la adrenalina invadiendo su cuerpo. Nervios y felicidad. Se sentía casi igual a cuando estaba a punto de ir a una competencia.

Claro que esto era diferente.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Clarke más guapa que nunca. Con una camiseta tejida que dejaba ver gran parte de su abdomen y un gran escote, y unos pantaloncillos propios del verano.

Levantó la vista y vio que tenía los labios con pintalabios rojo, se retorció estando allí de pie e intentó contener las ganas de abalanzarse sobre sus labios.

-Hola-La saludó Clarke-¿Llego muy pronto?

-No, no. Ya está todo listo-Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta acercando su rostro al de la rubia-¿Es muy pronto para que te pida un beso?

-Pensé que íbamos a hablar…

-Sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

Clarke rio.

-Lexa…

-¿Qué? No haberte puesto ese color tan provocativo…

-¿Es provocativo?

-Dios…-Susurró sin dejar de mirar su boca-Que no sepas lo hermosa que eres y lo buena que estás es algo que me excita mucho.

Clarke se sonrojó y tragó hondo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Inquirió.

-No-Lexa sonrió a medias recuperando la compostura-Porque no cenaremos aquí.

-¿Vamos a salir…?

-Algo así, espera-Fue hasta la cocina y cogió las cosas que había colocado en una bandeja con su respectiva tapa para que no se enfriara.

Clarke la miró con curiosidad.

-Vamos-Se subieron al ascensor y la rubia la miró de reojo.

-¿Puedo preguntar…?

-Ahora lo verás.

Llegaron hasta el último piso y Lexa le pidió que subieran las escaleras hasta la azotea.

Cuando salieron, Clarke notó que había una manta enorme, cojines, buena música y algunas velas para iluminar el lugar. Se detuvo en seco.

¿Lexa Woods había preparado eso para ella?

¿Estaban de verdad en una cita?

Dios, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Clarke?-Lexa la miró expectante-Oh cielos, me he pasado… ¿me he pasado?

-No, no-Dijo con la boca seca-Es… es muy bonito y…-La miró-Nunca pensé que serías capaz de hacer algo así.

-No sé cómo tomarme eso-Rio dejando la bandeja sobre la manta y sentándose-Ven aquí.

Clarke se sentó frente a ella sonriendo a medias.

-Por favor, no juzgues demasiado mis raviolis-Comenzó a decir la morena divertida-La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no los hacia…-Aquello tenía una muy buena pinta y Clarke se dio cuenta de que Lexa estaba sirviendo algo de vino.

Colocó enseguida la mano sobre la de la nadadora sintiendo ese cosquilleo que ya estaba acostumbrándose a sentir cada vez que tocaba a Lexa, y esta levantó la vista.

-No tomo alcohol.

-Oh, venga, una copa para acompañar la cena.

-¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Emborracharme?-Rio.

-¿Y que ganaría con eso?

-Bueno…

-A ver…

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Seguro que has visto más chicas borrachas que yo.

Lexa rio entre dientes.

-No quiero emborracharte, Clarke. No es mi estilo.

-Ah, ya veo-Cogió un trozo de pan de ajo llevándoselo a la boca-A ti te gusta que tu presa esté sobria.

Lexa carcajeó.

-¿Así es como nos ves? ¿Tú eres mi presa y yo soy…? ¿Qué? ¿Un león? ¿Un tigre?

-Digamos que más bien un lobo-La morena alzó las cejas.

-Que sepas que me duele esa imagen que tienes mi-Se hizo la ofendida.

-Lo tienes merecido y lo sabes.

-Mmm puede ser-Levantó la copa y Clarke hizo lo mismo-Brindemos por… las cenas en las terrazas con buena música.

Clarke sonrió y acercó su copa a la de Lexa.

Todo le parecía tan… mágico.

¿De verdad estaba Lexa haciendo eso para ella? Sentía que sus sentimientos por esa engreída chica crecían con cada cosa y gesto que descubría de ella.

-¿Sueles hacer esto muy a menudo?-Preguntó la rubia mientras devoraban la cena.

-¿Cenar en la azotea?

-Digo, este tipo de cosas para las chicas…

Lexa sonrió a medias y agachó la vista.

-La verdad es que no-Rio luego-Vas a llamarme engreída, pero no me hace falta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque por lo general las chicas saben lo que quiero de ellas.

Clarke se llevó la copa a los labios saboreando el sabor dulzón del vino mientras ponía los platos ya vacíos a un lado.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres de ellas?-Lexa la miró un poco más seria.

-Ya lo sabes. No me hagas decirlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Clarke…-Suspiró-No, no suelo hacer cosas especiales para las chicas porque por lo general solo quiero acostarme con ellas y no volver a verlas jamás-La miró-Pero contigo… no quiero eso.

-¿No quieres acostarte conmigo?

-Joder, no… o sea si…-Clarke rio.

-Lexa, respira. Me estoy metiendo contigo-Ladeóo la cabeza-La verdad es que ahora en lugar de un lobo pareces un cachorrito perdido.

-En serio tienes una manera estupenda de meterte con mi ego-Sonrió Lexa.

Clarke sintió que le faltaba el aire al ver esa sonrisa y dejó la copa a un lado acercándose a Lexa, hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

-Quizás tu ego necesita unos ajustes-Susurró y notó que Lexa miraba enseguida sus labios.

-Clarke, no hagas eso si no quieres que te bese.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no quiera?

Quizás era por el vino, pero se sentía relajada y desinhibida allí con Lexa.

La morena no lo soportó más y acercó sus labios a los de la rubia, succionando su labio inferior y robándole pequeños besos, hasta que Clarke se puso a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y eso fue demasiado para Lexa.

Abrió la boca buscando con sensualidad la lengua de Clarke y la rubia gimió ante esa invasión. Cuando los muslos de Clarke abrazaron sus caderas Lexa perdió el poco autocontrol que aun tenia y sus manos se metieron sin pensarlo debajo de las camiseta de Clarke, la deseaba, la deseaba demasiado y sentir su piel caliente en sus manos era algo glorioso.

Deslizó sus labios hasta el cuello de la rubia quien arqueó la espalda con la respiración agitada.

-Lexa…-Gimió y la morena no pudo evitar acariciar uno de sus pechos sobre el sujetador.

Pero fue detenida por la pequeña mano de la rubia.

Ambas se miraron con las respiraciones entrecortadas y las frentes juntas.

-Soy virgen-Jadeo Clarke y Lexa la miró durante varios segundos casi sin pestañear.

-¿Quieres decir… que nunca has estado con una chica? Ya lo sé…

-No-Se separó más para mirarla a los ojos-Quiero decir que nunca he estado con nadie.

Lexa sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante esa declaración. Sabía que Clarke no tenía demasiado experiencia, lo había notado en su forma de besar aunque había mejorado, pero nunca se imaginó que… dios mío, sintió sus pezones doler de deseo. Su entrepierna también dolía… Clarke era virgen y ella podía ser la primera en tenerla…

Si, podía soñar retrogrado y posesivo pero era algo que la excitaba. Es decir, si Clarke no fuese virgen no le importaría en lo más mínimo. Ella no era precisamente una monja, así que esas cosas no tenían relevancia. Pero al tenerla allí, sus piernas rodeándola, sus brazos en su cuello, su trasero rozando su intimidad… saber que sería la primera en tocarlo todo…

-Vale-Dijo luego reaccionando-No pasa nada-Acarició su mejilla.

Clarke la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No te ha gustado-Sentenció abatida.

-No, no…

-Te parece que soy patética-Clarke intentó apartarse pero Lexa la cogió por la cintura, deteniéndola.

-Clarke, no, para-Colocó un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja-Está bien, no me pareces patética porque seas virgen.

-Tu rostro dice lo contrario-Lexa rio.

-No, pequeña. Mi rostro dice que ahora mismo estoy muy pero muy excitada.

-¿Excitada?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ti, porque eres deliciosa-Besó su cuello haciendo sonreír a Clarke-Y porque pensar en ser la primera… me pone mucho.

-¿En serio? Eso es bastante machista.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Además, ¿Quién ha dicho que serás la primera?-Alzó una ceja mirándola.

-¿Auch?-Clarke rio.

-No voy a acostarme contigo y luego desaparecer de tu vida, Lexa. No es eso lo que quiero.

-Muy bien, porque yo tampoco quiero eso.

-¿Estás segura?-Se mordió el labio-No me gusta que me prometan cosas que no van a poder cumplir…

-Clarke-Suspiró-Nunca pensé que podría sentirme así con ninguna chica, y sí, estoy muy cagada-Rio y la rubia también lo hizo-Pero estoy dispuesta a dejar… a dejar que fluya a dejar que esto pase porque quiero estar contigo. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un segundo.

-Dios yo tampoco, Lexa. A veces quiero asesinarte…-Lexa carcajeó-Pero cuando me miras, cuando me sonríes… cuando me tocas-Juntó su frente con la de la morena-Puede que si quiera que seas la primera…-Susurró y Lexa se estremeció-Pero necesito tiempo.

-El que quieras-Asintió y luego la miró con suspicacia-Besos si puedo darte ¿no?

-Todos los que quieras-Rio Clarke.

-¿Y tocarte…?-Acarició sus piernas mirándola con picardía. La rubia asintió-¿Dónde yo quiera?

-Podríamos negociarlo…-Le robó un beso a Lexa-Por supuesto será reciproco. Yo también podré tocar.

-Soy tuya-La miró de forma sensual y Clarke no pudo evitar fundir sus labios con los de la nadadora. Eran una delicia. Sus besos eran inexplicables. Y estaba segura de que no necesitaría demasiado tiempo para dejar que Lexa fuese la primera en su cama… su piel ardía cuando la morena la tocaba. Y su entrepierna le gritaba que quería ser calmada.

Pero quería ir despacio.

Ambas se recostaron en la manta tarareando las canciones, viendo las estrellas mientras Lexa acariciaba la espalda de Clarke.

Esto era nuevo para ella. Nunca se había sentido así de conectada, más allá del sexo, con nadie.

-Lexa…-Murmuró Clarke sobre el pecho de la nadadora.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué somos?

-Tu eres insoportable a veces…-Clarke le pegó y Lexa rio-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir… ¿Somos… algo?

-Sí, pequeña, somos algo-Besó su pelo.

-Tengo miedo-Murmuró en su cuello, perdiéndose en su endiablado olor.

-Yo también-Susurró-Pero no se lo digas a nadie, tengo una reputación que mantener.

Clarke rio y Lexa bajó la vista perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Se fundieron en un beso y Lexa pensó que quizás esta era la mayor locura en la que se estaba embarcando en su vida, pero por primera vez, no quería estar con nadie mas ni en ningún otro lugar donde no estuviera esa pequeña rubia.

* * *

 **Parece que se han dejado llevar... ¿Pero que pasará ahora? ¿Podrá Lexa aguantar el celibato hasta que Clarke esté lista? ¿Como llevarán la relación? ¿Que pasará cuando Costia se entere? ¿Y cuando las groupies de Lexa se enteren? D:**

 **Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. Para los que me peguntaban si se vienen sensualidades... si, y muchas. Pero tengan paciencia, como Lexa *guiño***

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	12. Chapter 12

Costia nunca se había despertado con el cuerpo tan adolorido y con un dolor de cabeza como ese. Abrió los ojos lentamente enfrentándose con la claridad que se filtraba por la ventana. Por suerte ese día no tenía que ir al videoclub y podría quedarse tirada en la cama toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Intentó moverse y se dio cuenta que tenía un brazo en su cintura que la abrazaba con fuerza. Se paralizó unos segundos intentando recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Retazos e imágenes vinieron a su mente.

No tuvo que girar la vista para saber que quien estaba allí con ella: era Raven.

-¿Te sientes como la mierda?-Susurró la latina en su hombro, con voz adormilada.

-Peor-Respondió Costia y sintió que la garganta le quemaba. Se giró un poco y vio a Raven mirándola de una forma en la que nadie la había mirado jamás: con preocupación-¿Qué haces aquí?-Susurró.

-Asegurándome de que no hagas ninguna otra tontería-Le dijo aparentando estar seria pero su voz sonó divertida.

Costia se sintió extraña. Por una parte odiaba que Raven estuviera encima de ella, pero por otro… adoraba haber despertado y tenerla allí.

-Morena…-Suspiró-Ni si quiera mis padres han podido evitar eso-Contestó la rubia cerrando los ojos-Joder me siento fatal.

-Normal, con todo lo que te metiste ayer…-Se apartó de ella y Costia estuvo tentada a decirle que siguiera abrazándola por un ratito más, pero no lo hizo. La vio arrodillarse en la cama y estirarse hacia la mesilla de noche, dejando sus pechos a la altura del rostro de la otra chica.

-Si estás intentando provocarme a estas horas y con esta resaca ya te digo que necesitaras más que ponerme las tetas en la cara-Raven rio entre dientes y volvió a su posición en la cama estirándole una píldora y un vaso de agua.

-Sabía que necesitarías esto-Costia gimió con esfuerzo al sentarse y coger el vaso de agua.

Nadie había cuidado de esa forma de ella.

Nunca.

¿Por qué Raven lo hacía?

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Preguntó llevándose la píldora a los labios y dando un gran sorbo, refrescando su sedienta boca.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto, estar aquí… darme esto…por cierto ¿Qué le has dicho a Clarke?

-Nada, se ha ido muy temprano. Ni siquiera la he vi llegar. Estaba muy rara.

Costia le quitó importancia y abrazó sus piernas acariciándose el cabello despeinado.

-Estás muy guapa con resaca-Le dijo Raven y Costia sonrió y la miró.

-Seguro que lo que más te gusta son mis ojeras.

-Oh si-Costia la miró de arriba abajo. Estaba usando un pantalón de pijama corto y una camiseta de Kiss.

-Y tú estás muy guapa con esa camiseta.

-¿No crees que estaría mejor sin ella?-Se miraron durante varios segundos y Costia sonrió.

-No me respondiste-La morena la miró sin entender-El por qué haces esto.

Raven se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa.

-En mi familia cuidamos a los que nos importan-Se encogió de hombros-Mis padres lo hicieron conmigo antes de que se los llevaran… yo lo he hecho con Clarke-Sonrió de forma triste-Y ahora contigo.

-Creo que nunca me habías hablado de tus padres.

-Porque es la primera vez que me preguntas algo mas que "¿Me quieres aquí Raven?" o "¿Te gusta ahí, morena?"-Costia rio y se llevó la mano a la cabeza cuando esta le dolió súbitamente-Están en México ahora. Los deportaron hace años…-Se encogió de hombros-No he vuelto a verlos.

-¿Eras muy cercana a ellos?-Echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldi de la cama.

La morena asintió.

-Eran todo lo que tenía.

-¿Estás sola?

-Tengo a tu hermana. Es una gran amiga, aunque no lo creas.

-Sé que lo es-Respondió mirando al frente-Pero no es una gran hermana.

-Oh, venga. Clarke te adora, y tú a ella aunque digáis lo contrario.

Costia frunció el ceño furibunda.

-Entonces… ¿te importo?-Preguntó Costia en un susurro y Raven apartó la vista.

-Quizás más de lo que deberías.

Costia tragó hondo.

-Raven, aléjate de mí…

-No-Respondió la morena con contundencia y Costia la miró como si estuviera loca-No lo haré.

-¿No te das cuenta? Solo traigo problemas y…

-Costia, yo creo en ti. Y esto que tenemos… sea lo que sea…

-No tenemos nada. Me encantas, me encanta follarte, pero ahora mismo no creo que pueda ofrecer nada a nadie más que eso…

-Excusas.

-No son…

-Mira, si tú quieres rendirte contigo misma, está bien. Pero yo no lo voy a hacer. Y es mejor que pongas de tu parte si no quieres que me chive con Clarke-Se puso de pie.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No, solo te estoy comentando-Le lanzó un beso-Creo que tu madre ha dejado el desayuno hecho ¿quieres algo?

-Raven…

-Sí o no…

-Gracias-Murmuró Costia de repente mirando al frente-Por lo de ayer y por… todo.

Raven la miró divertida.

-¿Y por dejar que me comas? Es un placer-Costia puso los ojos en blanco y luego la miró con suspicacia.

-¿De verdad eres cinta negra en Jiu Jitsu?

Raven sonrió ampliamente.

-No, pero soy cinta amarilla-Se puso la mano en la cintura de forma coqueta-Algo es algo-Guiñó un ojo-Voy a buscarte el desayuno a ver si engordas un poquito que me gusta agarrar algo de carne a veces y tal.

-Idiota-Se quejó Costia y Raven rio saliendo.

La rubia se recostó bocabajo y cuando percibió el olor del acondicionador de Raven en su almohada no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que no hay problema?-Preguntó Clarke algo nerviosa mientras ella y Lexa entraban en el área de la piscina de la universidad.

-Clarke, tengo las llaves-Se las mostró.

Habían ido temprano en la mañana. Ese día no había entrenamiento porque se suponía que era el día libre del equipo. Claro que para Lexa no había días libres, y entrenaría junto a Lincoln más tarde. Ahora mismo ni siquiera la universidad había abierto sus puertas y estaban completamente solas.

Clarke la miró.

Esa mañana Lexa llevaba una camiseta con las iniciales de la universidad, unos pantaloncillos nike y unas vans y llevaba el cabello suelto. ¿Cómo era tan jodidamente guapa? Aun no podía creer que una criatura tan hermosa se sintiera atraída hacia ella… y tampoco que la noche anterior hubiese preparado la mejor cita de su vida. Porque aunque ninguna de las dos lo verbalizara, eso había sido definitivamente una cita.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Lexa al notar la mirada de Clarke.

-Nada, solo…-Se sonrojó y sonrió mirando al frente-Nada, no quiero subir aún mas tu ego de lo que ya lo tienes subido.

Lexa rio cogiéndola del brazo para acercarla a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó otra vez con una sonrisa en los labios, cogiéndola por la cintura.

-Es que… simplemente no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

-¿Qué haya logrado convencerte para que por fin aprendas a nadar? Tienes razón, yo tampoco lo puedo creer.

Clarke negó.

-No, digo esto, tú y yo… es… tu eres tan guapa, Lexa…

-Y tú también. Eres hermosa y te comería enterita ahora mismo.

Clarke se sonrojó mucho y rio apartando la vista.

-¿Ah sí?

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-Comenzó a morderle el cuello haciéndole cosquillas mientras Clarke reía. Se miraron y Lexa acercó sus labios a los de Clarke.

No podía mantener su boca demasiado tiempo alejada de la rubia. Eso nunca le había pasado. Pero tenía una extraña urgencia de besarla.

Ambas se fundieron en un beso que comenzó siendo tierno, pero pronto sus respiraciones se hicieron agitadas y el beso se hizo más exigente, hasta que la misma Clarke abrió la boca, necesitando sentir la lengua de Lexa junto a la suya. La morena tuvo que hacer acopio de una gran fuerza de voluntad cuando la rubia gimio sobre sus labios.

Era el sonido más erótico que había escuchado, incluso era mejor que en su sueño. Y no podía esperar para escucharlo una y otra vez, mientras ella le daba placer y hacía que Clarke se corriera de forma deliciosa en su boca.

 _Paciencia, Lexa, paciencia._ Se dijo.

-Diosn Clarke. Te comería de pies a cabeza-Murmuró aún sobre sus labios-Pero es mejor que me detengas porque no sé si yo soy capaz…-Clarke rio empujándola y Lexa la miró con los ojos oscurecidos-Esto va a matarme.

-Lo siento-Se mordió el labio-Pero ya sabes que…

-Lo sé, lo sé-Levantó ambas manos-Lo entiendo, cariño. Y no me importa.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad-Asintió.

-¿Por qué estás dispuesta a…? Quiero decir, tu eres alguien muy sexual y…

Lexa cogió sus manos mirándola a los ojos.

-Porque nunca necesité tocarte para sentirme de la forma en la que me siento ahora, por ti, cariño-Su semblante se puso más serio-He estado siempre muy orgullosa de la vida que llevaba… y ahora, en este instante… me doy cuenta de quizás ha sido un poco vacía.

Clarke sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer allí mismo.

Simplemente se puso de puntillas y la abrazó con fuerza. Lexa sonrió a medias y rodeó con sus brazos a la pequeña rubia.

Se separó de ella y colocó un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja.

-¿Estás lista para tu primera lección?

La rubia puso cara de circunstancia.

-Esto va a ser horrible…

Lexa rio caminando hacia la oficina de Lincoln en donde estaban los flotadores para aprender a nadar. En realidad los tenían allí para hacer algunos ejercicios porque claramente si estabas en el equipo de natación sabias nadar.

-Tu confía en m…-Comenzó a decir ya con las cosas en las manos y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Clarke quitándose la ropa para quedarse en bañador.

Era de dos piezas y de color celeste, y combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules.

Claro que Lexa no es que estuviera mirando sus ojos en ese momento. El cuerpo de Clarke era una delicia. Era curvilíneo, tenía unas piernas que se moría por acariciar y sus pechos… bueno, pensaba que nunca había visto unos tan perfectos y hermosos como esos.

Iba a sufrir un infarto cuando los viera desnudos.

-¿Lexa?-La rubia la miró con una ceja enarcada-¿Mi bañador va a ser un problema?

La aludida se mordió el labio y luego sonrió.

-La verdad es que no es el bañador adecuado para nadar, pero te lo voy a permitir porque dios mío, eres una pequeña delicia, de verdad.

-Para-Rio Clarke al verla acercándose con una mirada de depredadora. Lexa le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Venga, ve a la regadera y entra al agua antes de que se me vayan las manos.

Clarke la obedeció aun sonrojada y notó la mirada sobre su cuerpo en todo momento.

No sabía cómo lo hacía pero Lexa la hacía sentirse… increíblemente sexy con solo mirarla. Y quería sentir su piel y sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Se metió debajo del chorro de agua para climatizar su cuerpo antes de entrar a la piscina y cuando volvió la vio a ella también en bañador. Claro que el de ella si era el que usaba normalmente para entrenar.

-Bueno, entrenadora Woods… soy toda suya-Se sentó al borde de la piscina.

-Entra-Le ordenó y Clarke se mordió el labio mirando el agua dubitativa.

-No sé si esto es una buena idea.

La morena suspiró y entró ella primero, el agua le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura.

-Es la zona más baja Clarke, venga. Estoy aquí.

-¿Me ayudarías?

-Por supuesto, cariño-Se acercó y la cogió por la cintura-¿A la cuenta de tres?

-Joder me va a dar algo.

-No te va a dar nada, te tengo. Te tengo, pequeña-Susurró y Clarke cerró los ojos dejando que Lexa la introdujera en el agua.

Hacía mucho que no entraba en una piscina por voluntad propia, este era un gran paso para ella, pero que Lexa estuviera allí y que además la estuviera mirando de esa forma la ayudaba y mucho.

-No está tan mal…-Murmuró tensa.

Lexa sonrió.

-Relájate, siente el agua… disfrútala.

-Eso intento, no me presiones-Lexa se alejó un poco dejándola experimentar todo por si sola.

La vio comenzar a caminar para hundirse un poco más, deteniéndose cuando el agua llegó a la altura de sus pechos.

-Así nos aseguraremos de que no te desconcentres y me dejes ahogar-Lexa carcajeó acercándose.

-Nunca dejaría que nada te pasara. Estás segura conmigo. Soy como… tu superhéroe personal.

-¿Batman?

-Más bien Ironman. Soy más de Marvel.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ambos son ricos y tienen trajes que molan.

-Vaya, si la pequeña rubia sabe de superhéroes-Rio-La diferencia es la actitud, preciosa…

-Ya… es verdad que la de Tony Stark te pega más. Mujeriego… con un superego.

-Oye, la primera parte… estoy intentando redimirme. Hay una rubia que tiene ahora mismo toda mi atención.

-Mmm me pregunto quién será.

-Una que no se ha dado cuenta de que está dentro de una piscina charlando tranquilamente sin desmayarse.

Clarke se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que estar con una nadadora profesional la hacía sentirse segura… o quizás era simplemente que Lexa la hacía sentirse segura. Pero no se sentía agobiada… un poco asustada sí, pero podía estar allí tranquilamente.

-¿Quieres que empecemos?-Clarke asintió-Bien, lo primero que haremos será trabajar en tu respiración. Vas a coger aire por la boca y a expulsarlo por la nariz, así-Hizo la demostración y miró a la otra chica-Es importante que llenes tus pulmones ¿vale?-Clarke la imitó y Lexa asintió-Ahora intenta sumergirte un poco, y soltar el aire sobre el agua. Haciendo burbujitas… como cuando te tiras un pedo debajo del agua.

-¡Lexa!-Carcajeó Clarke y Lexa sonrió feliz de haberla hecho reír. No le gustaba verla tan tensa.

-Mira, justo así-La rubia pareció un poco nerviosa pero lo hizo y Lexa quedó complacida-Muy bien cariño, lo estás haciendo genial. Ahora, escucha, vamos a hacerlo debajo del agua…

-Lexa…

-Poco a poco ¿vale?-La miró con cariño-Nos sumergimos las dos a la vez. Coges aire por la boca y lo expulsar por la nariz debajo del agua. Expúlsalo con fuerza ¿está bien?

-Dame un segundo…

-Vale.

Clarke tragó hondo cogiendo algo de fuerzas y la miró.

-Venga-Lexa contó hasta tres y las dos los hicieron.

Al principio fue bastante horrible para Clarke estar debajo del agua, pero la tercera vez no estuvo tan mal.

-No creo que pueda volver a hacerlo… -Lexa se acercó abrazándola.

-No pasa nada, lo hiciste genial. Estoy orgullosa de ti-Le besó el pelo y le sonrió-De verdad. Lo hiciste muy bien.

-Lexa, no me trates como a uno de tus niños-La morena rio.

-Vamos a practicar un poco la patada y damos por finalizada la clase de hoy.

Clarke la miró pensando en que, si la gente de verdad conociese a Lexa Woods, no solo la amarían por su carisma y su físico.

Lexa tenía muchas facetas que no enseñaba a nadie.

Y Clarke esperaba poder conocer todas y cada una de ellas…

* * *

Clarke se mordió el labio mirándose en el enorme espejo que tenía Lexa en su habitación. Era una habitación muy bonita, con colores muy sobrios que y que tenía el olor intrínseco de la nadadora. Se imaginaba cuantas chicas habían pasado por ahí, y se dijo que lo mejor era no pensar en ello. Lexa le estaba demostrando que de verdad estaba loca por ella y eso la hacía sentir muy feliz… pero también le hacía preguntarse cuanto tiempo aguantaría sin que tuvieran… sexo.

Alguien que estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo a diario seguro que lo necesitaba, pero la morena le había dicho que estaba bien, así que ella le creía.

Le había dicho que esa noche irían a bailar a un exclusivo club que tenía una noche latina, y a la que Clarke podría entrar a pesar de no tener los veintiuno aún. A Clarke le encantaba bailar, y adoraba que Lexa se diese cuenta sin que ella se lo dijera. El problema era que ella no sabía bailar salsa. Pero Lexa le había asegurado que le enseñaría algunos pasos antes de salir.

Pasó sus manos por su abdomen volviendo a mirarse en el espejo.

Le había pedido a Lexa cambiarse allí en su casa porque sabía que tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones si salía tan arreglada delante de sus padres, Costia y Raven, la cual por cierto ni siquiera estaba en casa. No tenía ni idea de a donde había ido. Se sentía algo culpable por haberla abandonado un poco. Al siguiente día se lo recompensaría y le contaría todo lo que había pasado esos días.

Lexa le había permitido vestirse y maquillarse en su habitación y había respetado completamente su intimidad. Aunque en el fondo Clarke deseaba que no lo hubiese hecho demasiado.

Se mordió el labio.

Obviamente el tema del sexo la asustaba un poco pero cuando Lexa la tocaba o la besaba, esos nervios desaparecían y solo quería perderse en sus brazos.

¿Qué pensaría Lexa si la viese desnuda? ¿Le segura gustando?

Clarke puso una mueca.

Lexa había hecho un comentario completamente inocente sobre que alguna vez estuvo con una modelo. Y luego estaba ella, que era pequeña y curvilínea y que en ese momento, con ese vestido negro y ajustado, no se sentía demasiado guapa ni demasiado sexy.

-¿Clarke?-Lexa tocó la puerta.

-Sí, pasa-Contestó sin dejar de mirarse.

Lexa se acercó con media sonrisa mirándola a través del espejo.

Ella estaba vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta blanca y una cazadora de cuero a la moda. Tenía un collar que mejoraba el look y el pelo suelto.

-Estás…-Se acercó abrazándola por la espalda y colocando el mentón en su hombro-…hermosa.

Clarke puso una mueca.

-¿Tú crees?

-Oh sí.

-No soy como tus modelos, Lexa…

Ambas se miraron a través del espejo y Clarke contuvo la respiración cuando las manos de Lexa acariciaron su cintura.

-No deberías compararte con nadie, preciosa-Comenzó a susurrarle al oído-Porque la verdad es que tienes una belleza propia…-Sus manos acariciaron su vientre-Y desbordas sensualidad, pequeña, aunque no lo sepas-Miró a Clarke a través del espejo-Tienes que apoderarte de esa sensualidad, cariño… siéntela… disfrútala…-Sus manos se pasearon por sus brazos y subieron hasta sus hombros y su cuello. Clarke sintió que comenzaba a tener mucho calor-Eres sexy-Le dijo al oído-Dilo…

-Soy sexy-Repitió con un jadeo cuando Lexa la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Eres jodidamente sexy-Siguió diciendo la morena y Clarke gimió cuando sus manos pasaron por sus pechos de forma fugaz-¿Lo sientes, cariño? ¿Sientes la sensualidad de tu cuerpo? Míralo… es precioso-Clarke la obedeció y se sintió muy excitada al ver a Lexa tocándola por encima del vestido y al notar que sus palabras hacían mella en ella. Su cuerpo no estaba tan mal después de todo…-Dios, me muero por besarte…-Besó su cuello y Clarke cerró los ojos tragando hondo.

Se giró y Lexa la miró con media sonrisa. Clarke no podía creer como con un par de palabras la hiciera sentir de esa forma: poderosa, sensual, con un hambre de algo que no reconocía.

La cogió por la cazadora y la besó con fuerza, sorprendiendo a la morena, quien sonrió debajo de sus labios. Sintió las manos de Lexa en su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, y abrió la boca saboreando los besos de la otra chica, la forma en la que devoraba sus labios, la forma en la que sus caricias la hacían temblar. No supo como pero sus manos acabaron dentro de la camiseta de la morena y sentir su duro abdomen y su piel ardiendo la hizo gemir muy bajito.

-Dios, Clarke… cuando haces eso…-Lexa besó su mentón-Me pones muy mal…

-¿Tocarte?

-Gemir-Los labios de Lexa dejaban besos en su cuello y Lexa cogió sus manos subiéndolas, para que tocara sus pechos-Tócame, no te cohíbas… soy tuya, pequeña.

Clarke lo hizo y tocó su torso y sus pechos dándose cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador. Eso hizo que su respiración se acelerara aún más. Apartó las manos algo sonrojada, sin poder aun creerse estar tocando de esa forma a Lexa Woods.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó la morena juntando su frente junto a la de la rubia.

-Si… muy bien-Soltó una risita-Aunque tengo algo de calor…

-Ah…-Sonrió y Clarke sintió sus manos recorrer sus piernas. Lexa se sorprendió al sentir unas ligas unidas a unas medias muy finas-Mmm sexy.

Clarke rio otra vez y se abrazó a su cuello.

-Lexa…

-¿Si?

-¿Qué le haces a mi cuerpo?

-¿Qué le hago?-Preguntó con voz gruesa- Adorarlo…-Dejó besos mojados en su mejilla y en su cuello-Tratarlo como debe ser tratado.

-Siento…

-¿Mmm?

-Siento que necesito que me toques…

-¿Dónde?

-No lo sé…-Lexa rio en su oído de forma sensual.

-Si lo sabes-Mordió un poco el lóbulo de su oreja-Sabes perfectamente donde quieres que te toque… y te bese…-Sonrió sobre su oído-Poco a poco a prenderás a decírmelo.

Sus manos subieron desde sus muslos hasta sus glúteos.

-Bésame-Murmuró la rubia y Lexa la obedeció, besándola de forma apasionada, mientras Clarke llevaba sus pequeñas manos a su pelo.

Lexa quería que Clarke se sintiera cómoda, que ambas se descubrieran poco a poco. La deseaba sí, pero lo más importante era que Clarke se sintiera bien y que se sintiera preparada.

Ahora entendía que el sexo no era lo más importante… al menos no con Clarke. Había otras cosas. Como tenerla entre sus brazos, escuchar su respiración acelerada, sentir sus pequeñas manos despeinándola, sentir como su piel se erizaba con cada roce de su boca.

El sexo podía esperar.

Y eso era algo que nunca había creído que podría decir. Pero le gustaban estos momentos en los que ambas se tocaban y se descubrían, y sobre todo le encantaba el deseo que desprendía el cuerpo de Clarke sin que ella a penas se diera cuenta.

Si, la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, quería perderse entre sus piernas, quería besarla de pies a cabeza. Pero sabía que debía ir poco a poco.

Lexa se apartó sabiendo que si no lo hacía acabaría empujándola hasta la cama y entonces sí que no podría contenerse y la seduciría hasta que Clarke le implorara que la hiciera suya.

La miró a los ojos y sonrió al ver sus ojos azules algo oscurecidos.

Acarició su mejilla y le dio un beso en la nariz.

-¿Te parece si practicamos esos pasos de salsa?

-No tengo idea de cómo bailar salsa, Lex.

Lexa la cogió de la mano y se fueron hasta el salón en donde puso algo de música.

-Es muy sencillo-Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música mientras Clarke reía.

-¿En serio haces todo bien? Eres algo repelente.

Lexa carcajeó y Clarke se acercó pasando su pulgar por los labios de la morena.

-Te he dejado la boca hecha un desastre-Le dijo divertida quitándole el colorete.

-Si me besas así siempre, me dejaría poner como un puto payaso-La cogió de la mano-Ahora presta atención… el movimiento está en los pies y en las caderas.

Clarke se rio un montón de sí misma intentando mantener el ritmo de Lexa. Dios mío, bailando salsa era aún más sexy. Y cada vez que sus manos la rozaban, sentía el calor regresar a su cuerpo. La verdad es que era un poco como una tortura.

Finalmente, luego de risas y besos robados aquí y allá, decidieron irse antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

El lugar era tal y como Clarke lo imaginaba, enorme y con una pista de baile en donde los cuerpos se movían y giraban sin parar. Esperaba no pasar demasiada vergüenza. Aunque Lexa había sido una muy buena maestra.

Por supuesto el rostro de muchas de las chicas se iluminó al ver llegar a la nadadora, y cuando vieron que no llegaba sola, quisieron asesinar a Clarke con la mirada.

-Creo que tus gruopies me quieren muerta…

Lexa sonrió entrelazando sus dedos con los de su pequeña rubia.

-Tendrán que acostumbrarse-Le besó la sien de forma cariñosa y Clarke adoró que la morena no tuviera reparo en demostrar que estaba con ella y que no les prestaría atención a ninguna otra.

Clarke no se sorprendió al ver allá a Octavia, pero la chica parecía estar con un grupo de amigos así que Lexa buscó una mesa solo para ellas dos.

-Voy a buscar algo de tomar-Le robó un beso y se acercó a la barra, en donde además de alcohol vendían otras cosas para los que eran menores de veintiuno. De todas formas Lexa sabía que Clarke no tomaba alcohol.

-Así que… una segunda cita ¿eh?-Octavia se acercó sonriente.

-No digas esa palabra, por favor.

-Estás coladisima, ¿Qué más te da?

-Sigo siendo alérgica.

-Lexa… no la cagues-Dijo Octavia de forma franca cogiendo los dos chupitos que había ido a buscar-Creo que por primera vez, tienes la oportunidad de estar con una chica fantástica y que te tiene loquita.

-¿Por qué piensas que voy a cagarla?

-Porque siempre lo haces.

Lexa suspiró.

-Si te soy sincera tengo algo de miedo, O… la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana. Sin embargo, Clarke me hace… querer ser mejor…

-Lo dicho-Rio-Los que no creen en el amor son los que peor caen por él.

-Cállate.

-Ve a atender a tu chica-Le guiñó un ojo-Me alegro verte por fin con alguien que vale la pena.

Lexa miró a la rubia que estaba en la mesa y sonrió a medias. La verdad era que en ese momento podría aparecer Angelina Jolie en bolas por la puerta, y ella seguiría teniendo ojos solo para Clarke.

¿Era esto amor?

No lo sabía, pero aunque la asustaba, al mismo tiempo se sentía condenadamente bien.

* * *

 **Mmm se está calentando el ambiente por aquí... me pregunto cuanto tardarán estas dos en dejarse llevar... ¿apuestas?**

 **¿Y a donde habrá ido Raven? ¿Estará con Costia? ¿Que está surgiendo entre esas dos?**

 **¿Vendrá un poco de drama pronto?**

 **Como siempre mil gracias por cada comentario y me alegra un montón que estén disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke pidió unos Waffles y un Capuccino mientras que Raven pidió un desayuno un poco más salado. Ella no solía comer tanto dulce por la mañana pero esa mañana le apetecía, y es que luego de la increíble noche junto a Lexa, podía comer todo el azúcar posible.

Habían bailado, se habían reído, se habían besado y al final de la noche Lexa la había dejado en la puerta de su casa como toda una novia preocupada. No sin antes robarle un beso que la dejó como siempre sin aliento y con ganas de más.

Y si, con Lexa Woods parecía que nunca se tenía suficiente.

Recordó que las chicas intentaron acercarse, sobre todo cuando Clarke iba a al baño o no estaba cerca de la nadadora, pero Lexa, fiel a su promesa, las rechazaba amablemente. Clarke suponía que no era fácil para ella, estando tan acostumbradas a ser una coqueta y sonreírle a todas. Pero lo estaba intentando y Clarke se repetía que debía confiar en ella porque si no ¿Qué sentido tenia? No podía pasarse todo el día pensando en lo que debía estar haciendo y lo que no, y si estaba o no coqueteando con algunas de las locas que se le lanzaban encima.

-Rae de verdad siento haberte tenido tan abandonada estos días…-Le dio un sorbo a su Capuccino.

-Está bien-Se encogió de hombros la latina-Sé que estás ocupada con lo del proyecto que es importante para ti-Clarke notó que la chica parecía algo distraída, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa declaración, porque realmente lo último que había hecho esos días era trabajar en el proyecto.

-Bueno…-Comenzó a decir-La verdad es que tengo algo que contarte-Escondió su sonrojo detrás de la taza dándole otro sorbo.

Raven la miró con interés.

-Ya veo-Levantó una ceja-¿Tiene que ver con Lexa Woods… haciéndote gritar su nombre?

Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No-Dijo-Pero casi.

-Oh dios mío -Raven se enderezó en la silla-¿Te ha besado otra vez?

-Múltiples veces en realidad…

-Clarke-Raven abrió la boca-¡Necesito detalles!

El desayuno llegó y Clarke sonrió dispuesta a contarle lo ocurrido esos días.

-Dios santo nunca te había visto sonreír así por nadie-Rio Raven.

-Estoy… no lo sé, creo que estoy bastante pillada Rae-La morena sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo ocurrieron los hechos?

-Me invitó a su casa…

-Oh dios, seguro que quería "aquello" y tú se lo has negado…

-En realidad no-Rio Clarke-Preparó una cena en la azotea con velas y una manta y fue tan bonito…

-¿Lexa Woods preparó una cena en la azotea con velas?-Raven casi se atraganta.

-Y luego me dijo cosas que…-Bufó-Me dijo que nunca se había sentido así por nadie y estuvimos horas charlando y riendo y luego…

-¿Y luego…?

-Nos besamos y le dije que nunca había estado con nadie…

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Que no le importaba y que me esperará-Raven lanzó el tenedor sobre la mesa.

-Increíble-Dijo-Es… simplemente increíble-Raven miró hacia atrás-¡Eh!-Gritó-Mi amiga ha hecho que Lexa Woods pierda las bragas por ella…

-¡Raven!-La pateó debajo de la mesa y la morena rio por lo bajo sobándose la rodilla-Deja de hacer el tonto.

-Lo siento, pero es que…-Negó con la cabeza-¿Te ha dicho en serio que no le importa?

-En serio.

-Bueno, supongo que estará como loca por ser la primera en comerte el…

-Raven-Clarke la señaló con el tenedor-Lexa no es tan así…

-Clarke-Rio-La tía se ha acostado con media facultad según tengo entendido.

-Bueno…

Raven la miró entonces con preocupación.

-¿No crees que pudiera estar jugando contigo?-Clarke frunció el ceño-Quiero decir, camelándote para que… ya sabes, mientras le come la oreja a otras…

-Muchas gracias ¿eh?-Clarke apretó la mandíbula-¿Qué pasa que soy tan poca cosa que nadie se puede enamorar de mí y decidir esperar hasta que esté lista para tener sexo?

-Rubia… no es eso.

-¿Sabes que, Raven? Vete a la mierda…-Intentó levantarse pero la morena la cogió del brazo.

-Oye, oye… lo siento ¿sí?. Quizás no debí decirlo de esa forma. Es solo que simplemente he escuchado muchas cosas de Lexa y de su fama de ligona…-La miró con cariño-Tu eres una chica increíble y preciosa y no quiero que nadie te haga daño porque si no va a tener que vérselas conmigo-Clarke sonrió un poco en medio de su enfado-Por supuesto que no me sorprende que Lexa Woods esté como loca por ti, por lo que me cuentas. Pero Clarke, alguien como ella, no va a esperar para siempre… lo sabes ¿no?

-Lo se… y yo no quiero que espere para siempre.

-Tienes que dejarte llevar de una vez por todas, rubia. Disfruta. Deja que te haga relinchar como un caballo-Clarke puso los ojos en blanco-Sobre todo antes de que llegue alguien y se te adelante.

-Raven…-Suspiró-Entiendo lo que me quieres decir, pero lo que tenemos Lexa y yo, va más allá de eso. Sé que te parece difícil de creer pero existen más cosas que el sexo.

Raven sonrió llevándose un trozo de beicon a los labios.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando lo pruebes, ya verás.

Clarke sonrió.

-La verdad es que… sí que tengo ganas de probarlo.

-¡Uy!-Raven puso una mueca divertida-¿No te ha intentado seducir?

-Lo logra con solo mirarme.

-Joder, que pillada estás-Rio la morena-Solo… ten cuidado ¿sí?

-Eso intento… yo… al principio no estaba segura. Pero Lexa ha sido tan…

-Tan Lexa-Finalizó Raven con una sonrisa-Es una seductora, Clarke.

-Lo es. Pero conmigo se ha portado diferente y me ha mostrado cosas suyas que creo que no le muestra a mucha gente…

-Si tú eres feliz, simplemente disfruta, cariño.

Clarke se llevó un trozo de Waffles a la boca y miró a su amiga.

-¿Y tú donde estabas anoche? Llegué a casa y no te vi…

Raven apartó la vista.

-Pues… resulta…-Suspiró-La verdad es que yo también tengo algo que contarte, Clarke-La rubia la miró atenta-Ayer…

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada-Levantaron la vista y allí estaba Lexa. Tan alta y guapa como siempre.

La nadadora estaba usando unos pantalones negros con agujeros en las rodillas, una camiseta del equipo de natación de los Estados Unidos y tenía el cabello suelto. Raven casi ríe al ver la forma en la que Clarke la miró. Solo le faltó ponerle un vaso debajo del mentón para que cayera allí la baba.

Y la verdad es que tenía que aceptar que Lexa también miraba a su amiga casi de la misma forma. Con una calidez en los ojos que no le había visto antes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías que entrenar con el equipo hoy?

-Sí, pero necesitaba mi café de cada mañana y recordé que venias aquí…-Se acuclilló junto a ella-… y no pude resistir la tentación de venir a darte los buenos días en persona-Susurró cerca de sus labios, besándola de forma suave luego.

-Oh venga, tanta azúcar me va a dar diabetes. Puaj-Les dijo Raven pero no podía evitar sonreír.

Lexa y Clarke sonrieron aun con los labios juntos.

-Lexa, esta cafetería queda al lado contrario de la universidad.

-Lo sé.

-Estás loca.

-Vale la pena el desvío solo por poder besarte-Le robó otro beso y otro y otro y estaban tan sumidas en su mundo que Raven tuvo que carraspear. Lexa giró la vista mirando a la morena-Hola, Raven.

-Hola-Saludó la latina sonriendo-Me alegra que notaras mi presencia. ¿Quieres unirte al desayuno? Estábamos hablando de ti.

-¿Oh?-Miró a Clarke y la vio sonrojada-Cosas buenas, espero.

-Muy buenas-Asintió Raven mientras Lexa se sentaba al lado de su chica-Como lo buena que eres besando y como a Clarke le palpita la…

-¡Raven!-Le lanzó una servilleta y Raven carcajeó mientras Lexa miraba a Clarke con una sonrisa. La rubia alzó la vista muy roja-¿No vas a llegar tarde?

-Oye, si quieres me voy…

-No, no-Suspiró-No es eso. Pero sé que Lincoln…

-No te preocupes, ha retrasado el entrenamiento una hora así que tengo tiempo-Le dio un beso en la frente.

Bueno, Raven nunca esperó llegar a ver a una chica como Lexa dándole besos en la frente a nadie. Esto era… increíble. Quizás había juzgado mal todo lo que Clarke le había dicho antes y la morena de verdad estaba enamorada de ella.

-Entonces, Raven…-Dijo Lexa mientras alzaba la mano para pedirle un café descafeinado al camarero-¿Qué es lo que le palpita a Clarke…?

-Basta-Rio la rubia-Como vosotras dos os confabuléis en mi contra me voy ¿eh?

Lexa pasó su brazo por la parte de atrás de la silla de Clarke, susurrándole al oído:

-Estás preciosa hoy, pequeña-Clarke apretó los labios para no sonreír y giró la vista encontrándose con sus ojos verdes mirándola con adoración.

-Eres una pelota…

Lexa le sonrió.

-Sois repulsivas-Dijo Raven tomando gaseosa con una pajita.

-Voy al baño-Clarke se disculpó colocándose de pie, pero Lexa la cogió del brazo robándole un beso antes de que se fuera.

-¿No te da vergüenza?-Rio Raven-Estás irreconocible.

-Bueno, tu no me conocías antes-Lexa agradeció cuando le trajeron su café.

-No, pero el ochenta por ciento de la población bollera de San Diego sí. Y lo que he escuchado de ti…

Lexa le dio un sorbo a su café disfrutando del sabor. A la mayoría de la gente no le gustaba el café descafeinado, pero Lexa ya se había acostumbrado a su textura y la forma en la que sabía y lo adoraba.

-Sé que tengo una reputación. Soy consciente. Pero… ¿Por qué debo avergonzarme de sentirme así por alguien?-Se encogió de hombros-Te confieso que al principio quizás si tuve mis dudas… pensaba… ¿Qué dirán de mí? ¿Qué pasará con mi reputación? Pero ¿sabes qué? Me da igual… porque cuando miro a Clarke…-Sonrió a medias-Simplemente soy feliz.

-Bueno, debo decir entonces que quizás los milagros si existen-Lexa sonrió divertida-Pero como amiga de Clarke, debo advertirte, Woods… que si todo esto es un acto, si solo quieres llevarte a mi amiga a la cama para después dejarla… no va a haber lugar en la tierra donde puedas esconderte ¿vale?. Porque voy a buscarte y a cortarte los huevos que no tienes.

Lexa la miró unos segundos y luego rio entre dientes.

-Entiendo que tú y todo el mundo tenga dudas sobre mis intenciones pero no es ningún acto. Yo… quiero estar con ella, Raven.

-De todas formas ten en mente mi amenaza.

-Eres una buena amiga, me gusta-La señaló con el café en la mano-Me alegro de que Clarke te tenga.

-Entonces… ¿se puede decir que vas en serio?

Lexa asintió una vez.

-Se puede decir eso, supongo.

-¿Y cómo vais a hacer cuando ella tenga que regresar a Harvard? Ya no quedan demasiadas semanas para que acabe el verano…

Lexa se puso seria de repente.

Ni siquiera habían pensado en ello.

 _Mierda_.

Clarke regresó y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa.

-¿Todo bien?-Lexa sonrió a medias y asintió, ya hablarían del tema luego.

-¿Lexa Woods?-Un hombre de unos cuarenta años se detuvo al lado de la mesa.

-Si… ¿quieres una foto?-Preguntó la nadadora mirándolo.

-¡Lo que quiero es partirte la cara!-Intentó pegarle pero Lexa se lanzó a un lado esquivando el golpe, que casi roza a Clarke.

Lexa se dio cuenta de este último hecho y sintió que la furia subía a su cabeza.

-Escucha amigo, lo que sea que te dijeron que hice es mentira. Y si le tocas un pelo a mi chica…

-¿Mentira? ¿Sabes lo que no es mentira? Que mi mujer no quiera acostarse conmigo desde que estuvo contigo. ¡Dice que nadie le dará los orgasmos que tú le diste!

Lexa puso cara de superioridad.

-Bueno… eso es verdad.

El hombre gruñó yéndose sobre ella y Raven se puso de pie conteniéndolo.

-Eh… ¿nadie te ha dicho que a las mujeres no se les pega?

-Eso no es una mujer…-Se soltó de su agarre-¡Es un demonio que ha arruinado mi matrimonio!-Lexa correteó escondiéndose detrás de una mesa.

-Señor, cálmese…

-¡¿Qué me calme?!

Un hombre corpulento apareció cogiéndolo por la camiseta. El hombre intentó resistirse pero terminó siendo echado.

-Voy a tener que pedirle que abandone el local.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Mi matrimonio está arruinado!-Gritaba mientras el hombre lo sacaba a la fuerza.

Finalmente las tres chicas decidieron también irse de allí y cuando estuvieron fuera, Raven prorrumpió en carcajadas.

Clarke estaba aún un poco en shock para terminó riendo también, mientras Lexa las miraba furibunda.

-Me alegra que mi casi muerte os divierta…

-Perdona, pero eso no ocurriría si estuvieras regalando orgasmos a señoras casadas- Seguía riendo Raven.

-Eso es parte de mi pasado.

-El pasado siempre regresa, cariño. ¿Cuántas situaciones como estas tienes que enfrentar a diario?

Lexa puso una mueca.

-Unas cuantas…

-¿Mujeres casadas? ¿Enserio?

-No tenía ni idea de que estuviera casada hasta mucho después-Miró a Clarke de reojo-¿Estás bien, pequeña?

-Si…-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Oye, eso… eso fue hace tiempo…

-Lo sé-Suspiró-Pero es un recuerdo constante de quien eres… o de quien eras…

-Eh… te espero por allí, rubia-Raven se fue dejándolas solas.

-Hey-Lexa cogió el rostro de Clarke entre sus manos-Ahora mismo no estoy orgullosa de eso-Señaló el local, refiriéndose a lo que acababa de pasar-Pero no puedes condenarme por algo que ocurrió cuando aún no te tenía en mi vida.

-¿Cuántos maridos o novias traicionadas aparecerán, Lexa?

-No tengo idea. Pero Clarke… todo eso, todo eso ya no me importa. Solo me importas tú, cariño-Acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares-Tú y tus ojos… tú y tus besos… tú y la forma en la que tu cuerpo y el mío encajan cuando te abrazo-Acercó su rostro al de Clarke-Eres mi nuevo inicio y final-Acarició la nariz de Clarke con la suya-No me juzgues por mi yo del pasado, hazlo por la que está aquí ahora… sintiendo todo esto, muriendo por las ganas de besarte.

Clarke se puso de puntillas uniendo sus labios con los de Lexa y luego se abrazaron.

-¿Te veo luego?-Le preguntó Lexa besando los dedos de sus manos. Clarke asintió y se despidieron.

Cuando Clarke se unió a Raven, está la miró divertida.

-Vale, me retracto. Tienes a Lexa comiendo de tu mano.

-No exageres.

-No lo hago-Rio-Me alegro mucho de verte tan feliz. Eso sí, le he dicho que si te hace algo le cortaré los huevos que no tiene.

-Raven…

-¿Qué?-Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Clarke-Eres como mi hermana.

Clarke sonrió a medias.

-Oye, ¿antes querías decirme algo?

Raven miró al frente mientras caminaban.

-No, no era nada.

* * *

Raven se acercó a la rubia que estaba de pie frente al mar con los cortos mechones hondeando con el viento y unos pantaloncillos que dejaban a la vista sus blancas y largas piernas.

-Tus piernas necesitan un bronceado-Comentó y Costia giró la vista mirándola.

-¿Me has puesto un GPS?

Raven sonrió.

-Simplemente sabía que estarías aquí.

Costia suspiró mirando al frente.

-Soy así de predecible ¿eh?

-Costia…-Comenzó a decir Raven-Tienes que contárselo a tus padres.

La rubia la miró.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Necesitas ayuda.

La rubia apretó la mandíbula sin mirarla.

-No te metas en cosas que no debes, morena.

-Tú crees que lo puedes controlar, pero sabes que no.

-Calla…

-Costia…-Intentó tocarle el brazo pero la rubia se soltó de forma brusca.

-No-La miró con dureza-Tú no tienes ni puta idea de nada. Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando…

-No, tienes razón. No lo sé. Pero lo que si sé es que vives de colocón en colocón y que eso está acabando contigo.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?

-Te lo dije, me importas…-Costia la miró enseguida.

-No hagas esto ¿vale? Tú y yo no somos nada, Raven. Te lo dije y te lo repito-Comenzó a caminar pero Raven no se dio por vencida y la siguió.

-Nunca he dicho que lo fuéramos, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a quedar parada viendo como destruyes tu vida.

Costia se detuvo en seco.

-¿Es que no lo ves? A nadie le importo. Mis padres no se han dado cuenta de lo mal que estoy y Clarke… bueno, esa es otra historia.

-Si no les hablas…

-No quiero hablarles. No quiero nada de nadie. Solo quiero…-Miró hacia el mar.

-¿Qué?

-Desaparecer-Susurró y Raven cogió su mano acariciando sus dedos.

-Esa es la tontería más grande que he escuchado-La cogió del mentón haciendo que la mirara-Y a mí si me importas. Y mucho-Costia volvió a apartar la vista.

-Los demonios que tengo dentro han ganado la batalla, morena.

-Solo porque tú los has dejado-Ladeó la cabeza-No dejes que ganen, Costia.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres la que está luchando contra ellos.

-Entonces déjame luchar a tu lado…-Costia la miró con el ceño fruncido por el sol que le pegaba directo en los ojos-Déjame ayudarte, Costia Griffin.

-Soy una causa perdida, Raven-Fue la respuesta de Costia antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

* * *

-Sí, creo que los resultados de este test me van a servir de mucho-Estaba diciendo Clarke mientras ella y Lexa entraban en casa de la nadadora. Ese día Lexa había entrenado muy fuerte pues pronto tenía una competición importante.

-Entonces me parece genial-Respondió la morena dejando el bolso sobre el sofá-Ven, quiero mostrarte una cosa.

Clarke se sintió algo nerviosa cuando Lexa la llevó hasta su habitación. El tema del sexo seguía muy presente entre ellas y aunque Lexa se estaba portando de forma estupenda, sin presionarla, sin intentar seducirla… Clarke seguía teniendo en mente que en cualquier momento iba a cansarse de esperar y buscaría consuelo en cualquiera de esas chicas que siempre tenía detrás.

Lexa cogió el portátil mientras se sentaba en la cama. Clarke se sentó junto a ella y esperó impaciente.

Cuando Lexa puso el portátil frente a ella Clarke abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Todo ese dinero por tu medalla?-Preguntó asombrada. Lexa le había contado lo que estaba haciendo por esa niña con Espina Bifida y Clarke se había enamorado aún más, si eso era posible, de la nadadora.

-Y lo mejor es que aún quedan unos cuantos días antes de que la subasta se acabe. Por lo que esperamos que sea más…

-¿Qué dice Anya?

-Anya no tiene absolutamente nada que decir al respecto porque es mi medalla, no la suya. Además tengo un par de medallas olímpicas más. Y si quiero las subasto también.

-¿No está contenta?

-¿Bromeas? Está pletórica. Dice que es muy bueno para mi imagen.

-Pero tú no lo estás haciendo por tu imagen…

-Sabes que no. Me importa una mierda mi imagen-La miró-Excepto la que te doy a ti. Esa siempre tiene que ser sexy-Le guiñó el ojo haciendo reír a Clarke-Voy a ducharme. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras en mi habitación: robarme las bragas, oler mis almohadas, mirar porno en mi portátil…-Se puso de pie y salió dejando a Clarke divertida.

Cogió el portátil recostándose en la cama y pensando en lo increíble que de verdad era Lexa.

Miró alrededor en la cama sintiendo su corazón latir de prisa.

¿La primera vez de ambas seria allí…?

¿Cómo sería? ¿Lexa seria dulce y atenta o gracias a todo el tiempo que la estaba haciendo esperar iría a por todas? Clarke no sabía que prefería.

Y de todas formas… ¿Cómo era que dos chicas…?

Se sonrojó y agradeció que Lexa no estuviera allí para verla.

Miró hacia la puerta y luego cogió el portátil. Lexa había dicho lo del porno en broma pero ella podía hacer un poco de investigación. Solo para salir un poco de dudas.

¿O no?

Puso la palabra "porno" en el buscador y miles de páginas aparecieron. ¿En cuál debía entrar?

Mierda.

Agregó otra palabra y terminó buscando "porno lésbico".

Miles de páginas más. Hizo click en la primera página y enseguida un video muy gráfico de dos morenas apareció. Clarke contuvo la respiración cuando la morena metió un tacón dentro del… oh dios mío. Lo quitó enseguida quedándose algo asustada. Bueno, quizás, si veía otro… ese era aún peor, ya que usaban otro agujero.

Las caras de Clarke eran todo un poema y decidió poner un tercero. Bueno este no estaba tan mal. Habían algunos besos y… ¿Por qué demonios tenían las uñas tan largas? ¿No se hacían daño? Las chicas estaban en su apogeo gimiendo, cuando la voz de Lexa sobresaltó a Clarke.

-Lo del porno había sido un poco en broma-Se recostó detrás de Clarke, con una camiseta y unos shorts deportivos.

Clarke intentó cerrar la página de forma nerviosa haciéndola reír. Lexa la cogió de la mano deteniéndola.

-Está bien, tranquila-Rio besando su hombro-No pasa nada.

-Yo… estaba… quería saber…-Comenzó a decir nerviosamente.

-Clarke-La voz de Lexa sonó gruesa y sensual-Está bien-Besó la parte de atrás de su cuello-¿Qué querías saber?

Clarke agradeció que Lexa estuviera a su espalda y no estuviese viéndole la cara. Sintió la mano de la morena acariciando su pierna desnuda, ya que estaba usando unos pantaloncillos vaqueros.

-Como… dos chicas…

-¿Cómo hacen el amor dos chicas?-Clarke asintió cerrando los ojos por la caricia de los dedos de Lexa sobre su pierna-Podrías haberme preguntado a mi…

-Si…pero… quería verlo.

-¿Y qué te ha parecido?-Susurró en su oído.

-Un poco… extraño.

Lexa acabó riendo.

-Eso es porque el porno no tiene nada que ver con la realidad. No es así. Esas chicas ni siquiera son lesbianas. Algunas ni siquiera son bisexuales. Solo son actrices a las que les pagan por acostarse con otra chica.

-¿Por eso tienen las uñas tan largas?

-Exacto-Clarke se puso aún más nerviosa cuando Lexa pasó su mano sobre su cuerpo, para llegar al ordenador, escribiendo algo en el teclado de forma rápida con una sola mano-Este quizás puede gustarte…-Le susurró y Clarke miró la pantalla.

Una rubia y una morena estaban besándose de una forma muy dulce. La morena desnudó con cuidado a la rubia y comenzó a jugar con su lengua sobre sus pechos. Clarke tragó hondo, aún con la mano de Lexa acariciando su pierna. En el video, los labios de la morena bajaron hasta el vientre de la rubia y abrió luego sus piernas, dejando besos en su intimidad, mientras la rubia gemía.

Clarke sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre y en su entrepierna y sintió la mano de Lexa recorrer un camino desde su pierna hasta el interior de su camiseta. Quemando su piel con caricias de fuego.

Clarke cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Lexa acabaron en su oído y sus dientes mordisquearon el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Quieres que lo quite?-Le preguntó en un susurro.

-No-Clarke se sorprendió cuando su voz sonó mas bien como un jadeo.

La mano de Lexa se acercó peligrosamente a sus pechos, y se detuvo esperando que Clarke la detuviera, pero al ver que no existía tal negativa, subió un poco más, metiéndose debajo del sujetador para acariciar la punta rosada con la palma de su mano.

-Si quieres que pare solo dímelo, cariño…

-No, no-Volvió a jadear y las caricias de Lexa mezcladas con los gemidos provenientes de ordenador hacían que Clarke sintiera sensaciones únicas y nuevas.

Sensaciones que la dejaban sin aliento y con ganas de ir en búsqueda de algo que no podía descifrar. Soltó un suave gemido cuando Lexa pellizcó su duro pezón con cuidado. Dolía y cosquilleaba al mismo tiempo. Y esa sensación viajaba hasta su entrepierna. Que de pronto se sentía muy mojada. Como si… ¿se habría hecho…? No, no era eso.

Los labios de Lexa besaban con sensualidad su cuello, hasta que su cuerpo quedó sobre el de Clarke y se miraron a los ojos con las respiraciones aceleradas.

-Lex…-Gimió Clarke al sentir aun la enorme mano de Lexa atrapando sus pechos.

-Me muero por verlos, pequeña…¿me dejas verlos? ¿Me dejas ver esta obra de arte?

Clarke arqueó la espalda y Lexa aprovechó para chupar y lamer su cuello.

-¿Clarke?

-Si-Fue simplemente la respuesta de la rubia, que ya no podía pensar con claridad.

Lexa le quitó la blusa y luego el sujetador con sumo cuidado de no asustarla y sus ojos miraron fijamente esos redondos y grandes pechos.

Eran hermosos y se le hizo la boca agua.

-Oh, cariño…-Gruñó casi temblando-Voy a probarlos ¿está bien, hermosa?-Susurró con voz raposa. Clarke asintió y cerró los ojos gimiendo cuando la lengua de Lexa dejó un sensual lametón sobre su pezón derecho, haciendo luego lo mismo con el izquierdo.

Metió las manos entre los mechones oscuros de la nadadora y volvió a gemir cuando ese dolor placentero lanzó descargas por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar de nuevo a su entrepierna. Necesitaba… no sabía lo que necesitaba, pero su cadera se alzó sin que ella pudiera casi controlarla, buscando contacto con la pelvis de Lexa, quien olía a jabón y acondicionador.

La morena pareció notar su silencioso pedido porque sonrió aun sobre sus pechos y colocó el muslo derecho entre las piernas de Clarke. Se estremeció al notar lo mojada que estaba. Dios mío, no iba a poder contenerse como Clarke siguiera gimiendo así.

-Lexa…

-Sí, cariño, dime lo quieres…

-Yo, no sé… mmm…-Arqueó de nuevo la espalda y Lexa comenzó a mover su muslo contra su intimidad, una y otra vez, y una y otra vez… creando un roce exquisito que hacía que Clarke gimiera más y más.

Nunca había hecho algo así con nadie, pero lo que sea que se estuviera formando en su vientre era mágico y cegador y necesitaba que explotara. Acompañó el movimiento de Lexa moviendo también sus caderas y la morena atrapó sus labios en un beso mojado y muy sensual, que hizo que Clarke casi perdiera la cabeza.

Lexa siguió con su ritmo devastador en su entrepierna, su muslo moviéndose con fuerza, justo sobre esa zona que Clarke sentía deliciosamente dolorida. Algo se aproximaba, podía sentirlo. Se aferró al cuello de Lexa y esta besó su cuello, masajeando con una de sus manos sus pechos.

¿Dónde había aprendido Lexa Woods a tocar de esa forma? Porque quería felicitar a quien sé que le hubiese enseñado.

Lexa la cogió de la cintura, girándose para que Clarke quedara sobre su muslo. La rubia seguía moviéndose de forma frenética, en busca de una liberación de algo que aún no sabía que era. Y cuando la boca de Lexa atrapó una vez más su pecho, Clarke gritó sintiendo que lo que se había estado acumulando se desbordaba por todos sus músculos y que algo absolutamente delicioso causaba espasmos en su entrepierna y en su cuerpo.

Se frotó un par de veces más sobre el muslo de Lexa y luego dejó caer su cuerpo sudoroso sobre el de la nadadora, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Los dedos de Lexa acariciaron su espina dorsal y el olor del acondicionador de su pelo inundó sus fosas nasales.

Esa había sido una de las cosas más deliciosas que había experimentado en su vida.

-¿Eso… ha sido…?-Preguntó sin aliento.

-Sí, te has corrido-Rio Lexa sin dejar de acariciar su espalda desnuda.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible…? No hemos…

-No, no hemos tenido sexo. Pero la sexualidad tiene muchas facetas y cosas, pequeña. Y quiero enseñártelas todas.

-Esto ha sido maravilloso.

Lexa rio.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Te ha gustado?

-Dios si-Clarke también rio.

-Y estás tan mojada…mmm.

Clarke se sonrojó mucho.

-Creo que sí…

-Puedo sentirte en mi pierna y me estás matando lentamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estás empapada y quiero besarte allí abajo…-Susurró en su oído.

-Lexa…

-Lo sé, cariño. Iremos poco a poco. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me muera por probarte.

-No quiero que… quiero decir, entendería si al final te cansas de esperar…

-Eso no va a pasar. Ahora mismo no hay nadie más con quien quiera hacer esto. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-Tú no te has corrido…-Susurró de forma tímida aun en su cuello.

-Ya me recompensarás-Besó su pelo-Te aseguro que con verte a ti ha sido mas que suficiente.

-¿Vas a enseñarme como tocarte?-Preguntó acariciando las puntas de su pelo.

-Te lo voy a enseñar todo…-Sus manos apretaron sus glúteos-Pero ahora ponte la camiseta antes de que no pueda controlarme-Rio y Clarke aún algo sonrojada la obedeció.

Lexa le robó un beso.

-Voy a pedir algo de comer ¿te parece?

-Vale…

Esta vez fue Clarke la que besó a Lexa y cuando la morena salió de la habitación, la rubia miró el portátil. El video ya se había acabado.

Rio cerrando la tapa y recostándose para mirar el techo de forma soñadora.

Bueno, si eso era lo que se había estado perdiendo… quería probarlo y saberlo todo. Había sido maravilloso y no podía esperar para repetirlo y sobre todo ver como Lexa también se corría… cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio.

Lexa regresó recostándose junto a ella y acabaron viendo una seria juntas en el portátil entre comida china. La morena estaba impresionada porque tenían gustos bastante parecidos. Había pensado que la rubia seria más de melodramas, pero no, prefería las series de acción.

La miró de reojo mientras esta miraba la pantalla.

Lo que habían compartido hacía un rato había sido… distinto. Al menos para ella. Había estado con muchas chicas y con ninguna había sentido lo que había sentido con Clarke. Había sido maravilloso verla acabar sobre su muslo y sobre todo, escuchar sus gemidos y saborear sus pechos… suspiró. Seria paciente, pero se moría por mostrarle y enseñarle todo a Clarke.

Y sobre todo por hacerla acabar en su boca.

Sabía que aún tenia que sacar el tema de tener que separarse luego del verano. No sabía si Clarke había pensado en ello pero no quería arruinar el momento.

El móvil de la rubia comenzó a sonar y esta se giró estirándose para cogerlo de la mesilla.

Lexa aprovechó para meter un poco de mano y acariciar su espalda por debajo de la camiseta.

-¿Rae?-Preguntó Clarke sorprendida-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-Lexa detuvo sus caricias y la miró con preocupación al notar su tono de voz-Vale, enseguida estaré allí.

Clarke se puso de pie.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Lexa.

-Costia… eh…ha tenido una sobredosis de algo… no lo sé bien, joder-Se puso los zapatos-Tengo que irme…

-No te dejaré ir sola-Lexa también se puso de pie colocándose unos vaqueros.

-No tienes que…

-Sí que tengo-Acarició su mejilla-Eres mi chica-Le robó un beso y se colocó las vans.

Ambas salieron y Clarke respiró hondo cuando los dedos de Lexa se entrelazaron con los suyos, tranquilizándola.

* * *

 **¡Hemos llegado a los 150$ en un billete para Juno y tal y como se prometió aquí está el capítulo 13!**

 **Cuanto calor hay aquí ¿eh? jijiji. Estas dos están que se queman... pero parece que se lo toman despacio. Me pregunto si aguantarán mucho mas. ¿Y que habrá pasado con Costia? ¿Se enterará de que están juntas cuando las vea llegar? ¿Se atreverá Raven a contarle a Clarke lo que ha estado sucediendo?**

 **¡¿Y donde demonios están los padres Griffin?!**

 **Gracias como siempre por todos y cada uno de los comentarios. No olviden pasar por el twitter billeteparajuno y por supuesto por mi twitter personal ButtonUpJuno.**


	14. Chapter 14

_12 años atrás…_

 _La pequeña Costia adoraba a los Power Rangers. La mayoría de las niñas querían ser princesas, pero ella quería patear traseros y tener un reloj molón que le diera un traje como esos. Estaba entretenida comiéndose una piruleta mientras veía el famoso programa en la tele, cuando su pequeña hermana apareció._

 _-Quiero ver los dibujitos-Dijo Clarke subiéndose al sofá junto a Costia._

 _La nana Tina estaba en la cocina preparándoles la merienda._

 _-No. Es mi turno de ver la tele…_

 _-Pero Costia…-Se quejó y la rubia mayor negó._

 _-No._

 _Clarke se cruzó de brazos con un puchero y la miró de reojo._

 _-Costia mala._

 _Costia miró a su hermanita._

 _-No soy mala, es mi turno._

 _-Pero yo te di mi turno ayer._

 _Costia notó que Clarke estaba a punto de llorar._

 _-Oh, no llores-Dijo con fastidio._

 _-Quiero ver los dibujitos…_

 _Costia suspiró y se acercó abrazando a su hermanita, cambiándolo al canal de los dibujitos._

 _-Va, allí están._

 _Clarke sorbió las lágrimas sonriendo y le dio un beso a su hermana mayor._

 _-Eres la mejor hermana, Costia._

 _La rubia mayor puso una mueca. La nana Tina apareció con un par de sándwiches de mantequilla de maní. Clarke odiaba la mantequilla de maní mientras que Costia la adoraba, pero en lugar de quejarse, la rubia menor le dio su sándwich a su hermana mayor, mirándola con cariño._

 _-¿Segura?-Le preguntó Costia y Clarke asintió._

 _-Es tuyo-Dijo distraída mirando los dibujitos._

 _Costia le dio una mordida al sándwich y sonrió. También le gustaban los dibujitos así que ambas se quedaron allí luego de la merienda y Clarke se recostó sobre el pecho de su hermana, quedándose dormida. Costia las tapó a ambas con una manta y cogió el control remoto regresando a los Power Rangers con media sonrisa._

* * *

Clarke llegó al hospital junto a Lexa quien había intentado tranquilizarla durante todo el camino. La rubia cayó en la cuenta de que Lexa había compartido una historia con su hermana mayor, y de pronto la situación se le hizo algo extraña. Aunque claro, Lexa había compartido historia con un montón de chicas. Y no es que le molestara, simplemente a veces… le gustaría que no fueran tantas.

Llegaron hasta la recepción en donde Lexa preguntó por Costia Griffin ya que Clarke estaba bastante nerviosa. Sí, no solía tener la mejor relación con Costia, pero Raven tenía razón, aunque ambas se pelearan y se "odiaran" al final del día eran hermanas y Clarke la quería. Con su mala hostia y sus defectos. Con su mal carácter y su lengua ácida.

Era su hermana mayor, la que la había protegido de abusones y la que le dejaba ver los dibujitos aunque no fuese su turno en la televisión.

-Clarke-Raven apareció antes de que la enfermera pudiera decirles algo así que se acercaron a ella enseguida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Has avisado a tus padres? Yo… no sabía si debía…

-Claro que les he avisado, estarán aquí dentro de nada. ¿Qué ha pasado Raven?

La morena se pasó la mano por el cabello suelto.

-En realidad es mi culpa yo…-Se le quebró la voz y miró a Clarke con desesperación-Lo siento mucho debí decírtelo antes, pero quería darle tiempo a ella para…-Comenzó a llorar y Clarke la abrazó.

-Rae, no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo. ¿Costia está bien?

-Está estable, no me han dejado verla aun… pero quizás si te lo hubiese contado antes esto no habría pasado.

-¿Contarme el que?

Raven se apartó mirando a la nadadora con algo de nerviosismo, como si le cohibiera hablar delante de esta.

Lexa carraspeó.

-Voy a buscar algo de café en la cafetería ¿está bien?-Le dijo a Clarke quien le agradeció con la mirada que les diera privacidad.

Clarke miró a Raven.

-Costia ha estado usando drogas.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

-No lo sé…

-¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? ¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?

-Clarke, yo… no pensé que las cosas escalarían de esta forma, de verdad lo siento.

-Raven deja de disculparte y cuéntame porque sigo sin entender.

Raven se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo y Clarke la imitó.

-Costia y yo hemos… estado teniendo una aventura en lo que va del verano.

-¿Qué?

-No te enfades con ella por favor, yo también participé y Clarke, siento cosas por tu hermana y no pude evitar que pasara, y no me arrepiento de sentirme así porque Costia es una persona increíble y…-Comenzó a hablar muy rápido.

Clarke no estaba molesta, simplemente se sentía traicionada. Por el hecho de que Raven estuviera haciendo eso a su espalda y no se lo contara. Era verdad que la idea de Costia seduciendo a su amiga la molestaba, pero la rubia sabía que Raven no era ninguna palomita blanca, y escuchando ahora que quizás tenía sentimientos por su hermana… lo cambiaba todo.

¿Costia se sentiría de la misma forma? ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo eso? ¿Y por qué Raven no le había dicho antes nada?

-Rae…-Cogió su mano-Habla más despacio.

Clarke tenía ese poder en todos. Raven no sabía si era algún yuyu de los psicólogos, pero con solo una palabra y una mirada lograba calmar a las personas.

-Clarke, Costia ha estado en una espiral de la que pensé que podría salir pero hoy me ha llamado mientras estaba en una de esas fiestas a las que va en donde solo hay alcohol y drogas. No se sentía bien, cuando llegué estaba inconsciente en la acera. No tengo idea… de que se ha metido…

-¿Costia te llamó a ti?

-Sí, Costia me llamó a mí, porque parece que de verdad soy la única que se preocupa por ella-Se puso de pie-Tú y tus padres vivís en vuestros pequeños mundos perfectos y no os dais cuenta de lo que está sufriendo… de lo que esta padeciendo.

-Raven…

-No, Clarke. Eres mi amiga, mi hermana…y te adoro. Pero tú también tienes una hermana y a veces parece que no lo recuerdas.

-Lo recuerdo…

-No voy a justificar ninguna de las cosas que ha hecho, pero al menos, intenta entenderla antes de juzgarla.

-Raven-Clarke se puso también de pie-No voy a juzgarla… y a ti tampoco ¿Pero por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Lo intenté pero o estabas con Lexa o no era un buen momento, yo que sé… tampoco es como si me avergonzara. Simplemente Costia prefería mantenerlo en secreto.

-Típico de Costia- Raven la fulminó con la mirada-Vale, lo siento. Tienes razón. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea…

Jake y Abby llegaron en ese momento.

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó la madre de las rubias preocupada, Jake también parecía alterado pero su rostro mostraba más bien molestia.

-No sé, no nos han dejado verla…-Murmuró Clarke mientras Raven se secaba las lágrimas.

Abby fue directa a la recepción para mover algunos hilos y obtener información.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-Preguntó Jake con cara de pocos amigos.

Costia abrió los ojos. Tenía una máscara de oxígeno y se llevó la mano hasta esta, apartándola de su rostro. Pestañeó varias veces y vio a su madre acercándose mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-No, cariño, déjala…-Estaba diciendo Abby pero Costia necesitaba quitárselo.

-Mamá…-Dijo confundida-¿Qué haces aquí?

Se dio cuenta de que allí había mucha más gente.

Estaba también su padre, su hermana, Raven y… ¿Lexa?

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, le dolía horrores y notó que de pronto le costaba respirar, así que Abby dándose cuenta, volvió a ponerle la mascarilla.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que nos estás haciendo pasar?-Le dijo Jake en un tono quizás demasiado duro.

-Jake…-Intentó decir Abby.

-No, es hora de que esta chica empiece a pensar en sus acciones. Costia, ya eres una adulta y lo único que has hecho es darnos dolores de cabeza…

La chica apartó la vista sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar lo ocurrido. Sabía que había tocado fondo, pero la incomprensión de sus padres era muy dolorosa.

-Papá, basta-Dijo Clarke de repente acercándose.

-Tú no te metas, Clarke…

-Si me meto-Alzó un poco más la voz sorprendiendo a su hermana quien giró la vista para mirarla-Me meto porque es hora de que vosotros dos comencéis a daros cuenta de que esto no es solo culpa de Costia, también es vuestra culpa. Por no entender, por no darle la atención que yo si tuve. Es vuestra hija también y es mi hermana, y aunque a veces peleemos como perros y gatos la quiero incondicionalmente, y vosotros también deberíais quererla con sus errores y defectos. Y en lugar de gritarle e intentar que sea como vosotros queréis… darle comprensión, darle un poco de amor de padres y de cariño.

Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los ojos marrones de su hermana mayor. Los de Costia estaban cristalinos y Clarke no pudo evitar también sentir como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Acarició con cariño su pelo corto y se alejó un poco, saliendo luego de la habitación, seguida de Lexa.

-Hey-La morena la alcanzó a mitad del pasillo y Clarke se abalanzó en sus brazos-Está bien, está todo bien, cariño. Has sido muy valiente allí dentro…

-Yo también tengo culpa de que Costia este así, Lex…-Dijo entre sollozos.

-No, no. Nadie tiene la culpa. Ha sido un cumulo de cosas-Besó su pelo-Pero Costia es una chica fuerte, lo superará.

Se separaron y Lexa le limpió las lágrimas con cariño.

-Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar todo eso.

-Un poco de drama familiar nunca mató a nadie-Sonrió a medias-Además, tú ya has visto el mío, era lo más justo.

Clarke miró la hora en su reloj. Era bastante tarde.

-Deberías irte a dormir. Últimamente te estoy quitando muchas horas de sueño.

-Ya sabes que por ti yo las pierdo encantada.

-No pensarás lo mismo mañana-Sonrió-Yo me quedaré esta noche con Costia.

-¿Estás segura?-Clarke asintió.

-No voy a dejar que mis padres se queden y sigan haciéndola sentir culpable.

Lexa la miró con adoración. ¿Podía ser más fantástica? No estaba segura.

Cogió el rostro de Clarke entre sus manos y le dio un beso suave.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Te llamaré.

-Mmm- Lexa puso una mueca.

-¿Qué?

-Esa línea suelo decirla yo…

-La diferencia es que tu seguro que no llamabas, yo si lo haré-Lexa rio.

-Ahí me has pillado-Guiñó un ojo y Clarke la cogió del brazo cuando se estaba alejando.

-Lexa…-La morena se detuvo mirándola-Lo que pasó hoy…-Murmuró y Lexa la miró atenta-Yo…-Bajó la vista algo sonrojada y luego la miró-Espero que se repita pronto-Dijo finalmente y se mordió el labio.

Lexa sonrió ampliamente.

-No hay nada que desee más, preciosa-Le dio otro beso.

-Bueno vete, venga.

Se miraron divertidas y Lexa le gritó desde el pasillo que le avisara si pasaba cualquier cosa.

Clarke la vio alejarse y suspiró.

Costia no podía enterarse aun de que ella y Lexa… y sus padres mucho menos.

* * *

Los días habían pasado con un aire de tensión en el ambiente. Costia por fin iba a ser dada de alta, el medico había dicho que había tenido suerte, un minuto tarde y habría muerto sin ninguna duda. Clarke pensó en esa posibilidad y se sintió devastada. No había podido hablar aun con su hermana, pero desde aquel día, sentía que algo había hecho clic en ambas. Solo faltaba que se sentasen a hablar de las tonterías que habían hecho durante esos años. Tanto Costia como ella.

Sus padres habían decidido que la rubia mayor debía ir a rehabilitación y habían accedido realizar terapia familiar. Costia al principio había estado reacia, pero gracias a la intervención de Raven, al final había cedido.

Tenía que reconocer que entre su hermana y Raven estaba sucediendo algo. La forma en la que se miraban, la forma en la que ambas compartían una complicidad que le había visto a Raven con pocas personas… le parecía raro, pero se alegraba de que al menos Costia hubiese decidido confiar en Raven. Y que la morena la estuviera ayudando de forma tan desinteresada.

Raven definitivamente era la mejor amiga que podía tener.

No se enfadaría con ella por no haberle contado nada, porque ella misma tenía la culpa de que no lo hubiese hecho. Era verdad que estaba muy consumida por las nuevas cosas que estaban sucediendo en su vida. Como el hecho de estar sintiendo todo lo que estaba sintiendo, el hecho de estarlas sintiendo por una chica y por último, que esa chica fuese Lexa Woods.

Se mordió el labio viendo como Lexa hacía abdominales sobre una colchoneta en el pequeño gimnasio que tenía en casa.

Estaba usando un top negro que dejaba a la vista su fuerte y definido abdomen y unos shorts azules. Estaba sudada y la visión de las gotas de sudor recorriendo su abdomen y su torso hicieron que Clarke se removiera incomoda sobre el pequeño sofá desde donde la estaba viendo.

-¿Y cuándo se irá Costia?-Preguntó con un gruñido mientras hacia un abdominal tras otro.

Lexa además se había portado genial, dándole espacio cuando lo necesitaba, pero estando allí para ella. Dios santo, ya no podía seguir negándolo. Estaba enamorada hasta las trancas de Lexa. Y es que… mientras más la conocía, mas sentía que iba a caer.

Si, Lexa estaba muy buena y probablemente la mayoría de las chicas se acercaban a ella por eso y por su seductora personalidad. Pero detrás de eso había mucho más. Y ahora Clarke podía verlo.

-El viernes-Suspiró Clarke-Sé que te dije que iría contigo a San Antonio pero quiero ir con ella hasta el centro de rehabilitación junto a Raven…

-Está bien, cariño-Lexa se detuvo mirándola para coger aire-De todas formas solo voy a competir el fin de semana. Me voy antes porque tengo una sesión fotográfica para una marca de bebidas energéticas, ya sabes mis nuevos patrocinadores… -Se encogió de hombros-Me encantaría tenerte conmigo allí pero sé que tu hermana está primero.

-¿No te parece raro?-Preguntó poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Lexa mientras esta se ponía bocabajo con los brazos estirados para empezar a hacer flexiones.

-¿El qué?

-Haber estado con las dos-Lexa levantó un poco la vista.

-No es lo mismo-Respondió sin dejar de subir y bajar-Ninguna de las otras chicas se pueden comparar contigo.

-Mmm-Clarke se acercó juguetona y se subió a su espalda. A Lexa no pareció molestarle en absoluto- ¿Ah sí?-Sus manos acariciaron los hombros desnudos de Lexa.

La morena sonrió mientras subía y bajaba con un poco más de esfuerzo ahora que tenía a Clarke en la espalda.

Rio entre dientes cuando notó como Clarke movía la cadera sobre su espalda sudada.

-Clarke…-Lexa se detuvo dejando los brazos estirados.

-¿Qué?-Se acercó para besarle la parte de atrás del cuello-¿Cómo hacer para oler tan bien incluso cuando sudas?

-¿Y tú como haces para desconcentrarme solo con tu voz?

-¿Solo con mi voz?

-Bueno, que estés rozando mi espalda de esa forma tampoco ayuda.

-Entonces gírate.

La morena se detuvo obedeciendo y Clarke se sentó sobre su vientre con media sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi Clarke?

-¿Tu Clarke?

-Mía y solo mía.

-No recuerdo ser de nadie.

-Aún…

-¿Estás hablando de algo sexual, Lexa?-Rio.

-Como siempre-Sonrió y Clarke acercó su rostro al de la morena.

-Tengo tantas ganas de besarte…-Susurró-Pero al mismo tiempo quiero seguir mirando tu rostro porque es la cosa más hermosa que vi… y además, cuando me miras así…

-¿Qué?

-Me siento poderosa-Acarició su rostro.

-Es porque lo eres. Tienes un gran poder sobre mí, pequeña-Intentó besarla pero Clarke se apartó un poco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por qué te pedí tiempo?

-No. Es porque me enloqueces y me encantas-La cogió por la cintura y sus manos se metieron debajo de la camiseta de Clarke, acariciando su suave piel.

Clarke por fin unió sus labios con los de Lexa y se besaron entre jadeos y pequeños gemidos de necesidad. Clarke abrió mucho la boca, demostrándole a Lexa el deseo que tenia de ella, las ganas que tenia de romper los miedos y dejarse llevar. No tenía que ser en ese momento, pero sí muy pronto.

-Lex…-Murmuró aún sobre sus labios, mientras las manos de Lexa acariciaban la parte de atrás de su pelo.

-¿Mmm?

-Creo que pronto estaré lista-Respondió con un jadeo sin dejar besar a la morena-Para… estar contigo.

Se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos y vio los ojos verdes de la nadadora oscurecidos.

Se miraron divertidas y Lexa volvió a besarla con un erotismo que hizo gemir a Clarke una y otra vez. Sentía que la piel sudada de Lexa era de lo más sexy. Llevó su mano tímidamente a la cintura de la morena, acariciando luego su vientre. Se sentía duro y caliente al tacto y Clarke adoró la sensación.

-Quiero tocarte-Murmuró dejando un beso algo tímido en el mentón de la nadadora.

-Hazlo-Lexa cogió la mano de Clarke, adentrándola dentro de sus shorts y sus boxers.

Ambas jadearon cuando los dedos de Clarke llegaron a esa zona caliente y muy húmeda. La rubia no sabía porque, pero era algo sumamente sensual y ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, solo lo estaba palpando con su mano. Obviamente ella tenía uno igual y sabia más o menos como eran, pero sentir el de Lexa era… mmm cerró los ojos cuando Lexa soltó un pequeño gemido.

Los dedos de la morena comenzaron a indicarle como debía tocarla mientras sus labios volvían a unirse con los de Clarke. Podía notar como Lexa movía la cadera al mismo tiempo, debajo de sus labios.

-Oh cariño-Murmuró Lexa besándola luego de forma más profunda, quitándole la camiseta a la rubia para besar la parte superior de sus pechos y su cuello.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?-Preguntó en su oído.

-Lo estás haciendo estupendamente.

-Quiero… -Comenzó a levantar el top de Lexa y dejo un beso entre sus pechos.

Estaba claro que Clarke nunca había hecho nada parecido. Pero el simple hecho de que fuera ella quien la estaba tocando, hacía que Lexa temblara como una adolescente en su primera vez. Porque Clarke Griffin le hacía sentir cosas nuevas y maravillosas.

Cerró los ojos acariciando con su nariz el cuello de la chica mientras esta seguía tocándola.

-Hazlo más rápido-Le susurró y Clarke la obedeció. Lexa comenzó también a quitar el botón de los pantaloncillos de Clarke y acarició su vientre.

-¿Puedo…?-Preguntó para que la rubia no se asustara.

Esta asintió y Lexa introdujo los dedos sintiéndola muy mojada. Eso la volvía loca.

Tocó suavemente para que Clarke se acostumbrara a la sensación y cuando la rubia gimió en su oído, Lexa cambio de posición para quedar sobre ella, moviendo los dedos sobre su intimidad, haciendo que jadeara mientras ella misma intentaba complacer a la nadadora.

Clarke se mordió el labio arqueando la espalda. Nunca nadie, ni si quiera ella misma se había tocado de esa forma. Era algo tan íntimo y… maravilloso. Los dedos Lexa parecían saber justamente donde debían tocar, donde debían dejar ese suave toque, ese movimiento sensual y constante, que hacía que el cuerpo de Clarke, su vientre y su entrepierna vibraran, logrando que quisiera gritar, llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mmm!-Gimió comenzando a mover también la cadera. Era como si no pudiera controlarlo pero necesitaba la liberación, necesitaba ese delicioso placer explotando y quitándole la razón.

Sus dedos en la intimidad de Lexa se sentían muy mojados, y Clarke se preguntó si Lexa sentriría lo mismo con sus dedos también en la suya.

Lexa por su parte, comenzó a moverse sobre sus dedos de forma frenética, cogiendo un poco de la humedad de la entrada de Clarke para tocar suavemente el montículo de placer de la rubia, haciéndola gemir audiblemente. Mordió su cuello con fuerza mientras ella misma buscaba su propia liberación entre los dulces e inocentes dedos de Clarke y rozaba con cuidado y erotismo el botón de placer de la chica.

Sintió que el final llegaba desbastándola y amortiguó un ronco gemido en la boca de la rubia sin dejar de mover sus dedos. Los gemidos de Clarke comenzaron a hacerse más seguidos y sus jadeos se volvieron frenéticos, haciendo que Lexa quisiera guardar ese ronco sonido en su memoria para siempre… vio como la rubia se tensaba debajo de su cuerpo.

La morena volvió a besarla y lo hicieron hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Lexa dejó varios besos en el cuello de Clarke y levantó la vista buscando sus ojos. Eso no le pasaba con nadie. No solía buscar ese contacto, esa complicidad luego de compartir algo tan íntimo con una chica. Pero con Clarke lo necesitaba. Le encantaba ver sus ojos azules vidriosos, le encantaba ver la pequeña sonrisa de sorpresa y satisfacción en su rostro.

Simplemente le encantaba Clarke Griffin.

-¿Lo he hecho bien?-Preguntó de nuevo y Lexa rio.

-¿No me has escuchado gemir?-Le susurró al oído.

-Más bien sonaba más como un gruñido-Se metió con ella y Lexa la miró con una sonrisa-Un gruñido muy sexy…-La morena le besó la comisura del labio.

-Has sacado un sobresaliente.

-Me ha gustado sentirte en mi mano-Susurró Clarke en su oído de forma tímida, haciendo que Lexa se estremeciera.

-No más que a mí-Acarició el cuello de Clarke con la nariz-Me muero por sentirte en mi boca.

Clarke cogió el rostro de Lexa entre sus manos y la besó, buscando su lengua enseguida, demasiado excitada aun, demasiado deseosa de todas esas promesas.

* * *

El lugar era mucho mejor de lo que Costia esperaba. No parecía un hospital psiquiátrico y eso era importante. Parecía más bien una gran residencia con gente cuya vida era una mierda, justo como la suya.

Todos habían ido a dejarla allí, incluidos sus padres que ahora estaban en la recepción asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Debía estar en ese lugar dos meses, tres si el medico lo indicaba. Podría recibir visitas, pero no podría abandonar las instalaciones sin un permiso.

Genial, como si fuese una cría de once años.

Miró a Clarke y a Raven que estaban en aquella extraña habitación junto a ella y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, supongo que ya podréis regresar a vuestras vidas y dejarme aquí.

-Costia, no empieces-Se quejó Raven.

La rubia puso una mueca pero luego ablandó el gesto.

-Gracias, por venir, no teníais que hacerlo…

-Sí que teníamos-Dijo Clarke ladeando la cabeza-Costia…-Se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos-Sé que estos últimos años ha habido un montón de encontronazos entre nosotras pero quiero que sepas que… yo… -Agachó la vista- … tu eres mi hermana y siempre te voy a querer. Y lo siento-Dijo finalmente mirándola.

Costia apartó la vista y Raven notó como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos.

-De verdad siento no haberme dado cuenta por lo que estabas pasando y… si puedo hacer algo… lo que sea…

-Dejarte de ñoñerías podría ser un buen comienzo-Respondió la rubia mayor y se acercó dándole un fuerte abrazo-Gracias por lo que le dijiste a mamá y papá-Le susurró al oído-Significó mucho para mí.

-Debí hacerlo antes…-Susurró también la pequeña mientras seguían abrazadas.

Se separaron y Costia se limpió las lágrimas enseguida.

-¿Me dejas hablar un segundo con Raven?-Le preguntó a su hermana.

-Sí, claro.

Raven estaba callada y no tenía la misma jovialidad de siempre.

Clarke salió y Costia miró a Raven quien había apartado la vista.

-Eh, morena-La aludida la miró-Parece que la que se vaya a quedar aquí seas tú-Raven la miró aun sin expresión-Oye…-Se acercó para susurrarle-Siento haberte dicho todo lo que te dije por haber llamado a Clarke y a mis padres, estaba molesta y dolida por lo que acababa de decir mi padre y…

-Cállate-Le dijo Raven-Ya sé que estabas molesta y dolida. Y ya sé que quien se va a quedar aquí eres tú-Suspiró-Pero soy una idiota y resulta que he desarrollado sentimientos por ti-Volvió a apartar la vista-Adelante, puedes decirme que soy tonta y que tú no te sientes igual y que…

Pero Costia la calló cogiéndola por la camiseta para acercarla a sus labios y besarla.

-Hablas demasiado-Le dijo aun cerca de sus labios.

-Eso es porque hablo por las dos. Tu no…-Costia volvió a besarla y rio.

-Estoy cogiendo fuerza para decir lo que quiero decir. Cállate cinco putos segundos. Raven la miró expectante-Gracias por no darte por vencida conmigo… la verdad es que aún no entiendo porque no lo hiciste pero… espero encontrarte por ahí cuando salga de aquí.

-¿Crees que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente? Vendré a visitarte siempre que pueda.

-No queda demasiado para que acabe el verano…

-¿Te gustaría que viniera?

Costia se mordió el labio.

-Sabes que sí.

-Entonces lo haré.

En ese momento Jake y Abby entraron, y Costia simplemente le dio una mirada significativa a Raven.

* * *

Anya estaba en su salsa. Pensó Lexa. Estrechando manos, regalando sonrisas. En este tipo de cosas era cuando la mujer mejor se desenvolvía. Ese día Lexa tenía la sesión fotográfica y una entrevista para una revista deportiva en San Diego. Habían llegado es mañana y Lexa se moría de hambre porque apenas habían parado. Además de que Anya le había comentado algo sobre una reunión con otro de sus patrocinadores.

Miró su móvil sonriendo cuando Clarke le envió una foto suya junto a un cartel donde salía Lexa promocionando unos bañadores Nike junto a otras nadadoras.

-Voy a ir a arreglarlo todo-Le dijo Anya dejándola en donde iban a maquillarla y peinarla.

Lexa ya estaba acostumbrada a esas sesiones de fotos. Aunque prefería aquellas que solían hacerle mientras nadaba. Porque además tenía que usar bañador y podía exhibir su cuerpo, del cual estaba muy orgullosa.

Se sentó en la silla escribiéndole a Clarke que deseaba que estuviese allí, cuando alguien se detuvo a su espalda.

-Hola, Alexandra-Dijo aquella voz y Lexa levantó la vista enseguida enfrentando sus ojos a través del espejo.

-¿Azahara?

La mujer le sonrió.

-Te dije que volveríamos a vernos.

Lexa se giró enfrentándola.

Estaba igual de guapa que siempre, con esas facciones orientales que la habían hecho caer por ella la primera vez.

Azahara Sachi era la hija de un gran magnate de descendencia árabe, y había sido la primera mujer en la vida de Lexa. La que le había enseñado la mayoría de las cosas que ahora sabia y la única de la que se había encaprichado, al ser su primera experiencia. Pero la mujer, quince años mayor que ella, le había roto el corazón dejándola con la idea de que el sexo era maravilloso, pero sentir cosas por alguien, no tanto.

Lo que había sentido por ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía por Clarke ahora. Estaba segura de que nunca estuvo enamorada de Azahara. Simplemente que tu primera experiencia cuando sales del closet… suele ser la más fuerte.

Los ojos negros de la mujer brillaron.

-Siempre supe que estabas destinada al éxito.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que tu yo y yo tenemos una reunión más tarde. Te recuerdo que soy parte de tus patrocinadores-Sonrió-Solo pasé para saludarte-Se acercó a Lexa y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios de forma coqueta, sorprendiendo a la chica-Nos vemos en un rato-Susurró con media sonrisa y salió de allí.

Dejando a Lexa un poco en blanco.

* * *

 **¡Cuantas cosas! Estas dos están a punto de erupción pero... ¿que pasará ahora? ¿Habrá dama "perejil"? (alguno captará la broma) jijiji ¿Le daremos un voto de confianza a Lexa? ¿Y que pasarán con Coven/Rostia? ¡Cuanto drama! Parecen que vienen curvas así que mejor nos ponemos los cinturones.**

 **Como siempre mil gracias por todos los comentarios, me encanta que estén disfrutando tanto la historia.**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	15. Chapter 15

Lexa estaba siguiendo las indicaciones del fotógrafo. Querían que las fotos fueran llamativas y sexys, pero explotando el look tomboy y desenfadado de Lexa. Por lo general no solía maquillarse tanto, pero tampoco le desagradaba. Danny le indicó que se apoyara en la motocicleta que habían introducido en el lugar y Lexa no tuvo problema, le encantaba jugar y provocar con la mirada por lo que el fotógrafo estaba encantado. Tomaron un descanso y la morena estaba comiendo algunos tentempiés que habían por allí cuando Octavia se acercó con el uniforme del equipo.

-Hey… no sé si estoy loca, pero me pareció haber visto a…

-¿Azahara?-Preguntó Lexa con la boca llena de comida.

-¿Era ella?

-La marca de su padre es uno de los patrocinadores.

-¿Pero la has visto?

Lexa se encogió de hombros. Octavia sabía la historia de principio a fin. Como era que una mujer de treinta años había seducido a una chica de quince y como Lexa se había encaprichado con ella. En esa época aun no había salido del closet, pero no tenía ningún problema en darle detalles (demasiados quizás) a una Octavia que no estaba segura si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien. No porque las dos fuesen mujeres, sino porque Azahara era mucho mayor que Lexa y la nadadora que en esa época era una joven promesa, aún era menor de edad. Vamos que la mujer habría podido ir incluso a la cárcel.

Y luego de ella Lexa se había convertido en la rompecorazones que era ahora. Octavia pensaba que era porque la empresaria había llegado en una época en la que Lexa estaba un poco frágil. Su madre aun no había enfermado, pero la adolescencia de Lexa había sido difícil cuando a Gabrielle la habían echado del trabajo y hacían un gran esfuerzo para que Lexa siguiera nadando.

Esta mujer había llegado y le había bajado el cielo con regalos y hospedajes en hoteles caros. Y por supuesto, mucho sexo. Por lo que probablemente la joven e inexperta Lexa había asociado el sexo con el bienestar… durante mucho tiempo el sexo había sido lo único que la había hecho sentir bien.

Hasta que había llegado Clarke. Y Octavia estaba feliz de que esa pequeña rubia apareciera en la vida de su amiga, porque estaba comenzando a creer que era incapaz de querer a nadie (románticamente hablando).

-Lexa…

-¿Qué?

-Ni se te ocurra hacer nada con esa arpía.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó confundida-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?

-Oh, no te hagas la tonta. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo-Le dio con el dedo en el hombro-Estoy segura que ha venido a buscarte y a seducirte como hace seis años y como ese par de veces en los que te ha buscado y has caído en sus redes…

-Oye, eso fue hace como tres años-Se defendió la nadadora-Y no he caído en las redes de nadie.

-Tiene un embrujo sobre ti.

-Claro que no-Dijo masticando con fuerza.

-No la cagues con Clarke…

Lexa la miró molesta.

-Octavia ¿Por qué me hablas como si no lo supiera?

-Porque no estoy segura de que tengas el concepto de fidelidad muy internalizado.

La otra chica apretó la mandíbula.

-Lo tengo bastante claro y no pienso fallarle a Clarke. Yo la…-Carraspeó y apartó la vista- Clarke es importante para mí y no me he olvidado de ella solo porque no esté aquí.

Octavia se cruzó de brazos.

-Más te vale.

-¿Tu de quien era amiga?-Le preguntó Lexa llevándose un trozo de atún a la boca.

-Tuya, siempre… pero te conozco.

-Eso es muy injusto-La señaló chupándose los dedos-Estoy poniendo todo de mi parte y me estoy portando bien. No puedes venir a acusarme de algo que aún no he hecho…

-¿Aún?-La miró furibunda.

-Vale, que aún no he hecho ni voy a hacer ¿contenta?

Octavia suspiró y ablandó el gesto.

-No quiero meterme en tus cosas, de verdad que no. Solo te aconsejo como amiga…

-Ah, te encanta meterte en mis cosas-Rio Lexa abrazándola-Pero igual te quiero.

Octavia la apartó.

-Y yo a ti aunque a veces seas insoportable.

La otra chica sonrió a medias pellizcándole la nariz.

-No lo soy.

Octavia miró a su amiga.

-De vedad puedo ver cambios en ti, y no sé qué demonios ha hecho Clarke, pero me gusta esta nueva Lexa.

-¿La de antes no te gustaba?-Se hizo la ofendida y luego rio-Sigo siendo yo, solo que Clarke me hace querer ser mejor.

-Te dije que te iba a pegar duro cuando llegara…

-Odio que tengas razón.

* * *

Luego de la sesión de fotos, había tenido esa reunión con los patrocinadores junto a Anya, en donde hablaron entre otras cosas de renovaciones de contrato y nuevos proyectos. Su representante le había conseguido mejoras en los contratos, sobre todo ahora que el mundial estaba tan cerca y Lexa era una de las favoritas en la rama femenina.

Y por supuesto en esta reunión había estado Azahara, mirándola con esos penetrantes ojos negros. Abriéndose sutilmente la camisa blanca para que Lexa le echara un vistazo a su sujetador negro y a sus pechos. Sentándose y moviéndose de forma sensual y atrayente. Si, Lexa estaba segura de cómo se sentía hacia Clarke, pero no era ciega y después de todo era humana. La mujer sabia como provocarla y como meterse bajo su piel.

Pero eso no quería decir que fuese a hacer algo al respecto.

Había estado hablando con la rubia por el móvil, preguntándole como estaba ella, como estaba Costia… escuchar simplemente su voz la había puesto de muy buen humor, y el día se le había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Entró en la habitación del hotel comenzando a desnudarse. Necesitaba una ducha urgente y un par de horas de descanso. El baño era amplio y tenía ducha, así que Lexa lo agradeció porque necesitaba sentir la presión del agua en su espalda tensa y estresada.

Estaba saliendo de la ducha, secándose la cara, cuando notó la presencia de alguien en la puerta, mirándola.

-Joder-Se sobresaltó tapándose con la toalla-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Azahara admiró su cuerpo aún mojado y luego la miró a los ojos.

-Me he invitado yo misma porque aparentemente estabas muy ocupada como para hacerlo tú.

Lexa apretó los labios colocando la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Nena, escucha… yo no…

-Shhh…-La mujer se acercó con toda su altura y elegancia.

Estaba usando el mismo pantalón negro y camisa blanca impoluta que había estado usando en la reunión.

-Si no te he invitado es porque…-Noto que Azahara comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa sin dejar de mirarla con deseo.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó acercando mucho su rostro al de la nadadora.

-¿Cómo has entrado?-Fue lo que preguntó tragando hondo.

-Tengo mis contactos en el hotel-Sonrió y llevó las manos hasta la toalla de Lexa para quitársela.

La morena cerró los ojos y unos ojos azules vinieron a su mente.

Azahara había sido la única mujer a lo largo de los años que la había enloquecido lo suficiente como para caer en sus redes una y otra vez. Pero ya no era la única, y lo que tenía con Clarke era algo demasiado puro como para echarlo todo a la basura por un polvo que probablemente no disfrutaría porque se sentiría demasiado culpable.

Además, no quería hacer esto con nadie más que no fuese su pequeña rubia.

Cuando los labios de la mujer estuvieron a milímetros de los suyos la apartó.

-Azahara, no.

-¿No?-Preguntó con voz sensual.

-Estoy con alguien.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy… en una relación con alguien-Repitió mirándola a los ojos-Te agradecería que salieras de mi habitación.

-Lexa-Rio Azahara-Tienes veintiún años… pensé que te había enseñado a disfrutar de la vida-Terminó de quitarte los botones y se abrió la camisa enseñando sus pechos a la nadadora-Tu pareja no tiene por qué enterarse-Le susurró y Lexa se apartó caminando hacia el interior de la habitación.

-Esto no va a pasar, nena-Dijo de pie en medio de la habitación.

-No te reconozco…

-Si bueno, yo tampoco lo hago a veces, pero por alguna razón eso me gusta.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó intrigada-Tiene que ser alguien muy especial…

-Lo es-Dijo mirando fijamente la pared-Así que agradezco tu invitación pero voy a tener que declinarla…

-Lexa…-La nadadora la miró-Quieres estar dentro de mí y lo sabes.

-No, no quiero.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida sexual activa, que le decía eso a una mujer. Y más a una mujer como esa.

Azahara parecía muy sorprendida.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sí, lo estoy-Caminó hacia la puerta-Así que si fueses tan amable…-Dijo abriéndola, invitándola a salir.

Azahara parecía algo ofendida, aunque divertida.

Caminó hacia allí cerrando los botones de su camisa.

-Esto no acaba aquí-Susurró cerca de su rostro. Cuando ambas se giraron vieron a una rubia observando la escena desde el pasillo. Con los ojos vidriosos y una mezcla de decepción y dolor en el rostro.

-¿Clarke…?-Comenzó a decir Lexa sorprendida de verla allí. El rostro de la rubia se contrajo cuando intentó contener las ganas de llorar y comenzó a correr-¡Clarke, espera!-Lexa salió detrás, aún en toalla, por lo que se le dificultaba el movimiento.

Y cuando Clarke entró en el ascensor, no pudo alcanzarla.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda-Murmuró echándose el pelo hacia atrás con la mano.

-No me digas que esa es la chica especial-Rio Azahara-Pues de especial no tiene demasiado…

-Vete a la mierda-Respondió Lexa caminando hacia su habitación, entrando con un portazo para buscar su móvil e intentar llamar a Clarke, mientras se ponía algo de ropa. Pero la rubia no contestaba.

Así que Lexa llamó a su segunda opción, Raven, quien tampoco contestaba.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó buscando a Octavia en su agenda.

-¿Hola?

-O, la he cagado… pero no ha sido mi culpa, ni siquiera he hecho nada, pero Clarke ha visto todo y ha pensado cosas y….

-Eh, eh-Octavia la detuvo-No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo ¿Cómo que la has cagado? ¿Te has acostado con esa arpía?

-¡No! No me he acostado con nadie, pero Clarke probablemente piensa que si lo hice y ahora no me contesta el móvil.

-¿Clarke? ¿No estaba en San Diego?

-Pues al parecer no-Se puso unas zapatillas y salió de la habitación dispuesta a buscarla en los alrededores del hotel-No tengo ni idea de que hace aquí…dios, O, no es justo, no he hecho nada…-Dijo mortificada. Nunca había estado así por nadie. Pero pensar en perder a Clarke la dejaba con un hueco horrible en el pecho que no quería sentir.

-Vale, cuéntame que ha pasado exactamente y quizás podamos arreglarlo.

* * *

Costia había pensado que los tres primeros días serian malos, pero nunca pensó que serían tan malos. No por el lugar, que de verdad no estaba tan mal, sino por el mono y los síntomas que este conllevaba. Ahora en su cuarto día se sentía mucho mejor y la habían obligado a asistir a la terapia de grupo.

Así que allí estaba, con sed y ansias y con ganas de largarse de ese lugar cuanto antes. Todos estaban contando sus tristes historias y como sus vidas eran una mierda. Bueno, ella no tenía nada que envidiarles con respecto a eso.

-George ¿tienes algo que compartir con nosotros?-El psicólogo del lugar miró al chico que estaba sentado al lado de Costia. Era alto y desgarbado y tenía la misma mueca de desagrado que la rubia.

Se fijó que tenía una camiseta de Bring Me The Horizon y enseguida le cayó genial.

George suspiró.

-Aún no entiendo cuál es la finalidad de venir aquí a contornos nuestras vidas como viejas cotillas.

-Es parte de vuestra recuperación. Es importante hablar y compartir experiencias. El proceso de sanación…

-El proceso de sanación-Rio el chico-Estamos en un maldito centro de rehabilitación, no en un hospital con alguna herida física. Las heridas de aquí-Se señaló la cabeza-Y de aquí-Señaló su pecho-Son más difíciles de sanar, doc.

Costia se identificó con esas palabras. Podrían estar desintoxicados de las drogas, pero las heridas seguían en su interior.

-Tienes toda la razón, George. Pero para eso estáis aquí conmigo… el hablar ayuda a sanar justamente esas heridas-Lo miró de forma cálida-¿Qué tal si hacemos un ejercicio?-Dijo el hombre mirando a todos-Todos tenéis que decir una razón por la que pensáis que esas heridas están en su interior… George ¿quieres empezar?

El chico se cruzó de brazos:

-Mi terquedad-Dijo mirando fijamente el suelo.

-Muy bien… ¿Costia?-La rubia rechinó los dientes. No le apetecía nada hablar. Sin embargo fue sincera y dijo:

-Mi soledad.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza y asintió, pasando a la siguiente persona.

Cuando la sesión acabó, Costia se acercó a George que estaba comiendo unos panecillos de la mesa de bocadillos.

-Costia Griffin-Se presentó y el chico la miró con interés-Me gusta tu camiseta-Sonrió.

-George O'Bryan. ¿Te gusta Bring Me The Horizon.

-Es mi banda favorita.

-Bueno… creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien Costia- Sonrió amigablemente-¿Vas a ir a las clases de arte?

-¿Clases de arte?

-Sí, las dan una vez a la semana…

-No tenía idea.

-En realidad no somos muchos los que estamos apuntados. Y es una lástima porque son parte del programa y aunque no soy muy bueno, me ha ayudado mucho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?

-Un mes-Mordió otro pancillo-¿Y tú?

-Cuatro días-Dijo divertida.

-El tiempo pasará volando, y más si haces amigos.

-¿Tú tienes muchos?

-Mmm la verdad es que no. Muchos de los chicos me caen genial pero soy más bien un lobo solitario.

-Otra cosa que tenemos en común entonces-Lo miró con curiosidad-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Por lo que estamos todos… por tocar fondo. Lo peor es que hice sufrir mucho a gente que quiero, sobre todo a mi novia. ¿Tú tienes novio?

La rubia se rascó la cabeza.

-Es complicado… pero algo asi- Respondió pensando en Raven.

¿Eran novias? No habían quedado como tales. Pero la morena era lo único que inundaba sus pensamientos últimamente.

George la miró con media sonrisa.

-Ven, voy a presentarte a algunos de los chicos.

* * *

Clarke no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Había volado hasta San Antonio para darle una sorpresa a Lexa y había estado pensando durante todo el viaje en todo lo que sentía por ella y en que por fin estaba lista para decirle que quería entregarse, quería que Lexa fuese la primera. No es como si pensara en toda esa tontería de "oh mi primera vez", pero no había querido presionarse con el tema del sexo porque en el fondo tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de acabar aún más enamorada de Lexa al compartir algo tan íntimo y luego acabar con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Y no se había equivocado.

Ver a esa mujer salir de la habitación de la nadadora mientras le hablaba tan cerca y ver a Lexa en aquellas fachas, le había dejado claro lo que había estado pasando allí.

Solo se habían separado un día y medio y ya la morena había metido a una mujer en su habitación y había hecho dios sabía que cosas con ella. ¡Un día y medio!

Debió haberlo imaginado… debió…

Estaba en la terraza del hotel intentando tranquilizarse para poder llamar a Raven y contarle lo ocurrido. La latina no había querido acompañarla porque "no quería ser la que sobraba en el trio" y además quería ir a visitar a Costia ese fin de semana.

Clarke por supuesto lo había entendido, pero en ese momento cuando no podía contener las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, sentía que la necesitaba como nunca. Raven se lo había advertido.

-Así que tú eres la chica especial-Clarke levantó la vista y vio a la misma mujer que había salido de la habitación de Lexa mirándola con una mueca de superioridad-No puedo entender que es lo que ve en ti, definitivamente-La miró de arriba abajo-Encima eres una niñata… ¿Cómo se supone que vas a complacerla de la forma en la que yo lo hago? ¿Eres al menos mayor de edad?

Clarke se puso de pie enfrentándola. Era más alta que ella pero no le importaba.

-Lo soy-Dijo con la mandíbula tensa-Y resulta que al menos yo si me respeto a mí misma. Supongo que no puedo decir lo mismo de usted… señora.

Clarke supuso que era la rabia la que hablaba, porque en otro momento no se habría atrevido a decir tales cosas.

La mujer rio.

-Escúchame, niñata…

-La que va a escuchar eres tú-Octavia apareció empujándola-Y escúchame bien: lárgate de aquí porque no respondo de mis actos.

-Ah, Octavia-Dijo con una mueca de desagrado-Tan ordinaria como siempre. De verdad es que no sé qué hace Alexandra con gente como tú.

Octavia apretó los puños.

-Vete de aquí, Azahara-Gruñó y la mujer les dio una mirada de desdén a ambas antes de irse. Octavia se giró mirando a la rubia-Clarke…

-Yo…-Tragó hondo secándose de nuevo las lágrimas-Tengo que irme…

La morena la cogió del brazo.

-Espera-Suspiró-Lexa está como loca buscándote. Incluso ha faltado a un evento de uno de los patrocinadores por buscarte…

-No quiero verla, Octavia. No después de lo que ha hecho…

-Eso te lo tiene que explicar ella, pero Clarke, Lexa no hizo nada. No hizo lo que piensas.

-Tú no estabas allí.

-No. Pero si estaba cuando Lexa me miró a los ojos y me dijo lo importante que eras para ella y que nunca haría nada para herirte. Estoy segura que todo tiene una explicación, y no es justo que ni siquiera le des la oportunidad de explicarte.

Clarke sintió que las lágrimas salían otra vez sin que pudiera contenerlas.

-Yo no quiero sufrir de esta forma, Octavia… yo…

-Te entiendo, Clarke. Y entiendo tu miedo dado el historia de Lexa pero… como su amiga, te digo que nunca la había visto con nadie de la forma en la que está contigo, la forma en la que te mira… de verdad lo está intentando. No seas tan dura y deja que te explique.

-¿Te ha enviado ella?

-Me ha enviado a buscarte. Estaba desesperada. Pero esta petición sale de mí. Si pensara que Lexa sigue en las suyas, aunque sea mi amiga no te diría que le dieras una oportunidad. Ya te habría dicho que huyeras, créeme, pero sé que no es así.

Clarke miró a lo lejos y asintió una vez.

-Supongo que al menos debo dejar que se explique.

-Llámala-Le dijo O y se fue dándole privacidad para que lo hiciera.

Clarke cogió aire y llamó a Lexa quien cogió la llamada luego del primer tono.

-¿Clarke?-Su voz sonaba mortificada.

-Hola, Lex…

-Oh dios santo, ¿Dónde estás, pequeña? ¿Estás bien? Escucha lo que viste no es lo que crees. Nunca te haría algo así, Clarke… yo…tienes que creerme.

En esos momentos Lexa se arrepentía de lo que había sido su vida. Todo lo que le estaba pasando era gracias a eso.

Clarke cerró los ojos.

-¿Entiendes por qué lo he pensado verdad?-Murmuró cogiendo con fuerza el móvil.

-Claro que lo entiendo. Y es totalmente mi culpa. Pero tienes que confiar en mí, cariño. Tienes que dejarme demostrarte que por ti soy mejor.

-Yo… esto es demasiado para mí, Lex. Tu pasado es demasiado…

-Clarke, no puedes condenarme por mi pasado…-Suspiró-Escucha, nada me gustaría más que verte en estos momentos, pero Anya está a punto de cortarme la cabeza porque se supone que debo estar en este evento…

-Sí, lo entiendo. Octavia me lo ha contado…

-¿Por qué no vienes esta noche a mi habitación y cenamos? Así lo hablaremos todo. Pero te juro que entre Azahara y yo no pasó nada.

Clarke sintió un gran alivio al escucharla decir eso. Si, la gente mentía, y suponía que Lexa Woods no era la excepción, pero algo en la voz de Lexa le hizo saber que probablemente estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Vale-Aceptó la rubia.

-Te he echado de menos…-Le dijo con voz gruesa.

Clarke sonrió a medias.

-Y yo a ti.

-Nos vemos a las ocho ¿te parece bien?

-Me parece bien.

* * *

Clarke estaba nerviosa. Y cuando Lexa abrió la puerta y vio la mesa en medio de la habitación, con rosas, velas y una botella de champan, se puso aún más nerviosa. Todo se veía tan bonito… tan romántico. Y eso la asustó. Porque lo que había sentido esa tarde no quería sentirlo nunca más. No quería volver a sentir su corazón haciéndose añicos. Se lo había dicho a Lexa, le había dicho que probablemente junto a ella sería imposible no sufrir, y la morena le había prometido que nunca la haría sufrir… pero ya lo había hecho. Aunque todo fuese un malentendido.

La morena estaba vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa del mismo color, en combinación con unas botas militares. Estaba jodidamente sexy con el cabello trenzado del lado derecho y Clarke como siempre pensó que no existía una mujer que se comparara a Lexa Woods.

-He ordenado un poco de todo-Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

Casi sonríe cuando notó que como siempre sus ojos se detenían en su escote.

-Ojos arriba-Dijo divertida y Lexa sonrió acercándose a ella.

Se miraron durante varios segundos y la morena acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

-Siento haberte hecho sentir de esa forma-Susurró. Clarke se embriagó de su olor y estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la sensaciones que este le provocaba-No quiero verte así jamás de nuevo por mi culpa, Clarke.

Clarke apartó la vista.

-Y yo no quiero volver a sentirme así.

Lexa quiso besar los labios de la rubia pero se contuvo. Quizás primero debían aclarar las cosas. Así que dejó un beso en su frente.

Estiró la silla para que se sentara y le sirvió un poco de champán, tendiéndole una de las rosas.

-No sabía si te gustaban las flores…

-Me gustan-Rio aceptando tanto la copa como la rosa, llevándola a su nariz.

-¿Sabías que el color de la rosa representa cosas cuando te las regalan?

-¿Ah sí?

-Las amarillas y las azules suelen regalarse cuando se trata de amistad-Explicó- Las rojas… son para los amantes-Esto último lo dijo en un tono dramático haciendo reír a Clarke.

-Para los amantes ¿eh?

-Para los amantes de la vida-Le guiñó un ojo y la rubia siguió sonriendo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan encantadora? Era fácil dejarse envolver por su carisma y sus sonrisas.

Comenzaron a comer un poco en silencio, con algún comentario sobre la comida, no queriendo meterse aún en el tema principal, hasta que Lexa dijo:

-Clarke, mi amor…- Clarke casi sufre un infarto con ese "mi amor". Era la primera vez que Lexa la llamaba así, y su corazón lo sabía porque no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Los ojos verdes de la nadadora la miraban de una forma tan intensa que le quitaban la respiración-Entiendo perfectamente que hayas podido pensar lo que pensaste esta tarde. La situación era… bueno, la que era. Y mi pasado me precede-Suspiró-Azahara es alguien de mi pasado, alguien que tuvo una importancia significativa y que ha entrado y salido de mi vida en varios momentos-Lexa hablaba con franqueza, lo sabía por el tono de su voz-Estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando ella se metió en mi habitación-Le explicó-Por eso me viste en esas fachas. Y sé que puedes pensar que todas estas son excusas… pero te juro que la estaba echando, que no pasó nada entre ella y yo porque solo podía pensar en ti… porque…-Clarke cogió sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-Sé que nunca habías estado en una relación con nadie. Y también sé que tampoco es que llevemos mucho tiempo teniendo lo que sea que tenemos… pero en mi mente, fue muy sencillo pensar que habías caído en la tentación porque no habías aguantado… ya sabes, que tú y yo no…-Suspiró-Tú estás acostumbrada a tener sexo a diario. Y lo habría entendido en cierto modo.

-Clarke-Lexa la miró con ternura-No necesito tocarte para enamorarme de ti-Se puso de pie acercándose para arrodillarse al lado de la silla de la rubia-Porque con solo mirarte… me haces mejor, me haces sentir mil cosas que nadie nunca me ha hecho sentir-Acarició su mejilla y luego sus labios a los de la rubia-Contigo he aprendido que el amor no se toca con las manos, pequeña…-Acarició sus labios con el pulgar-Y pensar en que podría perderte… no, no quiero y no voy a hacerlo. Te quiero en mi vida, te quiero en mi pecho haciendo que mi corazón lata como lo está haciendo ahora-Cogió la mano de Clarke colocándola sobre su pecho-¿Lo sientes? Me está pidiendo a besos que te bese, cariño…

-Entonces bésame-Susurró Clarke mirando los labios carnosos de la morena, completamente derretida por sus palabras.

Lexa la besó de forma suave, de forma casi tierna. Pero pronto las ansias y las ganas de ambas entraron en escena y el beso se volvió exigente y erótico. Sus lenguas fusionándose, sus labios devorándose. Clarke se puso de pie cogiendo a Lexa por la camisa, para luego abrazarse a su cuelo mientras la morena la acercaba a su cuerpo.

-Siento haberte juzgado sin darte la oportunidad a que me explicaras…

-Shh- Lexa dejó besos mojados y sensuales en su cuello-Entiendo porque lo hiciste.

Clarke sentía su cuerpo vibrante y todos los sentimientos a flor de piel mientras las manos de Lexa se paseaban por su espalda y sus labios dejaban marcas de fuego en su mentón y su cuello.

-Lex…

-¿Si, mi amor?

-Hazme tuya… ahora-Dijo con un jadeo y besó a Lexa con fuerza.

La morena se separó para mirarla con el cuerpo tembloroso por las ansias y por ese pedido.

Escuchar a Clarke decir eso había hecho que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y que un deseo devastador se iniciara en su vientre y otras partes sensibles de su cuerpo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Nunca he estado tan segura en mi vida.

Lexa tampoco había estado tan segura en su vida de que quería a esa pequeña rubia en su vida. El casi perderla se lo había dejado muy claro.

Clarke jadeó cuando los brazos de Lexa la alzaron con fuerza hasta que sus piernas quedaron alrededor de su cintura y dejó que la llevara hasta la cama.

* * *

 ***Todos con ganas de matar a Juno***

 **Vale lo entiendo, soy mala malísima por dejarlo allí... pero, en el siguiente capítulo seguiremos justo donde se ha quedado *guiño guiño***

 **Cuantas cosas... ¿quienes le habían dado el voto de confianza a Lexa? ¿Pensaban que caería en las redes de la arpía árabe? ¿Hizo bien Clarke en asumir cosas sin más? ¿Quien será este George? ¿Y que dirá Raven cuando se entere de que Lexa le ha comido el conejo a Clarke? Bueno, aún no, pero esperemos que pronto jijiji.**

 **Gracias como siempre por todos los comentarios, tanto los que dejan por aquí como los que me dejan en twitter.**

 **Háganme** **saber que les pareció este capítulo lleno de un poquito de drama y romanticismo al final... y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Tiwtter: ButtonUpJuno**


	16. Chapter 16

Los besos de Lexa siempre la hacían perder la cabeza. Cuando la besaba de esa forma tan sensual, tan erótica… cuando sus labios devoraban los suyos de una manera maravillosa y su lengua hacía que todo su cuerpo se encendiera y que miles de sensaciones invadieran sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Pero los besos que Lexa le estaba dando en ese momento eran de otro mundo. Sentía que no podía respirar, todo su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía muy, muy caliente. Con cada beso un gemido sordo se escapaba de su garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Metió los dedos dentro del cabello de la morena y jadeó cuando Lexa se separó de sus labios, dejando besos húmedos en la base de su garganta. El cuerpo de Clarke se arqueó como reacción y sintió a Lexa estremecerse sobre su cuerpo. Clarke sentía que la ropa sobraba demasiado, así que con dedos temblorosos comenzó a quitar los botones de la camisa de Lexa.

Esta se apartó un poco para dejar que lo hiciera y la miró de una forma que hizo que Clarke sintiera ganas de besarla otra vez, besarla y saborear su boca, sentir su lengua contra la suya… quería… no sabía bien lo que quería, solo sabía que quería a Lexa haciéndole muchas cosas.

-¿Estás bien?-Susurró Lexa con una voz que hizo que la entrepierna de Clarke palpitara… más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Estoy algo nerviosa-Soltó una risita.

-No lo estés-Respondió la morena sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-Es la primera vez de ambas.

-Ya, claro…-Rio de nuevo nerviosa, siguiendo con su tarea de quitar los botones de la camisa-No es tu primera vez ni de coña.

-Pero lo es-Insistió Lexa acariciando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos-He tenido sexo muchas veces… pero es la primera vez que haré el amor-Ladeó la cabeza con media sonrisa-Antes solía decir que probablemente no había diferencia entre ambas cosas… pero ahora que te tengo aquí, sé que si la hay-Juntó la frente con la Clarke-Y créeme que estoy temblando por las ganas que tengo de tenerte… -Murmuró con la voz cortada por la ansias-…pero aún antes de que suceda, puedo notar que es diferente a las otras veces…-Acarició la mejilla de Clarke con la suya-Tu eres diferente, mi amor-Susurró en su oído.

Clarke que había cerrado los ojos los abrió cuando Lexa se separó para volver a mirarla a los ojos y se quitaba la camisa, dejando a la vista sus hermosos pechos. Clarke adoraba que la morena no usara sujetador.

Era tan hermosa…

Recordó como un mes atrás se reía de las chicas que miraban a la nadadora como tontas, como si fuese un tesoro precioso. Ahora las entendía. Lo era, era la criatura más hermosa que había visto.

Su vientre plano, sus pechos pequeños y firmes… y sus brazos que se moría porque la rodearan. Y su piel era tan suave…Oh dios.

Estiró la mano acariciando el abdomen de Lexa y esta dejó que lo hiciera.

-No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras-Le dijo de forma dulce y Clarke se incorporó dejando besos en medio de sus pechos y luego llevó sus labios hasta la punta rozada haciendo que Lexa cerrara los ojos.

-Quiero… quiero hacerlo todo, Lex-Susurró sobre su piel-Quiero que me lo enseñes todo-Su lengua acarició la aureola y adoró la forma en la que el cuerpo de Lexa reaccionó.

-Todo ¿eh?-La escuchó reír con voz ronca.

Levantó la vista algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué?

Lexa siguió sonriendo.

-Nada…-Acarició su mejilla-Creo que no hará falta que te enseñe demasiado. Tienes una muy buena disposición, cariño.

Clarke rio entre dientes llevando su boca hacia el otro pecho de Lexa.

Le encantaba sentirla en su boca. Se moría por sentirla toda en su boca. Pero aparentemente Lexa no iba a dejarla salirse con la suya aún.

Cogió el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos volviendo a torturarla con esos labios sensuales y con los movimientos casi ilegales de su lengua. Las manos de Lexa eran rápidas y comenzaron a desnudar a la rubia con una maestría propia de alguien que lo ha hecho muchas veces antes.

Clarke había pensado que en el momento en el que Lexa la viese con poca ropa iba a sentirse terriblemente pudorosa. Pero no fue así. La morena dejó un rastro sensual con su lengua a través de su abdomen y Clarke gimió muy bajito cuando sintió sus manos masajeando sus pechos por encima del sujetador. Deseó que se deshiciera de la prenda y sentir esa lengua caliente y mojada sobre los montículos que en ese momento dolían de una forma muy placentera.

Lexa se quitó las botas y Clarke la ayudó a quitarse los pantalones, observando lo sexy que se veía solo con esos boxers ajustados. Podía observar ese perfecto cuerpo durante toda la noche… aunque claro prefería hacer otras cosas.

Lexa se acercó besando su cuello, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, chupándolo… haciendo que Clarke cerrara los ojos de manera inevitable y se aferrara a su espalda desnuda. Y cuando la morena quitó su sujetador y sus pechos se fundieron con los suyos, Clarke pensó que no podía haber una sensación que se comparara a esa.

Era magnifico, era sensual e íntimo… y jodidamente embriagador. Sintió la boca seca y la entrepierna muy mojada. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma. Tan necesitada de algo, tan sedienta pero no de agua precisamente. Y cuando la mano de Lexa se deslizó por su pecho, bajando hasta su cintura, su abdomen y luego su humedad, acariciándola sobre las braguitas… Clarke suspiró y gimió moviendo la cadera, haciendo que Lexa sonriera sobre su mejilla.

-Eres tan hermosa, Clarke-Susurró y luego mordió su mentón-Y tengo tantas ganas de tenerte, de saborearte…-Dejó otro mordisco en su cuello y prosiguió hasta llegar a sus pechos, a los que su boca les dedicó toda su atención mientras su mano la acariciaba sutilmente sobre las bragas.

Clarke se mordió el labio abrazándose a sus hombros y metiendo los dedos en ese cabello color caoba.

Ella también tenía ganas de Lexa la saboreara… pero tenía aún más ganas de saborearla ella.

-Lex…-Gimió arqueando la espalda cuando la lengua de Lexa comenzó a hacer círculos sobre la cima rosada de su pecho-Oh, Lexa-Dijo luego y llevó la mano hasta donde estaba la mano de la morena tocándola-Necesito…

-¿Qué?-Mordisqueó el otro pezón-Dímelo y te lo daré.

-Quiero más… te quiero a ti…

-Me tienes, cariño-Colocó la palma de la mano sobre la humedad de Clarke comenzándola a mover también de forma circular, haciendo que la rubia moviera de nuevo la cadera, jadeando. Sus labios buscaron de nuevo los de Clarke y esta vez la rubia fue la que atacó los de la morena, ansiosa, deseosa, excitada… a Lexa le encantaba verla y sentirla así. Sabía que los nervios desaparecerían poco a poco y verla tan excitada y desinhibida por momentos la ponía a cien. Pero sabía que tenía que ir despacio por ahora-Quiero probarte, Clarke… ¿me dejas…?

-Joder, Lexa, deja de pedirme permiso para todo y hazlo-Gimió frustrada y Lexa rio, una risa ronca que hizo que Clarke temblase.

Bueno, mensaje captado.

Dejó chupetones por todo su esternón, su abdomen y su vientre y sus manos acariciaron suavemente sus piernas, dejando besos sobre ellas, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azules que estaban oscurecidos. Clarke no sabía que era lo que le gustaba más: si Lexa dejando besos de esa forma en sus piernas, la forma en la que sus manos la tocaban o la forma en la que sus ojos la miraban.

Jadeó cuando las manos de la morena separaron sus rodillas, lo suficiente como para colocarse entre sus piernas y dejar besos en su ingle. Clarke echó la cabeza hacia atrás por la anticipación. Lexa se estaba tomando su tiempo y supuso que era así de cuidadosa porque no quería asustarla, pero joder, se estaba muriendo porque la besara allí abajo… así que en un acto de instinto, llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de la morena, empujándola, apremiándola a que se acercara más.

Lexa se puso a mil con aquello.

-Vaya rubia más impaciente-Rio sin embargo Lexa tomándose su tiempo. Clarke podía sentir su aliento caliente en su entrepierna-¿Me quieres aquí, mi amor?-Su pulgar acarició el montículo de placer sobre la tela.

-Si, por favor, Lexa…

-¿Si?

-¡Si, si!-Lexa dejó pequeños besos sintiendo la tela muy mojada, muriéndose por apartarla y tener su sabor en sus labios y su boca.

Así que lo hizo.

Hizo a un lado la tela y su lengua se deslizó de abajo hacia arriba, haciendo que Clarke gimiera y que Lexa cerrara los ojos relamiéndose.

-Dios, Clarke…-Repitió el movimiento-Que bien sabes, cariño-Podía hacerse adicta a su sabor dulzón fácilmente-Y estás tan mojada…-Se estremeció. Quería introducir sus dedos y hacerla suya hasta que Clarke perdiera el conocimiento. Pero también quería tomarse el tiempo de saborearla como se merecía ese pequeño manjar.

Se incorporó besándola en los labios con necesidad mientras sus manos comenzaban a quitar las bragas, acariciando sus piernas en el proceso.

-Quiero que no te de vergüenza gritar ni gemir, ni sentir lo que sea que sientas-Susurró en su oído-Quiero que te dejes ir Clarke-Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo con los suyos y Clarke aprovechó parar acariciar los glúteos de Lexa que aún usaba su ropa interior.

-Quítatelo-Jadeó sobre sus labios, comenzando a quitar la molesta prenda.

Lexa la complació y Clarke aprovechó para mirar su cuerpo desnudo en todo su esplendor. Deteniéndose en su entrepierna. No sabía por qué, pero se le hacia la boca agua.

-Dios, eres tan perfecta-Las palabras se escaparon de su boca mientras sus manos acariciaban su abdomen y se iban sin permiso hasta la entrepierna de la morena.

Se moría por tocarla, Lexa dejó que lo hiciera mientras devoraba una vez más sus labios y Clarke sintió que la sensación de tenerla en sus manos hacia que se mojara aún más.

Lexa volvió a descender, haciendo que Clarke protestara cuando no pudo seguir tocándola, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más porque pronto la boca de Lexa estaba en su humedad y Clarke dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada con un gemido sordo. Su lengua había comenzado a moverse de una forma que la rubia nunca creyó posible. Abrió mas las piernas permitiéndole un acceso total y la morena lo aprovechó, sosteniendo sus rodillas con fuerza, mientras Clarke comenzaba a gemir una y otra vez.

Su cadera comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la lengua de Lexa y fue cuando la morena comenzó a alternar su lengua con pequeños chupetones. Clarke sentía que se quemaba y que el sudor comenzaba a perlar toda su piel. Sentía una sensación extraordinaria no solo en su entrepierna, sino en todo su cuerpo. Cuando la lengua de Lexa comenzó a moverse sobre su montículo de placer de forma constante pero poco monótona, gritó estirando los brazos hacia atrás. Necesitaba sostenerse de algo porque sentía que estaba cayendo por un vacío… un vacío de placer y lujuria extraordinario.

Respirar se hizo difícil entre jadeos y gemidos y cuando Clarke bajó la mirada, notó que Lexa la miraba con ojos oscuros y divertidos. Acarició su rostro y su pelo mientras la morena seguía en lo suyo y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada una vez más.

-¡AH!-La mano de Lexa se deslizó desde su vientre hasta su pecho masajeándolo. Clarke llevó sus manos hasta la mano de la morena, acompañando sus movimientos-Lex… Lex…-Clarke sabía que faltaba poco, podía sentir en la forma en la que su vientre y su entrepierna se sentían, a punto de explotar, tan húmedo, tan caliente.

Lexa por su parte adoraba la forma en la que Clarke gemía su nombre, se estaba poniendo a cien y tuvo que llevar una de sus manos hasta su propia entrepierna para tocarse mientras Clarke se retorcía debajo de su boca.

Notó como las piernas de Clarke envolvían su cuello y esta gritaba liberándose, con el cuerpo sudado y la respiración entrecortada. Pero eso no la detuvo. Siguió moviendo su lengua, haciendo que los jadeos y gemidos de Clarke volvieran y levantó la cabeza introduciendo uno de sus dedos poco a poco, mientras se relamía los labios húmedos, llenos de los fluidos de la rubia, dejando que la ya húmeda y dilatada intimidad de Clarke se adaptara a la sensación e invasión.

Se colocó sobre ella comenzando a embestir de forma lenta y suave, adorando la forma en la que se sentía Clarke en su dedo, deseando poder agregar otro.

La besó con dulzura y Clarke se sorprendió al sentir su sabor en los labios de Lexa, pero lo adoró.

-Quiero-Gimió Clarke-Quiero hacerlo yo, quiero…-Volvió a gemir cuando las embestidas de Lexa se hicieron más seguidas. Estaba tan húmeda y excitada que esa deliciosa invasión en su intimidad no la había molestado demasiado. Y mientras Lexa movía su dedo en su interior, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas-Quiero probarte-Dijo luego aun sobre sus labios-Quiero…-Lexa sonrió sobre su boca sin dejar de mover su dedo, agregando luego otro, haciendo que Clarke volviera a gemir.

Le encantaba que la pequeña rubia fuese tan habladora. Incluso luego de haber tenido un grandioso orgasmo.

-No puedo negarte nada, cariño… pero ahora mismo déjame cuidar de ti. Mmm… -Clarke mordió el labio inferior de la morena, sorprendiéndola y la cogió de los hombros empujándola para que la morena quedara debajo.

Lexa dejó que lo hiciera, sintiéndose desfallecer cuando la vio moviéndose sobre sus dedos.

-Joder, Clarke…-Siseó cuando vio los pechos de la rubia a la altura de su boca, moviéndose de esa forma y las caderas de Clarke descontrolándose sobre sus dedos.

Llevó uno de sus pechos a sus labios y la sintió gemir muy fuerte cuando Lexa arqueó sus dedos, llegando hasta puntos que hicieron que Clarke se estremeciera y atacara su boca, mientras gritaba sobre ella y temblaba, acabando de una forma devastadora. Lexa la rodeó con su brazo libre y luego besó su cuello, acariciando su espalda.

Salió de su interior con cuidado y llevó sus dedos a sus labios, adorando el sabor de su chica.

-Delicioso-Dijo con una sonrisa y vio a Clarke sonrojada y también sonriente. Acarició su pelo sudado y volvió a besarla.

La morena rio cuando la mano de Clarke la empujó de nuevo hasta que su cabeza quedó sobre la almohada. La nadadora no estaba muy acostumbrada a estas situaciones, prefería ser ella la que llevara la voz cantante, pero tenia que aceptar que ver a Clarke intentando llevarla era… jodidamente excitante y la volvía loca.

Además entendía que quisiera experimentarlo todo. Y ella no era nadie para negárselo.

Sintió como Clarke dejaba pequeños mordisquitos sobre su abdomen y suspiró. Y cuando su lengua lamió su vientre y bajó hasta su intimidad, Lexa jadeó levantando la cabeza para no perderse el espectáculo.

-¿Cómo…?-Preguntó la rubia abriendo las piernas de la nadadora- ¿Te gusta de alguna forma…?

-Déjate llevar, pequeña-Respondió con voz ronca por la excitación y la imagen de Clarke entre sus piernas hizo que se mojara aún más.

Y la rubia lo hizo. Su lengua comenzó a bailar sobre su intimidad, primero de forma errante, mientras Lexa la guiaba indicándole exactamente donde debía hacerlo, y cuando escuchó gemir a la nadadora supo cuál era el lugar adecuado.

Clarke estaba sorprendida. Aquello era… nuevo y delicioso y nunca se imaginó que Lexa se sentiría así debajo de su boca. Sabía que probablemente le faltaba mucha practica pero oh dios estaba dispuesta a tenerla porque aquello era magnifico. La humedad de Lexa en su boca era magnifica, los pequeños ruidos que hacia eran magníficos y su mano acariciando su pelo mientras ella movía su lengua sin parar era magnifica.

Lexa arqueó la espalda gimiendo de forma ronca y se mordió el labio. Todos tenían razón. Hacer esto con la persona que hace que tu mundo gire, es algo completamente diferente.

-Oh cariño, si… si-Se mordió el labio-Hazlo justo… ahí…-Gimió audiblemente y movió la cadera contra los labios de Clarke. Sintiendo que su excitación y los temblores de su cuerpo aumentaban y aumentaban. Y aunque se moría por correrse en su boca, también quería correrse mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Cogió el rostro de Clarke entre sus manos para que se levantara y se irguió juntando sus labios con los suyos de forma húmeda y sensual, saboreándose en la boca de la rubia. Clarke suspiró sin aliento por el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo y jadeó cuando Lexa cambió de posición, levantando un poco su pierna hasta que sus intimidades quedaron muy juntas, y Clarke adoró esa sensación. Calor con calor, humedad con humedad… era tan suave y delicioso que no pudo evitar gemir cuando Lexa comenzó a moverse descontroladamente, mientras las dos jadeaban y gemían mirándose a los ojos.

La morena la miró de una forma que hizo que Clarke quisiera perderse en ese bosque verde para siempre. La vio cerrando los ojos y tensándose mientras Clarke sentía que ese roce la llevaba de nuevo al abismo en el que ya había estado un par de veces esa noche.

Y cuando Lexa gimió una y otra vez, ella también lo hizo. La sintió embestir un par de veces más y no sabía si la humedad en su entrepierna era suya o de la nadadora, y ese pensamiento la excitó de forma enloquecedora. Se abrazó a su espalda y sintió las sacudidas invadir su cuerpo, mientras los músculos de su entrepierna se contraían y hacían que hundiera la cara sobre el colchón mientras mordía las sabanas.

* * *

Los besos de Lexa sobre su espalda la despertaron. La habitación aún estaba semi-oscura, por lo que Clarke supuso que solo se había dormido un rato luego de todo lo que habían hecho. No sabía cómo, pero sus ojos simplemente se habían cerrado. De pronto sintió vergüenza por ello. Pero al sentir el brazo de Lexa abrazándola debajo de las sabanas, sus cuerpos calientes y desnudos y sus labios aun recorriendo su espalda… se sintió feliz.

Se removió un poco y Lexa acarició su piel con la nariz.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó volviendo a besar su espalda.

-Muy bien-Sonrió-Mmm creo que me he dormido.

Lexa rio entre dientes besando su hombro y cuello antes de susurrarle:

-Has caído como un tronco-Clarke se sonrojó y también rio.

-¿Es normal?

-Bueno, cada persona es diferente. Parece que tú eres de las que se duermen-Clarke se giró para enfrentarse a esos ojos que la tenían tan enamorada.

-¿Tu que has estado haciendo?

-Mirarte-Sonrió de una forma que hizo que Clarke sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

-Eso es extraño, Lexa-Rio.

-No, no lo es. No es extraño mirar cosas hermosa…-Sus dedos acariciaron su cintura-Y tú eres lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida. Y cuando duermes…-Su manos subió hasta su hombro y luego su cuello haciendo que Clarke se estremeciera.

Si haber hecho el amor con Lexa había sido una sensación única e inigualable, el estar así, tan cerca, sus pieles rozándose, sus respiraciones muy cerca… era algo aún más intimo e incomparable.

-Ha sido…-Murmuró con los ojos cerrados-…magnifico-Hundió su rostro en la almohada avergonzada haciendo reír a Lexa.

-Lo ha sido-Respondió la morena.

-Si no sintiera el cuerpo tan pesado te diría que repitiéramos…

Lexa carcajeó.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que vas a acabar conmigo.

Clarke volvió a hundir el rostro en las sabanas.

-Oh cielos-Dijo de repente-¿No tienes una competencia mañana?

-Sí, la tengo…

-Se supone que no puedes tener sexo antes de las competencias.

Lexa volvió a carcajear.

-¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para eso? Además, esto no ha sido solo sexo…

-Bueno, en realidad hay investigaciones que aseguran que el gasto calórico que realiza un atleta durante el sexo no se compara al que realiza durante las competiciones así que es poco probable que se produzca agotamiento físico-Lexa adoró que fuese tan cerebrito. La miró de forma aparentemente inocente, haciendo sonreír a Lexa-¿Sientes agotamiento físico?

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-Preguntó comenzando a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que Clarke carcajeara muy fuerte, intentando detenerla pero Lexa era muy fuerte, sin embargo se dejó doblegar y dejó que la rubia acabara sobre su cuerpo.

Clarke adoró la sensación de sus pieles rozándose, de sus piernas enredadas y de los pechos de Lexa rozando los suyos. No de una forma sexual esta vez, sino mucho más íntima.

-Deberías dormir-Susurró cerca de sus labios, provocándola. Adoraba esa nueva sensación de poder.

-Debería…-Intentó besarla pero Clarke se apartó.

-Lexa…

-¿Si?

-Había pensado que cuando uno lo hacía por primera vez dolía más y se sangraba…

-Supongo que no siempre pasará. No lo sé. He intentado ir despacio.

-¿No habías estado nunca con alguien que nunca…?

-No-Sonrió a medias.

-Pero has sido tan cuidadosa…

-Porque eras tú y porque quería que estuvieras cómoda.

-¿Lo he hecho bien?

Lexa rio.

-Muy bien, mi amor.

-¿Si?

-Sí.

Acercó sus labios al oído de Lexa.

-Quiero volver a tenerte en mi boca-Susurró-Y la próxima vez quiero que acabes allí.

Lexa se estremeció.

-Si quieres que me vaya a dormir es mejor que no me digas esas cosas.

Clarke rio de forma gruesa aun sobre su oído.

-Dios, te quiero…-Se paralizó al darse cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca..

Lexa también se quedó algo rígida. La rubia levantó la cabeza algo horrorizada, temiendo la reacción de Lexa. Pero cuando vio sus ojos brillar y la vio sonriendo a medias, volvió a respirar.

La morena no respondió. No era de las que decían ese tipo de cosas tan fácilmente. De hecho nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Quizás solo a Octavia, pero ese era otro tipo de amor.

Besó a Clarke de forma dulce, respondiéndole con hechos y no con palabras. Esperaba en algún momento poder decirlo en voz alta, porque la verdad era que probablemente se sentía de la misma forma. Y lo sabía porque no se había sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera con su primera experiencia, que había sido Azahara. Y esperaba además, que Clarke no se tomara mal que ella no le respondiera.

Se separó un poco mirándola y la vio sonriendo. Así que supo que había entendido su silenciosa confesión.

-Clarke…-Comenzó a decir.

-¿Si?

Lexa la miró a los ojos. No, aun no quería hablar sobre el tema… sobre que pronto tendrían que separarse pues el verano acabaría. Aún tenían tiempo para hacerlo y decidir qué hacer. Ahora mismo solo quería abrazarla toda la noche y sentir su olor y el calor de su cuerpo, lo cual era nuevo pues nunca solía dormir con ninguna de sus chicas. Pero ahí era donde se daba cuenta de que Clarke no era una chica más.

-Vayamos a dormir-Dijo finalmente robándole otro beso y Clarke se acomodó dejándose abrazar por esos fuertes brazos.

No pensaba que se pudiera estar más cómoda que allí.

* * *

Lexa no estaba agotada, en realidad no era la primera vez que tenía sexo antes de una competencia. El problema era que aquellas veces, había sido con chicas a las que había olvidado a los veinte minutos de haber terminado. Por lo que la concentración no era un problema al día siguiente. Pero esta vez no podía dejar de pensar en la maravillosa experiencia de haber sido la primera en la vida de Clarke, en haberla tenido entre sus brazos, en haber podido disfrutar de sus sabor, de los sonidos que hacia cuando estaba a punto de explotar, de su olor, de la suavidad de su piel…

Sacudió la cabeza moviendo los brazos en el calentamiento. Necesitaba concentrarse pero no podía. Y más teniendo a Clarke allí entre las gradas, observándola con esa sonrisa que la cautivaba. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que Bellamy también estaba allí.

¿Pero qué demo…? ¿Cuándo había llegado? Bueno no era nada nuevo, solía viajar mucho y su hermana también iba a competir. Pero aunque Lexa lo quisiera mucho, no le gustaba nada la forma en la que miraba a Clarke. Aunque la rubia solo la miraba a ella y eso la tranquilizó.

Intentó no pensar más en ello. Ya tendría tiempo para ocuparse del chico y dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras. Aunque probablemente se iba a ganar un par de burlas de su parte. Ella y Bellamy tenían el dicho de "de todas y de ninguna" y cuando se enterara de que había caído tan fuerte por esa pequeña rubia no iba a dejarla en paz. Pero le daba igual.

Se quitó el chándal y como siempre sintió las miradas sobre su persona. No solo por su cuerpo, sino porque sabían que era la favorita absoluta en la mayoría de las categorías. Clarke tenia razón, a veces la presión la sobrepasaba, pero en otras ocasiones era esa presión la que la impulsaba y la hacía querer ser mejor y mejor y así superarse.

Se subió a la pequeña plataforma colocando las gafas en su lugar y se puso en posición junto al resto de los competidores.

Cuando su cuerpo se sumergió en el agua, no existió nada más. La respiración, las brazadas, el agua rodeándola e insonorizando lo que pasaba fuera. Podía sentir la adrenalina viajar por su cuerpo, el subidón que le provocaba aquello, las ganas de arrasar.

La primera ronda fue sencilla. Luego la competencia se hizo más reñida, pero como era de esperar, Lexa ganó en los cien metros estilo libre, en estilo mariposa y en los cuatrocientos metros.

Octavia ganó el estilo dorsal. Y Lexa no podía estar más feliz por su amiga. Aunque odiara perder. En realidad en esta última competencia había estado algo más desconcentrada porque Clarke le había hecho una visita en los vestidores y digamos que… había habido un poco de manoseo por parte de ambas. Pero no lo habían podido evitar y Lexa ni siquiera se arrepentía.

Se tomaba su trabajo muy enserio, pero cuando estaba con la rubia, se permitía relajarse un poco. Cosa que a veces ni ella misma se creía. Clarke le quitaba presión y estrés y la hacía sentirse libre, aunque estuviera ahora en una relación monógama.

La tarde acabó y las premiaciones se darían al día siguiente, junto a una pequeña celebración para todos los atletas y las familias. Octavia le dijo a Lexa que tenía ganas de salir y esta estuvo de acuerdo, así que decidieron ir a algún centro comercial de aquella ciudad de Texas. El calor era bastante sofocante y no les apetecía estar al aire libre.

Clarke estuvo de acuerdo y se ducharon juntas antes de irse. Si, también hicieron lo que todos estamos pensando. La rubia parecía nunca cansarse y Lexa estaba comenzando a adorarlo.

-Oye… ¿el proyecto aún sigue en pie o…?-Le pregunto Lexa mientras esperaban a Octavia y a Bellamy quien se había auto-invitado.

-Claro que sigue en pie-Le aseguró Clarke.

-Es que no te he visto con esa adorable libretita…

-He tenido las manos ocupadas en otras cosas-Murmuró y ambas rieron.

-Creo que podría estar pervirtiéndote…

-Crees bien-Sonrió y Octavia apareció.

-¿Dónde está Bellamy?

El chico apareció entonces algo azorado.

-Eh, hola, disculpad el retraso.

Lexa lo miró con una mueca.

-Te disculpamos el retraso y que llegues tarde también, no te preocupes-Dijo de forma condescendiente haciendo reír a Octavia y haciendo que Clarke apretara los labios.

¿Lexa aún estaba celosa de ese chico? Bueno tenía que decir que por un lado le encantaba…

Bellamy la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Muy graciosa, Woods.

-Suelen decírmelo-Sonrió triunfante colocando su brazo sobre Clarke de forma posesiva, haciendo que la rubia la mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-Compórtate-Le susurró y Lexa la miró con cara de "no estoy haciendo nada".

-Bueno, venga, vámonos que tengo ganas de distraerme-Dijo Octavia rompiendo la tensión.

Se fueron en el auto que había alquilado Bellamy, quien entabló una conversación con Clarke sobre algún estudio de comportamiento humano. Lexa no se enteraba mucho, no porque fuese algo complicado, sino porque no podía dejar de mirar a Clarke mientras reía y hacia esas pequeñas muecas con su rostro.

Dios era tan hermosa… que podría verla toda la vida. Y ese pensamiento le hizo darse cuenta de que quería a Clarke para toda su vida.

Cuando llegaron Lexa cogió a Clarke de la mano y la rubia lo adoró. Los cuatro caminaron entre risas. Y cuando Octavia y Clarke entraron a una tienda para preguntar por unos zapatos que le habían encantado a la rubia, Bellamy miró a Lexa con media sonrisa.

-Venga, adelante. Has querido burlarte desde el primer momento…

El chico rio entre dientes.

-Me alegra mucho verte tan feliz con alguien-Dijo y luego carcajeó-Pero te ves jodidamente paloma y es demasiado gracioso.

Lexa terminó sonriendo.

-Clarke es… -Se encogió de hombros-No puedo explicártelo. Lo entenderás cuando lo vivas-Bellamy bufó.

-A mí no me ata nadie, Woods.

-Ya lo veremos.

-Nunca me verás con esa mirada tonta que tienes ahora.

Lexa la miró.

-Nunca digas nunca. Y hablando de miradas. Te he visto mirándole el culo a mi chica, y si no quieres quedarte sin ojos…

Bellamy rio.

-No puedes negarme el derecho de mirar.

-Puedo y lo hago-Levantó las cejas mirándolo desafiante-Y quiero tus manazas lejos de ella.

Bellamy levantó ambas manos.

-Eh, que ya entendí. Las chicas de mis amigos… en este caso, amiga, son intocables-Lexa asintió una vez, satisfecha-Paloma-Se burló y Lexa le pegó en el hombro.

Las chicas aparecieron otra vez riéndose porque Clarke había huido luego de preguntar por el precio. Lexa pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros y Clarke la abrazó por la cintura. Dios, se sentía tan bien estar así con ella, pensó la rubia.

Estaban mirándose y robándose besos cuando un hombre con una espesa barba y un semblante duro, salió de la nada, mirándolas de forma desaprobatoria.

-Vais a ir las dos al infierno-Les dijo-Esto es antinatural y enfermizo. Enfermas, putas enfermas.

Clarke se quedó paralizada por tal muestra de odio. Lexa estaba un poco más acostumbrada, pero al ver la cara de miedo de la rubia se puso delante de ella de forma protectora.

-Le agradecería que se alejara, señor.

-Las que tenéis que iros de este lugar sois vosotras. ¿Qué ejemplo les dais a nuestros hijos? Sois una abominación… ¡Una abominación!-Lexa sintió que la rabia invadía al ver el miedo de Clarke.

Intentó irse sobre el hombre pero Bellamy la detuvo.

-Lex…-Le susurró y miró al hombre-No nos vamos a ir a ninguna lado, y si no quiere que le parta la cara es mejor que se vaya usted.

El hombre siguió mirando a las chicas con odio pero se alejó.

-Bienvenido a Texas…-Dijo Octavia con irónica-O mejor dicho a "homofobialand"-Bufó.

-Hey-Lexa acarició la mejilla de Clarke-Todo está bien, ya se ha ido-Le dio un beso-¿Clarke?

-Estoy bien-Asintió aún algo trastocada y sorprendida-Es solo que nunca… había…

-Ya-Lexa suspiró. No se olvidaba que todo esto era nuevo para Clarke y que probablemente ella tenía mucha más experiencia lidiando con este tipo de cosas-Siento que hayas tenido que vivir eso.

-¿Te ha pasado antes?

-En Los Ángeles no demasiado. Pero aquí es otro mundo. Si quieres podemos ser más cuidadosas…

-No-Clarke la miró seria-No quiero que dejemos de ser lo que somos por ese imbécil.

Lexa sonrió orgullosa besándola en la frente.

-Venga, vayamos a por un helado que luego de la victoria de hoy nos lo merecemos.

-Lincoln va a matarte como se entere de que has comido helado-Le dijo Octavia.

-Tú también vas a comer. Además, te metes tu luego en su habitación y le quitas el enojo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Bellamy mirando a las dos chicas mientras Lexa carcajeaba y Octavia intentaba pegarle.

* * *

 **Sé que hay gente esperando este capítulo desde hace horas así que gracias por esperar jajaja.**

 **Bueno bueno bueno, parece que a alguien le han comido el conejito... veremos que tiene Raven que decir al respecto. Ambas parecen muy enamoradas y a pesar del pequeño incidente homofóbico, que todos sabemos que es mas común de lo que parece, siguieron felices y con caras de haber mojado (jijiji). Veremos que les depara el destino. ¿Azahara habrá desaparecido para siempre? ¿Y como seguirá Costia?**

 **Mil gracias como siempre por cada uno de los comentarios que me encantan y nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	17. Chapter 17

Luego de lo ocurrido con aquel hombre en el centro comercial, y de que Lexa se comprara un par de gorras y unas gafas, junto con un regalo para Clarke, ambas estaban de regreso en la habitación. Al día siguiente serían las premiaciones y por la noche tendrían un pequeño evento para los nadadores y sus invitados. El lunes regresarían a San Diego y Lexa tendría que viajar a Grecia esa misma semana para una competición internacional, que era parte de su preparación para el mundial.

Se lo había comentado a Clarke y esta había estado un poco triste, porque probablemente hasta allí no podía acompañarla.

La vio delante del tocador, acariciando el collar y se acercó, rozando sus hombros y mirándola a través del espejo.

-No debiste-Murmuró Clarke mirándola divertida.

-¿Por qué no?-Besó su hombro con cariño, acercándose para coger el sencillo collar que tenía una "C" de oro. Su pecho quedó junto a la espalda de Clarke y Lexa adoró esa sensación de cercanía y el olor de la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Acarició esa zona con sus labios mientras le ponía el collar con manos rápidas y suaves. Clarke hizo a un lado la cabeza y Lexa tuvo más acceso a su cuello, aprovechando para besarlo. Abrazó a la rubia con más fuerza y ambas jadearon por la sensación de sus cuerpos juntos y la manera perfecta en la que encajaban.

-¿Lo ves?-Susurró la morena-Es perfecto para ti.

Clarke se giró sonriendo a medias y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso.

-Gracias por defendernos hoy-Le dijo y Lexa ladeó la cabeza.

-Voy a defendernos siempre, pequeña. De todo y de todos-Se acercó besando su frente.

-Lex…

-¿Mmm?

-Tengo miedo-Murmuró y Lexa la miró con preocupación.

-¿De mí?

-No, no de ti. De esto, de… lo que pueda pasar. De la reacción de mis padres, de Costia, de…-Lexa colocó un dedo en su boca.

-Sé que lo que pasó hoy te asustó. Pero no dejes que eso se meta debajo de tu piel.

-No, ya lo sé. Pero… todo es nuevo y asusta un poco.

-Lo sé. Pero estoy contigo y siempre va a ser así.

-¿Y si conoces a alguien más guapa? ¿Más interesante? ¿Mas…?-Comenzó a preguntar algo angustiada.

Y Lexa puso los ojos en blanco cogiéndola en brazos, haciendo que Clarke soltara un gritito. La morena la llevó hasta la cama, sentándola con cuidado, arrodillándose frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-He conocido muchas mujeres en mi vida, lo cual es algo de lo que ahora mismo no me siento demasiado orgullosa…-Comenzó a decir-Ninguna me hizo sentir lo que me haces sentir tú. Ninguna me ha parecido tan hermosa como tú. Ninguna eras tú, Clarke. Ahora deja de pensar tantas tonterías-Acarició su mejilla.

Clarke sonrió cogiendo la mano que la morena tenía sobre su rostro para acariciarla.

-Lo siento, es… no lo sé. Me he agobiado de repente.

-Lo entiendo-Le robó un beso-¿Sabes que hago yo cuando me agobio?

-¿Qué?

-Molesto a Octavia.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó otra vez divertida.

Lexa se puso de pie estirándole la mano.

-¿Lista para algunas aventuras en esta noche de verano?

-¿Qué estas planeando? Son la una de la madrugada…

-Ya sabes que me encantan las aventuras a la una de la madrugada.

Clarke la siguió.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ven conmigo y lo descubrirás, pequeña.

Y un rato después Clarke no pensó que pudiera reírse más con nadie como lo estaba haciendo con Lexa. Era increíble, era como si de repente, se hubiese enamorado de su mejor amiga, con la cual hacia cosas que no se hacen con las mejores amigas como gemir y sudar mucho, pero ese era otro tema. Además del hecho de que se estaba muriendo por repetirlo esa noche. Raven tenía razón, luego de que lo probabas no podías pensar en otra cosa. Y le daba un poco de vergüenza porque… ¿Qué iba a pensar Lexa de ella? Pero luego recordaba que Lexa era alguien muy sexual y probablemente lo disfrutara más que ella. Sin embargo en esos momentos estaban en la cocina del hotel, que estaba cerrada, pero Lexa por alguna razón que Clarke desconocía, sabia abrir cerraduras.

-Lexa, ¿Qué demonios estás buscando?-Susurró en medio de la oscuridad soltando una risita viendo como Lexa alumbraba cosas con la linterna de su móvil.

-Shhh-Clarke podía escuchar como la morena trasteaba aquí y allí-¡Aja!-Exclamó triunfante con un susurro-Ven aquí.

-No veo una mierda.

-Uy, ¿la pequeña rubia ha dicho una mala palabra?

-Es tu mala influencia.

-Mmm-La cogió del brazo para se acercara-Abre la boca.

-¿Para qué?

-Ábrela…

-Lexa…

-¿Confías en mí?

-Si, pero ahora mismo tienes un tono que no me inspira mucha confianza.

-A ver, bebé preciosa-Dijo con voz de niña pequeña haciendo carcajear a Clarke-¡Shh!-Rio ella también-Abra la boca bebé hermosa, princesa de mi corazón-Siguió diciendo con voz graciosa y Clarke casi pierde las bragas allí mismo al escuchar a esa chica que antes era engreída, ruda y aparentemente sin corazón, hablándole de esa forma.

Por supuesto terminó abriendo la boca y sintió el sabor dulzón y amargo del chocolate. Gimió de placer cuando este se derritió en su boca.

-¿Ves? Tienes que confiar en mi-Dijo Lexa con la boca llena de chocolate y Clarke no se sorprendió cuando juntó su boca con la suya, haciendo que el sabor a chocolate se intensificara en su boca.

Se besaron con ansias y sus lenguas se acariciaron en medio de la oscuridad mientras ambas jadeaban y reían como niñas haciendo travesuras.

-Me encantan tus besos-Le susurró Lexa cogiéndola por la cintura mientras ambas estaban arrodilladas en el suelo-Me vuelven loca-Siguió diciendo y Clarke respondió volviéndola a besar.

Clarke sentía que estaba comenzando a excitarse y a sentirse muy húmeda con cada beso y susurro de Lexa. Además el sabor y olor a chocolate no ayudaba. Metió la mano debajo de la camiseta de la morena y la escuchó reír.

-¿Estás intentando seducirme en la cocina del hotel, pequeña?

-¿Yo? Has sido tu quien ha empezado…

Lexa mordió el labio de Clarke y ambas gimieron.

-Tenemos una misión primero.

-No puedo creerme aun, que esté aquí robándome el chocolate contigo.

-Pues lo estás. Y si mañana viene a buscarme la ley, diré que fuiste mi cómplice-Se puso de pie dejando a Clarke con ganas de seguir devorando su boca.

-La traición…

-Oye, estamos juntas en esto-Clarke la imitó poniéndose también de pie-Es un trabajo en equipo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Buscando la crema batida.

-Eso suena interesante…

Lexa rio por lo bajo.

-Vaya rubia cachonda me he conseguido…

Clarke se sonrojó, pero no se sintió inhibida. Últimamente no lo hacía con Lexa. Sentía que tenían una complicidad que ya había sobrepasado cualquier tipo de vergüenza. Sobre todo desde que habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

-Es tu culpa-Susurró Clarke acercando su cuerpo al de Lexa quien sonrió ampliamente.

-Culpable-Estuvo de acuerdo y la cogió de la mano-Venga, ya tengo lo que necesitamos.

-Lexa, no puedes venir aquí a coger cosas.

-Lo regresaremos. Solo lo vamos a tomar prestado.

Lexa se detuvo y Clarke escuchó un ruido extraño en medio de la oscuridad hasta que sintió algo en la parte superior de su labio. Era crema batida.

-¡Hey!

-Shhh-Rio la morena lamiendo luego de forma sensual la crema, haciendo también reír a Clarke quien le quitó el bote de la mano con rapidez-Clarke…

-Ah, ahora tienes miedo…-Rio y llenó la boca de Lexa lamiéndolo luego también.

Ambas salieron a hurtadillas por los pasillos, que al ser de madrugada estaban casi vacíos. Lexa la llevó hasta la habitación de Octavia y Clarke tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse. La morena con su habilidad de abrir puertas, no tuvo problemas en adentrarse. Le hizo señas para que la siguiera y vieron a Octavia despatarrada en la cama, profundamente dormida, con el pelo revuelto sobre la cara.

Lexa comenzó a ponerle crema batida en el pelo mientras Clarke apretaba mucho los labios. Y le decía sin emitir sonidos: "Te va a matar".

La morena sonreía como una niña pequeña.

Cogió el teléfono de la habitación y lo puso al lado de la oreja de Octavia, sacando luego el móvil mientras se alejaba un poco y se acercaba a Clarke. Marcó entonces el número de Octavia y la chica brincó exaltada al escuchar el ruido del teléfono en su oreja. El desastre de crema batida que tenía en el pelo hizo que se escurriera hasta su cara.

-¿Pero qué mierda…?-Entonces Lexa y Clarke no pudieron contener la risa y Octavia giró la vista-Voy a matarte Woods-Le dijo poniéndose de pie mientras Lexa correteaba sin dejar de reír por toda la habitación y Clarke sufría un ataque de risa.

Lexa logró escapar hasta el pasillo en donde formaron un gran alboroto mientras Clarke les decía que fuesen más silenciosas.

Lincoln salió de su habitación con cara de dormido y con unos shorts y una camiseta. Ambas se paralizaron al ver a su entrenador, a fin de cuentas era la autoridad más inmediata que tenían ambas en ese viaje.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando…?-Miró a Octavia-¿Qué mierda tienes en el pelo?-Octavia deseó que la tragara la tierra porque no había nada peor que eso. Que la persona que te gusta te viera en esas pintas y encima esté a punto de armarte una bronca.

-No pasa nada, Linc, un poco de diversión de madrugada-Lexa se mordió el labio de forma inocente.

-Esta petarda que no duerme ni deja dormir.

Lincoln miró con interés a la pequeña rubia que estaba allí.

-Hola, Clarke-La saludó y luego miró a Lexa. -Sabes que no puedes meter chicas en tu habitación-Levantó las cejas y Lexa sonrió.

-Esta no es mi habitación-Dijo simplemente y Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues mejor te vas a tu habitación antes de que os ponga una amonestación a las dos.

-No seas aburrido…

-Lexa-La riñó y la morena bufó.

-Vale, vale-Alzó ambas manos, en una de las cuales aún tenía la crema batida y comenzó a retirarse.

-Lexa, tu habitación está al otro lado del pasillo.

-Tengo que regresar esto a la cocina-Dijo con una sonrisa mostrando el bote de crema batida mientras cogía a Clarke de la mano sin ninguna vergüenza.

Lincoln miró a Octavia mientras esta intentaba quitarse la crema batida. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Como me pongas una amonestación por la gilipollez de Lexa…

-No voy a ponerte una amonestación-Le dijo aun sonriendo y Octavia se sonrojó un poco por su intensa mirada-Anda, ve a lavarte eso y a dormir. Mañana podrás vengarte de ella.

-Lo haré créeme-Se acercó a la puerta de su habitación.

-Y, O…-La morena lo miró-Estás igual de guapa aun con crema batida en el pelo-Le dijo y se fue, dejando a Octavia con miles de mariposas en el estómago.

* * *

Raven estaba un poco nerviosa, y agradeció cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar esa mañana y vio que era Clarke, así que contestó sin pensarlo.

-Hola, rubia mía-La saludó mientras caminaba.

-Hola, Rae… siento no haberte llamado ayer.

-No pasa nada, supongo que estuviste ocupada y espero detalles.

-Oh, tengo muchos detalles.

-Eso suena fantástico…

-No tienes ideas de cuanto-Raven se paró en seco.

-Espera… ¿lo han hecho?… ¡Te han comido el conejo!-Exclamó y la gente que pasaba a su lado se le quedó mirando de forma extraña. Raven los ignoró mientras Clarke reía al otro lado de la línea-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí.

-¡Oh dios mío!-Hizo un pequeño bailecito-¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Es tan buena como dicen todas? ¿Cuántos orgasmos has tenidos?-Raven podía imaginarse a Clarke muy colorada al otro lado de la línea y pensó que probablemente no contestaría esas preguntas, así que se sorprendió cuando la rubia dijo:

-¿Esa noche misma o todas las veces que vinieron después?

Raven abrió la boca y luego carcajeó.

-¿Dos días de sexo y estás irreconocible? Bueno, Lexa debe ser realmente buena.

-Lo es.

-Joder, que envidia. Aunque bueno, Costia no se queda atrás…

-Ah lalala-Oyó decir a Clarke-No necesito esa información, gracias.

-Oh venga…

-No, no. Es mi hermana. Qué asco-Raven rio.

-Ahora mismo voy camino a verla-Dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

-Dile que le envío muchos besos.

-Probablemente diga que eres una ñoña.

-Si-Sonrió al otro lado de la línea-Pero tu díselo.

-Creo que lo está haciendo muy bien allí dentro.

-Seguro que sí. Espero poder visitarla el próximo domingo.

-¿Podrás sacar tiempo en tu apretada agenda dentro de la cama de Lexa Woods?

-Oh cállate.

-"Oh Lexa si, que bien me comes el conejito… joder…"

-¡Cállate!-Rio demasiado divertida.

-Cuando llegues quiero detalles escabrosos.

-No te pases.

-Oye, me lo merezco por aguantar tu celibato todos estos años.

-Tengo que irme, la premiación está a punto de empezar y Lexa recibirá varias medallas.

-Ve a cambiarte las bragas anda, que seguro que se te mojan nada más con nombrarla.

-Eres imposible-Raven rio.

-Te quiero, rubia. Nos vemos mañana cuando estés por aquí.

-Venga, suerte con Costia.

Raven se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado al lugar así que simplemente entró. Había una mesilla en la entrada en donde te preguntaban a quién venias a visitar y comprobaban si estabas en la lista. Costia la había incluido y eso hizo que el corazón de la latina latiera con mucha fuerza. Los padres de Costia habían ido temprano esa mañana, lo sabía porque le preguntaron si quería ir con ellos. Raven amablemente les dijo que iría más tarde si no les importaba. Ellos se habían mirado de forma significativa pero no habían dicho nada. Supuso que debían sospechar que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ellas.

Fue hasta un enorme jardín en donde estaban todos los inquilinos de aquel lugar con sus familiares y vio a Costia sentada en una tumbona, leyendo un libro. Sonrió a medias ante la visión.

Era una chica preciosa que detrás de todo ese rencor y ese dolor, irradiaba fuerza y elegancia. Con sus piernas largas cubiertas en esos momentos por unos vaqueros con enormes agujeros en las rodillas y parte de la pantorrilla y su cabello que estaba comenzando a crecerle otra vez.

Se acercó y se colocó delante de ella.

-¿Desde cuando lees?-Preguntó y Costia alzó la vista enseguida. Sus ojos marrones brillaron y acabó sonriendo mientras dejaba el libro a un lado.

-Desde que no hay nada mejor que hacer en este agujero-Respondió y se puso de pie mirándola a Raven.

Fue la morena quien se acercó y se fundieron en un abrazo que no fue incomodo en ningún momento, ambas sentían muchas cosas y lo sabían aunque no lo verbalizaran. Costia se apartó un poco para mirarla a la cara y acercó sus labios lentamente a los de Raven, quien rompió la distancia y la besó. Fue un beso necesitado, pero no demasiado pasional ya que estaban rodeadas de demasiada gente y aunque probablemente a ninguna les importara lo que pensaran, tampoco querían armar una escena ya que no sabían si sería bueno para Costia y su estadía allí.

-Te he echado de menos, rubia-Susurró Raven en su oído.

Costia sonrió.

-Yo también…sobre todo a estas-Respondió apretando sus glúteos y Raven rio.

-Ellas también te han echado de menos a ti.

Se sentaron y Costia le contó como habían sido todos esos días allí y como la comida era una mierda, pero que los chicos con los que había hecho piña eran muy agradables y que hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien con un grupo de gente. También le contó que increíblemente las terapias grupales ya no le parecían tan malas y que estaba haciendo avances.

-Estoy…-Estaba diciendo Costia-Mejor, supongo-Miró al frente-No puedo decirte que estoy bien porque sería mentir. Pero los demonios parecen estar amainando sus ataques…-Sintió los dedos de Raven cogiendo los suyos y la miró-Y en parte creo que… es gracias a ti.

-¿A mí?

Costia apartó la vista, parecía estarle costando decir aquello.

-Cuando pienso en ti, yo… siento que… tengo que hacerlo bien y… salir de aquí-Raven aguantó la respiración y ambas se miraron de nuevo.

Se acercó y le dio un beso.

-Quiero que lo hagas también por ti, porque vales muchísimo, rubia.

-Rae…-Susurró-¿Quieres ser… quieres ser mi novia?-Raven la miró durante varios segundos sorprendida.

-¿Novia?

-¿La he cagado?

-No-Rio-No la has cagado-Rozó su nariz con la de la rubia-Te acabas de conseguir una novia con sabor latino para ti solita-Murmuró y la besó, mientras Costia sonreía debajo de sus labios.

* * *

Octavia aún se estaba riendo de la broma que había logrado hacerle a Lexa esa mañana con un poco de ayuda de Clarke, quien al principio se mostró algo reticente pero luego le concedió a la amiga de su chica que era verdad que merecía la venganza. Así que, mientras Lexa dormía plácidamente, Octavia había entrado y le había puesto unas gotas de salsa picante en el cepillo dental. No sin antes echar un vistazo a la cama revuelta y a su desnuda amiga entre estas. Probablemente esas dos habían dormido muy poco, pero Clarke ya le caía bien solo porque era su cómplice y parecía una chica con sentido del humor.

Las bromas entre ella y Lexa en los viajes eran un clásico. Y ahora con Clarke de cómplice todo se volvía más divertido, ya que la rubia se había encargado de grabarla con el móvil mientras Lexa decía: "¡Traidora!" entre risas.

La morena había tenido que beberse tres vasos de agua y Octavia no dejaba de reír aun, pero las dos llevaban ese tipo de cosas bastante bien. Ninguna se molestaba más de la cuenta ni se lo tomaba demasiado a pecho.

Ahora estaban en el evento nocturno que habían planificado luego de las premiaciones de esa mañana, y Lexa no podía dejar de mirar los pechos de Clarke. Eran hipnóticos. Si, tenía bastante claro que algo más le pasaba con Clarke, que no era solo físico. Pero eso no quería decir que su físico no la volviera loca. Sobre todo esas dos… obras de arte que últimamente procuraba enseñar más. Y Lexa por lo general no era celosa de que los enseñara, mucho menos cuando era ella quien luego tenía la dicha de besarlos, y lamerlos, y morderlos y…

Sintió el dedo de Clarke levantándole el mentón.

-¿Qué haces?-Le susurró.

-Admirando la belleza.

-Puedes admirarla en mi cara también-Sonrió.

-Tu cara es preciosa, hermosa, de otro planeta…-Se acercó para hablarle al oído-Pero esas dos que tienes allí… me hablan y no puedo ignorarlas.

-¿Te hablan?-Rio por lo bajo-¿Y qué te dicen?

-"Mmm Lexa, míranos tan redonditos y bonitos para ti, trae tu boca, te va a gustar…"

Clarke no pudo evitar carcajear muy fuerte.

-Estás mal.

-Tú me tienes mal con ese vestido.

-¿Y tú con esa camisa y esa americana?

-¿Te gusta?-Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Clarke en su pierna.

-Si…

-¿Si?

-Estoy muy excitada desde que te la vi puesta-Le dijo al oído.

-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Porque no sabía como decírtelo-Dijo algo sonrojada y con una risita.

-"Lexa, tu americana me tiene cachonda".

-No sé…

-Venga, dilo.

-Lexa…

-Dilo-La apremió con media sonrisa.

Clarke se mordió el labio y acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Lexa, tu americana me tiene, muy, muy, muy cachonda… y me encantaría que me hicieras muchas cosas con ella puesta.

Lexa tembló.

Desde la primera noche que habían pasado juntas, Clarke parecía mucho más desinhibida, relajada y mucho más… dueña de su sexualidad. Y no había cosa que la pusiera más que eso. Bueno si, quizás su voz en su oído diciéndole lo cachonda que estaba.

Su mano acarició la pantorrilla de Clarke y subió por su pierna.

-No me tientes, pequeña…

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Clarke con un jadeo, algo azorada, cerciorándose de que nadie las estuviese viendo, y cuando Lexa tocó su intimidad por debajo de la mesa, contuvo la respiración.

-Voy a hacerte mía, ahora.

-¿Ahora?

La morena mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Sí, ahora. ¿No me quieres dentro de ti ahora, mi amor?

Clarke gimió.

-Si… pero vayamos a la habitación…

-No, no voy a aguantarme hasta la habitación-Dejó un beso de fuego en su cuello.

-Lexa…-Clarke no podía creer que Lexa estuviera haciendo aquello y mucho menos podía creer que a ella le estuviese gustando y se sintiera tan excitada y tan mojada.

¿Iba a ser siempre así? ¿Iba a estar excitada cada vez que estuviera junto a Lexa? ¿O era solo cosa de la novedad?

La morena la cogió de la mano y la arrastró entre la gente, sin importarle haber dejado a la gente en aquella mesa sin ninguna explicación. Vio que la conducía hasta los baños y sintió su corazón martillar con fuerza. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar en menos de medio minuto.

Lexa abrió la puerta de los servicios y agradeció que estuvieran vacíos, sin embargo, no quería arriesgarse así que juntó sus labios con fuerza con los de la rubia y la empujó hacia el interior de uno de los cubículos, devorando su boca con fuerza. Ya habían pasado la etapa de hacerlo con delicadeza y tacto. Si, de vez en cuando le gustaba consentir a Clarke, pero había notado cuales eran las preferencias de la pequeña rubia que aprendía muy rápido.

Y sus preferencias eran ser follada con fuerza.

Sus manos abarcaron rápidamente aquellos pechos que habían estado hablándole y los masajearon haciendo que Clarke gimiera en su boca, mientras su muslo se metía en medio de sus piernas, separándolas, rozando su intimidad una y otra vez.

Clarke se aferró a esa americana que tan cachonda la tenía y se la quitó, para luego comenzar a quitar los botones de la camisa de Lexa, casi rompiéndolos en el proceso. La morena apenas la dejaba respirar entre beso y beso, y cuando sacó sus pechos por encima del vestido y del sujetador y los metió en su boca, Clarke tomó grande boconadas de aire, gimiendo sin parar.

-Deliciosas-Susurró Lexa chupando y lamiendo, deslizando sus manos por los costados de Clarke, levantando luego el ajustado vestido para acariciar sus piernas y para rozar con más fuerza su muslo contra su intimidad.

Clarke por su parte estaba dándose un festín, o más bien sus manos, con los pechos sin sujetador de Lexa. Eran del tamaño perfecto y preciosos, y la volvían loca. Sus dedos acariciaron sus pezones haciéndola vibrar y gruñir y sus manos acariciaron también su abdomen, comenzando a quitar el botón de sus pantalones para introducir la mano dentro de sus boxers.

Clarke gimió cuando la sintió muy mojada en su mano. Era algo que había notado que le encantaba. Tener la humedad de Lexa en su mano la volvía loca. Saber que estaba así por ella era muy afrodisiaco… y tenerla en su boca… bueno eso era otro mundo.

Gimió arqueando la espalda cuando los dientes de Lexa mordieron con cuidado su pezón.

-¿Estás mojadas, pequeña?-Susurró en su oído, llevando su mano hasta la intimidad de Clarke, tocándola por encima de la tela. Lexa incluso pudo sentir su ingle mojada y eso hizo que tuviera que tragar hondo-Gírate-Le dijo y Clarke la obedeció.

Se sorprendió cuando Lexa se arrodilló y alzó el vestido besando la parte baja de su espalda, pasando la lengua por su piel de forma erótica y con maestría, como si ya supiera exactamente cuáles eran sus zonas más sensibles.

Sintió como la morena bajaba las bragas por sus piernas hasta que estas quedaban en sus rodillas y lamia la piel de sus glúteos, mientras sus dedos ya acariciaban suavemente sus pliegues, impregnándose de su humedad, y vaya si estaba humedad…podía sentir como los dedos de Lexa se deslizaban sin ningún problema y a sus anchas, tentándola hasta llegar a su botón de placer. Clarke colocó la frente sobre la puerta mordiéndose el labio y gimiendo muy bajito. Estaba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible por si alguien entraba, pero es que con la forma en la que estaba siendo tocada y besada por Lexa era casi imposible. Por suerte la música resonaba en las paredes y amortiguaba algunos sonidos.

La morena la cogió con fuerza de la cintura haciendo que Clarke se inclinara, pasando la lengua por su entrada e impregnándose de su sabor. Dios santo, Clarke era siempre tan deliciosa, y sus gemidos y jadeos eran la cosa más erótica que había escuchado en su vida. Estimuló con cuidado pero con movimientos rápidos su botón de placer mientras su lengua se movía en su entrada, penetrándola con deliciosos movimientos que hicieron que Clarke volviera a gemir muy fuerte.

-Lex… voy a…

-No, aún no, pequeña-Contestó la morena poniéndose de pie, sin dejar de torturarla con sus dedos, pegando su cuerpo al de roce de la tela del vestido sobre sus pechos descubiertos hizo que Lexa jadeara en su oído.

-Quiero tocarte, déjame tocarte…-Murmuró Clarke sin aliento y Lexa dejó que se girara, besándola, haciendo que Clarke saboreara sus jugos en los labios de la morena.

Lexa acarició su pierna desnuda y abrió más sus piernas, introduciendo dos dedos con cuidado, sintiendo como Clarke los absorbía y como estaba tan dilatada y caliente. Adoraba esa sensación, el sexo de Clarke en sus dedos era el paraíso. Dejó que la rubia también la tocara. No necesitaba demasiado, estaba demasiado caliente y excitada al verla jadeando y con los labios entreabiertos, y al sentirla tan húmeda en sus dedos.

Gruñó cuando los dedos de Clarke también se introdujeron en su interior y su cadera comenzó a moverse contra ellos, mientras los suyos penetraban a Clarke una y otra vez y ella hundía su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, besándolo, chupándolo… sintiéndola tan suya.

Suya y solo suya.

Ese pensamiento hizo que acelerara sus arremetidas y sus movimientos contra los dedos de Clarke, que había aprendido muy rápido como le gustaba a Lexa ser tocada. Aun le faltaba un largo camino, pero la morena estaba dispuesta a enseñarla y guiarla en todo momento.

-Muévelos hacia arriba-Le susurró entre gemidos y Clarke la obedeció, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y Lexa atrapaba sus gemidos en su boca.

La liberación hizo que las piernas le flaquearan y que esa asombrosa y deliciosa sensación se extendiera desde su vientre y su entrepierna hacia todo su cuerpo. Lexa también se tensó, sintiendo como Clarke estimulaba su interior aunque se había quedado casi sin fuerzas. Salió de su interior y la abrazó apretando sus glúteos, acercándola más, moviendo las caderas contra las de Clarke mientras el orgasmo explotaba en su cuerpo.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante varios segundos hasta que ambas empezaron a reír.

Lexa dejó besos en el cuello de la rubia y luego en su mejilla antes de ayudarla a recolocar su ropa. Clarke hizo lo propio con la camisa de Lexa mientras se robaban besos entre sonrisas.

-¿Crees que alguien nos ha escuchado?

-Probablemente.

-Dios que vergüenza-Metió el rostro en el cuello de Lexa.

-¿Por qué? Vergüenza la de ellos que probablemente no follan tan seguido como nosotras-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ellos seguramente lo hagan en sus habitaciones, como la gente normal.

-¿Dices que los que follan en los baños no son normales? ¿Eso es algo psicológico?

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco.

-No todo lo que digo tiene que ver con la psicología.

-Ah pero eso quiere decir que algunas cosas sí.

-Lexa…

-¿Qué?

-¿Me estás reteniendo para seguir toqueteándome?

-Por supuesto-Dijo orgullosa y levantó ambas cejas un par de veces haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Salgamos de aquí-Susurró.

Ambas salieron y notaron que había un par de chicas que las miraron de reojo y con una sonrisa.

Clarke no podía estar más sonrojada, mientras Lexa iba sonriente como niño en juguetería nueva.

-¿Estás bien?-Le susurró Lexa con la americana sobre su hombros siendo sostenida por un dedo.

Una imagen sexy que no pasó desapercibida para Clarke.

-No-Suspiró-Creo que aún estoy cachonda.

Y Lexa no pudo evitar carcajear.

* * *

 **Uf... hace calor aquí ¿no?, creo que Clarke piensa igual. Parece que Lexa no sabe en donde se ha metido con esta rubia cachonda... pero seguro que lo disfrutará. ¡Y Cosven/Rostia de novias! ¿Seguirá la rubia mayor avanzando tan bien? Veremos que pasará en ese reencuentro con su hermana. Un pequeño guiño además para los fans de Linctavia. Parece que la cosa está avanzando *guiño*.**

 **Como siempre gracias por cada comentario y por adorar la historia tanto como yo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	18. Chapter 18

Clarke nunca le había dicho una mentira a sus padres. Era de las que pensaban que tarde o temprano la descubrirían y prefería no fallarles o hacerlos enfadar. Pero esa semana sí que había mentido… bastante.

Primero les había dicho que la competencia de Lexa se había extendido por lo que tendría que quedarse en San Antonio un día más para seguir con el proyecto, cuando en realidad había regresado a San Diego y se había ido con Lexa a su piso, en donde por supuesto había sido completa e inmensamente feliz. Lexa había tenido el lunes libre luego de la competencia y se habían dedicado a hacer el amor, a hablar, a ver películas ñoñas que Lexa decía que odiaba pero que al final acababa disfrutando y a abrazarse y darse mimos.

Clarke nunca creyó que pudiera querer a alguien de esta forma en tan poco tiempo. Pero lo que había empezado como quizás, un amor de verano, estaba convirtiéndose en algo muy fuerte, algo que nunca pensó sentir por nadie.

Generalmente eran las obligaciones y los estudios lo que nublaban sus pensamientos, pero últimamente era una sexy nadadora y su sonrisa en lo que no podía dejar de pensar.

Lexa se había convertido en lo primero en lo que pensaba cada mañana y en lo último que pensaba por las noches. La morena tenía una gran capacidad para hacerla reír y para hacerla suspirar al mismo tiempo.

De ponerla muy cachonda ya ni hablar.

Era verdad que ahora que Clarke estaba descubriendo su sexualidad estaba bastante sensible a ello, y cosas que podrían resultar normales como ver a Lexa conduciendo, la ponían a cien. No es como si la nadadora se quejara de que su libido estuviera incrementada en un doscientos por ciento. Esta simplemente reía y le decía que había nacido para complacerla. Pero a Clarke también le gustaba complacer a Lexa. Le gustaba la forma en la que el cuerpo de Lexa temblaba cuando Clarke sabía que se estaba conteniendo y entonces ella le susurraba al oído que no lo hiciera, que ella lo quería todo. Adoraba esos pequeños gemidos que salían de su garganta cuando besaba su abdomen definido y sobre todo adoraba la forma en la que sabía su humedad… era algo que no podía explicar con palabras.

Pero no todo era sexo desenfrenado y nuevo.

Adoraba los pequeños momentos.

Como cuando estaban en el sofá riéndose por cosas que Lexa le estaba contando.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera experiencia con una chica?-Había preguntando Clarke con su cuerpo completamente enroscado con el Lexa, mientras acariciaba la piel caliente de su abdomen.

-¿La primera de todas?-Clarke asintió mirándola divertida.

-Bueno, creo que esa sería mi experiencia con Angelica Hopkins… en el jardín de infantes. Me encantaba mirarle debajo de la falda-Rio y Clarke miró al cielo.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también. Soy una bollera desde que tengo memoria, cariño-Acarició dulcemente la espalda de Clarke. La rubia adoraba el calor y el olor de Lexa. Era adictivo y relajante a la vez-Pero supongo que quieres decir mi primera experiencia real…-Puso cara pensativa-Felicity Henderson-Dijo por fin-Tenia trece años y me metió la lengua hasta la garganta…

-Lexa-Rio quejándose pero adoraba que Lexa fuese así, tan bruta a veces.

-¿Qué? Es verdad. Y lo peor es que no me gustó al principio. Pero creo que luego mis hormonas se despertaron y en ese momento supe que no habría vuelta atrás.

-Y entonces te convertiste en la mujeriega que eres ahora…-Lexa rio.

-Ya no lo soy-Acarició su pelo mirándola con cariño-Ahora solo me interesa una.

-¿Cómo se siente tu ego con eso?

-Bastante bien, porque adoro la forma en la que esa rubia me mira.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo te mira?

-Con muchas ganas de que la bese-Clarke rio apartando el rostro.

-Que engreída eres…

-¿No quieres que te bese?

-No he dicho eso.

-Entonces quieres que te bese-Clarke volvió a mirarla aun sonriendo.

-Siempre. Haces que no pueda pensar en otra cosa-Susurró cerca de sus labios y Lexa le robó un beso suave cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que si se dejaba llevar acabarían haciendo otras cosas.

-Clarke…-Murmuró luego. La rubia la miro con interés al verla más seria de lo normal-Tenemos que hablar de algo-Lexa vio enseguida el pánico en el rostro de Clarke y acarició su ceja con cariño con el dedo-No te asustes.

-No sueles ponerte así de seria normalmente…

-¿Estás diciendo que no puedo ser seria?-Fingió ofenderse.

-Exacto-Lexa rio y le besó la frente.

-Es solo que… el verano está por acabarse…

-Si…

-Y tú tendrás que irte…

Clarke hundió el rostro en el cuello de Lexa.

-Estaba intentando no pensar en ello.

-Tenemos que hablar de ello…

-No-Respondió como una niña pequeña la rubia.

-Clarke…-La voz seria de Lexa hizo que Clarke levantara la vista de su cuello.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que esto sea un amor de verano-El corazón de Clarke latió con fuerza.

-Yo tampoco…

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Vamos a intentarlo?

-¿El qué?

-Tu allí y yo aquí…

Clarke cogió aire.

-Yo… Lexa…-Suspiró-¿Tú quieres intentarlo?

Lexa asintió acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Confiarás en mí?

Clarke cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias de Lexa en su mejilla.

-¿Y tú?-Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Yo te extrañaré cada día.

-¿Me llamarás?

-Todos los días.

-¿Irás a verme?

-Lo intentaré.

-Vale-Asintió-Yo también lo intentaré-Se miraron con miedo pero con felicidad de estar acordando seguir juntas a pesar de todo-Lex…

-¿Mmm?

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras a ver a Costia. No tienes que entrar, solo… me gustaría y…

-Allí estaré.

-¿Si?

Lexa asintió.

-Le tengo cariño a tu hermana…-Clarke puso una mueca y Lexa rio-No en ese sentido.

-Bueno, antes… vosotras…

-Ya. Pero ya no es el caso.

-No sé si deberíamos contarle sobre lo nuestro… antes estaba segura de que estaba enamorada de ti.

-Costia no estaba enamorada de mi-Lexa le acarició los labios-Pero creo que siempre ha necesitado mucho cariño.

Clarke se acomodó en su pecho.

-Es culpa de mis padres…

-Ellos han hecho lo que han podido. A veces los padres cometen errores… lo importante es que intenten remediarlos.

-Yo solo quiero que Costia esté bien…

Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Siempre supe que ese odio entre vosotras no era real.

-Quizás si lo fue… pero las cosas han cambiado. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo… deprimida que estaba.

-Va a estar bien…-La animó Lexa.

Y ahora estaba allí, mintiéndoles con respecto a lo ocurrido ese fin de semana en donde suponía que debía estar trabajando en el proyecto, lo cual hizo… a medias, porque estaba ocupada con otras cosas. Como con la cara de Lexa entre sus piernas, por ejemplo…

-¿Crees tenerlo todo para el inicio de clases?-Estaba preguntando Abby mientras cenaban por primera vez en mucho tiempo los tres en la mesa. Junto a Raven, por supuesto. Solo faltaba su hermana mayor, y Clarke miró la silla vacía con nostalgia.

-Yo creo que si-Se llevó un trozo de carne a los labios-Lo tengo bastante adelantado-Vale, eso no era mentira.

-¿Y qué tal se ha portado la chica?-Preguntó Jake-Lexa…

Clarke notó la mirada divertida de Raven.

-Ha complacido a Clarke en todo-Intervino la latina para molestarla. Clarke casi la asesina con la mirada.

-Se ha portado bien-Respondió escuetamente.

-Oh venga, se ha portado más que bien-Murmuró Raven y Clarke la pateó por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Habéis ido a ver a Costia?-Preguntó Clarke de repente cambiando de tema.

-Por supuesto que hemos ido, cariño-Le respondió su madre.

-Está mucho mejor-Convino Jake.

Clarke suspiró.

-Costia os necesita mucho ahora mismo, quiero que sepáis eso.

-Lo sabemos…-Abby la miró extrañada.

-No, no lo sabéis. Porque no lo habéis sabido durante todos estos años.

-Clarke no hace falta todo este ataque. Tu madre y yo hacemos lo que podemos. Pero sabes perfectamente que Costia no es una persona fácil.

-Eso es porque no habéis intentado conocerla-Clarke miró sorprendida a su amiga. Raven solía mantenerse fuera de los asuntos familiares, pero ahora tenía una mirada enfadada-Lo siento…-Dijo la latina dejando el cubierto a un lado-Sé que no me corresponde pero solo quiero sepáis que tenéis una hija estupenda a la cual no os habéis tomado el tiempo de conocer. Y entiendo que creáis que me estoy sobrepasando pero tenía que decirlo. Agradezco mucho la hospitalidad que me habéis brindado pero Costia se merece mucho más-Se puso de pie y se fue.

Clarke miró a sus padres aun sorprendida. Ellos parecían igual, pero al menos Abby tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco apenada de que una extraña se diera cuenta de todo en esas semanas.

-¿Esas son las amistades que traes a casa, Clarke?-Preguntó Jake enfadado.

-Lo siento, papá. Pero Raven tiene razón-Se puso de pie siguiendo a su amiga y la vio salir hasta sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada.

Se sentó a su lado en silencio.

-¿Algo que quieras contarme?-Le preguntó luego de unos minutos.

-Siento mucho eso… tus padres deben odiarme ahora.

-Se les pasará-Dijo Clarke quitándole importancia-Tienes razón además-Raven miró al frente suspirando.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que está luchando Costia allí dentro, Clarke… lo veo en su cara. Sé que quiere mejorar, pero aun puedo ver la oscuridad allí y me da miedo…-Negó y Clarke sonrió a medias.

-Le quieres ¿verdad?-Raven apartó la vista mirando hacia el lado contrario.

-Me ha pedido que seamos novias.

-¿Qué?-Clarke abrió la boca-¿Y cuándo pensabas contármelo?

-Cuando tú me dieras detalles de tu desfloración…

-Que burra eres-La empujó y Raven rio.

-No sé, solo… quería encontrar el momento adecuado.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?

-Que si…

-¿Somos cuñadas?

-Me parece que sí, Griffin.

-Vaya puta pesadilla tú y Costia juntas.

Raven rio.

-Tu hermana es…-Suspiró.

-Nunca pensé verte así por nadie.

-Tú no te quedas muy atrás… no creas que no he visto como sonríes cada vez que te llega un mensaje de Lexa.

Clarke rio mirando al frente.

-El verano está por acabar…

-Sí.

-Va a ser una mierda tener que regresar a la universidad.

-Nunca pensé escuchar esas palabras de tu boca-Clarke sonrió a medias.

-La gente cambia, Rae… la gente cambia.

* * *

Costia no podía decir que todo hacia color de rosa esos días. A veces sentía que sus demonios internos luchaban por regresar. Pero gracias a la terapia y a su nuevo pasatiempo (la lectura) había logrado superar las primeras dos semanas. Las clases de pintura también la habían ayudado y habían sido muy terapéuticas. Costia estaba pensando incluso en cambiarse de carrera y estudiar arte. Antes lo había desechado porque había pensado que quizás la informática habría sido más aceptada por sus padres y estos se hubiesen sentido un poco orgullosos de que tomara esa decisión. Pero estaba ya cansada de intentar complacer a otros, y como había dicho el terapeuta en una de las sesiones: "Complacer a todos es imposible, complacerte a ti sin embargo siempre es factible".

Además tener a Raven todo el día en la mente también ayudaba. Deseaba a veces poder tener algún teléfono móvil y escribirle por las noches, para saber que hacía. Sonrió recordando lo que había ocurrido con Raven la última vez que esta la había visitado.

Se suponía que las visitas se realizaban en el área del jardín o en el salón de recreación, pero Costia se la había llevado a hurtadillas hasta su habitación, entre risas. La morena tenía un alma rebelde y aventurera como ella, así que no le costó demasiado convencerla. Tenía demasiadas ganas de besarla y de tocarla en condiciones, así que habían entrado y Costia la había aprisionado contra la puerta devorando su boca, haciendo que la latina gimiera.

-Tienes que ser muy silenciosa-Rio la rubia sobre su boca.

-Cuando me besas o me tocas eso es imposible.

Costia mordió sus labios y metió las manos debajo de su camiseta.

-Haz un esfuerzo, preciosa-Susurró besando su cuello y luego quitándole la camiseta con ansia. Se estremeció cuando notó que Raven no tenía sujetador y ambas sonrieron.

-Sorpresa-Dijo la latina y Costia la besó con ansias empujándola hasta la cama.

Raven vio como Costia se desnudaba con desesperación y sus ojos se pasearon por el esbelto cuerpo de la rubia. Sus piernas largas, su abdomen plano y ese rostro que haría competencia con el de los mismísimos ángeles.

Raven se mordió el labio cuando vio como Costia se quitaba también la ropa interior y se sentaba sobre su abdomen, mirándola con los ojos marrones llenos de pasión y deseo, mientras su cadera se movía y su humedad caliente y enloquecedora se frotaba contra su piel.

Se aferró a las piernas de Costia y levantó el rostro para besar sus pechos, lamerlos e introducirlos en su boca mientras Costia seguía moviéndose y estiraba la mano hacia atrás, metiendo sus dedos dentro del pantalón de Raven para acariciar su humedad.

Acercó su rostro a la de la latina y volvió a morder su labio inferior.

-Quiero correrme en tu boca-Susurró y se sentó sobre el rostro de Raven, quien no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a degustar y a saborear el líquido que empapaba su boca.

Costia cerró los ojos mientras intentaba acallar sus gemidos, pero al igual que a Raven le resultaba bastante imposible, sobre todo porque la chica era jodidamente buena y la estaba llevando al cielo. Había extrañado esto, y no solo por el sexo, sino porque de alguna forma, la hacía sentirse más conectada con Raven. Cogió el pelo de la latina con fuerza y su cadera se descontrolo moviéndose sobre la lengua de la otra chica, y se tensó sintiendo como un maravilloso orgasmo la consumía.

La lengua de Raven aún se movía pero ella se apartó, asaltando sus labios, saboreándose en su boca. Sus labios recorrieron su cuello y sus pechos, lamiéndolos, haciendo que la morena se retorciera bajo su cuerpo, hasta que llego a su objetivo y le quitó los molestos vaqueros.

-Y ahora quiero que te corras en mi boca-Le había dicho antes de hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Y había sido maravilloso.

Se revolvió en la cama añorando los besos y las caricias de Raven, y se sintió estúpida de repente. Pero Raven simplemente la hacía feliz.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Costia se extrañó. Luego de las diez de la noche se suponía que nadie debía estar por los pasillos. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, era George que la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quieres unirte a la aventura?

-¿Qué aventura?

-Venga, ponte unos zapatos, te espero.

Costia se puso unas zapatillas y ambos se fueron a hurtadillas hasta el jardín trasero, en donde un grupo de chicos estaba allí charlando y riendo.

-Vamos a la playa-Le explicó George.

-Pero se supone que no podemos salir…

George rio.

-Venga, no te ves como la clase de chicas que siguen las reglas precisamente.

Costia puso una mueca.

-Estoy intentando dejar eso atrás.

-¿No te sientes encerrada aquí? La playa solo está a diez minutos a pie-Miró a los chicos-¿Estamos listos?

Uno de ellos le mostró una bolsa en donde Costia vio alcohol y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo estos tontos? Le caían muy bien pero esto no estaba bien…

-Y además…-Faith, otra de las chicas del grupo les mostró una bolsa llena de porros.

Todos vitorearon entre susurros y comenzaron a encenderlos.

-¿Estáis locos?-Pregunto Costia.

-Venga, Cos…-Rio George extendiéndole el porro-Una calada…

Costia miró el pitillo humeante y sintió muchas ganas de cogerlo y darse un buen colocón, hacer que los demonios que la acechaban desaparecieran por un rato. Pero Raven apareció en su mente mirándola de esa forma que hacía que Costia supiera que confiaba en ella, así que simplemente negó.

-Creo que mejor regresare a mi habitación-Dijo con gran esfuerzo-Gracias por la invitación de todas maneras. Aunque sabéis que no deberíais…-Suspiró-George, tu novia no querría verte haciendo esto…

-Tú no tienes puñetera idea de nada, rubia.

Costia alzó las manos en forma defensiva.

-Buenas noches-Les dijo dándoles la espalda para empezar a irse.

Pudo escuchar como la llamaban aguafiestas y aburrida.

-Eh, Cos…-La rubia se detuvo mirándolos-No digas nada de esto.

-Soy una tumba-Dijo y terminó por irse.

* * *

Clarke sonrió debajo de los labios de Lexa mientras esta devoraba su boca en medio de la acera. Realmente en ese momento le daba igual que la viesen.

La morena estaba a punto de irse a Grecia para una competencia de preparación antes del mundial y no la vería durante varios días. Lamentablemente a esta competición no podía acompañarla por diversos factores, pero Lexa le prometió que harían Facetime y que la mantendría al tanto de todo.

Sintió las manos de Lexa deslizarse desde su cintura hasta su glúteos y su lengua moverse con lujuria dentro de su boca. Por supuesto que la noche anterior habían tenido una despedida en condiciones… pero a Clarke le hubiese gustado tener otra esa mañana.

-Bueno, tampoco es necesario que os traguéis enteras en medio de la calle-Clarke escondió la cara en el cuello de Lexa al escuchar el grito de Anya desde el auto. Como siempre la mujer seria quien la llevara al aeropuerto, y Clarke había decidido no ir hasta allí. Odiaba las despedidas en esos lugares.

-¿Podrías darnos un poco de intimidad?-Le reclamó en guasa Lexa.

-¿Intimidad? Estáis en medio de la calle mintiéndoos la lengua hasta la tráquea.

Lexa sonrió cogiendo el rostro de Clarke entre sus manos.

-Nos vemos en nada, lo prometo-Le robó un beso y luego se abrazaron.

-Cuídate y pórtate bien.

-¿Eso es una advertencia? Pues lo mismo te digo.

-Yo siempre me porto bien…

-Creo recordar que ayer por la noche tu boca estaba…-Clarke le tapó la boca riendo.

-Anda, vete.

Lexa sonrió besándole la frente y se subió al auto, despidiéndose.

Clarke suspiró y le envió un mensaje a Raven diciéndole que la vería en el café de siempre. Quería que le contara algunas cosas y seguir hablando de su hermana, además ella también tenía que contarle muchas más cosas y tenían que planear el regreso a Harvard.

Suspiró.

Iba a ser muy duro dejar San Diego esta vez.

Se sentaron y Clarke le comentó que iría ese mismo domingo a visitar a Costia junto a Lexa. Raven pareció un poco reacia a que la nadadora fuera, pero luego aceptó que la situación era la que era. Y además Costia ahora estaba con ella. Estuvieron un buen rato allí y luego decidieron dar un paseo por la playa, en donde compraron algo para comer y Clarke le mostró a Raven que ya no estaba tan asustada del agua y le contó que había hecho avances y sabia defenderse mucho más dentro del agua. Aunque para nadar sin miedo aun le faltaba bastante.

La tarde pasó volando y cuando llegaron a casa, lo único que querían ambas era una ducha y meterse en la cama. Raven se adelantó a entrar al baño y Clarke se quedó en su habitación, encendiendo la televisión de forma distraída, mientras revisaba su móvil, sabiendo que probablemente Lexa aun estuviera en viaje porque eran un montón de horas, pero quería asegurarse de que la morena no le había escrito y ella lo había pasado por alto.

Miró la televisión que estaba en CNN y se dio cuenta de que hablaban de un avión americano accidentado. Clarke frunció el subiéndole volumen. Y cuando leyó lo que ponía su corazón se paralizo.

Era el avión en donde iba Lexa.

* * *

 **Oh dios mio... ¡drama! D: ¿Que habrá pasado con Lexa? ¿Estará bien? ¿Que hará Clarke? ¿Ha hecho bien Raven en decirle esas cosas a los Griffin?**

 **Debido a que la mayoría de la gente votó por sensualidades Cosven/Rostia, yo complazco a los paladares exigentes *guiño***

 ***todos odiando a Juno por dejarlo allí***

 **Gracias como siempre por los comentarios, mucho amorcito para todos.**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	19. Chapter 19

Podía escuchar a Raven diciéndole algo a lo lejos, pero en ese momento su atención estaba solo puesta en lo que decían en la televisión sobre lo ocurrido con el avión, que aparentemente había tenido un imperfecto. Había al parecer, sobrevivientes y Clarke había intentado comunicarse con Lexa pero sin éxito. Sentía su cuerpo temblar, ganas de vomitar y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Lexa tenía que estar bien… tenia… sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos sin remedio.

-Clarke, cálmate-La mano de Raven se deslizó suavemente por su espalda, intentando calmar a su amiga.

-No me contesta el móvil, necesito saber si está bien, Rae… me voy a volver loca-Se puso de pie caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿No tienes alguna manera de… no se contactarte con alguien que pueda tener más información?

-¿Crees que en el aeropuerto alguien pueda darnos información?

-No creo, rubia-Negó-¿Y la representante de la que me habías hablado?

Clarke asintió marcando el número de Anya, recordando que Lexa se lo había dejado en caso de que necesitara cualquier cosa.

-¿Hola?-La voz de Anya se escuchaba algo ajetreada.

-Anya, soy Clarke… yo… acabo de ver las noticias. Dime por favor que Lexa está bien.

-Clarke-Dijo con voz tensa-Estoy intentando comunicarme con las autoridades del aeropuerto para tener algo de información, pero todo es un caos y no he podido obtener nada. En cuanto sepa algo te lo hare saber ¿está bien?.

-Vale… si, por favor te lo agradecería mucho… yo…-Su voz se quebró y Raven la miró con cariño acercándose para acariciarle el pelo.

-Eh, estoy segura de que está bien. Sabe nadar ¿recuerdas?-Intentó bromear-Voy a seguir moviendo algunos hilos, te llamo en un rato.

-Gracias, Anya.

Clarke colgó la llamada e intentó llamar de nuevo a Lexa pero sin éxito. Raven se acercó quitándole el móvil de la mano y cogiéndola por los hombros para que la mirara.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte.

-Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer.

-Lamentablemente no puedes hacer más que esperar por noticias. Y ciertamente creo que la falta de noticias es una buena señal-Clarke la miró sin entender nada-Si algo le hubiese pasado a Lexa estoy segura de que ya lo sabríamos… Anya lo sabría-Los ojos cristalinos de Clarke la miraron con dolor.

-Si le ha pasado algo yo me muero, Rae…-Explotó y la morena la abrazó con fuerza-Puede sonar loco pero Lexa ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y perderla luego de tan poco tiempo no podría soportarlo.

-No es nada loco-Raven sonrió a medias pensando en Costia-Hay gente que entra en nuestras vidas y se vuelven una parte importante de ella en un par de horas. Mientras que hay gente que está en nuestras vidas durante años y nunca llegan a ser especiales. Todas las relaciones humanas son diferentes… tu deberías saberlo, ¿es que no te dan eso en clases?-Intentó bromear y se separó de ella limpiándole las lágrimas-Venga, bajemos y así te preparo un té o algo mientras esperamos la llamada de Anya.

-No quiero quedarme sentada esperando una llamada… me voy a volver loca.

-No, no te vas a volver loca porque yo no lo voy a permitir-Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia y ambas bajaron mientras Raven seguía intentando calmarla.

Se encontraron sorpresivamente a los padres de Clarke en la cocina que parecían acabar de llegar y estar conversando sobre sus cosas allí. Abby fue la primera en notar que algo le pasaba a su hija menor.

-¿Estás bien cariño?

Clarke apartó la vista y se sentó en uno de los taburetes tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿Clarke?-Preguntó esta vez Jake.

La rubia miró a su amiga en busca de ayuda y esta suavizó la mirada.

-Díselos…-Le susurró y Clarke sintió que de pronto todo la sobrepasaba.

Esta no era la forma en que quería que sus padres se enteraran, pero sinceramente le daba igual. Lo único que le importaba era que Lexa estuviera bien. Lo único que quería era tenerla allí, abrazarla, besarla, saber que no le había pasado nada en ese avión.

Raven se movió por los alrededores, preguntándole a Abby si tenía algún té para tranquilizar a Clarke. Esta le indicó uno de los estantes mientras se acercaba a su hija y le acariciaba el brazo con cariño.

-¿Qué pasa, hija?

-Lexa ha tenido un accidente-Murmuró sin mirarles.

-¿Lexa la nadadora?-Preguntó Jake confundido.

-Sí, Lexa la nadadora-Repitió Clarke y alzó la vista. La confusión en la cara de ambos era clara. Su móvil sonó y Clarke miró enseguida la pantalla. Era Anya-¿Anya?

-Clarke, Lexa no iba en el avión-La rubia sintió como si todo el peso del mundo se cayera de sus hombros-Nunca abordó, no está en la lista de pasajeros.

-¿Y dónde está entonces?

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar. Yo la dejé en el aeropuerto a punto de abordar y no me hizo ningún comentario.

-¿Crees… que le ha pasado algo…?

-No, no lo creo. Todo esto tiene que tener una explicación. Intentaré comunicarme con ella y volveré a llamarte.

-Gracias Anya, de verdad.

-No me agradezcas nada. Te estaré llamando.

-Oye… ¿los otros nadadores…?

-Sobrevivieron-Clarke se sintió aún más tranquila. Conocía a varias de las compañeras de Lexa y por supuesto aunque su principal preocupación era la morena, no quería que nadie hubiese terminado herido o peor aún… muerto-Algunos están bastante graves, pero están vivos.

-Vale, avísame cualquier cosa por favor.

-Claro.

Abby y Jake seguían mirando a Clarke sin entender nada. Clarke miró a Raven que ya traía el té caliente en las manos.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó la latina.

-No iba en el avión-Dijo con una sonrisa, sorbiendo las lágrimas.

-¿Ves? Te dije que estaría bien. ¿Dónde está entonces?

-Anya no lo sabe… -Negó con la cabeza-Creo que seguiré intentando llamarla-Intentó levantarse pero Raven la detuvo.

-El té primero-Le dijo en forma de reprimenda, pero con cariño.

-Clarke… -Jake la miró con el ceño fruncido-¿Qué es lo que pasa con esa chica…? ¿Por qué estás así?

La rubia le dio un sorbo al té limpiándose las lágrimas y miro a sus padres.

-Quería esperar antes de contarles esto pero… Lexa y yo tenemos una relación.

¿Tenían una relación? Bueno, no lo habían hablado de esa forma, pero Clarke estaba segura de cómo se sentía Lexa y estaba aún más seguro de lo que ella sentía por la nadadora. Y el pensar que la había perdido le hizo darse cuenta de que quizás era hora de hablarlo. Aunque la nadadora se lo había dejado caer al decirle que no quería que aquello fuese solo un amor de verano.

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos y Jake apretó la mandíbula.

-Ya sabía yo que esas juntas que tienes últimamente no traerían nada bueno-Esto lo dijo mirando a Raven de reojo-Y probablemente Costia…

-Jake-Abby lo detuvo-Cállate por favor-El hombre la miró sin entender, como si hubiese esperado que su esposa lo apoyara ante tales declaraciones-Creo que si una cosa debimos aprender con Costia es dejar de buscar culpables y tratar de entender más a nuestras hijas.

El hombre estaba enfadado, se le veía en las venas que se asomaban en su cuello, pero apartó la vista y no dijo nada. Abby por su parte siguió acariciando el brazo de Clarke.

-¿Cuándo ha pasado…? Tenía la idea de que Costia y esa chica…-Clarke casi se ríe de eso.

-Es una larga historia mamá-Dijo apesadumbrada-Y sé que probablemente sintáis que os estoy defraudando pero la verdad es que esto es lo que soy y Lexa es la persona que quiero.

-¿No se puede tener algo de normalidad en esta casa?-Preguntó Jake de repente-Pensé que al menos tu nos darías esa normalidad, Clarke.

-Soy normal, papá. Sigo siendo yo, solo que en lugar de un chico tengo a una chica por novia.

Jake parecía muy dolido, ella sabía que lo estaría. Y eso solo le confirmó que en el fondo, nunca había aceptado a su hermana mayor. Eso le dolió. Ahora entendida una pequeña parte de lo que había tenido que vivir Costia.

-¿Esto es una fase?-La miró-Porque has tenido novios, ese chico, Finn…

-No, no es una fase. Le quiero. Quiero a Lexa. Y sentí que me moría cuando me enteré que ese avión había tenido un accidente.

-Cariño, no digas eso-Le susurro Abby-Ya te han dicho que está bien ¿no?

-Aun no lo sabemos, mamá. No iba en el avión, pero nadie sabe de ella.

-"Le quiero"-Repitió Jake-¿Tu que vas a saber lo que es querer? ¡Tienes diecinueve años! Y encima apenas la conoces…

-Soy una adulta ante la ley-Se defendió Clarke-Y creo que el tiempo es bastante irrelevante.

-Tienes todo nuestro apoyo-Comenzó a decir Abby- No digo que no me sorprenda pero…-Levantó la vista-Jake ¿A dónde vas?

-No me puedo creer que estés haciendo esto, Clarke-Miró a la rubia desde el marco de la puerta que daba hacia el salón.

-No estoy haciendo nada, solo…

-Amar a alguien-Intervino Raven fulminando con la mirada al padre de Clarke. Sabía que era una invitada allí y que lo mejor sería mantener su boca cerrada pero no podía con este tipo de injusticias.

Jake la ignoró y negó con la cabeza.

-Eras mi orgullo, Clarke.

-Papá…-Clarke se puso de pie sintiendo las lágrimas arder en sus ojos.

Su padre siempre había sido cariñoso y amoroso con ella, y siempre le había dicho lo orgulloso que estaba. Y ver esa decepción en sus ojos le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Los dos eran muy parecidos: listos, pragmáticos, muy centrados en lo que querían. Probablemente Clarke en algún momento también había tenido la mente cerrada como él… pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Jake simplemente salió de allí y luego dio un portazo en la puerta principal.

Abby cerro los ojos cogiendo aire.

-Hablaré con él…-Le dijo a su hija y Clarke asintió.

-Dale tiempo, rubia-Le susurró Raven. Jake no era su persona favorita en el mundo pero no soportaba ver a Clarke así, quería reconfortarla.

Abby la abrazó.

-Todo va a estar bien, cariño…

* * *

Clarke se despertó sobresaltada, había soñado que Lexa caía en ese avión, su cara llena de miedo, sus labios pronunciando sus últimas palabras antes de caer al vacío para siempre. Raven estaba allí, se había quedado dormida con la cabeza sobre sus piernas de la latina. Como solía hacer cuando veía la televisión en el salón, junto a Costia.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó con voz ronca. La latina apartó la atención de la televisión. Aunque realmente estaba más sumida en sus pensamientos que prestando atención a lo que seguían diciendo en las noticias.

-Las siete…-Clarke cerró los ojos. Ya estaba anocheciendo y aún no sabía nada de Lexa.

-¿Debería llamar a Anya otra vez?

-Ella te dijo que te avisaría, Clarke…

-Dios, Raven, necesito que me digan que Lexa está bien.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero tienes que relajarte. Y como te dije, las noticias malas siempre viajan rápido. Así que quizás… -Fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del móvil de Clarke.

Era un número desconocido.

-¿Hola?

-Clarke-La rubia se sentó enseguida tragando hondo al escuchar la voz de Lexa.

-Oh dios mío, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien, cariño-Suspiró-Bueno, al menos físicamente lo estoy. Anya me contó que habías estado muy preocupada, lo siento…

-¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy…-Su voz sonaba frágil-Estoy en… el hospital. Mi madre ha tenido un accidente y está bastante mal y…

-Oh cielos, Lex. ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

-Mi teléfono murió y he estado tan ajetreada… lo siento de verdad, pequeña.

-¿Estarás allí toda la noche? Voy ahora mismo...

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Necesito verte-Susurró llevándose los dedos a la frente-Saber que estás bien, abrazarte…

-La verdad es que me vendría muy bien un abrazo tuyo, preciosa.

-Voy ahora mismo ¿vale?

Raven la miró con preocupación.

-¿Está bien?

-Si… luego te cuento.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

A Clarke le habría encantado pero sabía lo reservada que era Lexa con respecto al tema de su madre, así que no sabía si serían demasiado atrevimiento de su parte el llevar a alguien más. Le aseguró a Raven que intentaría no tardar demasiado, cogió las llaves del auto de Costia y se fue, pidiéndole a Raven que le avisara a su madre.

Estaba mucho más tranquila al saber que Lexa estaba bien, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba lo que ocurría con su madre. Llegó rápidamente al lugar y la vio en la puerta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Estás fumando?-Preguntó anonadada, pero eso no la frenó para que se lanzara en sus brazos.

Lexa la cogió con fuerza y Clarke metió el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, embriagándose con la sensación de tenerla allí, de poder tocarla, palparla, olerla, besarla.

-Hola, pequeña-La saludó Lexa dándole un beso en la sien, lanzando el cigarrillo a un lado-Hoy he tenido un día algo frenético y es lo único que se me ocurrió para calmarme-Se separaron y vio los ojos cristalinos de Clarke-No, no llores, mi amor. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, pero estoy bien-Le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente y Clarke volvió a abrazarla.

-Si hubieses estado en ese avión…

-Shhh-Lexa la estrechó-No estaba y eso es lo que importa.

Clarke sorbió las lágrimas y se puso de puntillas para besarla en los labios, Lexa recibió el beso sintiendo que todas las emociones que había intentado controlar ese día se desbordaban y abrió la boca saboreando la lengua de Clarke, sintiendo que no podía pedir nada más que tener a Clarke allí y poder devorar su boca.

La llamada del doctor Jaha la había dejado bastante mal, diciéndole que su madre de alguna manera había llegado hasta la azotea, lanzándose luego al suelo y golpeándose la cabeza de forma aparatosa. Lexa había estado hecha una furia. Pagaba los cuidados de su madre precisamente para eso, para que la cuidaran ya que ella no podía. Pero sabía que la demencia era así, su madre perdía lucidez cada día y probablemente se había escapado del cuidado de sus enfermeras en cuestión de segundos, sintiéndose presa y alarmada, creyendo que estaba allí en peligro.

Jaha le había asegurado que ya estaba de camino al hospital y que si no quería no tenía que acercarse hasta allí, que él solo le estaba informando.

Lexa no lo había dudado.

Si, adoraba su profesión, era muy responsable y sabia de la importancia de participar en esa competencia en Grecia para clasificarse al mundial. Pero su madre siempre estaba primera. La mujer que había ayudado a que fuese lo que era ahora, que la había apoyado, que la había llevado a cumplir su sueño.

Y cuando había llegado y la había visto de esa forma, luego de horas de cirugía, su corazón se había encogido de una forma que nunca creyó posible. Dolía verla así. Le había hablado, incluso había llorado a su lado… y nada parecía hacer que su madre regresara del coma que la fuerte caída le había producido. Había sufrido graves daños cerebrales y no sabían si sobreviviría.

El doctor al menos había sido sincero con respecto a la esperanza de que Gabrielle Woods despertara y tuviera todas sus funciones intactas. De hecho, no estaban seguros de sí despertaría.

Lexa había pensando incluso en demandar a la clínica. Pero luego lo había pensado en frio y supuso que esas cosas sucedían. Que incluso hubiese podido pasar estando junto a ella.

-He estado…-Comenzó a relatar Lexa cuando lograron separarse-…intentando pensar, intentando…-Miró al frente-¿Crees que algo de esto es mi culpa?

-¿Qué?

-Mi madre siempre trabajó muy duro para que no me faltara nada y… quizás tanto trabajo…

-Lexa, no-Clarke colocó su mano en el brazo de la chica-Este tipo de demencia es hereditaria y tú no tuviste nada que ver-Acarició su mejilla-Además, esto fue un accidente.

-Siento que… he dejado pasar tantas cosas. Quizás debí pasar más tiempo con ella-Su voz se cortó y Clarke tragó hondo al ver a una persona tan fuerte como Lexa en ese estado. Pero sabía que era normal.

-Has hecho lo que has podido. Has seguido con tu vida. Y que hayas dejado de asistir a una competencia tan importante como esa por estar aquí con tu madre, por intentar estar como siempre haces… dice mucho de ti.

-Siento de verdad no haberte avisado antes. Pero mi cabeza…

-No sabias lo que había pasado con el avión de todas formas. Si eso no hubiese pasado yo no me habría preocupado porque habría pensado que aún estabas de camino a Grecia.

Lexa se humedeció los labios.

-No saben lo que va a pasar, Clarke… y yo no quiero perderla-Lexa terminó por derrumbarse y Clarke la abrazó con fuerza, haciéndole saber que estaba allí para ella.

-Eso no va a pasar-La tranquilizó.

Estuvieron unos minutos allí abrazadas, mientras el fresco de la noche las hacía temblar.

-¿Has comido algo?-Preguntó Clarke con preocupación.

Lexa negó.

-Voy ahora mismo a comprarte algo…

-Espera-La detuvo-Ven-Lexa la cogió de la mano y ambas se adentraron. La hora de visita había pasado desde hacía horas, pero Jaha había dado órdenes de que dejaran estar a Lexa por allí, porque de verdad no sabían lo que pasaría con Gabrielle y Lexa quería estar con su madre todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Clarke dejó que Lexa la condujera hasta la habitación de su madre. Los pasillos estaban silenciosos y la habitación de la señora Woods, aun más. La mujer estaba en la cama, exactamente como Clarke lo imaginaba: completamente apacible, con aparatos conectados por todos lados y sin ninguna signo de movimiento.

-Si sigue así… me dijeron que tendría que ir pensando otras opciones-Susurró Lexa apesadumbrada. Se acercó a la cama y se inclinó un poco-Mamá…-Murmuró acariciando su pelo. Ver la forma en la que Lexa miraba a su madre hizo que Clarke la amara aún mas-He traído a alguien que quiero que conozcas…-Miró a Clarke para se acercara-Ella es Clarke-Sonrió a medias-Es la chica…-La miró de reojo-Es la chica que quiero y…-Se mordió el labio. Clarke sintió que si corazón dejó de latir durante una milésima de segundo. Lexa había dicho que la quería… oh dios-Sé que nunca te he presentado a ninguna porque… no había llegado una como ella a mi vida. Y quiero que sepas que, me encantaría que estuvieras bien, que pudieras conocerla de verdad, que pudieras descubrir las razones por las que me hace tan feliz.

Clarke la miró con mucho amor y se acuclilló a su lado, besándola suavemente en la mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero-Le susurró haciendo sonreír a medias a Lexa-Es un placer conocerla, señora Woods-Dijo luego-Tiene a la hija más increíble del mundo-Miró a Lexa y notó que esta tenía los ojos cristalinos-Voy a buscarte algo de comer ¿sí?-Le susurró y Lexa asintió sin dejar de mirar a su madre. Clarke pudo ver el vendaje alrededor de su cabeza, probablemente por la fuerte caída y la operación posterior. Era una mujer muy guapa como su hija, y además muy joven. Era una verdadera pena verla así.

Fue hasta la cafetería y compró un sándwich y un jugo, y para ella un café. Cuando regresó, Lexa estaba hablando por móvil junto a Anya fuera de la habitación.

-Tiene que haber alguna manera, Anya…-Estaba diciendo-Muchos nadadores iban en ese avión, la federación debe hacer una excepción-Se cogió el puente de la nariz con los dedos-Vale, mañana me pones al día, adiós-Levantó la vista y le agradeció a Clarke cuando esta le tendió la comida.

Su estómago rugió y se dio cuenta de que de verdad tenía hambre. Y es que solía comer muchísimo durante el día, pero ese día no había tenido cabeza ni estomago para nada.

-He logrado que encendiera-Le explicó con la boca llena, refiriéndose al móvil-Se me cayó en medio de la calle cuando estaba buscando taxi para venir aquí. Una bici le pasó por encima y así se ha quedado-Se lo mostró y Clarke sonrió a medias al ver la pantalla rota.

-Ya te comprarás otro…

-Sí, pero le tengo cariño a este.

-¿Por todos los teléfonos de tías que tienes allí?-Preguntó para picarla.

Lexa rio dándole un sorbo al jugo.

-La única que me interesa está aquí conmigo-Dijo con voz melosa dándole un beso en la mejilla-¿No comes nada?

-No tenía hambre-Lexa puso una mueca-Luego comeré en casa-Se intentó escaquear pero Lexa extendió su sándwich.

-Muerde.

-Lex…

-Que muerdas-Rio-Nunca pensé decir eso en estas circunstancias-Clarke puso los ojos en blanco dándole una mordida al pan.

-Les he contado a mis padres sobre lo nuestro…-Dijo Clarke tapándose la boca mientras masticaba-Quiero decir… me han preguntado al verme tan preocupada por ti y les he contado que tenemos una relación… porque la tenemos ¿verdad?

Lexa masticó.

-¿Una relación? No sé de qué hablas, rubia. No te conozo-Dijo aparentando estar seria pero acabó riendo al ver la cara de Clarke. Ni siquiera en momentos serios podía dejar de ser payasa, pensó la rubia. Por eso la adoraba-Clarke… eres la única chica con la que quiero estar… incluso te he presentado a mi madre. No sé cómo estar en relaciones pero… creo que es algo así ¿no?

Clarke se miró los pies sonriendo.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Mi padre se lo ha tomado fatal… estaba bastante molesto y decepcionado.

-Lo siento, preciosa-Le dio un beso en los labios.

-Da igual-Le quitó importancia y se mordisqueo el labio-¿De qué hablabas con Anya?

-Sabes que para ir al mundial esta competencia en Grecia era muy importante… y ahora no sabemos si con lo que pasó con el avión y en mi caso, esta emergencia personal, podremos asistir.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-La competencia en Grecia nos daría la puntuación para completar la clasificación.

-¿Y no puedes hacer una excepción…?

-Eso es lo que está tratando de descubrir Anya.

Clarke se abrazó a la cintura de la morena.

-Tú puedes con esto y más-Lexa también la abrazó y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de la pequeña rubia.

-Siempre que te tenga conmigo… puedo con todo.

* * *

Esa semana sería la última semana que estaría en San Diego. Y realmente habían pasado muchas cosas. La madre de Lexa seguía igual y Lexa se negaba a pensar en dejarla ir, decía una y otra vez que no perdía la fe. Aparentemente la federación había hecho una excepción y la dejarían participar. Clarke no esperaba menos, era una de las estrellas y si, no podía tener favoritismo y debía clasificar como todo el mundo, pero lo que estaba pasando con su madre tenía que ser tomado en cuenta.

Esa mañana habían decidido por fin ir a visitar a Costia. Tenía que aceptar que la extrañaba, además Raven también estaba allí y parecía muy emocionada de ver a su novia. Clarke aún no lo asimilaba.

-Quita esa cara por dios-Le reclamó a su amiga-Aún no me puedo creer que tú y Costia…-Puso cara de asco.

-Ya bueno, yo no me puedo creer que Lexa te coma el conejo todas las noches y mira por dónde.

La aludida que caminaba a un lado de Clarke, rio entre dientes.

-Ojala fuesen todas las noches-Murmuró mirando a Clarke de forma picara y la rubia se sonrojó.

Costia estaba en el jardín. Su pelo estaba aún más largo y parecía estar dibujando algo. Levantó la vista al sentir la presencia de las tres y le sonrió a Raven. Se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla. La latina la recibió también con una sonrisa.

-Si bueno, la hermana es invisible…-Costia se apartó de Raven y miró a Clarke con diversión y cariño, fundiéndose luego en un abrazo algo extraño.

-A las hermanas que no vienen se les trata así.

-Oye, aquí estoy-Miró a su hermana, tenía un aspecto increíble-Estás guapísima.

Costia miró a Lexa con curiosidad.

-Espero que tu presencia tenga una explicación-No lo dijo en tono borde sino más bien curioso y divertido a la vez.

Raven miró a Lexa y a Clarke con una sonrisa, retándoles a que hablaran.

-Bueno, me he enterado hace poco de que Raven es mí cuñada…-Comentó Clarke carraspeando luego-Y quiero informarte que tú también tienes una cuñada, y es Lexa-Costia pestañeó varias veces, mirando a Lexa y luego a Clarke, y repitiendo el proceso un par de veces, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Clarke frunció el ceño, Lexa levantó una ceja y Raven acompaño a Costia en las risas. Ambas rieron durante minutos y Clarke sentía que no entendía nada.

-¿Tú… y Lexa?-Volvió a reír y luego miró a la morena-¿Y tu desde cuando tienes cuñadas, suegros y novia?

-Desde que tú los tienes-Respondió.

-Toche-Le concedió Raven a Lexa-Aunque tus suegros están en México-Señaló a Costia quien siguió riendo.

-¿Esto es serio? ¿Pero cómo pasó? Que vale, sabía que vosotras estabais…

-No lo estábamos-Le aclaró Clarke-Y no sé de donde sacaste eso.

Costia miró aun sonriente a Lexa.

-¿Nunca se lo conteste?

Lexa se rascó la cabeza intentando no sonreír.

-¿Contarme el que?

-Lexa tuvo un pequeño desliz y en medio de la pasión me llamó Clarke…

La rubia miró enseguida a su novia.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Me disculpé-Se excusó.

-Igual duele-La señaló Costia-Y te advierto que como hagas sufrir a mi hermanita la tocapelotas, te mato.

Lexa pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Clarke.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad, Costia.

-Aún no lo supero-volvió a reír-Si pareces hasta otra.

-Soy otra-Le aseguró y Costia miró con amor a Raven.

-Antes te habría dicho que no creía que la gente pudiera cambiar… pero luego de estas semanas, sé que si-Suspiró-Bueno, ¿queréis ver nuestra pequeña exposición?-Miró a Clarke a quien también le gustaba el arte-Tenemos clases de pintura y hemos hecho una pequeña galería en uno de los pasillos…-Comenzó a caminar y Raven la cogió de la mano.

Clarke las miró sonriente.

-Hacen una pareja muy atractiva-Le comentó Lexa-Aunque no más que nosotras-Le guiñó un ojo y Clarke la cogió del brazo riendo.

La exposición era realmente buena y Clarke sintió como Costia se paraba a su lado mientras Lexa y Raven estaban riendo por una esquina, a saber de qué o quién.

-Así que… Lexa ¿eh?-Dijo divertida Costia-¿Desde cuándo te gustan las chicas?

-No tengo ni idea-Se mordió el labio-Lo cierto es que antes ni siquiera estaba segura de sí me gustaban los chicos.

Costia sonrió.

-Sabes… ¿que Lexa tiene cierta fama…?

-Lo sé.

-Pero es buena tía-Concedió-Y se preocupa por la gente que quiere-La miró-Y por la forma en la que te mira parece que tú, me querida hermana tocapelotas, has sido la chica encargada en atrapar el corazón de la escurridiza Lexa Woods.

Clarke la miró divertida y luego frunció el ceño.

-No pensé que te lo tomarías así…

Costia se encogió de hombros.

-Hace un mes era diferente. Ahora tengo otras cosas en mente-Respondió mirando a Raven.

Hubo un silencio que duró un par de minutos mientras ambas observaban el cuadro que estaba frente a ellas, hasta que Clarke dijo:

-Pronto tendré que regresar a Harvard…

-Ah sí, no me lo recuerdes-Suspiró mirando a Raven una vez más-¿Vais a…?

-Seguir-Asintió-Lexa me ha dicho que intentará viajar de vez en cuando y yo también. ¿Tú y Rae…?

-Aun no lo hemos hablado-Carraspeó-Quiero decir, aún tengo que estar un mes aquí de todas formas… pero quizás… no sé-Se mordisqueo los labios-Estaba pensando en cambiarme a artes y…

-¿En serio? Eso es genial, Cos. Eres muy buena en eso-Se miraron con cariño-La verdad es que quería, pedirte disculpas por estos años…

-Ay, nada de ñoñerías por favor.

-Imbécil, escúchame-La regañó-Quiero que empecemos de nuevo…

-Ya lo estamos haciendo-Ladeó la cabeza-Raven tiene razón…-Dijo luego con malicia.

-¿Sobre qué?

-El sexo te da un aire más relajado.

-La voy a matar…

Costia carcajeó y se fue uniéndose a Raven y Lexa.

Clarke miró a las tres chicas con media sonrisa. Se alegraba tanto de tenerlas en su vida que estaba segura de que cualquier obstáculo que viniera a partir de ahora, podría superarlo porque las tenía a ellas.

Y sabía que vendrían unos cuantos. Algo se lo decía.

* * *

 **Bueno... parece que el drama que todas se esperaban va a ir por otro lado jajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. ¿Se le pasará a Jake el enfado? ¿La madre de Lexa mejorará? ¿Como le irá a Lexa en el mundial? ¿Que pasará ahora que se separen? ¡Cuantas cosas!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo y como siempre gracias por leer.**

 **Twt: ButtonUpJuno**


	20. Chapter 20

Clarke vio como Lexa cogía aire mientras tamborileaba de forma nerviosa sobre el volante. Sonrío divertida y no pudo evitar fijarse en la chica de forma detallada. Ese día habían seguido con las clases de natación y la rubia no había podido reírse más, porque Lexa la había llevado a nadar junto a sus niños, y Clarke había pasado una tarde estupenda.

Era su penúltimo día en San Diego antes de tener que regresar para empezar las clases y la morena no había querido separarse de ella, y Clarke tampoco había querido separarse de su chica. Habían estado en la mañana en el hospital, en donde había escuchado a Lexa contarle historias de su infancia, mientras su madre permanecía allí impasible. Pero le encantaba estar compartiendo esos momentos, que sabía que Lexa no compartía con nadie más.

Posteriormente, habían ido a la casa de la nadadora en donde se habían cambiado. Lexa había estado tan nerviosa que le había pedido a la rubia que le buscara lo que se pondría esa noche.

-No he cenado con suegros en mi vida-Le había dicho y Clarke había reído.

-¿Y yo sí?

-Pero son tus padres no los míos.

Clarke había apretado la mandíbula mirando hacia un lado.

-Probablemente sea solo mi madre. Mi padre…-Suspiró-Ya lo sabes.

Lexa se acercó a ella, que estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama y Clarke levanto la vista, la de los ojos verdes la miró de una forma que hizo que la rubia se estremeciera, y sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó y Clarke cerró los ojos, colocando la mejilla en el vientre de la chica.

-Me he dicho a mí misma que no estoy haciendo nada malo al estar contigo.

-Bueno, eso no es verdad. Hacemos muchas cosas malas…-Acarició su pelo-En mi cama, en el baño, en el sofá…-Se acercó para susurrar-…en la piscina…

Clarke rio divertida y le pegó. Adoraba demasiado que Lexa fuese tan idiota a veces. Se puso de pie abrazándola por la cintura y ambas se miraron divertidas. Estaba segura de que iba a extrañar muchísimo tenerla así, poder tocarla, poder besarla… se puso de puntillas y lo hizo. Lexa recibió sus labios con media sonrisa.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-Le preguntó sin dejar de acariciar los labios de la morena con los suyos.

-Estoy más nerviosa de lo que estaba en las últimas olimpiadas-Clarke carcajeó.

-Que mentirosa eres-Se mordió el labio y la vio sonreír ampliamente. Joder, que hermosa era, no se cansaría nunca de ver ese rostro. No se cansaría nunca de besarlo, de que le hiciera el amor mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

-¿Vas a ayudarme a escoger que ponerme?-La rubia le dio un beso rápido y se separó de ella, mientras Lexa tomaba el lugar que había ocupado Clarke hacía unos minutos sobre la cama.

Clarke se adentró en el enorme closet de la nadadora. Tenía todo pulcramente ordenado incluso por colores. Eso la hizo reír entre dientes.

-Eres bastante obsesiva ¿sabes?

-¿Eso es malo?

-Depende-Se giró y se dio cuenta de que Lexa tenía la mira fija en su culo. Levantó una ceja y la otra chica le sonrió inocente.

-¿Qué? No estoy ciega…

-Ya…

-Y la verdad es que la idea de tener ese culito entre mis manos antes de que nos vayamos es bastante tentadora.

-No tenemos tiempo.

-Tonterías, para eso siempre hay tiempo. Creo que te lo he demostrado-Clarke sintió que se le encendían las mejillas y otras partes del cuerpo. La ignoró mirando a su alrededor de forma apreciativa. Había una zona en las que estaban todas sus gorras y su ropa deportiva. Clarke adoraba ver a Lexa con esas gorras hacia atrás y las camisetas anchas. Pero no podía ir a ver a sus padres… a su madre, así.

Se había sorprendido cuando su madre había insistido en hacer esa cena. Y sabía que lo hacía con buena intención, así que no pudo negarse.

Fue hacia la zona en la que Lexa tenía las americanas y sacó una de color verde militar, junto con unos pantalones de cuero, negros y una camiseta del mismo color. Se lo mostró todo a Lexa quien no pudo evitar reír.

-Una americana ¿eh?

Clarke se mordió el labio inferior.

-Estoy pensando en quitártela luego.

-Nada me haría más feliz-Y se había puesto de pie, besándola con fuerza, haciendo que Clarke gimiera sobre sus labios.

Y mientras estaban allí en el auto y Clarke la veía vestida con la ropa que ella había escogido, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente atraída. Recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Lexa, con todo ese aire engreído y esos ojos y esa boca que eran un pecado andante. Había sentido aversión hacia la chica, sí, pero en el fondo, se había sentido muy atraída, y ahora que lo pensaba… quizás la idea de usarla en su proyecto no había sido con intenciones tan puras como se había hecho creer a sí misma.

Lexa puso los cambios con el ceño fruncido. La morena no era de maquillarse demasiado, igual que ella, pero esa noche ambas se habían pintado y Clarke no podía dejar de mirar como el maquillaje hacían que los ojos de Lexa se viesen aún más preciosos.

-Puedo sentir tu mirada sobre mí, Griffin-La miró de reojo-Si, tienes una chica guapa, pero disimula un poco anda-Clarke rio y cogió su mano acariciando sus dedos.

-Te estoy mirando porque pareces a punto de ir al matadero.

-No es verdad…

Clarke siguió riendo.

-Si lo es. Y es adorable-Lexa miró de reojo sus piernas desnudas, pues Clarke estaba usando una falta ajustada y corta.

-Quizás estoy nerviosa porque la visión de tus piernas me tiene mal desde que salimos de casa.

-Ah…-Sonrío a medias cogiendo la mano de Lexa para colocarla sobre su muslo. La morena la miró sorprendida y la rubia sonrió mordiéndose luego el labio.

Lexa rio subiendo un poco su mano, conteniendo la respiración cuando sintió la suave y caliente piel de su muslo interno. Notó como Clarke abría las piernas para facilitarle el acceso y cerró los ojos un segundo pensando que cuando Clarke hacia estas cosas, no la ponía a cien, la ponía a mil. Le encantaba que fuese la rubia la que llevara la iniciativa y cuando la miraba como lo estaba haciendo ahora…

Madre mía.

-Estamos a punto de llegar-Dijo Lexa con voz ronca sin dejar de acariciar su piel, muy tentada a seguir subiendo su mano.

-Si…-Clarke apoyó la cabeza en el asiento.

Lexa sonrió apartando la mano.

-Vas a matarme.

-Quizás es lo que quiero.

-¿Quieres matarme?-Lexa estacionó el auto frente a la casa de la rubia.

-Si-Mordió su labio otra vez y Lexa la miró de forma intensa acercando su rostro al de la otra chica. Clarke también se acercó y mordió el labio inferior de Lexa, haciéndola suspirar, antes de besarla de forma húmeda. Lexa aferró su mano a la nuca de Clarke y abrió la boca, excitándola con su lengua, haciendo que la rubia se olvidara de todo lo que la rodeaba y gimiera sobre sus labios.

-Si me matas-Murmuró luego muy cerca aun de su boca-¿Quién va a besarte de esta forma?-Se miraron con deseo.

-Te lo tienes muy creído.

-No-Sus labios se deslizaron por su cuello-Simplemente me encanta ser la única que te haga temblar de la forma en la que lo estás haciendo ahora-Le susurró al oído-Besarte me calma y me excita al mismo tiempo… besarte me hace pensar en poemas y canciones-Se rio de sí misma sin dejar de susurrarle al oído- _"Tu boca que es tuya y mía, tu boca no se equivoca, te quiero porque tu boca sabe gritar rebeldía…"-_ Clarke sentía su centro de placer palpitando y su corazón latir con fuerza. Lexa recitando poesía en su oído era demasiado para ella.

-Dios, Lex…-Se aferró a su americana y dejó besos de fuego en el cuello de su novia.

El ambiente en el auto se había caldeado bastante.

-Clarke…

-¿Mmm?

-Creo que tu madre nos está viendo.

La rubia se puso rígida y giró la vista encontrándose a su madre mirando el auto y saludando con una mano.

-Oh dios mío-Rio escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de la morena.

-¿Crees que he perdido puntos?

-Estoy rezando mentalmente para que no nos haya visto.

-No sabía que rezabas.

-Solo en situaciones especiales…

Lexa le dio un beso casto en la frente, aunque ambas tenían ganas de besarse en otras partes, y se apearon del auto. Clarke sabía que Raven no estaría allí. La latina había salido a tener su propia despedida con Costia. Clarke no había querido preguntar, porque además no era día de visitas. Así que solo serían ellas dos y su madre… tenía la esperanza de que quizás su padre también apareciese, pero no vio su todoterreno, por lo que se sintió un poco desilusionada.

Se sorprendió cuando Lexa la cogió de la mano de forma íntima pero respetuosa y se acercaron a la entrada. Clarke no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo. Dios mío como le gustaba esa mujer. Miró a su madre disimulando lo que Lexa le estaba haciendo a su mente, a su cuerpo y a su corazón en ese momento.

-Hola, mamá-Le dio un beso y Lexa extendió su mano saludando a la mujer enseguida.

-Un placer verla de nuevo, señora Griffin.

-Llámame, Abby por favor, Lexa-Sonrío y las tres entraron.

Lexa parecía a punto de vomitar y Clarke rio por lo bajo.

-La cena está casi lista-Les indicó y se sentaron en el salón.

-¿Has cocinado tu?-Le preguntó la rubia sorprendida-Pensé que pedirías algo. Te habría venido a ayudar…

-Tonterías. Hacía mucho que no cocinaba algo elaborado y tenía ganas… sobre todo para la chica que tiene tan feliz a mi hija-Clarke se sorprendió por la mirada cálida que le dio a Lexa. La morena también pareció sorprendida pero sonrió nerviosamente.

-Le agradezco mucho la invitación se… Abby-Se corrigió al final-Yo… Clarke es quien me hace feliz a mí-Miró a la rubia quien se sonrojó un poco. Pero le parecía gracioso ver a la segura y siempre desenvuelta Lexa Woods, tan nerviosa.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? He comprado un vino estupendo para la cena pero podríamos abrirlo…-Señaló a Clarke-Tu solo un poco.

Estuvieron charlando un rato más, Lexa pensó que la madre de Clarke se veía como una mujer independiente y segura de sí misma, y sin duda adoraba a su hija. A ambas, porque también habló mucho de Costia y de lo orgullosa que estaba de que estuviera haciéndolo tan bien en rehabilitación. Aunque parecía que aún le costaba hablar del tema… quizás era porque se sentía culpable. Clarke le había contado muchas cosas, y si, cada familia tenía sus propios problemas y sus propias historias, pero Lexa sabía que lo que hacía una verdadera familia al final era resolver esos problemas y permanecer junta a pesar de todo. Eso la hizo pensar en su madre y en que era la única familia que tenía… y quizás la perdiera. Aunque intentara mantenerse fuerte sabía que las esperanzas eran cada vez más difíciles de mantener.

-Lexa ¿más patatas?-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Abby-Si, gracias-Sonrió a medias-Ahora ya sé de donde viene la belleza de sus hijas-La alabó-Es usted una mujer muy guapa.

Abby pareció contenta con el halago y Clarke puso los ojos en blanco. Ya Lexa parecía haber dejado los nervios y estaba metiéndose a su madre en el bolsillo. Le encantaba. Sin embargo ella seguía mirándola fijamente porque aún estaba algo caliente luego de lo ocurrido en el auto. Y el vino no ayudaba. Había descubierto que el vino aumentaba su libido.

Cuando Abby se levantó para buscar el postre Lexa la miró divertida.

-Espero no haberla cagado demasiado…

-¿De qué estás hablando? Te adora-Rio-Como todas las mujeres. De verdad no sé qué les haces…

-Las hipnotizo con mi mirada y mi endemoniada y encantadora personalidad-Le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y Clarke se reclinó en la silla humedeciéndose los labios. Ambas se miraron cómplices pero fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Abby y el postre.

Clarke no había querido preguntar por su padre, realmente no le apetecía amargarse cuando todo estaba yendo tan bien y su madre adoraba a Lexa. La morena se disculpó para ir al baño y Abby miró a Clarke con cariño.

-Es fantástica-Le concedió-Pero parece una seductora empedernida…

-Lo es-Rio Clarke.

-No quiero que sufras, cariño-Ladeó la cabeza.

-Lo sé, mamá.

-Te veo muy ilusionada y…

-Lo sé-Repitió-Pero estoy feliz.

-¿Qué pasará cuando regreses a Harvard?

-Lo intentaremos. Intentaremos seguir juntas.

Abby pareció preocupada, pero no pudo decir nada porque su móvil comenzó a sonar sobre la mesa.

-Es del hospital-Le explicó a Clarke quien asintió. La mujer se puso de pie caminando hacia el salón para charlar con tranquilidad.

Clarke miró hacia el pasillo que conducía hasta el baño de la primera planta y se mordió el labio, mirando luego hacia donde estaba su madre, que parecía muy metida en una conversación. Conocía ese tipo de llamadas, probablemente le estaban preguntando sobre los pasos de algún procedimiento quirúrgico, y podía tardarse un buen rato.

Se puso de pie sintiendo la adrenalina invadir su cuerpo y entró al baño en donde se encontró a Lexa lavándose las manos. La morena la miró confundida a través del espejo.

-¿Clarke?-Se giró y la rubia se acercó besándola con sensualidad, lamiendo sus labios-¿Qué…?

-Quiero follarte ahora-Lexa tragó hondo-Y quiero que tú me folles.

-¿Se te ha subido el vino a la cabeza?-Rio-¿Desde cuando dices "follar"?

-Desde ahora-La empujó volviendo a atacar sus labios. Lexa estaba teniendo muchos problemas para controlarse. Clarke besándola de esa forma, diciendo esas cosas, su olor, su piel suave, sus suspiros… _dios santo._

-Clarke… tu madre…

-Está atendiendo una llamada telefónica-Mordió su mentón y Lexa no pudo contener sus manos, que acabaron en sus glúteos-Tenemos tiempo…

-Quizás no tanto como me gustaría-Esta vez fue Lexa quien la empujó hasta que la espalda de Clarke acabó contra la pared-No puedes venir aquí a pedirme que te folle, no es justo. Estoy intentando comportarme en la casa de tus padres…

Clarke metió la mano debajo de la camiseta de la otra chica.

-Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas-Sus uñas rasguñaron su vientre haciendo que Lexa temblara.

-Me parece que tenemos algo con los baños…-Comentó Lexa haciendo reír a Clarke quien gimió cuando la boca de Lexa comenzó a besar su cuello, acariciando sus piernas.

Pero Clarke quería saborearla a ella, hacerla gemir, humedecer su boca en su entrepierna.

-Lex…-Jadeó enloquecida por los besos de la morena sobre su piel-Déjame a mí, quiero tenerte en mi boca.

Lexa se estremeció al escucharla decir eso. Dios cuanto había cambiado la rubia en todas esas semanas…

Dejó que le bajara los pantalones hasta las rodillas y cuando la vio agachándose frente a ella sintió sus rodillas desfallecer. Muchas chicas habían estado allí, pero ninguna la hacía vibrar como esa pequeña rubia, ninguna la hacía sentirse de esa manera. Necesitada, emocionada, enamorada…

-Oh, dios…-Estiró la mano apoyándola en la pared cuando la lengua de Clarke lamió de abajo hacia arriba entre sus labios mas íntimos, quedándose en su botón de placer, moviendo su lengua de una forma que sorprendió a la morena-Mmm-Gimió y Clarke se aferró a sus muslos, lamiendo y chupando sin darle tregua.

Lexa abrió las piernas facilitándole el acceso y volvió a gemir por lo bajo cuando uno de los de dedos de Clarke entró en su interior.

-Clarke, dios si…¡mmm!-La rubia siguió moviendo su lengua y sus labios y agregó un dedo más, haciendo que Lexa moviera las caderas de forma frenética, apretando los labios para no gritar por el placer descomunal que estaba experimentando en su humedad y que se extendía hasta su vientre y todo su cuerpo.

Metio la mano dentro del cabello rubio y bajó la mirada, los ojos azules de Clarke la miraban brillantes y cuando la vio sonreír sin dejar de darle placer a su humedad, explotó, gruñendo mientras apretaba más a Clarke contra su intimidad.

La cogió por los hombros besándola con hambre, saboreándose en su boca, sintiendo su entrepierna aún muy caliente y excitada, a pesar de acabar de correrse en su boca. Levantó con algo de brusquedad la falda de Clarke e hizo a un lado la húmeda braguita, sintiéndola muy mojada.

-¿Estás preparada para mí, pequeña?

-Hazlo, Lex-Dijo con un gemido y los dedos de Lexa no esperaron mucho más para entrar en su interior, moviéndose primero de forma lenta, pero aumentando la velocidad a medida de que los pequeños gemidos de Clarke se hacían más seguidos.

Lexa la besó para apagar el sonido de los gemidos que salían de su garganta, dentro de su boca, pero el sonido que producían sus dedos entrando y saliendo de su interior ninguna podía evitarlo. Clarke estaba demasiado húmeda y eso la estaba enloqueciendo. Lexa movió la cadera a medida que sus dedos seguían entrando y saliendo y su lengua desbastaba la boca de la rubia.

-¡Ah!-Gritó esta aun sobre su boca y se retorció entre sus brazos experimentando un poderoso orgasmo, mientras Lexa lamia su cuello y la parte de arriba de su escote.

Se estaba muriendo por tener esos pechos en su boca, así que así lo hizo, intentando sacarlos por encima del escote mientras sacaba sus dedos del interior de Clarke.

-Lex…-Murmuró acariciando ella también el cuerpo de su novia-Deberíamos volver…

-Ahora has despertado a la bestia, pequeña-Mordió su pezón y Clarke gimió con desesperación.

-¿Clarke?-Las dos se paralizaron cuando escucharon la voz de Abby-¿Dónde estáis?-La escucharon andar por los pasillos.

-Mierda-Murmuró Clarke que empezó a reír al ver como Lexa se subía rápidamente los pantalones. Parecían dos adolescentes descubiertas en pleno acto… y le parecía muy excitante. De hecho ver a Lexa intentando acicalarse luego de haber estado entre sus piernas era la cosa más sexy que la había visto nunca.

-¿Crees que haya escuchado algo…?

-No lo creo-Le limpió el labio manchado.

-No puedo creer que me hayas seducido en el baño de la casa de tus padres…-Se hizo la ofendida.

-Hace unos segundos no te veía tan indignada con mis pechos en tu boca-Le recriminó y Lexa sonrió como una pilla.

Ambas salieron entre risas intentando colocar la ropa en su lugar y se encontraron a Jake quien estaba llegando a casa. El hombre miró a las dos chicas y le dio una mirada furiosa a Clarke antes de subir las escaleras sin decir una palabra.

-Papá…-Intentó decir Clarke pero este no la escuchó.

Lexa la abrazó en seguida besando su pelo.

-Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso…-De disculpó genuinamente Clarke.

-No digas tonterías-La abrazó con más fuerza-Me alegra haberlo hecho y estar aquí para abrazarte y decirte que todo va a ir bien y que te adoro-Susurró sobre sus mechones rubios.

Se despidieron de Abby y Lexa se llevó a Clarke al lugar en donde todo había empezado, en aquella azotea en su edificio, y estuvieron allí bebiendo un poco más de vino, con música y un montón de fotos que comenzaron a sacar con sus móviles.

-Quiero tenerte siempre conmigo-Le explicó Clarke.

-Te dije que te llamaría por Facetime siempre que pueda, mi amor.

Clarke miró el cielo estrellado.

-¿Crees que podemos hacer esto?

-Lo intentaremos-Acarició su brazo y la miró sabiendo que quería decirle algo-¿Qué?

Clarke negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, solo… este mes apenas hemos estado separadas y tener que estarlo tanto tiempo, no sé si podré…

Lexa tragó hondo.

-Clarke…-La miró con miedo y Clarke entendió enseguida porque había usado ese tono de voz-¿Quieres que esto termine…?

-No, no-Dijo rápidamente-Solo… te voy a extrañar-Levantó la vista y vio a Lexa sonriendo a medias.

 _-¿Me vash a extrañar?-_ Preguntó con voz de bebé y le besó el cuello haciendo sonreír a Clarke quien estiró el móvil para tomar una foto en esa posición.

-Te voy a extrañar como a nadie-Suspiró y Lexa volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar, pequeña. No tenerte será como no tener una parte de mi…-Acarició su nariz con la de Clarke-Pero no puedo dejarte ir sabiendo que ya no eres mía y que yo ya no soy tuya… simplemente no puedo-Siguió diciendo y sus labios volvieron a juntarse con los de Clarke.

* * *

Octavia vio llegar a su amiga y la saludó con la mano. Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Clarke se había ido y había visto como Lexa se la pasaba entrenando, supuso que para mantener su mente ocupada; parecía una posesa entrenando para el mundial que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Aún recordaba lo ocurrido con aquel avión y agradeció haberse ido un día antes a Grecia. Había echado de menos a Lexa, las competencias no eran lo mismo sin su mejor amiga.

Bellamy, que estaba allí junto a ella fue el primero en ponerse de pie para abrazar a Lexa quien ya se había acercado a ambos en aquel bar. Era uno nuevo y que estaba bastante de moda. Ellas no solían salir cuando estaban entrenando para eventos tan importantes, pero sabía que Lexa lo necesitaba. Había empujado y empujado diciéndole que Clarke era la mujer de su vida y que no la dejara ir, pero no había tomado en cuenta lo que iban a sufrir al estar separadas. Le sorprendió incluso que Lexa no mirara a ninguna de las guapas chicas a su alrededor.

-Me han dicho que ya no sales de casa, Woods-Le recriminó Bell-¿Qué te pasa? Antes eras mi héroe… -La picó.

-Vete a la mierda, Blake-Lexa se sentó en la barra levantando la mano para pedir una cerveza-No estoy de humor para soportarte-Lo señaló en broma y Bellamy rio. Lexa saludó a su amiga y esta le preguntó cómo estaba-Por tercera vez en el día, O, estoy genial.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?-Preguntó Bell con verdadera preocupación.

-Sin cambios-Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

Estuvieron un rato poniéndose al día hasta que Bellamy miró hacia el otro lado de la barra dándole un codazo a Lexa, cuando Octavia fue al baño.

-Esas dos no nos quitan la mirada de encima-Lexa se fijó en dos chicas que les sonreían.

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-Las dos cosas.

Bellamy la miró con incredulidad.

-Realmente no te reconozco-Volvió a mirar a las chicas-¿Desde cuándo le dices que no a mujeres como esas?

-Desde que tengo a una en la que no puedo dejar de pensar.

-Vaya estupidez… -Bufó dándole un sorbo a su vaso de whisky.

Lexa apretó la mandíbula.

-No puedes hablar de cosas de las que no tienes ni puta idea, Bell.

-En serio, Lex… ¿Estás así porque esa chica se fue y te dejó aquí?-Lexa lo ignoró-No se va a enterar…-Le murmuró y Lexa vio su antiguo comportamiento reflejado en su amigo; y por un segundo se compadeció de él y de su antigua "yo".

Estar con una y con otra era entretenido, divertido y excitante. Y no tener complicaciones ni sentimientos era adictivo. Pero ahora que tenía a Clarke y que tenía todas esas emociones bullendo en su pecho, se daba cuenta de que quizás estaba equivocada con respecto a cuál era la verdadera felicidad.

Su felicidad era ella. Oír su risa, escuchar su voz, perderse en sus ojos… dios, Bellamy tenía razón. ¿Qué le había pasado? Ella tampoco se reconocía.

-Hola-Las dos chicas se acercaron mirándolos-Mi amiga y yo nos estábamos preguntando si vosotros dos sois pareja o…

-Dios, no-Bellamy rio-A mí a miga aquí no le gustan los chicos-Una de las chicas la miró con deseo y en ese momento Octavia se acercó con el ceño fruncido por la situación.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó a Lexa.

-Pregúntale a tu hermano-Respondió y miró a las chicas que acababan de llegar.

La chica que la había mirado antes se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

-Soy Melissa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

En otra época Lexa no habría perdido la oportunidad de pasárselo bien junto a esa mujer tan guapa. Adoraba ir de caza y llevarse su premio a casa, pero en ese momento tenía cero ganas.

-Lo siento, cariño. Tengo que ir a hacer una llamada…-Se puso de pie diciéndole a sus amigos que ya regresaba y salió del bar, estremeciéndose con la brisa fresca.

El otoño estaba por llegar.

Sacó su móvil mirando una de las ultimas fotos que se sacó junto a Clarke y sonrió a medias. Solo habían pasado dos semanas y hablaban de forma regular. Se sentía bastante patética. Pero estaba feliz de que todo esto le estuviese pasando junto a ella y no junto a alguien más.

La llamó sin pensar y luego del primer tono se arrepintió. Era tarde y quizás la rubia estaba durmiendo pues tenía clases en la mañana. Habían estado discutiendo el horario y también el avance del proyecto, el cual a sus profesores les había encantado.

-Hola, Lex-Bueno, no tenía voz de dormida.

-Hola, pequeña-sonrió-Espero no haberte despertado.

-Que va, estoy estudiando y va a ser una noche larga.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía?-Se recostó en la pared.

-Siempre. ¿Pasa algo?

-No… solo… quería escuchar tu voz-Cerró los ojos-Lo sé, suena horriblemente cursi, pero…

Clarke rio.

-Lo suena, pero cuando dices esas cosas mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho y comerte a besos-Susurró-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy con Bellamy y Octavia en un bar… bueno, ahora mismo estoy afuera, pasando frio.

-¿Y qué haces que no estás allí dentro con ellos?

-Hablando con la mujer de mi vida-El silencio que siguió hizo que se preocupara-¿Clarke?

-¿Cómo se supone que vaya a concentrarme para estudiar luego de que me hayas dicho eso?-Lexa sonrió ampliamente. Sabía que debía tener una sonrisa de tonta pero no le importaba.

-Lo siento, me ha salido del alma-Clarke rio entre dientes-No quiero quitarte más tiempo… avísame cuando te vayas a dormir ¿sí?

-Vale…

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Lex.

-Échame de menos.

-Siempre.

Lexa miró su móvil, había puesto otra de las fotos con Clarke como fondo de pantalla.

Madre mía, que mal estaba. Se dijo mordiéndose el labio y entrando al lugar mucho más contenta ahora que había escuchado su voz.

* * *

 **¿Alguien mas se quiere comer a Lexa a besos? Ay que tontita se nos ha vuelto. Parece que tiene ya a la suegra en el bolsillo pero... ¿Dará Jake su brazo a torcer? ¿Y que habrán hecho Costia y Raven en su despedida? Puede que en el próximo capitulo nos enteremos de los detalles*guiño***

 **¿Podrán Clarke y Lexa seguir distanciadas? ¿Se echarán aun mas de menos? ¡Que pasará! D: *nervios***

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo y gracias por todos los comentarios, bellezas!**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno.**


	21. Chapter 21

Raven se sobresaltó cuando alguien besó su cuello. Se giró y vio a Costia sonriéndole de esa forma que le desarmaba las piernas. Se acercó enseguida besándola y la rubia la cogió por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. Costia había rechazado el intento de escape al que habían intentado arrastrarla sus compañeros días atrás, pero esta vez no había tenido reparo en decirle a Raven que la esperara cerca de la zona de la playa, porque no podía permitir que se fuese y no tener una despedida acorde.

-He traído…-Comenzó a decir Raven mostrando unas bolsas-Comida china y jugo de manzana.

-¿Jugo de manzana?

-Sabes que para ti nada de alcohol…-Costia sonrió besándola en la mejilla.

-La única droga que quiero ahora mismo eres tú-Le susurró.

-Muy pronto para hacer ese chiste, Griffin-Ambas rieron y Costia la miró.

-¿Hace mucho que esperas?-Costia había tenido que esperar que todos se fuesen a dormir. Y probablemente eran pasadas las once.

-Nah-Se miraron con intensidad-Además ha valido la pena-Acarició su mejilla-Estás… ¿Cómo eres tan hermosa?

-¿Yo?-Rio-¿Te has visto con todo este sabor latino?-La cogió de la cintura y la besó mordiendo su labio inferior-Tengo demasiadas ganas de ti, Rae…-Murmuró y ambas gimieron.

-Sabes que estamos en medio de la calle ¿verdad?

-Me da igual…-Miró alrededor, al estar casi a la orilla de la playa no había mucha gente por allí. El sonido de las olas la embriagó, y ver como el cabello de Raven se movía agitado por el viento hizo que de pronto se sintiera feliz-Siempre tengo ganas de ti-Acarició su mejilla-Creo que lo peor de estar aquí encerrada es no poder hacer esto-Se acercó besando fugazmente sus labios-O esto-Besó su mentón-Y esto…-Sus labios besaron su ello y Raven suspiró.

-Un mes más, Cos, solo un mes más.

-Un mes en el que no podré verte, ni hablarte-Apretó la mandíbula.

-Nos la arreglaremos-La cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta la orilla de la playa.

Las dos se quitaron los zapatos sintiendo la arena bajo sus pies, sonriéndose, comiéndose con la mirada.

Se sentaron rápidamente entre risas y devoraron la comida y el jugo de manzana. La luna estaba en todo su esplendor sobre ellas y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo se sintió simplemente feliz. Sin dolor, sin angustia, sin pensar en lo sinsentido que era su vida y en los demonios que la consumían. No era tonta y sabía que la lucha en contra de esos demonios aún estaba en pie y ella no iba a rendirse, ellos seguían allí, pero sentía que con Raven a su lado todo era más fácil.

Raven se dio cuenta de que Costia la miraba fijamente y sonrió dándole un sorbo a su jugo con una pajita como una niña pequeña.

-Te quiero-Dijo Costia sin más y Raven se quedó paralizada con la pajita en la boca casi sin pestañear.

-Tienes que dejar de sorprenderme de esta forma, Griffin. O voy a sufrir un infarto un día de estos…-Comentó de repente haciendo que Costia riera. Raven dejó el jugo a un lado y se acercó a la rubia, empujándola hasta que su espalda acabó sobre la arena.

Costia jadeó cuando Raven se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, sus muslos apretando sus caderas. La luna hacía que los reflejos en su pelo y en la mitad de su cara, hiciese que todo eso pareciese un sueño.

-Yo también te quiero-Murmuró acariciando sus brazos-Y te quiero con todas tus virtudes y con todos tus defectos. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que este verano conocería a la chica que pondría mi mundo de cabeza… bueno, probablemente me lo hubiese creído porque soy de dejarme llevar mucho, pero…-Sonrió a medias-Contigo todo es diferente porque siento que me haces mejor.

-No-Costia negó sintiendo que sus ojos ardían por lo que acababa de decir su novia-Tú me haces mejor, tú me haces querer salir de ese lugar y ser lo que yo quiero ser, dejar toda la mierda atrás y…-Giró la cabeza sintiendo que las lágrimas salían de forma irremediable y sintió algo de vergüenza. No le gustaba que nadie la viese llorar. Raven cogió su rostro con suavidad girándolo para que volviera a mirarla, y acercó sus labios a los de Costia besándolos suavemente.

-Vamos a dejar todo atrás. Y vas a vivir la vida que quieres… te dedicarás al arte y yo trabajaré en alguna empresa de tecnologías y haré mucho dinero.

-¿Ah sí?-Costia rio entre lágrimas.

-Viviremos en Nueva York y tendrás tu propia galería de arte-Dejó besos en sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas-Y nuestro piso no será muy grande pero será acogedor-Acarició su ceja-¿Qué te parece?-Le preguntó con media sonrisa.

-Me parece que no puedo esperar a vivir todo eso contigo-Sus manos acariciaron sus muslos y Raven dejó un beso en su frente, mientras Costia comenzaba a besar su cuello-No dejaré de pensar en ti mientras estés lejos, Rae…

-Yo tampoco dejaré de pensar en ti-Las manos de Costia apretaron sus glúteos y cerró los ojos, comenzando a quitar los botones de su camisa, jadeando cuando los labios de la rubia comenzaron a besar su esternón mientras se sentaba con la espalda erguida.

-¿Lo prometes?-Murmuró repasando la piel de su abdomen con su lengua-Si te pierdo…

-Lo prometo-La interrumpió metiendo sus manos en su cabello rubia que estaba muchísimo más largo-No vas a perderme, Cos -Cogió el rostro de la chica entre sus manos haciendo que la mirara a los ojos-¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo me moriría si te pierdo-Los labios de ambas se fundieron en un beso caliente y húmedo y las dos gimieron en la boca de la otra.

Costia cambió de posición dejando a Raven debajo de su cuerpo mientras su mano acariciaba su vientre con caricias de fuego que hacían que la morena se retorciera debajo de su cuerpo.

Levantó un poco el sujetador dejando los pechos de Raven a su merced y los lamió, sintiendo como la morena acariciaba su intimidad sobre los vaqueros y Costia no pudo evitar mover la cadera al mismo ritmo que los dedos de Raven se movían en su entrepierna.

Quitó sin miramientos el botón de los pantalones de su chica y los bajó, junto con su ropa interior. Demasiado deseosa de tenerla de nuevo en su boca, de escuchar sus pequeños gemidos, de sentir sus dedos en su pelo mientras ella investigaba sus pliegues y su centro de placer, con movimientos lentos y sensuales de su lengua.

La morena se arqueó y Costia absorbió todos y cada uno de sus sonidos, de sus movimientos y por supuesto su sabor. Sus piernas apretaron su rostro y la rubia hizo sus movimientos rápidos, escuchando como explotaba con un grito gutural. Abrió sus piernas sin dejar que se recuperase y la penetró, sintiendo sus dedos, empapados de sus flujos, encantada de lo húmeda que estaba. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Raven sin dejar de poseerla, besándola profundamente hasta que esta volvió a gritar y Costia sonrió besando la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Cómo piensas que voy a olvidarte… cuando siento que esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca?-Susurró cerca de la boca de la rubia y la besó sin darle tiempo a que contestara-Te quiero-Repitió en su oído antes de adentrar su mano dentro de los vaqueros de la otra chica.

* * *

-Tienes ojeras-Dijo Clarke mientas veía a Lexa por Facetime. La morena le había comentado que había estado casi todo el día machacándose en la piscina y ahora estaba en la habitación de su madre, como casi cada noche.

-Muchas gracias, tú también estás preciosa-Respondió Lexa irónica haciendo reír a la rubia.

-No lo dije en ese sentido-Se defendió-Tú siempre estás preciosa y lo sabes. Pero me preocupa que no estés durmiendo bien.

-Estoy durmiendo bien-Subió las piernas en el sofá, cruzándolas bajo su cuerpo-Pero estos días son muy importantes, necesito estar en forma y quizás me he forzado mucho.

-Estás en forma. Tienes los abdominales más bonitos que he visto-Lexa frunció el ceño.

-Espero que no estés viendo muchos por allí…-Clarke rio.

-Solo tengo ojos para los tuyos.

-Dios, te extraño-Suspiró-¿Por qué tienes que estar tan lejos?

-Tú estás lejos.

-Tú.

Clarke se recostó en la cama y Lexa pudo ver un poco de su escote por la posición en la que mantenía el móvil.

-No hagas eso-Le susurró-No puedes mostrármelas cuando no puedo tocarlas.

-¿Qué?-Luego entendió y rio, pasando su mano por sus pechos para provocarla.

-Clarke…

-¿Cómo sigue tu madre?

Lexa giró la vista viéndola allí, inmóvil y negó con la cabeza.

-No hay buen pronóstico. Los doctores me insisten en que tengo que dejarla ir pero… no puedo, Clarke.

-Hey-Clarke la miró con cariño-Tienes todo el derecho a sentirte así y tomarte tu tiempo, Lex.

-¿Cómo va tu proyecto?

-A mis profesores les ha encantado el trabajo que hicimos en el verano.

-¿Hicimos?, hiciste. Yo solo me dediqué a nadar y a mirarte el escote cuando no te dabas cuenta-Ambas sonrieron y Lexa notó que Clarke giraba la vista para hablar con alguien. Probablemente su compañera de habitación.

Clarke le había comentado que Raven había sido asignada a otra habitación pues había habido un problema con su papeleo ya que la chica estudiaba con una beca. A Clarke le había pegado mucho estas semanas, pero parecía ya haber cogido confianzas con su nueva compañera para la forma en la que le sonreía. Frunció el ceño.

-Hola-La chica se asomó cuando Clarke le comentó que estaba charlando con su novia.

-Hey, hola-La saludó Lexa no de muy buena gana y cuando salió de nuevo de la habitación miró a Clarke con los ojos entrecerrados-Te digo que es bollera.

Habían ya tenido una discusión por el tema, en el que Lexa insistía en que a su nueva compañera le gustaban las chicas y Clarke le decía que ni siquiera la conocía en persona, que como podía decir eso.

-¿Y qué más da? Yo también lo soy ¿no?

-Ahí quería llegar yo-Frunció aún más el ceño.

-¿Estás celosa?

-Puede…-Clarke rio.

-No seas tonta.

-No me digas tonta.

-Lexa…-La rubia no se lo podía creer-¿Qué motivo te he dado para que estés así?

-Le estabas sonriendo.

-Porque me estaba contando algo gracioso.

Lexa parecía enfurruñada.

-Quizás le tenga envidia porque tus estas allí con ella mientras yo estoy aquí.

-Ni siquiera somos amigas, simplemente nos llevamos bien. ¿Preferirías que me llevara mal con mi compañera de habitación?

-Me cae mejor Raven.

-A mí también pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-¿De verdad piensas que estoy siendo irracional?

-La verdad es que si, bastante.

-¿Y si fuese yo la que estuviera durmiendo en una habitación con una chica que tiene toda la pinta de ser bollera?

-No es lo mismo y lo sabes.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué yo no puedo controlarme?

-No he dicho eso…-Suspiró comenzando a enfadarse.

Sabía que se avecinaba una pelea.

-He visto cómo te mira en las fotos que tienes en Facebook.

-¿Qué fotos?

-Esas en las que estabais en una presentación.

-¡Me estaba mirando porque yo estaba hablando!-Cogió aire-No quiero discutir y mucho menos por aquí.

-¿Comentarte lo que pienso es discutir?

-Lexa…

La morena se cogió el puente de la nariz. Ese día había sido agotador y estar allí junto a su madre sabiendo que pronto tendría que tomar una decisión bastante radical la tenía demasiado tensa.

-Voy a irme. Tengo que arreglar unas cosas por teléfono con Anya.

Clarke sintió impotencia porque sabía que la mayoría de las discusiones que habían tenido en esos dos meses se debían básicamente a la distancia. Pero ninguna podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Vale-Se despidieron sin el "te quiero" de siempre y Clarke dejó su móvil a un lado mirando el techo.

Para ella estaba siendo muy difícil, y sabía que Lexa estaba liada entre los entrenamientos, las clases y lo de su madre, y probablemente lo último era lo que más le afectaba.

Levantó la vista cuando vio a su compañera de habitación entrar una vez más. Harper era una chica guapa, pero ella solo tenía ojos para Lexa.

-Lo siento, me olvidé esto-Comento cogiendo un libro-¿Se ha acabado ya la conversación con la churri?

-Si…-Respondió sin querer dar demasiadas explicaciones.

-Debe ser difícil ¿no? Estar tan lejos…

-Lo es, pero hacemos lo que podemos.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Clarke se encogió de hombros.

-Discusiones tontas, yo que sé-Se puso de pie.

-¿Quieres venir? Vamos a ir a tomar algo antes de ir a la biblio. Puedes unirte a nosotras.

Clarke no tenía demasiados amigos cercanos además de Raven. No tenía tiempo porque prefería pasar su tiempo libre estudiando y preparando sus trabajos. Pero en ese momento no le apetecía estar encerrada y pensar en que ella y Lexa pudieran estar enfadas y encima por una tontería.

Estuvo tomando un batido con algunas de las amigas de Harper, su nueva compañera y no podía evitar mirar su móvil cada dos segundos, con la esperanza de que Lexa le escribiera, la llamara o lo que sea. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo ella varias veces, pero realmente odiaba que la morena se pusiera así sin motivo.

Al día siguiente se encontró con Raven que estaba bastante estresada por un examen y le contó por encima lo que había pasado. La morena le aconsejó que dejara pasar esa tarde y así las dos tendrían tiempo de pensar, que las peleas en las relaciones eran algo normal. Clarke se sentía perdida pues era la primera relación en la que estaba.

Estaba intentando estudiar en la biblioteca esa noche, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo.

-Hey-Harper le sonrió-Te he traído café-Susurró y Clarke se quedó sorprendida por el gesto.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-Siempre estás aquí-Rio y Clarke le dio un sorbo al líquido. Tenía una semana dura y necesitaba estudiar muchísimo-¿Aun no te escribe?-Preguntó sobre Lexa y Clarke negó.

-Le estoy dando su espacio… está bastante atareada.

-Tú también.

-No es lo mismo-Clarke se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Harper acabó sobre la suya.

-Si no te sabe valorar será su perdida, no la tuya-Le dijo y luego se puso de pie marchándose, dejando a Clarke muy alucinada.

Si al final Lexa tenía razón. _Mierda._

Suspiró. Bueno, no iba a decirle nada a la morena porque no quería mortificarla más. Ella estaba segura de que amaba a su novia y por supuesto que si su compañera de habitación intentaba algo ella le dejaría los límites claros.

Intentó concentrarse de nuevo en sus apuntes y escuchó su móvil vibrar. Era Lexa.

 _ **Lex:**_ Extraño tus tetas. Ellas si me entendían :(

Clarke no pudo evitar reír.

 _ **Clarke:**_ ¿Y a mí no?

 _ **Lex:**_ No, tu eres mala y no me entiendes. Ellas sí. Ellas eran mis confidentes… y extraño hablar con ellas.

 _ **Clarke:**_ Pues ellas no quieren hablar contigo si vas a enfadarte por nada.

Dos segundos después Lexa estaba llamándola así que Clarke cogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca mientras contestaba.

-Lo siento-Fue lo primero que escucho decir a Lexa-Fui un poco gilipollas antes, pero no soporto estas ganas que tengo de tenerte entre mis brazos. Y quizás veo cosas donde no las hay… yo… lo siento. No debí ponerme así.

Clarke suspiró sentándose en uno de los bancos.

-No quiero que te preocupes por cosas como esas. La única en la que pienso es en ti y en poder abrazarte cuando vuelva a verte.

-¿Si?

-Sí.

-¿Me abrazarás muy fuerte?

-Y no te soltaré jamás -Sonrió como tonta.

-Entonces date la vuelta y hazlo.

-¿Qué?

Clarke se puso de pie y la vio sonriéndole desde el otro lado del campus con el móvil en el oído. Estaba tan alta y guapa como siempre. Con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta gris. Clarke no pudo evitar correr hacia ella y lanzarse entre sus brazos, rodeándola con brazos y piernas mientras Lexa reía y le daba vueltas, apretándola con fuerza.

-Oh dios mío cuanto extrañé esto-Murmuró la morena buscando su boca. Ambas se fundieron en un beso feroz, usando sus lenguas de forma inmediata mientras Lexa seguía cargándola en sus brazos.

Los labios de Clarke devoraron los suyos y ambas gimieron de satisfacción. Clarke se separó para mirarla a los ojos y ambas rieron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía seguir un minuto más sin verte, además… creo que en dos días es el cumpleaños de una rubia hermosa-La puso en el suelo con cuidado y Clarke volvió a abrazarla, no queriendo soltarla jamás.

-Estás loca… ¿no tienes que prepararte para el mundial?

-Sí, pero no pensarás que me iba a ir al mundial sin un beso de la suerte ¿no?

Clarke rio demasiado divertida y feliz y le dio otro beso.

-Siento mucho lo de ayer, de verdad-Volvió a repetir Lexa- Había tenido un día largo y pensé que no iba a poder estar para tu cumpleaños así que estaba de malhumor.

-Sabes que lo habría entendido.

-Sí, pero me habría jodido igual-Cogió el rostro de Clarke entre sus manos-Verte por Facetime era genial pero verte ahora… dios, que preciosa eres, mi amor-Le dio un beso en los labios.

Clarke sonrió sobre sus labios.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el fin de semana?-Lexa asintió.

-Esa es la idea. Además…-Miró hacia un lado-No he venido sola.

Clarke giró la vista y vio a Costia acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera. La menor de las hermanas se acercó abrazando a la mayor, quien tenía ya el pelo casi tan largo como siempre.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó.

-Genial-Sonrió a medias-De hecho… -Miró a Lexa de forma cómplice-He hablado con papá y mamá para cambiarme de carrera, ya sabes, te lo comenté y… creo que vendré aquí a Massachusetts.

Clarke sabía perfectamente que la principal razón era Raven, pero iba a adorar tener a su hermana cerca. ¿Quién lo iba a decir hace unos cuatro meses?

-Eso es genial. Espera a que Raven se entere.

-No le cuentes nada, por favor. Quiero darle una sorpresa mañana-Miró su reloj-Me ha dicho ahora que se iba a dormir pronto. Parece que ha tenido una semana dura.

-Sí, la ha tenido-Miró entonces a su novia-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

-Siempre estás estudiando, mi amor.

-¡Por qué todo el mundo dice eso!-Las otras dos chicas rieron.

-¿Quizás porque es verdad?-Preguntó Costia con sorna.

-Eso no es verdad-Miró a Lexa de reojo-También hago otras cosas…

-Oh, y las haces muy bien-La abrazó por la espalda besándole el cuello.

-¡Asco!-Se quejó Costia alejándose.

Las dos tórtolas se miraron sonrientes.

-¿Dónde vas a quedarte?

-Es un hotel cerca.

-Bien. Pero esta noche te quiero en mi habitación.

-¿Y tú compañera de habitación?

-Duerme como un tronco.

-Mmm ¿esto es algún tipo de fantasía, señorita Griffin?

-Puede…-Se mordió el labio-Además… sé que te mueres por colarte en mi habitación.

Lexa sonrió.

-Ven a cenar con nosotras.

Clarke ni siquiera se lo pensó y se enganchó de su brazo.

-Ahora mismo iría al fin del mundo contigo, Lex.

Se besaron cariñosamente y se acercaron a la otra rubia para decidir dónde ir a comer.

Lexa soltó una risita cuando Clarke abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y la atrajo por la camiseta besándola. Ambas jadearon y Clarke le susurró que debían hacer silencio porque aunque su compañera tuviera el sueño pesado, no quería arriesgarse. Y es que tenía pensado hacer el amor con su novia sí o sí. Eso solo excitó mucho más a Lexa quien comenzó a desnudarla sin miramientos, besando enseguida su objeto de deseo.

-Oh, cuanto os extrañé mis amores-Murmuró besando y lamiendo sus pechos, haciendo que Clarke riera. Se tumbaron en la cama, jadeando y gimiendo muy bajito.

Era la primera vez que Clarke hacia algo como eso, pero claro, antes no tenía con quien hacerlo. Y adoraba que Lexa fuese la primera con la que estuviera viviendo todas esas cosas. Comenzó a desnudar a su novia y cuando ambas estuvieron desnudas debajo de la manta, cerró los ojos adorando la piel de la morena junto a la suya, sus pechos encajando sobre sus pechos y su lengua dejando un camino de fuego en su cuello.

-Te extrañé tanto que dolía-Estaba diciendo la morena-No puedo tenerte lejos, mi amor…-Esto último lo dijo con la voz entrecortada por la pasión y por los dedos de Clarke rozando su intimidad ya húmeda.

-Yo tampoco Lex-Ambas hablaban muy bajito.

Clarke miró hacia donde estaba su compañera y la vio profundamente dormida. Esto era completamente escandaloso y nunca se habría creído capaz pero sin embargo, alli estaba. Quizás el vino que habían tomado también ayudaba un poco. Vio como Lexa comenzaba a descender hasta que su cabeza se perdió debajo de la manta y arqueó el cuerpo al sentir su boca en su humedad.

-Lex…-Susurró.

-¿Mmm?

Clarke estiró el brazo hacia la mesita de noche y Lexa se detuvo sacando la cabeza, con curiosidad. Vio como la rubia sacaba una bolsita e incluso en la oscuridad pudo ver su sonrojo. La vio sacando algo de la bolsa y no pudo estar más sorprendida.

-Lo he visto y he pensado que quizás podríamos usarlo… y… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti usándolo y…-Lexa rio entre dientes demasiado divertida de verla con aquel strapon en la mano.

-¿Tú has comprado eso?

-Quiero decir, si no quieres no lo usamos…

-Espera-Lexa la detuvo cuando la vio a punto de guardarla-No he dicho eso.

-¿Lo has usado antes?

-Sí. Y créeme que saber que quieres usarlo me está excitando mucho pero…-Miró hacia un lado cerciorándose de que la otra chica estuviera aún dormida-¿Estás segura?-La besó de forma sensual.

-Muy-Gimió mordiendo su labio inferior-Me muero porque lo uses y me folles-Susurró en su oído, acariciando su espalda.

-Dios mío, voy a tener que permanecer más tiempo lejos si voy a tener estas bienvenidas-Clarke rio muy bajito observado cómo se arrodillaba para colocarse las correas. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo se ponía pero intentó ayudarla.

Se besaron una vez más y la lengua de Lexa acarició la de la rubia dentro de su boca, mientras sus dedos la preparaban con cuidado. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y ambas gimieron por la sensación cuando la sintió entrar poco a poco. Y Lexa comenzó a moverse con cuidado, pero cuando los jadeos de la rubia se hicieron más rápidos ella también aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas apoyando las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo observando como los pechos de Clarke subían y bajaban con cada penetración y como sus labios permanecían entreabiertos. Acarició sus labios con uno de sus dedos y cuando Clarke los lamió Lexa sintió que enloquecía. La sensación del roce sobre su centro placer y la imagen que tenía delante de ella estaba siendo demasiado.

Atacó el cuello de su chica y llevó una de sus manos metiéndola entre sus cuerpos, para tocar el punto más sensible de Clarke, haciendo que se aferrara a sus hombros y ahogara los sonidos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta en su cuello.

-¿Te gusta?-Le susurro Lexa al oído, y no tuvo respuesta verbal, pero sintió las manos de Clarke en sus glúteos, apretándolos, apremiándola a que no parara. Sonrió y mordió su mentón-Tienes que ser más silenciosa, mi amor…-Le dijo al escucharla jadear más fuerte.

-No puedo, dios, Lex… ¡mmm!

Besó sus labios para ahogar allá los gemidos y se movió aún más rápido, haciendo que Clarke mordiera su hombro y su cuerpo se tensara, sintiéndola temblar un par de veces antes de caer desplomada en el colchón. Lexa sentía el sudor recorrer su espalda y cuando Clarke abrió los ojos y su mirada se cruzó con la suya, fue más de lo que pudo soportar, gimió muy bajito y se mordió el labio sintiendo que el placer también la recorría.

Se quedó sobre Clarke unos segundos, ambas muy sudadas y satisfechas y la sintió reír en su oído.

-He fantaseado con esto desde que llegue aquí-Comentó la rubia sin aliento-Tú sobre mí, sexo silencioso…

-Te estás volviendo una viciosilla, mi amor-Movió su cuerpo sudado rozando los pechos de Clarke con los suyos.

-Gracias a ti-Rio y miró de nuevo hacia donde estaba su compañera-Te dije que duerme como un tronco-Sintió a Lexa reír divertida-¿Qué?

-Estoy imaginándote en la tienda en la que compraste este juguetito…-Susurró rozando su humedad con el dildo, haciéndola suspirar de placer.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-Incapaz-Mordió sus labios-Pero puedo imaginar lo sonrojada que estabas-Le susurró muy bajito para que no pudieran escucharla.

-No estaba tan sonrojada…

-¿No?-Volvió a rozar su intimidad.

-No. Y fue muy interesante…

Lexa jadeó.

-Soy tu fiel esclava de fantasías sexuales y las cumpliremos todas.

-¿Solo las mías?

-Nadie ha dicho eso-Levantó la vista y sonrieron.

-No sé si pueda tenerte lejos otra vez.

-No pienses en eso-Comenzó a quitarse las correas.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No creerás que hemos acabado no?

-Bueno, sí que hemos acabado-Dijo y se rio de su propia broma.

Lexa la besó.

-Ahora vas a correrte en mi boca.

-Tengo un examen a primera hora, Lex…

-Bien, así estarás relajada-Le dijo y la vio perderse una vez más debajo de la manta.

* * *

 **Pero Lexa... ¿En que has transformado a nuestra Clarke? No es que me queje, ejem. Parece que a pesar de algunas peleas y contratiempos estas dos se las arreglan para tener despierta la pasión. ¡Que bellas!. ¿Y como reaccionará Raven cuando vea a su rubia? ¿Que pasará con el mundial y con la madre de Lexa? ¿Jake estará ya aceptando la nueva etapa que está viviendo Clarke? ¡Cuantas cosillas! Por cierto, ¿Que piensan? ¿Harper quiere mas que amistad o no? ¿Estaba Lexa siendo exagerada? ¡Cuéntenme!**

 **Gracias por cada comentarios amores. Nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno.**


	22. Chapter 22

Clarke sintió un dulce beso sobre su hombro derecho y luego una caricia sobre su nariz, abrió los ojos poco a poco intentando ubicarse. Las sabanas bajo su cuerpo se sentían suaves y calentitas, y lo que sea que estaba acariciando su rostro olía como… rosas. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era una rosa con la que Lexa, que se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama, acariciaba su cara mientras la miraba sonriente.

-Buenos días, cumpleañera-Le susurró moviendo la rosa hasta su cuello. Clarke amplió la sonrisa y cerró los ojos recordando la increíble noche que habían vivido en la habitación de hotel de la nadadora.

Clarke había salido de clases a las cuatro en punto y Lexa ya la estaba esperando con el auto de alquiler. La morena había insistido en llevarla a comer algo, pero Clarke no quería comer, bueno si, pero quería comer otras cosas que no eran precisamente comida. Y habían estado toda la tarde y toda la noche encerradas haciendo el amor, usando el nuevo juguetito, charlando, comiendo, mirando películas de zombis y riendo como tontas. Eso era lo que Clarke más amaba de Lexa, la facilidad con la que podía estar junto a ella, simplemente abrazadas, incluso sin decir nada, y el momento se volvía de igual forma, mágico. Habían descubierto que tenían más cosas en común de lo que creían; y cuando Lexa le susurraba poesía al oído, bueno, Clarke se sentía desfallecer. La hacía sonreír y la ponía muy caliente al mismo tiempo.

Generalmente los sábados la rubia colaboraba en el departamento de admisión de nuevos estudiantes de psicología. Normalmente, escogían a los alumnos con mejores notas, pero ese sábado había podido escaquearse y no tenía que preocuparme más que por las caricias que estaba dejando Lexa con esa preciosa rosa en su espalda. Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, pensando que nunca habría creído sentirse tan feliz.

Se giró quedando bocarriba y se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba llena de rosas, con un montón de ramos.

-Oh dios mio-Rio y miró a su chica sorprendida y llena de felicidad-¿Qué has hecho?-Lexa estaba mirando fijamente sus pechos desnudos.

-Efectivamente… ¿Qué he hecho para merecer este regalo?-Su mano se fue traviesa hasta uno estrujándolo y Clarke vio cómo se mordía el labio. Levantó la ceja y ambas rieron-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor-Se acercó dándole un beso-Todas estas son para ti-Señaló las flores-Y para vosotras también-Le habló a los pechos de Clarke como una niña y les dio un beso a cada uno haciendo que Clarke carcajeara.

-No hagas eso-Le advirtió.

-¿Por qué no?-Su rostro quedó muy cerca del de la rubia. Acarició el duro y excitado pezón con la rosa, y sonrió-Ellas no se están quejando-Las miró con deseo, muriéndose de ganas por tenerlas en su boca-De hecho…-Siguió murmurando y dejó un beso en sus labios, bajando por su cuello, levantando un poco la vista para sonreír al ver como Clarke comenzaba a excitarse-…creo que están pidiéndome a gritos estar en mi boca-Su lengua repasó uno de los pezones y sus labios comenzaron a succionar mientras Clarke se retorcía y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Sonrió sin dejar de estimular y excitar esa preciosa zona y se colocó sobre Clarke. La rubia llevó sus menos enseguida hasta sus glúteos, que estaban cubiertos por unos boxers, que deseó que desaparecieran en ese instante.

La mano de Lexa acarició el otro pecho, masajeándolo, cogiendo con sus dedos el pezón que también pedía atención. Dejó besos y pasó la lengua por su esternón y luego sobre su vientre, para acabar de nuevo en su boca, haciendo que Clarke gimiera sobre sus labios.

Apartó la sabana que separaba la zona sur, de su cuerpo y su pierna rozó su intimidad ya húmeda.

-¿Te has despertado así, cariño?-Susurró mordiendo su oreja.

-Es tu culpa…-Lexa rio llevando sus dedos hasta su humedad, penetrándola sin miramientos.

-Soy culpable de querer darte un orgasmo mañanero el día de tu cumpleaños-Respondió lamiendo luego su cuello mientras sus dedos entraban y salían. Sonrió cuando los labios de Clarke se separaron y comenzó a jadear y a gemir sin parar-¿Quieres que baje? ¿Quieres sentir mi lengua moviéndose, haciendo que te corras?

-Sí, quiero tu boca, Lex… te quiero allí abajo-Dijo Clarke entre gemidos y Lexa obedeció sin dejar de sonreír, sintiendo que también comenzaba a humedecerse.

Dejó besos entre sus labios íntimos y abrió la boca saboreándolo todo, sintió los dedos de Clarke hundirse en su pelo y comenzó a mover su lengua, gimiendo por la satisfacción de tener el sabor de Clarke en su boca, de poder sentirla tan suave y mojada.

Mientras movía su lengua, sus manos masajeaban sus pechos sin parar, y Clarke aumentó el volumen de sus gritos haciendo reír a Lexa una vez más. Últimamente tenía menos reparos en dejarse llevar, y los sonidos que hacía cuando hacían el amor la volvían completamente loca.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Lexa murmuró un "mierda" sobre la intimidad de Clarke. Sintió como la mano de Clarke la cogía con fuerza del pelo sin dejar que se moviera.

-No abras-Jadeó y Lexa volvió sonrió, introduciendo dos de sus dedos, al sentirla tan excitada y dilatada. Clarke gimió muy fuerte y la puerta volvió a sonar. Lexa sabía exactamente que probablemente era el desayuno que había pedido, pero estaba claro que su exigente novia no iba a dejar que se levantara de esa cama hasta haber estallado en un delicioso orgasmo, y ella no era quien para discutirle eso, porque estaba muriéndose por sentir como se corría en sus dedos y en su boca. Arqueó los dedos penetrando más rápido, encantada con el sonido húmedo de sus dedos entrando y saliendo. Gimió satisfecha al percibir el sabor dulzón de Clarke y sintió como se aferraba de nuevo de su pelo, arqueándose y gritando al explotar de forma devastadora. Lexa dejó un par de lametones antes de gatear hasta su boca y besar sus labios.

La puerta sonó una vez más y ambas suspiraron. Lexa la miró sonriente y se limpió un poco la comisura del labio, poniéndose de pie. Le habría encantado desnudarse y seguir haciéndole el amor a su a chica pero la verdad era que tenía hambre y aparentemente el servicio al cuarto no dejaría de tocar la puerta.

Lexa le dijo al hombre que ya metía ella el carrito y este la miró con una mueca divertida. Probablemente habría escuchado el escándalo de Clarke. Eso la hizo sonreír. Bueno, que todos se enteraran que la rubia de la habitación 101 había tenido un mañanero bastante bueno.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Le preguntó Clarke aún sobre la cama con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos velados. El placer parecía salir por sus poros.

-De que probablemente te han escuchado gritar hasta la recepción.

Clarke se tapó la cara con la almohada y Lexa siguió riendo.

-¿Es el desayuno?-Se apoyó en ambos codos mirando. No tenía ganas de levantarse la verdad.

-Sí, pero es sorpresa.

-¿Es sorpresa? ¿Cuántas sorpresas me vas a dar hoy?

-Muchas, ahora ve al baño o algo mientras yo preparo esto.

-Lexa, se supone que te lo traen preparado.

-No me discutas-Clarke rio poniéndose de pie, colocándose una de las camisetas de baloncesto de Lexa que estaba tirada por allí, acercándose luego a las flores, oliéndolas, adorando el detalle.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con tantas flores?

-Admirarlas-Lexa parecía concentrada-¡No mires!

Clarke levantó las manos.

-Vale, vale-Rio yendo hacia el baño.

Lexa preparó todo divertida y miró luego su creación satisfecha.

-Perfecto-Se dijo, y vio a Clarke saliendo del baño, estirándose perezosamente.

-Dios estoy agotada.

-Es tu culpa, eres una insaciable, pequeña.

Clarke le mostró el dedo medio y Lexa se puso la mano en el pecho sorprendida.

-¿Es un gesto obsceno lo que acabas de hacer? Parece que los veinte años te están cayendo bien- Clarke puso los ojos en blanco-Cierra los ojos-Le advirtió y Clarke lo hizo con un suspiro.

-De verdad no sé por qué tanto misterio.

Lexa se acercó dando saltitos y la cogió de la mano, colocándola delante de la pequeña mesa en donde había preparado todo. Le ordenó a Clarke que abriera los ojos y esta lo hizo, riendo sin poder evitarlo al ver lo que había hecho la morena. Había unas tortitas que tenían un toque de crema batida y sobre esta una cereza, haciendo las veces de unos pechos. En otro plato había colocado dos huevos fritos como ojos y un poco de beicon en forma de sonrisa. Y por último, había colocado trozos de frutas que ponían "Feliz cumple. Te amo".

-Eres muy tonta-Se giró y se abrazó a su cuello. Lexa dejó besos en su mejilla.

-Solo lo soy contigo.

-Más te vale-Se miraron y Clarke le robó un beso-Este ha sido el mejor despertar de cumpleaños que he tenido.

-Mmm… me pregunto a qué se debe…

-Al desayuno, por supuesto-Lexa rio dándole otro beso.

La morena se acercó a la mesa y señaló las tortitas.

-¿Te gustan? Es un homenaje a mis dos manjares favoritos-Alzó las cejas varias veces mirando sus pechos, acercándose para apretarlos con sus manos-Porque vosotros también estáis de cumpleaños-Alzó la vista y vio a Clarke riéndose.

-Voy a comenzar a pensar que las quieres más a ellas que a mí.

-Bueno, ellas no discuten…-Comenzó a decir y Clarke le pegó, haciéndola reír. La morena la cogió por la cintura y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Pero lo importante es que son parte de ti-Dijo con ojos inocentes.

-Ya, ahora arréglalo-Lexa comenzó a besarle las mejillas pero Clarke la apartó riendo.

Se sentaron a desayunar mientras Lexa charlaba con Anya, quien estaba furiosa porque se había escapado ese fin de semana. Pero se había levantado muy pronto para seguir su entrenamiento en el gimnasio del hotel y luego ir nadar un poco a la piscina. Quizás no era el entrenamiento de siempre, pero sin duda la mantendría activa y en forma ese par de días.

-Esta noche saldremos con Costia y Raven-Le comentó Lexa a Clarke, llevándose un trozo de fruta a la boca.

-¿A dónde?

-A bailar-Dijo con una sonrisa-Y a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo esas dos?

* * *

Raven había gritado de forma histérica y había corrido en medio del campus cuando había visto a Costia acercarse con una sonrisa. Todos se le habían quedado mirando pero a la latina no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que Costia estaba allí, con ese cabello rubio largo, su sonrisa devastadora y una camiseta de Bring Me The Horizon. Se aferró su cuello y ambas rieron. Raven le había reclamado que no le avisara la noche anterior que había llegado a lo que Costia le había contestado que prefería tenerla con las pilas recargadas al día siguiente. Se habían ido a comer y Raven había decidido saltarse todas sus clases esa mañana. Costia había insistido en que no lo hiciera, pero aparentemente la morena era una cabeza dura y ella prefirió no comenzar una discusión, de todas formas solo sería un día.

Raven había gritado otra vez cuando Costia le había contado sus planes, haciendo que todos en la cafetería se giraran para mirarla mientras gritaba:

-¡Mi novia se muda aquí muy pronto! ¡Voy a follar a diario!-Costia solo había reído y luego de un poco más de paseo, Raven la había empotrado contra la pared de uno de los pasillos, y habían acabado en la habitación de la morena. Estaba claro que no iban a esperar a que acabara el día para poder sentirse.

Posteriormente, habían pasado toda la tarde recorriendo algunos lugares de interés, mientras charlaban y charlaban, sobre todo, del futuro. Raven veía a Costia mejor que nunca, y la rubia le repetía que era gracias a ella, pero Raven no lo entendía, ella no había hecho nada, lo único que había hecho era enamorarse perdidamente de ella, amarla con el último poro de su piel.

Y ahora estaban en la zona de la piscina del hotel, Raven tomando el sol bocabajo y Costia mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿No deberías estar estudiando para el lunes?-Le preguntó mirando lo precioso que se veía su culo con ese bikini-No es que me esté quejando de las vistas…-Raven abrió un ojo.

-No necesito estudiar.

-Ah… me olvidaba que tienes un coeficiente intelectual por encima del resto.

-Debería estar en la nasa o algo… pero soy demasiado vaga-Costia rio dándole una nalgada.

-Pero estás muy buena, eso lo compensa todo.

-Solo me quieres por mi culo-Se quejó con tristeza fingida.

-Te quiero porque eres perfecta.

-Nadie es perfecto, cuchi.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Raven que había cerrado los ojos abrió uno otra vez.

-Que nadie es perfecto…

-No, luego de eso.

-Cuchi…

-Qué demonios…-Carcajeó-No vas a llamarme así, te lo prohíbo-Raven rio.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es… ñoño y horrible.

-No lo es, es lindo. Cuchi…-Le lanzó un beso y Costia meneó la cabeza mirando a su chica embobada.

-Como me llames así delante de alguien te dejo-Sentenció con una sonrisa.

-Será nuestro secreto.

-Hablo en serio.

-No es verdad, nadie deja a Raven Reyes.

-¿Nunca te han dejado?

-Nop-Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-No te creo.

-¿Por qué no?-Rio-Estoy demasiado buena y soy demasiado increíble para que alguien quiera dejarme.

-Bueno, eso es verdad…-Acarició su brazo y Raven abrió los ojos sonriéndole-Oye, Rae…-Costia se puso seria de repente-Nunca me has hablado de tus padres…-Vio a la latina tragando hondo. No quería presionarla a contarle nada pero era verdad que tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Hablo con ellos de vez en cuando por teléfono.

-¿Y no los ves desde que se fueron…?

-No se fueron, los echaron como a unos perros-Apretó la mandíbula-Luego de tener media vida viviendo aquí…

-Ya sabes cómo son los de inmigración con esas cosas.

-Fue injusto, fue injusto que yo tuviera que ir a sistema teniendo a dos padres asombrosos que me adoraban.

Costia sonrió a media pasando su dedo por el ceño fruncido de Raven, relajando su expresión.

-Tuviste suerte entonces, de tener padres como esos…

-Los tuyos también te adoran.

-No lo creo-Miró al frente con un suspiro pero luego volvió a mirar a su chica-De todas formas no estamos hablando de los míos, sino de los tuyos-Raven estuvo callada algunos segundos hasta que dijo:

-Si los conocieras los adorarías.

-Espero poder hacerlo un día entonces.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Si vamos a vivir en Nueva York, me encantaría conocer a los padres de mi futura mujer.

-¿Futura mujer?

-No pensarías que viviríamos en el pecado ¿no?-Raven carcajeó.

-Somos bolleras, Costia.

-Bueno, yo lo soy, tu eres un hibrido-Raven le pegó pero sentía su corazón latir muy rápido.

-Los adorarías…

-Podríamos ir a visitarlos a México.

-No tengo pasta…

-No la necesitas.

-No voy a dejar que pagues eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-No me parece razón suficiente.

-Costia…

-¿Qué?-La miró seria-Te quiero, y nada me haría más feliz que llevarte a ver a las personas que tú más quieres en el mundo.

Raven se apoyó en ambos codos mirándola y bajó la visto sintiendo que sus ojos ardían. Costia sonrió a medias acariciando su mejilla.

-Déjame darte la felicidad que te han negado estos años, Rae-La latina alzó la vista.

-Solo si tú me dejas darte la que te han quitado a ti.

-Creo que tenemos un trato-Se acercó y besó dulcemente a su chica.

* * *

El club estaba atestado, era uno de los más concurridos de la ciudad, pero Lexa había logrado conseguir sitio en la zona vip debido a que el dueño del lugar era un fanático de la natación y del equipo olímpico de natación de los Estados Unidos. Clarke no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al ver a Lexa firmándole una foto. Adoraba ese tipo de atención, y ella adoraba a veces lo engreída que podía ser, porque en el fondo sabía que era una persona con un corazón enorme… solo que algo presumida. Esa tarde Lexa había llamado al hospital para saber si había algún cambio con respecto a la situación de su madre y le habían dicho que todo seguía igual; Clarke la había reconfortado diciéndole que lo importante era que no había empeorado.

Miró el brazalete que Lexa le había regalado. Probablemente se había gastado un montón de dinero en regalos, y Clarke se lo había reclamado, pero Lexa simplemente la había besado y la había camelado diciéndole que la mujer de su vida merecía todo eso y más; y luego de eso la rubia no pudo discutir más.

Por otro lado, el regalo de Raven, junto con alguna que otra cosa, había sido una identificación falsa en la que aseguraba que Clarke tenía veintitrés. Por lo que no tuvo problemas en entrar al club. Al principio la rubia había estado muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero cuando los shots y las cervezas comenzaron a llegar y la música comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, se olvidó completamente de todo. La música siempre había sido su escape, y no sabía porque no solía salir a bailar más seguido, bueno, si lo sabía, antes estaba consumida en responsabilidades y clases… hasta que Lexa había llegado y la había hecho sentirse viva.

Sintió las manos de la morena en sus caderas mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. Estaba detrás de su cuerpo y Clarke se movió rozando su trasero con la pelvis de la morena, quien se quedó quieta mirándola moverse.

-Eres lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida-Le susurró al oído y Clarke rio girándose para mirarla a los ojos. Se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído:

-Eso es porque ya estás borracha-Lexa la atradjo mas a su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda.

-No, es porque lo eres y me tienes muy mal-Clarke volvió a reír y siguieron bailando mientras Lexa le robaba besos y mientras Costia y Raven también bailaban a su lado.

La zona VIP estaba en la parte de arriba y prácticamente estaban solas con unos cómodos sofás y muchas bebidas. Bailaron y tomaron un poco más, y un rato después, Clarke se dejó caer sobre el sofá para coger aliento. Lexa parecía no querer parar y se juntó con Raven quien también seguía desfasando, mientras Costia se sentaba al lado de su hermana.

Clarke la miró con cariño.

-Gracias por el libro, Cos-Se acercó para hablarle por encima del ruido de la música.

-No es nada, sé que te gustan esas chorradas de poesía-Clarke sonrió y se dio cuenta de que Costia no había probado una gota de alcohol. Se sentía orgullosa y se preguntó si no estarían siendo demasiado egoístas al tomar delante de ella de esa forma. Sabía que su hermana lo estaba haciendo muy bien pero este tipo de tentación no era buena.

-¿Quieres que le diga a las chicas que se lleven las bebidas…?-Costia la miró divertida por su preocupación.

-No hace falta.

-Sé que no debe ser fácil…

-La verdad es que si lo es. No quiero volver a lo de antes. No digo que a veces… ya sabes, no sienta ganas de mandar todo a la mierda pero tengo cosas por las que luchar…-Dijo mirando a Raven y Clarke miró en esa dirección sonriendo también.

Colocó su mano sobre la de Costia.

-Sabes que me tienes para lo que sea ¿verdad? –Costia asintió.

-Lo sé, y tú a mí. Realmente todo ese tiempo en rehabilitación me hizo darme cuenta de que tú nunca tuviste la culpa de nada. De hecho, creo que papá y mamá también te hicieron muy infeliz, porque ahora te veo con Lexa y estás diferente, más relajada… más feliz.

-Papá y mamá hicieron lo que pudieron, Cos.

-¿Papá aun no te habla?-Clarke apartó la vista-¿Ni siquiera te ha felicitado por tu cumpleaños? –Clarke se encogió de hombros-No me lo puedo creer-Dijo irónica y apretó los dedos de Clarke-Tú no estás haciendo nada malo.

-Lo sé.

-Papá puede ser tan imbécil…

-Costia…

-¿Qué? Es verdad.

-Pero es nuestro padre.

-Eso no quita que sea imbécil.

-Le estoy dando tiempo.

-Y una mierda-Apretó la mandíbula y miró a Clarke-Estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas decidido hacer por fin lo que tú quieres y no lo que ellos quieren.

Clarke se sintió conmovida.

-Y yo estoy orgullosa de que seas mi hermana y de ver que eres tan fuerte.

-Venga, no empecemos con las ñoñerías que es muy pronto-Rio y le desordenó el pelo a Clarke-Ve a seguir desfasando por una vez en tu vida-Clarke le sacó la lengua y se unió a Lexa y a Raven mientras Costia se quedaba allí mirándola con amor, un amor fraternal que siempre había sentido, pero que sus propios demonios se encargaban de ocultar.

* * *

Clarke entró en su habitación el lunes por la mañana, mientras charlaba con Lexa y escuchaba a Costia gritar que eran asquerosas porque se habían despedido hacía veinte minutos y ya estaban hablando una vez más.

-Dile que sé muy bien que ella también está escribiéndole a Raven-Lexa rio y se lo dijo a Costia.

-No ha respondido, pero se está riendo.

-¿Me llamas cuando lleguéis a San Diego?

-Claro-Suspiró-¿La pasaste bien el fin de semana?

-Fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido-Giró la vista y vio a Harper preparando su bolso con libros para irse a clases-Hey, hola-La saludó pero la otra chica la miró sobre su hombro y la ignoró, saliendo luego. Clarke frunció el ceño pero no le dio demasiada importancia-Gracias por todo, Lex, de verdad, te adoro muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti mi amor. Creo que ahora va a costarme más estar lejos de ti. Anya va a odiarme pero voy a tener que escaparme otro fin de semana-Clarke rio.

-Me encantaría.

-Tú también puedes venir…

-Yo no soy la que tiene dinero aquí…-Lexa bufó.

-Tampoco es que sea rica.

-Ajá…

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

-Te llamo luego, pequeña-Le lanzó un beso y Clarke se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa.

Si, había sido duro verla irse una vez más, pero recordar todo lo que habían vivido, la hacía sentirse emocionada. Aunque el domingo había tenido una resaca horrible, Lexa se había asegurado de que se sintiera mejor, con un día en la piscina. Costia y Raven también habían estado y había pasado un post-cumpleaños fantástico.

Suspiró y se dio una ducha rápida, sin dejar de tararear y sentirse feliz. Miró las fotos que se habían tomado todas ese fin de semana, y volvió a sonreír. Preparó también sus libros y salió dispuesta a dirigirse a clases, cuando escucho su nombre en el pasillo.

Se giró y vio a un hombre canoso acercándose, Clarke sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte… se preguntó dónde.

-¿Clarke Griffin?

-Sí, soy yo-El hombre tenía una mueca severa.

-Soy el subdirector Hollis. La junta de la universidad la ha estado esperando, si fuese tan amable de acompañarme…

-¿Qué? ¿La junta?

-Han presentado una queja en la que aseguran que ha cometido una infracción.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué infracción?

-Como sabrá, no pueden haber chicos en las habitaciones de las chicas…-Comentó con voz gruesa, en forma de reprimenda-…y se nos ha informado que usted ha traído un chico aquí. Así que para aclarar la situación…

-Espere, espere-Dijo confundida-¿Quién ha presentado tal queja?

-Esa información es confidencia- _Y una mierda_. Clarke ya sabía exactamente quien había sido…

-Acompáñeme, por favor. No tenemos toda la mañana-Le dijo el hombre ya con poca paciencia, girándose para que Clarke lo siguiera.

* * *

 **Siento haber tardado mas de lo normal esta vez, pero quienes me siguen en twitter sabrán que he tenido una semana ocupada y que además se presentaron otros inconvenientes pero bueno aquí está el capitulo.**

 **¿Soy la unica que muere de amor con Lexa? Está coladisima por la rubia y Clarke por ella y son tan bonitas *suspira* ¿Habrá sido Harper la que abrió su bocota? ¿Y que pasará ahora? ¿Se meterá Clarke en problemas? ¿Que habrá pensado el del servicio a la habitación de los gritos de Clarke? ¿Y Costia y Raven planeando un viaje a México?**

 **Mil gracias como siempre por todos los comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo *guiño***

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	23. Chapter 23

Clarke miró a los hombres y mujeres que tenía delante y estrujó sus manos sobre la mesa. Todos la miraban fijamente, y de verdad podía sentir que estaban juzgándola… ¡Estaban juzgándola por algo que ni siquiera era cierto!. Además… ¿no sabían que la gente metía chicos y chicas todo el tiempo en sus habitaciones? Era una estúpida regla, allí todos eran adultos ¿Qué más les daba?. Iba a matar a Harper… iba a…

-Señorita Griffin-La voz gruesa del Rector la sacó de sus pensamientos-¿Qué tiene que decir con respecto a estas alegaciones?-Preguntó, todas las miradas aún clavadas en ella. Clarke carraspeó retorciendo aún sus manos.

-Que son absolutamente falsas, y me encantaría saber quién fue la persona que se atrevió a inventar algo así-El hombre ajustó sus gafas y la miró incrédulo.

-Como sabrá, no estaría aquí si no hubiésemos hecho nuestras respectivas investigaciones. Romper las reglas de los dormitorios es algo muy grave y que en nuestra universidad nos tomamos en serio. Además, ya que usted es una alumna ejemplar por supuesto le damos el beneficio de la duda…

-Pues no lo parece-Interrumpió cruzándose de brazo. El hombre la miró en forma de reprimenda por su actitud.

-Clarke, otros alumnos nos han asegurado que te vieron entrar a tu habitación con alguien en una situación… comprometedora y que luego se escucharon ruidos… sexuales-Explicó una mujer de mediana edad y con el rostro serio, que se había presentado como la Directora Docente.

-¿En eso van a basar estas acusaciones? ¿En me dijeron, nos contaron, te vieron?. Disculpad pero la verdad es que ahora mismo mi credibilidad en esta junta no es demasiada…

-Jovencita-Esta vez fue el vicerrector quien intervino-Le recomiendo que modere un poco su actitud y su tono de voz. Está hablando con las autoridades de esa universidad sobre un tema sumamente serio y delicado.

Clarke cogió aire y apretó la mandíbula.

-No ha habido ningún chico en mi habitación-Contestó simplemente y levantó la vista mirando a todos los presentes-Nunca he metido ningún chico y no lo haré.

-¿Entonces quién era la persona con quien fue vista presuntamente?

-Esa era mi novia-Dijo sin más y todos la miraron sin pestañear-Porque me gustan las chicas, no los chicos, o al menos eso creo. Así que, hasta donde sé, no he roto ninguna regla porque era una chica y la regla dice que deben ser compañeros del sexo opuesto.

Todos abrieron la boca para hablar pero volvieron a cerrarla, casi como si se hubiesen quedado sin nada que decir.

-¿Puedo retirarme ahora?

-No-El rector la miró aún sin pestañear-De igual forma ha roto las reglas- La mujer se acercó para susurrarle algo, aparentemente estaba diciendo que en realidad la regla hacía alusión a chicos en dormitorios de chicas. Clarke suspiró esperando a que terminaran de deliberar-Su caso quedará pendiente de revisión, señorita Griffin-Dijo finalmente-Le recomendaría que cuidara su conducta a partir de ahora. En Harvad estamos intentando formar personas exitosas y este tipo de conductas indecorosas no son propias de los valores que tenemos en esta universidad-Clarke frunció el ceño.

-¿Está refiriéndose a mi sexualidad?-La cara del rector se puso muy roja.

-Por supuesto que no, señorita. Estoy refiriéndome a introducir personas ajenas a nuestro campus para realizar actos lascivos…-Clarke dejó de escuchar y se preguntó qué pensaría Lexa cuando ella le contara todo esto. Probablemente iba a reírse mucho, pero también iba a enfadarse y la verdad es que la morena ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza con lo de su madre y las competencias como para que ella también le agregara cosas. Igual se lo comentaría luego.

Finalmente permitieron que se retirara y tuvo que soportar las miradas de los que estaban en el pasillo, quienes probablemente ya sabrían toda la historia de cómo Clarke había metido a un supuesto chico a su habitación. Casi podía escucharlos cuchicheando. Tenía ganas de gritar que no había metido a ningún chico, que a ella le gustaban las tetas y el…suspiró. No valía la pena realmente.

-¡Rubia mía!-Raven se acercó, parecía sin aliento-Acabo de salir del laboratorio y me dicen que te han traído ante la junta por una falta disciplinaria… ¿has metido a un chico en tu habitación?-Preguntó anonadada-Porque mira, yo te voy a apoyar, pero hacerle eso a Lexa con lo bien que se ha portado…-Clarke la miró de forma fulminante.

-Raven ¿en serio crees que voy a meter a un chico en mi habitación?-Le dio con la mano en la frente y la latina arrugó el gesto frotándose la piel lastimada.

-Oye, yo que sé. Últimamente te veo muy despierta sexualmente hablando y quizás querías probar algo…-Clarke comenzó a caminar-Oye ¿A dónde vas?

-A Clases-Dijo sin más y Raven la cogió del brazo.

-Lo siento, estaba bromeando ¿vale?-Rio-Claramente sé que la persona en cuestión es Lexa-Suspiró-Como si no supiera que es la única que te hace gritar por las noches-Clarke casi sonríe en medio de su enojo-¿Qué te han dicho los estirados?

-Pues se han quedado de piedra cuando les he dicho que en realidad había metido en mi habitación a mi novia-Raven carcajeó-Y me han dicho que quedará pendiente de revisión-Clarke notó que le ardían los ojos de repente y se sintió agobiada-Rae, eso va a lucir fatal en mi expediente ¿entiendes? Tengo notas buenas, trabajos sociales, extracurriculares, actividades y ahora una revisión de algo que ni siquiera es cierto-Bufó-Si al final Lexa tenía razón.

-A ver-Raven la cogió por los hombros-Todo se va a aclarar y esto no quedará en tu expediente ¿vale?-Clarke sintió aun ganas de llorar-No te preocupes, esto no te va a afectar en nada-Ladeó la cabeza-¿Sobre qué tenía razón Lexa?-Clarke abrazó a su amiga.

-Ojalá no te hubiesen cambiado de habitación, te extraño-Raven sonrió a medias devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Yo también, pero al menos me he salvado de escucharte a ti y a Lexa follando-Clarke rio entre lágrimas y acabó pegándole.

-Probablemente te habrías salvado de todas formas porque no habrías estado en la habitación sino retozando con mi querida hermana-La latina comenzó a reír.

-Ahí me has cogido-La abrazó con más fuerza-Venga, te invito un café y luego te vas a tus clases-La cogió del brazo de forma cariñosa pero fueron interceptadas.

-Señorita Griffin-Clarke alzó la vista y vio a al Profesor Kane mirándola con cariño. Era su profesor favorito y con el que más confianza tenía. Hacía poco le había dejado caer que quizás la dejara trabajar con él algunas veces luego de clases, convirtiéndola poco a poco en su asistente. Un trabajo que Clarke se moría por tener ya que solían tenerlo solo los alumnos más avanzados y te daba muchos más créditos. Además era remunerado y Clarke sabía que era una buena forma de dejar de depender de sus padres.

-Profesor, Kane, hola.

-¿Podría tener unas palabras con usted?-Clarke miró a Raven.

-Te espero en la cafetería-Le dijo la latina dejándolos solos en las áreas del campus.

-Me he enterado de lo sucedido-Clarke se cogió el puente de la nariz.

-¿Es que no se puede mantener nada en secreto en esta universidad?-Kane sonrió a medias.

-Debes entender que siendo tú una alumna excelente y con un comportamiento impecable…

-Todo fue un malentendido, no he metido ningún chico a mi habitación, se lo aseguro-Kane la miró divertido.

-Te creo, Clarke-Le aseguró-Pero no estoy aquí para hablar sobre eso.

-¿Ah no?-Clarke estaba confundida.

-He corregido tu examen y estoy sorprendido y preocupado-La preocupación se notaba realmente en su rostro-Has sacado una nota muy baja, poco propia de ti-Clarke sintió que sus ojos ardían de nuevo-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estabas enferma? ¿No has entendido el contenido?-Clarke apartó la vista. Lo que había ocurrido era que Lexa había llegado por sorpresa y ella se había olvidado de sus responsabilidades porque no quería perder la oportunidad de pasar tiempo junto a ella. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan irresponsable y descuidada?

-No, yo…-Cogió su bolso con fuerza-La verdad es que no tengo una excusa, profesor Kane, solo… le aseguro que no va a volver a suceder yo…-Carraspeó-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de mejorar esa nota?

-Podríamos hablarlo-Asintió-Pero eso no es lo importante aquí, lo importante es que tu estés centrada, Clarke. Eres de las mejores alumnas que han pasado por esta universidad y serás una profesional increíble. No dejes que nada te distraiga de lo que realmente quieres.

-Sí, señor-Asintió y Kane colocó la mano en su hombro.

-Enfócate-Clarke asintió y el profesor Marcus se despidió diciéndole que la vería en clases. Clarke se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos. En realidad había estado muy distraída y muy poco enfocada. Esto era por lo que ella había trabajado durante toda su vida y ahora lo estaba echando por la borda.

Caminó hacia la cafetería pensando que quizás el problema era que no sabía cómo tener una novia y estar en la universidad al mismo tiempo. Si, la gente lo hacía todo el tiempo, pero ella sentía de pronto que su relación con Lexa le quitaba mucha energía, muchos pensamientos que podría estar dedicando a estudiar. Se sintió fatal por pensar así. Y más luego del fin de semana estupendo que había pasado junto a ella y como Lexa se había esforzado en hacerla sentir especial. Pero esa sensación de estarse perdiendo, de ya no ser ella misma estaba inundando su pecho y tuvo que detenerse y apoyar las manos en las rodillas mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Quizás era que simplemente su día había empezado como una mierda, quizás luego, cuando estuviera más calmada podría pensarlo con más claridad y quizás esa sensación ya no existiría.

Vio a Raven sentada en la cafetería con dos cafés sobre la mesa y suspiró secándose las lágrimas. No le apetecía comentarle lo que estaba experimentando a nadie, así que simplemente siguió caminando y le escribió un mensaje a Raven diciéndole que al final se había ido a clases.

* * *

Lexa llegó a su entrenamiento extra de la semana que compartía junto a Octavia y se extrañó al no ver a Lincoln por ningún lado. Generalmente siempre llegaba antes para prepararlo todo y machacar a ambas chicas cuando estas llegaban. Miró en dirección al trampolín para asegurarse de que no estuviese allí sentado como muchas veces, pero no estaba.

Se encaminó hacia la oficina para asegurarse de que no había mezclado horarios. Estaba casi segura de que habían acordado ese día ya que era el único día en el que Octavia y ella no tenían clases por la tarde. Abrió la puerta como siempre hacia y…

-Lincoln…-Dijo y se quedó de piedra al ver la escena. El hombre estaba con una chica que estaba de espaldas al escritorio y estaban en una situación bastante comprometedora, con la lengua de su entrenador dentro de la boca de la chica y…-¡OH DIOS MIO!-Gritó Lexa al darse cuenta de que era Octavia. Se llevó la mano a la boca por la impresión y notó como ambos colocaban la ropa en su lugar-¡ESTAIS FOLLANDO!-Volvió a gritar señalándolos.

-¡Shhh!-Lincoln se acercó cerrando la puerta a espaldas de Lexa. Octavia se pasó la mano por el pelo de forma nerviosa y Lexa rio al ver su rostro enrojecido.

-Oh vamos, si yo siempre supe que esto iba a pasar. Quitad esas caras de agobio-Miró a su amiga-Te has tardado lo tuyo-Le sonrió.

-Cállate-Octavia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eh…-Lincoln carraspeó-Te agradecería que…-Lexa le puso un dedo en el pecho.

-Más te vale que la trates bien porque si no te cortaré una mano-Le advirtió-Y no os preocupéis, no voy a decir nada-Los miró y los vio muy tensos-¿En serio?-Rio-Dejad la tensión que tampoco es como si no supiera acerca de vuestras miraditas…-Suspiró-Voy a… esperar afuera para empezar-Lincoln asintió y ambos vieron a Lexa salir.

Octavia y él se miraron y sonrieron.

-No va a decir nada-Dijo Octavia muy segura.

-Lo sé-Se acercó con una sonrisa-No es eso lo que me preocupa-Cogió a la chica por la cintura y la besó con fuerza en los labios. Quería seguir besándola por horas. De hecho Lexa los había encontrado en esa situación porque no habían podido contenerse luego de por fin haber dejado que las cosas se volvieran intimas e intensas una semana atrás. La verdad era que ya habían llegado al límite y habían tenido que dejar que pasara-Lo que me preocupa es tenerla pegada en el culo haciendo sus bromitas… -Octavia rio abrazándose a su cuello.

-Intentaré controlarla.

-Buena suerte con eso-Volvieron a reír y Lincoln la besó una vez más mirándola luego con cariño-¿Nos vemos luego en mi casa?

-Puedes apostarlo-Lo cogió por la parte de atrás del cuello besándolo, abriendo la boca para que Lincoln la besara de esa forma exquisita que le aflojaba las piernas y hacía que se humedeciera. Sabía que el sexo con él sería fantástico, pero había sobrepasado sus expectativas.

-Esto…-Lexa se asomó en la puerta interrumpiéndolos-No es que quiera ser aguafiestas, pero tenemos solo dos horas para entrenar y necesito prepararme para ganar el mundial. Porque obviamente voy a ganarlo.

Ambos suspiraron separándose y se miraron de forma cómplice. Que Lexa lo supiera en realidad lo hacía más fácil.

Por supuesto que Lexa no perdió la oportunidad para meterse con ellos aprovechando el hecho de que solo estaban ellos tres solos, pero únicamente por momentos, porque Octavia pudo observar que estaba algo seria y preocupada. No podía culparla, la situación con su madre no mejoraba y los médicos le estaban comenzando a recomendar que la dejara ir, que probablemente ya no hubiera nada que pudiera hacerse…

Cuando ambas estaban en los vestuarios se acercó a la morena que ya estaba vestida y estaba sentada sobre el banco que estaba frente a los casilleros, mirando el teléfono fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Todo bien?-Lexa levantó la vista y vio a Octavia sentándose a su lado.

-No tan bien como tu pero…-Dijo y sonrió cuando vio que su amiga ponía los ojos en blanco-De verdad me alegro que hayáis dado el paso.

-Sí, bueno, aún es nuevo y tal…-Suspiró hondamente y Lexa amplió la sonrisa.

-Ese suspiro suena a que te ha dejado seca-Octavia rio pegándole.

-Pues la verdad es que si-Lexa pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Octavia.

-Estoy contenta por ti, O.

-No se lo cuentes aún a Bell…-Le advirtió.

-Mis labios están sellados-Volvió a mirar el móvil con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?-Lexa apretó los labios.

-Clarke está muy rara esta semana. Y no entiendo nada, estuve allí para su cumpleaños y estaba todo bien.

-¿Y qué te dice?

-Que está muy liada con la universidad-Octavia sonrió.

-Déjala respirar, Lex.

-No es eso, O. No es que quiera que esté pendiente de mi todo el día, de verdad no es eso-Le explicó-Es simplemente que la noto distante, incluso por facetime. Siento que hay algo que no me está diciendo… como si de pronto estuviera infeliz, como si algo le molestase.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con la distancia?

-No lo sé-Apoyó ambos brazos en sus rodillas-Puede ser…-Cerró los ojos-Tenia tanto miedo de involucrarme de esta forma con alguien por estas cosas. Por la incertidumbre, el temor…-Alzó la vista y Octavia vio el miedo en sus ojos-Odio sentir esta dependencia a veces, esta necesidad de ella. Siempre he sido alguien independiente…

-No es dependencia, es amor.

-¿Y si ella se ha dado cuenta de que no siente lo mismo?

-Lex, Lex-Colocó su mano sobre la pierna de su amiga-Cálmate, no asumas cosas. Si la última vez que os visteis todo estaba bien probablemente no sea nada. Quizás de verdad está muy ocupada. Recuerda que va a una universidad muy exigente y la conoces, es alguien acostumbrada a la excelencia.

-Lo sé-Asintió y sacudió la cabeza-Probablemente tienes razón.

-Nunca pensé verte así por nadie-Rio Octavia de repente.

-Lo estas disfrutando ¿verdad?

-Mucho-Lexa sonrió a medias y miró su reloj.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Anya y luego iré a ver a mi madre.

-¿Sin cambios?-Lexa negó y Octavia resopló, el teléfono de Lexa no dejaba de vibrar-¿Quién te escribe tanto? ¿Es Clarke?-Lexa rio.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Chicas…

-¿Chicas?

-Chicas.

-Lexa…

-¿Qué?-La miró divertida-Que ellas me escriban no quiere decir que yo les responda. Incluso Azahara ha intentado contactarme…-Puso una mueca-Es difícil, pero no imposible.

-Pórtate bien.

-Siempre lo hago.

-Ya…-Octavia cogió sus cosas y se despidió de su amiga con un abrazo. Lexa la vio marcharse y se rio divertida de sí misma. Ni siquiera le interesaba mirar los mensajes de las chicas que ahora le escribían en manada al enterarse de que Clarke no estaba por los alrededores. No sabía si sentirse orgullo o estúpida, por estar tan pillada. Tenía miedo, miedo de lo abrumador que estaba siendo todo, pero la forma en la que se sentía cuando estaba junto a Clarke, hacía que todo valiera la pena.

* * *

Clarke se sentía bastante estresada, el semestre estaba siendo una completa pesadilla y con todo lo que había pasado realmente estaba abrumada. Entró en su habitación tirando sus cosas sobre la cama para coger unos cuantos libros que necesitaba e irse a la biblioteca para seguir estudiando. Ni siquiera había comido nada es día.

-Podrías recoger un poco tu lado de la habitación-Escuchó la voz de Harper y rechinó los dientes.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo.

-Ya… tu solo tienes tiempo para follar y estar con tu novia-Murmuró para sí misma y Clarke se giró.

-¿Crees que no sé qué fuiste tú quien se inventó eso de que había metido un chico en la habitación?-Harper la miró con media sonrisa, como si estuviera orgullosa. Clarke sabía que anteriormente no se habría atrevido a encararla, pero últimamente se estaba atreviendo a muchas cosas. Se acercó mirándola con la mandíbula apretada-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¿A mí?-Harper se puso de pie y ambas quedaron muy cerca-Absolutamente nada, pero aparentemente a ti sí. Te veo algo estresada…-Clarke la empujó y Harper rio entre dientes-quizás agresión dentro del campus sea otra cosa que agregar a tu expediente.

-¿Qué te hice? Dímelo ¿Por qué me odias de repente?

-No te odio, Clarke-Intentó darse la vuelta pero Clarke la cogió del brazo.

-¿Es por qué te gusto?-Harper se quedó estática-Si, es eso ¿verdad?-Tragó hondo-Pues lo siento pero como ya sabes tengo novia.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Quizás simplemente seas una perra-Lo pensó mejor-De verdad no quiero tener que tomar represalias, Harper. Pero si te vuelves a meter conmigo… te vas a enterar de que no soy tan pacifica como parezco-Le advirtió y cogió los libros para salir de allí.

Estaba agotada de la universidad, de las exigencias, de tener que aparentar que todo seguía siendo sencillo cuando la verdad era que se moría de ganas por estar con Lexa, pero sabía que debía enfocarse en esto.

Su móvil sonó y ella lo miró, dándose cuenta de que era un mensaje de su padre diciéndole que estaba allí, que la esperaba en el auto. Clarke frunció mucho el ceño pero fue a su encuentro algo emocionada, era la primera vez que su padre buscaba tener algo de contacto con ella luego de lo que había pasado.

Vio el auto en el área del estacionamiento y se acercó subiéndose con una sonrisa.

-Hola, papá-Lo saludó algo confundida-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está todo bien?

-He venido a traer a Costia a instalarse-Clarke recordó entonces que su hermana se había trasladado a estudiar artes allí. La rubia simplemente asintió, algo nerviosa-¿Lo que me han dicho es verdad?-Clarke lo miró.

-¿Qué te han dicho?

-Te han llevado hasta la junta…-Clarke cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo demonios…?-La directora docente es una amiga mía…

-Fue todo un mal entendido, de verdad. Está todo solucionado.

-Eso no fue lo que ella me dijo-La miró con severidad-Te pago esta universidad porque sé que tienes el potencial. Siempre me has hecho sentir tan orgulloso… tan contento de que seas mi hija. Pero ahora…-Meneó la cabeza y Clarke sintió que sus ojos ardían-¿Meter a tu novia en tu dormitorio? Y además tus notas ya no son las mismas…

-Solo fue un examen y lo he recuperado. Estoy poniéndome al día…-Intentó excusarse.

-Escúchame muy bien, Clarke-Jake volvió a mirarla-No pienso pagarte ni un céntimo más como sigas con este comportamiento.

-¿Por qué no puedes aceptar simplemente lo que soy?

-¡Por qué esta no eres tú!-La señaló-Desde que esa chica apareció te ha comido la cabeza, y mira ahora las consecuencias. Has descuidado todo por lo que has trabajado.

-Eso no es verdad…-Clarke estaba luchando por no llorar.

-Lo es-Sentenció-Y como sigas así tendrás que buscar tu misma la forma de pagar el próximo semestre-Le advirtió y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Clarke levantó la vista, las lágrimas ya recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Ahora sé cómo se sentía Costia cada vez que vosotros la juzgabais de forma injusta-Tragó hondo-Quizás, papá, antes de mirarme con tanta decepción deberías pararte a pensar que es lo que me hace feliz. Y quizás me he descuidado un poco, pero soy humana ¿sabes?-Jake seguía mirando al frente-Dale saludos a mamá-Terminó por decir y bajó del auto, regresando a su habitación para encerrarse a llorar.

Por suerte Harper ya no estaba. Realmente necesitaba un descanso. ¿Por qué todos habían elegido esos días para atormentarla? Encima ella misma se atormentaba y no dejaba de pensar en que quizás su maestro y su padre tenían algo de razón. Abrazó su almohada, esa en la que había dormido Lexa junto a ella y sintió el olor de su novia. No había querido lavar la almohada por esa razón, quería tenerla cerca, no quería pensar en alejarse de ella porque con solo pensarlo le dolía el pecho. Pero tampoco sabía cómo dejarse envolver por todo ese amor y pasión y seguir siendo la excelente alumna que era.

"La perfección no existe, Clarke"

Le había dicho una vez Raven, y ella lo sabía. Pero esa sensación de saber que su futuro, como ella lo había soñado estaba peligrando por su propio descuido, era devastadora. Hundió aún más el rostro en la almohada y aspiró el olor de Lexa. La necesitaba, la necesitaba tanto.

* * *

Lexa se llevó una cucharada de cereal a la boca y se sentó sobre el sofá, subiendo los pies en la mesita. Siempre le había encantado vivir sola, pero últimamente la casa se le antojaba demasiado grande y solitaria. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y recordó la conversación que había tenido ese día con los médicos. Lo había pensado mucho, lo había hablado con Octavia, incluso con Clarke cuando la rubia tenía tiempo libre, que últimamente era menos pero ella lo entendía; y había decidido que quizás… sí que era hora de dejar ir a la mujer que le había dado la vida. Ella no tenía problemas en seguir costeando las maquinas, seguir costeando su estadía en ese lugar… pero lo que no quería era que su madre sufriera de más. Sintió que se le escapaba una lágrima y la limpio rápidamente. De todas formas, hacía mucho tiempo que se había ido.

Anya había insistido en demandar al centro de cuidados en donde estaba Grabrielle antes y en donde había ocurrido el accidente, pero Lexa estaba cansada y no estaba segura si realmente valía la pena. Si, había sido un descuido, pero de todas formas su madre habría podido escaparse en cualquier otro lado, incluso con ella en casa. Dejó el bol de cereales sobre la mesa y sacó su móvil, ya era hora de su llamada de los martes por Facetime con Clarke.

La rubia atendió enseguida y Lexa notó que había estado llorando.

-¿Clarke? ¿Estás bien, mi amor?-La rubia apretó los dientes y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es esa perra de Harper? Porque te juro que me voy ahora mismo allí…-Clarke le había comentado lo ocurrido y Lexa a penas se había podido creer que alguien fuese capaz de inventarse algo así.

-No, Lex-Suspiró-Mi padre ha estado hoy aquí y… no ha sido bonito-Lexa la miró con cariño.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Sin embargo creo… creo que tiene razón en algunas cosas, Lex-La morena frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Últimamente no estoy tan enfocada como debería. Y hago cosas que antes no habría hecho ni loca…

-Ahora estás viviendo, Clarke.

-No, ahora estoy siendo más irresponsable.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-Mis actos hablan por sí solos-Apartó la vista-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé, y yo a ti. Sabes que nunca me he enamorado de nadie como lo he hecho contigo…

-No me digas eso.

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad.

-Lex…

-¿Qué?-Sintió un nudo en la garganta-¿Estás intentando deshacerte de mí? Porque no voy a dejar que hagas eso.

-No, no quiero deshacerme de ti. Te amo-Se mordió el labio-Pero quizás… solo hasta que acabe el semestre podríamos darnos un tiempo…

-Y una mierda-Lexa se puso de pie con el móvil en la mano- No creo en eso de darse tiempo. No necesito un tiempo alejada de ti…

-Lexa…-Ambas estaban destruidas-Yo… no quiero tampoco estar alejada de ti pero ahora mismo todo me está abrumando y necesito tiempo y espacio.

-No me lo puedo creer-Rio entre lágrimas-Siempre pensé que sería yo la que diría eso en algún momento…

-No estoy diciendo…

-Clarke-Lexa cerró los ojos-Para, no digas nada más.

-Lex, por favor…-Cuando los abrió Clarke pudo ver el gran dolor que estaba reflejando en ellos.

-Si es lo que quieres, está bien-La interrumpió.

-Lex…

-No tengo ánimos para esto ahora, hablamos después-Y simplemente colgó la llamada, lanzando el teléfono contra la pared. Sabía que a Clarke le pasaba algo, y si, quizás hubiese podido hablarle e intentarla convencer de lo contrario, pero estaba cansada emocionalmente, lo que estaba ocurriendo con su madre consumía demasiada de su energía y probablemente la rubia solo necesitaba enfriar la cabeza.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sofá y por primera vez en su vida, deseo tener alguien quien pudiera darle un abrazo, y no estar tan sola.

* * *

 **Oh no, ¡¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?! ¿Que le pasa a Clarke? ¡¿Y Lexa ha roto el iPhone?! No odiemos mucho a la rubia que está abrumada y no sabe que hacer y todo le ha caído de golpe esos días. Pobre mi bebé Lexa ¿ahora que hará? ¿Y Clarke? ¿La buscará para disculparse? ¿Para decirle que realmente no pensaba eso? ¿Y que hará Raven cuando se entere de que Clarke ha cometido esta tontería? ¿Y cuando se entere de que Costia se ha mudado por completo? ¡Y por fin Linctavia!**

 **Debo decir que el fic está llegando a su final, quizás un par de capis mas y el epilogo, o un poco mas. Así que espero que disfruten el capítulo y que no me odien demasiado. Los veo en el siguiente capitulo. Mil gracias como siempre por los comentarios.**

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno (para quejas, puteadas, besitos y flores pasar por aquí)**


	24. Chapter 24

Sabía que había sido una mala idea haber venido, lo supo desde el primer momento en el que había puesto un pie en ese lugar. La insistencia de Octavia era lo que la había sacado de casa, luego de pasar esos días entrenando como loca, apenas durmiendo y decidiendo finalmente lo que haría con su madre. No había ido detrás de Clarke, no había intentado llamarla ni buscarla. Le dolía tanto el pecho que casi no podía respirar, pero ella lo había dado todo, le había entregado cada parte de su alma a la rubia y ya no tenía nada más que ofrecerle. ¿Quizás había sido su culpa? Había aparecido en la universidad de Clarke sin avisar y la había distraído demasiado. Estaba consciente de lo importante que eran los estudios para la rubia… pero dolía demasiado saber que eran más importantes que sus sentimientos hacia ella.

El ruido de la fiesta fue quedando atrás y Lexa vació el vaso de whisky que tenía en una mano, lanzando luego el vaso contra unos arbustos, enfadada, triste y devastada. Había tomado por fin la decisión de dejar ir a su madre, y aunque Octavia, Lincoln y hasta Anya habían sido un gran apoyo, le habría encantado tener a Clarke allí, poder contarle lo que estaba sintiendo, escuchar de sus labios que todo iría bien… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse? Ahora entendía a todas esas personas que decían que el amor era una mierda. Nunca debió enamorarse de nadie, nunca debió cambiar su vida… antes era feliz, antes no sufría por nada y por nadie… antes no tenía sentimientos y era mucho mejor.

Notó que alguien se acercaba y tragó hondo intentando componerse. Era una chica muy alta y con unos pómulos que resaltaban su evidente belleza. Estaba usando unos tacones de color rojo y un vestido negro, que se pegaba a su estilizada figura. Sus labios rojos sonrieron a medias cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Lexa.

-¿Te molesta si…?-Le mostró la caja de cigarrillos. Lexa de verdad no había querido ir a esa fiesta que los patrocinadores ofrecían a los nadadores antes de partir al mundial, pero ahora quizás… podría comenzar a disfrutarlo.

-Para nada. Y de paso me das una calada-Le respondió. Si Lincoln la encontraba fumando iba a asesinarla, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirse como la Lexa de antes, la que no sufría de una forma desgarradora, la de la sonrisa fácil, la que podía tener a cualquier tía que quisiera.

La chica acabó regalándole un cigarrillo entero y Lexa no protestó. Comenzaron a fumar en silencio y la morena podía sentir la mirada persistente de la chica sobre su persona. Giró de nuevo la vista y la vio sonreírle, sonrojándose al haber sido pillada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Lexa sin dejar de mirar sus ojos color avellana. La chica rio entre dientes y Lexa no lo entendió.

-Entonces de verdad no te acuerdas de mi…-Lexa frunció el ceño. ¿Era alguna de las chicas con las que se había liado en el pasado…?-Soy Rachel-Sonrió-Rachel Dougall.

-Oh dios mío…-Lexa rio y abrió los brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Rachel había sido su compañera "más cercana" en los campamentos de natación a los que había asistido una pequeña e inocente Lexa. Había sido algo así como su primer enamoramiento no sexual, y de verdad que ahora… bueno, ahora podría ser completamente sexual porque estaba jodidamente buena. La estrechó contra su cuerpo y la otra chica rio en oído.

-Cuando te he visto dentro, te juro que pensé que no habidas cambiado nada-Lexa se separó de ella con una sonrisa triste.

-Siento no haberte reconocido, pero tú sí que estás diferente…

-No tener los aparatos en la boca ayuda mucho-Sonrió dándole una calada a su cigarrillo-Tú no deberías fumar-Señaló con un movimiento de cabeza-Eres probablemente la próxima campeona del mundo.

-Ah, pero te olvidas que ya lo soy. Estaría reemplazándome a mí misma-Dijo con autosuficiencia haciendo reír a la otra chica-¿Tú que estás haciendo?

-Estoy trabajando para una marca de bañadores como publicista-Explicó-Supongo que nunca tuve lo que tú si tuviste para llegar a ser profesional.

-Tonterías, lo que no tenías era perseverancia.

-También-Las dos rieron y la chica la miró una vez más-¿Estás bien, Lex? Tienes esa expresión, la misma de cuando éramos niñas. Algo te preocupa-La morena bufó.

-Muchas cosas me preocupan ahora mismo, Rachel-Le dio una calada al cigarrillo sintiendo como el humo y su sabor la relajaban-Pero he decidido que esta noche no voy a preocuparme y que simplemente voy a volver a hacer mi antigua yo.

-¿Y eso que significa?-Lexa sonrió a medias tirando el cigarrillo y pisándolo con fuerza. Estiró la mano cuando la otra chica cogió sus dedos amplió la sonrisa.

-Vamos dentro y quizás lo averigües.

* * *

Octavia cogió a su hermano del brazo, sobresaltándolo. Bellamy que estaba disfrutando de una charla con un grupo de chicas, se giró con el ceño fruncido.

-Me estás cortando la circulación, joder-Se quejó.

-No seas nenaza-Le respondió Octavia-¿Dónde coño está Lexa?-Preguntó intentando ubicarla entre los presentes. Bellamy señaló un rincón, sonriendo satisfecho.

-Allí la tienes-Octavia giró la vista y vio a Lexa en uno de los sofás, con dos chicas, una en cada pierna, mientras charlaba con un par más que estaban allí, intentando llamar su atención.

-¿Pero qué coño…? ¡Te dije que la cuidaras!-Le recriminó colocándole un dedo en el pecho.

-En primer lugar-Apartó el dedo de su pecho-Lexa está mayor para cuidarse sola, y en segundo lugar no veo que esté pasándola mal. Todo lo contrario. Esto era lo que necesitaba, estar en su ambiente, tener todas esas chicas guapas a su alrededor… ¡volver a ser ella!

-Tú no puedes ser más imbécil, de verdad-Bellamy la miró sin entender-Eso no es lo que necesita.

-¿Y qué es lo que necesita? ¿Seguir sufriendo por esa chica? Déjala que se divierta, que olvide un poco sus problemas.

-Esa no es la solución. ¿No lo ves? Esto va a ser contraproducente-Se puso una mano en la frente cuando una de las chicas que estaba en sus piernas le besó el cuello y Octavia notó que allí había camarógrafos, sin perder detalle de lo que estaba pasando. Esas fotos pulularían por internet muy pronto. Sin embargo a Lexa no parecía preocuparle nada de eso, estaba bastante tranquila. Octavia supuso que era por la gran cantidad de alcohol que tenía en su cuerpo.

Se acercó enseguida con paso firme. Esto no era bueno ni para su imagen ni para su persona y al día siguiente cuando no tuviese el juicio tan nublado ella misma se daría cuenta. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Anya que no estaba tirándole de la oreja? La cogió del brazo bajo las protestas de todas esas chicas y se la llevo a un sitio apartado.

-¿Te das cuenta de que te están fotografiando?

-¿Y qué?-Preguntó como si nada-No estoy haciendo nada malo.

-No, solo tienes a dos chicas chupándote el cuello cual vampiras…-Lexa sonrió ampliamente.

-¿A que están buenas? Igual alguna tiene suerte esta noche y me la llevo a casa…-Giró la vista-Aunque la verdad preferiría llevarme a Rachel… ¿te acuerdas de Rachel?. Ha crecido muy bien…-Octavia cogió el mentón de Lexa con una mano para que la mirara.

-Sé que estas dolida, sé que ahora mismo hacer este tipo de tonterías te parece bien, pero no lo está. Piensa en Clarke…-Lexa rio con sorna.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ella un puto minuto de mi vida, O. Y ahora, al menos por un rato puedo olvidarme de lo jodido que tengo el corazón, de lo feo que siento aquí…-Se señaló el pecho-Yo no pedí esto… pero es lo que hay. Y si tengo que volver a ser la de antes para dejar de sentirlo entonces lo haré.

-No puedes volver a ser la de antes aunque quieras. Aun amas a Clarke y lo sabes.

-¿Y ella? ¿Me ama?-Su voz se quebró y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para recomponerse-Esta noche no quiero pensar en ella, quiero pensar en mí. Como antes, cuando era una puta egoísta… pero al menos era más feliz-Octavia la cogió del brazo cuando comenzó a marcharse pero Lexa se soltó de su agarre y caminó un poco mareada hasta el baño.

Octavia tenia razón, quizás había bebido de más. Y el que le mencionara a Clarke la hacía sentirse como una mierda en ese momento, pero ella no era quien había pedido tiempo y luego se había desaparecido como si nada. Entró y vio a Rachel lavándose las manos. Se acercó colocándose a su lado, pero se tambaleó un poco y las manos de la otra chica la cogieron al vuelo.

-Hey…-Le sonrió muy cerca-Parece que alguien ha tomado un poco de más…

-Estoy bien-Ambas se miraron y Lexa se dejó embriagar por su olor. Oh cielos, olía muy bien. Como a perfume caro…-Estoy más que bien-Murmuró-Siempre quise besarte-Le confesó mirando sus labios-Pero en ese momento me daba vergüenza reconocer que me gustaban las chicas-Rachel sonrió.

-Yo también quería besarte, incluso ahora quiero hacerlo… -Acercó sus labios, tanteando, esperando que Lexa se apartara, pero la morena no lo hizo-La verdad es que ver como todas esas chicas se te lanzan encima me ha dado un poco de celos-Su aliento caliente olía a vino.

Rachel la besó y Lexa cerró los ojos de forma instantánea, intentando disfrutar de ese contacto, de los labios suaves y apetecibles de una chica guapa, pero no pudo, porque solo podía pensar en Clarke: en sus ojos, en sus labios, en su olor… esto no era lo que ella quería. Lo único que quería era a Clarke.

Se apartó agachando la mirada. Se sentía fatal y ni siquiera sabía porque. Quizás porque en su mente y en su corazón ella seguía siendo de Clarke, la rubia la poseía y besar a otra chica no se sentía bien. Octavia tenia razón, probablemente nunca podría volver a ser la de antes.

-Lo siento… -Murmuró- No me siento bien y…-Sintió los dedos de Rachel en su mejilla, haciendo que levantara la vista.

-Quien sea la que posee tu corazón, es una chica afortunada-Susurró-Te he observado toda la noche, Lex. Y se reconocer un corazón roto a distancia-Se apartó un poco-Ve a casa. Ser tu antigua tú no va a solucionar nada-Lexa sentía que los ojos le ardían.

-Quizás solucione el dolor en mi pecho…

-Solo el tiempo se encargará de eso-Cogió sus dedos con cariño-Ven, vamos a pedirte un taxi.

* * *

El profesor Kane colocó la hoja sobre la silla de Clarke y le sonrió de forma satisfactoria. La rubia bajo la vista y vio la máxima calificación en la hoja. Debía sentirse feliz ¿no?, satisfecha, pletórica…y sin embargo, no era así como se sentía. Se sentía miserable, se sentía triste y acongojada. Igual que cada día de esa terrible semana. Había intentado llamar de nuevo a Lexa para explicarle, para decirle que quizás se había expresado mal, que en realidad no quería un tiempo… o sí que lo quería. Hundió el rostro entre sus manos. De todas formas Lexa no le había contestado. Estaba tan confundida, estaba tan estresada… todos salieron y Clarke no se dio cuenta hasta que el profesor Kane colocó una mano en su hombro, sobresaltándola.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó-¿Hay algo que te preocupe sobre el examen?

-Eh, no… no-Comenzó a ponerse de pie de forma torpe.

-Tienes mala cara. ¿Estás durmiendo bien?

-Sí, no se preocupe-Cogió su bolso.

-Clarke…-Marcus arrugó la frente-¿Estás usando algún tipo de sustancia para poder estudiar y aprobar?

-¿Qué? No…-Comenzó a indignarse.

-Calma-Le habló con cariño-Solo lo digo porque pareces más estresada de lo normal. Deberías hablar con alguien, podrías ir al consejero…

-Estoy bien, profesor, Kane. De verdad-Salió de allí sintiendo el frio en sus mejillas, estaban en pleno noviembre y Clarke se estremeció abrazándose a si misma. Entonces su móvil comenzó a sonar sin parar. Era Raven.

-¿Dónde estás?-Preguntó su amiga.

-Saliendo de clases…

-Ven ahora mismo a la cafetería.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Simplemente ven.

-Vale, dame diez minutos-Respondió y se encaminó hacia allí. Le había comentado a Raven que ella y Lexa no estaban en los mejores términos pero no le había dado detalles, sobre todo porque sabía que la latina le diría que era una idiota, y probablemente lo tendría merecido.

Se sorprendió al ver a Costia allí también. Raven había estado en una nube al saber que Costia por fin se había mudado y prácticamente pasaban medio día juntas. Normal que Clarke ni siquiera hubiese podido hablar de su situación con Lexa con su mejor amiga. Colocó su bolso sobre la mesa y se sentó de forma pesada sobre una de las sillas.

-Joder-Murmuró Costia-Un poco más de ojeras y serías un mapache-Clarke le mostró el dedo medio y Costia rio.

-¿Qué es tan urgente?-Le preguntó a Raven ignorando a su hermana mayor, quien la miraba con cariño y preocupación.

-Escucha, hemos querido enseñarte esto antes de que te enterases por otro sitio porque probablemente lo habrías hecho-Clarke frunció el ceño.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Aun me debes esa conversación en la que me explicas qué coño fue lo que pasó con Lexa…-Le advirtió-Así que empieza a hablar-Clarke suspiró.

-Que la he cagado y ahora no me coge el teléfono.

-¿Cuánto la has cagado?

-Bastante…

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-Quiso saber Costia-Cuéntanos-Clarke se hundió en la silla.

-El día en el que papá vino a instalarte, también vino a verme, y bueno me hizo ver algunas cosas…

-Espera, espera-Costia la detuvo-¿Me estás diciendo que lo que pasó con Lexa tiene que ver con papá?

-No… bueno si, en parte. Pero en realidad fue un cumulo de cosas y la verdad era que necesitaba espacio para mí, para recuperar mis notas y volver a sentirme yo.

-Vale…-Raven la animó a que continuara.

-Así que se lo expliqué e intenté que viera mi punto de vista…

-¿Le has pedido tiempo a Lexa?-Preguntó Costia incrédula.

-Algo así, pero luego intenté volverla a llamar y no me coge el móvil…

-Bueno, eso lo explica todo-Dijo Raven mostrándole a Clarke la foto que tenía en su móvil. En ella se podía ver a Lexa sonriente con dos chicas encima, besando su cuello. Clarke sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué…?-Apretó la mandíbula-¿Esto de cuándo es?

-Del fin de semana pasado…-Clarke tragó hondo-Oye, ¿Qué esperabas?-Raven la miró con severidad-¿Qué atuviera por los rincones esperando que aparecieras o que estuviera detrás de ti? Está herida, y todas en esta mesa sabemos cómo es. Es orgullosa y probablemente en estos momentos este replanteándose volver a su antigua vida…

-Pero… yo… solo quería un poco de tiempo-Murmuró Clarke con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y le preguntaste lo que ella quería?. Clarke, a veces sueles ser bastante egoísta con los sentimientos de los demás-Le dijo Costia con un tono de voz suave-Y esto lo dice alguien que ha crecido contigo. Lexa no va a esperarte toda la vida. Está muy enamorada de ti pero le has roto el corazón al alejarla de esa forma, haciéndola sentirse insegura…-Ladeó la cabeza-Eres la única chica que ha hecho eso, no está acostumbrada. Esta vez la has cagado y tienes que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Además… ¿Qué clase de tonta eres para escuchar a papá a estas alturas? Sabes que sigue siendo un homófobo de mierda.

-Costia…-La regañó Raven. La rubia mayor sabía que se debía a que al tener a su familia tan lejos, no le gustaba que su novia a veces no apreciara el poder tener a sus padres junto a ella.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-Sí, pero esa no es la cuestión aquí-Cogió a Clarke de la oreja dándole una colleja-Arréglalo, rubia. O estas arpías se te van a adelantar-Señaló las fotos.

-Creo que si ya ha decidido volver a su antigua vida, tan rápido y sin mirar atrás, hay poco que pueda hacer-Raven volvió a cogerla del oído-Ay, ay, ay-Exclamó intentando liberarse.

-¿Qué parte de está dolida no entiendes?-La regañó.

-Yo también lo estoy y no me he lanzado a los brazos de la primera que me ha pasado por delante-Dijo bastante molesta.

-Esta es idiota-Murmuró Costia- Escúchame bien-Le dijo alzando la voz-Lexa Woods era un ser arrogante y sin sentimientos antes de conocerte a ti. Tú has sacado un lado que creo que ni ella misma sabía que existía. Y ahora, diciéndole todas esas gilipolleces que le has dicho, le estas demostrando lo que ella siempre había creído y la razón por la cual siempre iba de braga en braga sin comprometerse con nadie: el amor hace daño.

-Pero yo no quise…

-Y sin embargo lo hiciste-Clarke había empezado a llorar de forma desconsolada, le daba igual que la miraran.

-Yo solo no sabía que hacer…-Comenzó a balbucear entre sollozos. Costia pidió un té para calmarla mientras Raven la consolaba.

-Todos cometemos errores, cariño. Pero ahora debes enmendarlo-La hermana mayor colocó la taza frente a Clarke y esta le dio un sorbo al líquido caliente.

-¿Cómo? No me coge el móvil…-Hipó-La he cagado de verdad ¿no es cierto? Probablemente Lexa piensa que soy una egoísta también. Porque lo soy… solo pensé en mi-Costia miró a Raven haciéndole saber que era su turno de hablar esta vez.

-Clarke-La cogió de la mano-Pronto se vienen las vacaciones para acción de gracias. ¿Qué te parece un viaje?

-¿Un viaje?

-Me parece que la mejor forma de que arregles esto es en persona.

-¿Y si no quiere verme?

-Ya nos ocuparemos de eso-Le aseguró y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su amiga.

* * *

Octavia cogió aire saliendo de debajo del agua. Ese era el último entrenamiento antes de irse a Hungría para el mundial. Había extrañado a su amiga esos últimos días, estaba ya acostumbrada a entrenar junto a Lexa y el no tenerla, al menos haciendo un chiste sobre el romance secreto que mantenía con Lincoln, le hacía sentirse vacía y triste. Pero entendía que la morena hubiese preferido irse antes al otro continente, sobre todo luego de lo ocurrido con su madre y haber tomado finalmente la decisión de desconectarla. Lexa había decidido no hacer un gran funeral. Su madre no tenía familia y no quería pasar por todo ese dolor. Así que había cremado su cuerpo y había hecho algo íntimo junto a las personas más cercanas en casa. Se había emborrachado como una cuba y se había ido a la cama llorando sin parar.

Por suerte, poco a poco fue recuperándose con el paso de los días; y un día se había despertado con la convicción de que su madre habría querido verla ganar ese mundial, así que eso iba a hacer. Había empacado sus cosas y se había ido para terminar de prepararse allí.

-Recuerda trabajar en la brazada-Le indicó Lincoln caminando por el borde de la piscina, antes de concentrar su atención en otras de las chicas del equipo. Octavia sonrió a medias. No estaba segura, pero probablemente estaba hasta las trancas por su entrenador, y eso la aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo hacía que su corazón latiera muy rápido. Salió de la piscina quitándose las gafas y el gorro, mientras escurría su pelo, cuando vio a tres visitantes acercarse.

-¿Clarke?-Preguntó incrédula y vio a la chica mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

-Hola, Octavia-La saludó. Raven y Costia también la saludaron-¿Lexa…?

-Clarke, Lexa está en Hungría ya para lo del mundial. Se ha ido luego de lo de su madre…

-¿Lo de su madre?

-¿No lo supiste? Al final decidió quitarle la respiración asistida y… ha fallecido hace una semana-Clarke sintió como las manos de Raven la sostenían cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, al imaginarse a Lexa pasando por todo ese dolor.

Costia tenía razón. Era una egoísta con los sentimientos de los demás… quizás Lexa estaría mejor sin alguien como ella… quizás…

-Pues nos vamos a Hungria-Dijo Costia sin más y Clarke en medio de su estupor la miró-Tengo algunos ahorros-Le explicó a su hermana.

-Lexa estaba muy mal con lo que pasó entre vosotras-Le dijo Octavia a la rubia-Nunca la había visto así por nadie, incluso…-Se rascó la cabeza no estando segura de sí debía decir lo que iba a decir a continuación:-Intentó liarse con muchas chicas pero simplemente no pudo. Y fue la primera vez que la vi tan vulnerable. Lexa de verdad te ama, Clarke. Y no se merecía nada esto…

-Lo sé, O-Dijo entre lágrimas-Pero intenté explicarle y no me cogía el teléfono, y pensé que la había perdido…

-Lo ha reventado contra la pared y ha decidido no comprarse otro en medio de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿Crees que aún tengo oportunidad de recuperarla, O?

-Solo si estás segura de que es lo que quieres. Lexa lo está pasando fatal, Clarke.

-Quiero estar para ella. Quiero apoyarla, quiero que no se sienta sola-Octavia sonrió a medias.

-Entonces ve a buscarla-Le dijo y se disculpó con las chicas para ir a los vestidores.

-¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto?-Preguntó Clarke mirando a Raven y Costia.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?-Le preguntó su mejor amiga.

-Yo solo quiero tener a Lexa de regreso-Se sentó apesadumbrada.

-Entonces vamos a por ello-Sentenció la morena con media sonrisa.

* * *

 **Ay mi patata :( mi pobre Lexa como está sufriendo... pero Clarke también está arrepentida y pasándolo fatal. ¿Lexa la perdonará cuando la vea llegar? ¿Y si ya es muy tarde? ¿Y Raven y Costia ayudando a Clarke y siendo adorable juntas? Me muero. Les recuerdo que el final se acerca, probablemente solo falte un capitulo mas y el epilogo.**

 **Gracias como siempre por comentar *besitos***

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	25. Chapter 25

Nunca pensó que pudiera dolerle tanto la espalda. Más de diez horas duraba el vuelo hasta Hungría. Encima le había tocado un asiento bastante alejado de Costia y Raven y en medio del pasillo, al lado de un señor que no había dejado de roncar en todo el puto vuelo. Clarke sintió que los ojos se le cerraban mientras iban en ese taxi y su cabeza acabó apoyada en el hombro de su hermana, que estaba entre ella y Raven.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir un poco y mañana ir a buscar a Lexa-Estaba comentado Raven con un gran bostezo. Probablemente eran cerca de las doce de la noche pues el vuelo había tenido un gran retraso.

-Esto es una locura-Comentó Costia mirando de reojo como Clarke se había quedado dormida.

-Es una locura romántica-Le susurró Raven y ambas sonrieron-Y ha sido tu idea-Acercó sus labios a los de su chica y los rozó, ganándose un carraspeo del taxista, quien las miraba desde el retrovisor.

-¿Dónde me dijo que quedaba ese lugar?-Preguntó el hombre. Al principio habían tenido problemas con el idioma para conseguir un taxi, hasta que este señor se les había acercado. Raven le repitió la dirección y el hombre puso una mueca.

-¿No lo conoce?

-Oh, sí que lo conozco. Pero no es un buen lugar para tres jovencitas tan guapas como ustedes-Raven miró a Costia de forma interrogativa.

-Oye, fue lo más decente que pude conseguir con el dinero que tenía-Se defendió la rubia mayor y Clarke se revolvió y murmuró en sueños.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que no es un buen sitio?-Quiso saber la latina.

-En nada lo verá.

Cuando estuvieron frente al edificio, Raven pudo ver a dos ratas salir de una de las ventanas. Clarke puso una mueca de asco y Costia se acomodó el gorro negro que estaba usando en su largo y rubio pelo.

-No está tan mal-Intentó convencerse pero acabo también poniendo una mueca-Nos van a puto asesinar mientras dormimos-Dijo finalmente abatida y Raven bufó.

-Si nos quedamos en la calle probablemente sí que lo hagan, venga.

-Yo solo quiero buscar a Lexa-Dijo Clarke medio sonámbula y Raven la cogió del brazo arrastrándola.

-Lexa debe estar durmiendo-Le dijo-O no…-Susurró para sí misma preguntándose si la morena habría caído ante las tentaciones de las chicas húngaras. No lo creía. Estaba demasiado enamorada de su amiga. Pero el despecho hacía que la gente hiciera cosas estúpidas…

El lugar no era mucho mejor por dentro. Era la típica hostal roñosa cuyo mostrador estaba detrás de unas barras de metal, porque probablemente estaban en un barrio chungo y los asaltaban muy seguido.

-Joder… en serio, nos van a asesinar-Repitió Costia.

-De hecho Hungría es uno de los países europeos con menos criminalidad-Balbuceó una somnolienta Clarke.

-Eres pedante incluso medio dormida-Costia la despeinó y la rubia menor se quejó.

-Disculpe…-Raven se acercó al mostrador. Un hombre gordo, barbudo y aparentemente con muy poca higiene personal estaba allí despatarrado, mirando algo en una televisión en blanco y negro-Hola-Reclamó dándole a la campanilla. El hombre se llevó un grasiento sándwich a la boca sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

-Te he escuchado, chica. ¿Qué queréis?-Preguntó con marcado acento mientras masticaba.

-Tenemos una reservación para una habitación… -Mostró los pasaportes.

-Nombre-El hombre ni siquiera miró las identificaciones.

-Griffin-El hombre se giró mirando una hoja manchada de mayonesa y se estiró con dificultad, sin levantarse de la silla, para coger una llave.

-Disfruten de la estancia-Les dijo aun sin mirarlas, dándole otro bocado a su sándwich mientras volvía su atención a la vieja tele.

Las tres se miraron y simplemente cogieron la llave algo oxidada encaminándose hacia la habitación. La luz del final del pasillo parpadeaba y Raven estaba comenzando a creer que lo que decía Costia sobre ser asesinadas iba a convertirse en realidad. Un gato maulló y ambas se sobresaltaron cuando lo vieron correr, rozando sus piernas.

-Hostia puta-Dijo Costia abrazando a Raven quien comenzó a reír al igual que Clarke.

-Cariño, veo que me defenderías sin duda de un asesino serial-Dijo con sorna y Costia sonrió besándola en la mejilla.

-Oh dios mío-Exclamó Clarke cuando vio a una pareja teniendo sexo en medio del pasillo.

-¡Sexo hetero!-Exclamó Costia tapándose los ojos-Mis ojos, mis bellos ojos. Se han quedado sin su inocencia de siempre.

-¡Tenéis allí la habitación, guarros!-Les gritó Raven y la pareja alzó la vista mirándolas. Las tres comenzando a correr escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación.

-Felicitaciones, Raven. Ahora sí que esos dos van a asesinarnos-Le recriminó Clarke.

-Probablemente no entendieron lo que les dije-Se encogió de hombros y metió la llave en la cerradura. El metal acabó completamente desecho en su mano-¿Qué demonios…? La cerradura está rota-Lo miró con una mueca y sus ojos miraron luego a su novia-¿De verdad no pudiste encontrar un mejor lugar?

-No. Los pasajes salieron por un ojo de la cara y me niego a pedirle dinero al homofobo que dice ser mi padre-Raven bufó y Clarke las apartó a ambas abriendo la puertam y arrastrando su maleta.

-Me estoy muriendo de sueño-Murmuró y las tres tuvieron que hacer malabares para entrar con lo pequeña que era la habitación.

-Bueno, las sabanas se ven limpias-Señaló Costia-Espera… ¿Dónde está la otra cama?-Solo había una cama individual-¡Se suponía que habrían dos camas!

-Creo que eso es lo que han contado como una segunda cama-Clarke señaló un pequeño sofá-cama pegado a la pared-A la mierda yo dormiré allí-Dijo y se tiró sobre este con un suspiro pesado.

-Creo que Lexa ha hecho mucho bien en ti, hermanita. Antes habrías tenido un colapso en un lugar como este.

-Solo quiero dormir y buscarla… solo…-Suspiró y lo siguiente que Costia supo era que estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta.

-Increíble-Dijo y se giró viendo a Raven asomada en el pasillo. Probablemente asegurándose de que la pareja exhibicionista no viniera a asesinarlas-¿Qué haces?-La cogió por la cintura y le dio un beso en la parte de atrás del cuello.

-Ni creas que vas a mojar esta noche en esa cama mohosa.

-No está mohosa.

-Eso es lo que dices tú-Las manos de Costia subieron hasta abarcar sus pechos y pegar sus caderas al culo de Raven, restregándose un poco-Costia…-La rubia rio.

-Piénsalo, podríamos decir luego que hemos tenido sexo en Hungría.

-¿Delante de tu hermana?

-Está desmayada.

-Aun así, no-Se giró y le dio un beso rápido-Necesitamos descansar.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto en nuestra relación como para que me pongas excusas como que te duele la cabeza?-Frunció el ceño y Raven rio.

-No te estoy poniendo excusas-La cogió por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, mordiendo luego el labio inferior de la rubia-Créeme, ahora mismo me muero por comerte todo. Pero es tarde y hemos estado más de diez horas en un puto avión.

-Podría ser la última vez que lo hagamos… podríamos ser asesinadas esta noche-Raven rio abrazándose a su cuello.

-¿No sabes que en las películas de terror los que tienen sexo son los primeros en morir?-Costia rio entre dientes y le dio un beso húmedo y largo a su novia.

-Mañana no te salvas.

-Mmm-Raven la cogió de la mano y ambas se acurrucaron en la cama-Creo que me dejaré la ropa solo por si acaso. No confío en estas sabanas.

Costia volvió a reír divertida y metió el rostro en el cuello de su chica, sintiendo que el cansancio por fin la vencía.

* * *

Las caras de las tres eran un poema. Clarke porque estaba muy nerviosa, Costia porque de verdad le habría gustado irse a dormir luego de un buen orgasmo y Raven porque no había pegado casi un ojo en toda la noche por los ruidos que habían en ese lugar.

-¿Estás segura de que es aquí?-Preguntó Clarke mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo mientras miraban un gran complejo deportivo.

-Eso decía en internet-Le aseguró Raven mirándose las ojeras con la cámara frontal del móvil.

-¿A quién coño se le ocurre hacer una competencia de natación en pleno Noviembre en Hungría?-Preguntó Costia de malhumor abrazándose a sí misma, a pesar de estar usando dos capas de ropa-Joder, si creo que debería estar hasta nevando con este puto frio.

-No te preocupes, cuchi, de todas maneras las neuronas ya las tenías congeladas-Costia le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Cuchi?-Preguntó Clarke y comenzó a reírse en medio de su nerviosismo.

-Esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca-Señaló Costia a su novia quien se acercó cogiéndola del brazo para intentar camelarla entre risas y la rubia mayor aparentaba estar indignada.

Clarke sintió que su corazón se detenía una milésima de segundo cuando vio a Lexa caminar junto a otras nadadoras, incluyendo a Octavia por las afueras del recinto. Las tres estaban vestidas con un polo blanco que tenía el logo del equipo de los Estados Unidos, una chaqueta negra y un pantalón de chándal del mismo color, junto a unas deportivas. Clarke sabía que Octavia había salido un día antes que ella y que las competencias ya habían empezado, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo le habría ido a Lexa. Dios, estaba tan guapa y alta. Sintió ese familiar cosquilleo en el estómago cuando la vio sonreír ampliamente, pero cuando vio a quien o más bien, a quienes le sonreía, sintió una punzada de desilusión. Parecían un grupo de fans quienes abrazaron con fuerza a Lexa y le pidieron una foto. La morena parecía encantada y no dejaba de mirar a una rubia que le acariciaba el brazo. Clarke apartó la vista sintiendo que sus ojos ardían cuando Lexa le susurró algo en el oído a esa chica y esta rio anotando algo en la mano de la morena, probablemente su número.

Clarke se giró buscando huir lo más rápido posible pero Raven se interpuso en su camino cogiéndola de los hombros.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? No hemos viajado hasta aquí ni dormido en un hostal mugroso para que tú huyas por ver a Lexa hablando con unas groupies.

-Le ha dado su número.

-¿Y qué? Tú le has dado tu corazón y tu virginidad-Señaló su entrepierna-Y ella te quieres es a ti.

-Probablemente ahora mismo me odia.

-No lo creo-La giró y comenzó a empujarla-Y de todas maneras no lo sabrás si no vas hasta allí, así que, vas a hablar con ella ahora mismo o Costia y yo patearemos tu trasero. ¿Verdad, Cuchi?

-Basta-Dijo entre dientes y Raven le sonrió-Pero si, para eso hemos venido-Asintió Costia-Tu puedes-Animó a Clarke-Lexa suele hacer esas cosas-Le susurró-Ponerse esa mascara de chulería y de seducción. Pero mírala a los ojos, probablemente descubras que no está tan bien como aparenta.

Clarke cogió aire y tragó hondo asintiendo. Había ido allí a recuperar a Lexa y eso iba a hacer. Iba a hacer lo que hiciera falta. Le pediría perdón de mil formas si era necesario. Se acercó con paso decidido y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lexa la morena se quedó paralizada.

-¿Clarke?-Preguntó confundida viendo a la rubia acercarse. Octavia y la otra nadadora siguieron caminando mientras Lexa se quedaba allí mirando a Clarke con la mandíbula apretada. Sus ojos brillaban sin que apenas pudiera evitarlo y eso le dio un poco de esperanza a la rubia-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?-Le preguntó cuándo Clarke estuvo cerca y la rubia sintió que le ardían los ojos al escuchar que la llamaba de esa forma.

-Yo… eh… he venido a verte-Dijo apretando los labios, intentando no llorar pero le fue muy difícil-¿Podemos hablar a solas?-Alzó la vista y vio a la morena mirándola con cariño. Pero había algo en sus ojos, desilusión, desesperanza…-Lo siento, perdóname por favor-Lexa simplemente la miró y se acercó abrazándola con fuerza. Clarke sollozó al sentir el calor de sus brazos y ese olor que tanto había extrañado.

Debió haber sabido que no podría vivir sin ese calor, sin ese olor, sin sentir a Lexa tan cerca. La amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, y saber que estaba a punto de perderla la estaba volviendo loca.

-Shh-Le atrajo más a su cuerpo-¿De verdad has viajado hasta Hungría para hablar?-Clarke lanzó un quejido afirmativo y sintió a Lexa sonreír un poco sobre la piel de su sien-¿Vas a perder clases por estar aquí?-Preguntó entonces la morena.

-Probablemente-Lexa se apartó un poco.

-¿No fue esa la razón por la que me pediste tiempo? ¿Por este tipo de locuras? Quizás tenías razón y soy una mala influencia para ti.

-No, estaba equivocada. Eres todo lo que quiero, Lexa-La morena apartó la vista y Clarke intentó que volviera a mirarla a los ojos. Quería que la abrazara otra vez y no la soltara jamás-¿Es porque te has dado cuenta de que no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Has vuelto a ser la de antes? "¿De todas y de ninguna?"- Preguntó con la voz quebrada. Lexa miró el suelo apesadumbrada y luego miró a Clarke con algo de rabia.

-No puedes venir aquí a acusarme de volver a ser la de antes cuando has sido tú la que…-Cogió aire-No puedo hacer esto ahora. La última ronda de competencias va a empezar en una hora y debo prepararme.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-Si-Clarke agachó la vista.

Lexa suspiró y levantó la vista viendo a Raven y a Costia intentando aparentar que no las miraban. Las saludó con la mano y volvió su atención a Clarke.

-Pequeña…-Clarke cerró los ojos sintiendo que esa simple palabra removía todo en su interior. Lexa colocó su dedo en el mentón de la rubia para que la mirara-Tengo que irme.

-Intenté llamarte…-Dijo Clarke de repente.

-Querías espacio y eso fue lo que te di.

-Cometí un error, Lexa-La morena apartó la vista sin comentar nada al respecto.

-Hablaremos luego. Escríbeme-Le dijo y se dio la vuelta para entrar en el edificio.

Clarke la vio alejarse y sintió que una gran presión se acumulaba en su pecho. Algo le decía que había perdido a Lexa para siempre.

* * *

Lexa estaba apoyada en los casilleros, con la mirada bastante perdida y el corazón bastante acelerado. Cerró los ojos recordando el olor de Clarke, lo bien que se había sentido tenerla en sus brazos una vez más. Sabía que probablemente no debió hacerlo, abrazarla de esa forma, pero no había podido contenerse, y mucho menos luego de verla tan triste. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de dolor y de desilusión seguía allí. Era como si de repente no pudiera confiar en sus propios sentimientos. Y odiaba tampoco poder confiar en Clarke. No podía lidiar con todo eso en ese momento. Necesitaba concentración, justo y como Clarke se lo había enseñado.

-¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?-Octavia apareció dejando su bolso a un lado, mirándola desafiante.

-¿El qué?

-¿Clarke viene hasta Hungría a hablar contigo y la dejas tirada?

-Tengo que competir.

-Por dios, solo tenías que escucharla unos minutos. Ni siquiera…

-Tu no lo entiendes-Exclamó Lexa con la mandíbula apretada, pasando a su lado y chocándola con el hombro-Este día se va a convertir en el más importante de mi carrera, porque antes de dejar ir a mi madre, le prometí que ganaría el titulo por ella y para ella y pienso cumplirlo-Dijo con la voz quebrada, dándole la espalda, apoyando la mano en uno de los casilleros-Es todo en lo que puedo y debo pensar. En nada mas… en nadie más…-Octavia aflojó el gesto y se acercó a ella colocando una mano sobre su hombro de forma cariñosa, haciéndole saber que estaba allí para ella.

-Sé que has sufrido mucho estas últimas semanas, pero por favor no te cierres. No me alejes. No has hablado conmigo más que cuando estamos con las chicas.

-Quizás no tengo nada que decir-Se giró mirándola con tristeza-Quizás estas semanas he hablado y he sufrido suficiente-Miró el número de teléfono que tenía en la mano-Lo gracioso es que ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiero. No quiero ser la de antes, pero tampoco quiero este sufrimiento. Solo quiero… concentrarme en las cosas importantes-Murmuró y comenzó a desnudarse para preparase y comenzar los calentamientos-Así que eso voy a hacer, O-Suspiró-Al menos hoy, solo mi madre importa.

-Yo te voy a decir lo que quieres-Octavia se puso delante de ella y la abrazó sin previo aviso-Quieres ser feliz, como lo queremos todos en este mundo. Y Clarke te hace feliz-Le susurró al oído-Dale otra oportunidad de que te haga feliz. Dale otra oportunidad al amor, Lex.

* * *

Esto era una tontería, nunca debió escoger ese lugar, pero le había parecido una buena idea para poder romper la tensión y la seriedad de la situación. Probablemente ir a un simple café o restaurante sería demasiado tenso, y odiaba ver a Lexa tensa a su alrededor. Y ni hablar de hablar en la habitación de Lexa o ese mohoso hostal. Por eso había decidido ir a un parque de diversiones. Miró a Lexa mientras esta masticaba tranquilamente algunas palomitas de maíz le sonreía a un niño que le estaba haciendo morisquetas.

-Felicidades, por cierto-Le dijo y Lexa la miró. Le había escrito como la morena le había pedido y habían quedado al día siguiente, antes de las premiaciones. Clarke había pasado todo el día anterior bastante deprimida, pero que Lexa aceptara hablar le había dado muchas ilusiones.

-Gracias-Respondió con media sonrisa.

-Vi que se lo dedicaste a tu madre-La morena se puso seria mirando al frente y asintió sin decir más. Clarke se estaba muriendo por decir todo lo que quería decir.

-Subamos a la noria-Señaló y Lexa simplemente la siguió. Supuso que allí tendrían la intimidad que necesitaban.

El espacio era bastante reducido y Clarke podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo de Lexa emanaba, y su endemoniado olor. Miró sus ojos y no pudo evitar desviar la vista hasta sus labios. Se moría por besarlos, se moría por que todo estuviera bien. Pero no lo estaba, no aún.

-Siento mucho no haber estado para ti, es… de lo que más me arrepiento-Murmuró mirando hacia abajo mientras subían-Nunca pensé…-Cerró los ojos-Costia dice que no suelo pensar en los sentimientos de los demás, y quizás, es verdad. Quizás soy una egoísta y ni siquiera merezco que me estés escuchando ahora mismo-Miró al frente observando como la morena la miraba fijamente-Pero te juro que me he dado cuenta de que no puedo hacer esto sin ti. Esto era nuevo para mí y me asusté, lo reconozco. Sin embargo, lo que más siento es haberte hecho sufrir, Lex. Nunca fue mi intención y si estoy aquí, a miles de kilómetros de casa es porque necesitaba decirte que te amo y que por favor me des otra oportunidad-Se miraron durante varios segundos hasta que Lexa apartó la vista.

-Créeme que no hay nada que quieras más que entregarte de nuevo mi corazón pero del mismo modo, siento que algo ha cambiado, que yo he cambiado. He pasado de no creer en el amor a perderme a mí misma en él, y creo que ahora mismo simplemente estoy tratando de reencontrarme, de saber que quiero en mi futuro-Clarke tragó hondo-Ahora soy yo la que necesita un tiempo. Si es verdad que ya no dejarás los sentimientos de los demás de lado… entonces creo que lo entenderás-Clarke comenzó a sollozar y Lexa estiró la mano acariciando sus dedos-No quiero que te sientas mal por no haber estado. Es verdad que yo… quizás debí buscarte, para hablarlo en persona.

-Estabas molesta.

-No me justifica-Suspiró-Las dos hemos fallado de cierta forma-Clarke se abalanzó sobre Lexa abrazándola.

-Yo fallé al no estar para ti en el peor momento, Lex. Y me duele mucho saber que es algo que nunca podré compensarte.

Permanecieron abrazadas durante un minuto que pareció eterno y Lexa supo que en el momento en el que la noria estuviera bajando, debía irse, porque si no, no sería capaz de alejarse de esa pequeña rubia que amaba con todo su corazón. ¿Pero era el amor a veces suficiente? No, no lo era. Le había llegado al corazón que Clarke hubiese viajado hasta allí, pero de alguna forma y sin ningún tipo de rencor, no le parecía suficiente.

-Tengo que ir para prepararme para las premiaciones-Murmuró y dejó un beso en su frente-Avísame cuando llegues a casa ¿sí?-Cogió su rostro con ambas manos-Se feliz, Clarke.

-Lex…-Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules y Lexa no pudo evitar que su vista también se empañara-No puedo decirte adiós-Dijo luego con el labio inferior tembloroso.

-Entonces no lo hagas… no lo hagamos. Será solo… tiempo para ambas.

-Creo que está bastante claro que el tiempo no une, sino que separa.

-Estaremos en contacto ¿vale?, pero ahora mismo… no sé cómo hacer esto-Se bajó de la noria y Clarke la vio marcharse. Su llanto se intensificó y enseguida vio que Raven y Costia, estaban por allí y se acercaban a ella. Obviamente no iban a dejarla ir sola por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Y Clarke lo agradeció con todas sus fuerzas.

La latina la abrazó enseguida consolándola, preguntándole qué demonios había pasado.

-¿Tiempo? ¡¿Pero que tenéis las dos con el puto tiempo?!-Exclamó separándose y limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro-¿Vas a dejar que se vaya así como así? Mañana nos iremos, Clarke. Esta es tu oportunidad.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? Costia ya lo dijo, no suelo respetar los sentimientos de los demás. Creo que es hora de empiece a hacerlo.

-Tú eres tonta, de verdad-Le dijo Costia-Ahora es cuando _no_ deberías hacerlo-Siguió, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "no".

-¿Vas a dejar ir al amor de tu vida así como así? ¿No dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo?

-Y lo estoy.

-Entonces haz algo, maldita sea. Persíguela, acósala, dile cuanto la quieres. ¡Que sepa que estas aquí para reconquistarla y no aceptarás un no por respuesta-Acabó diciendo la latina mientras gesticulaba con las manos-Uh, algodón de azúcar-Miró a su novia-¿Me compras un poco, cuchi? Necesito algo dulce para calmarme.

-En serio, deja de llamarme así-Le advirtió Costia y Raven le lanzó un beso. La rubia mayor se fue dejándolas solas.

-Debes hacer un último esfuerzo. Y si no funciona, yo misma me emborracharé a tu lado para superarlo.

-Tienes razón-Clarke se limpió las lágrimas-Si algo me ha enseñado Lexa es que nunca hay que rendirse, y que si quieres algo debes trabajar para conseguirlo. Es lo que ella ha hecho toda su vida y es lo que más amo de ella-Costia regresó dándole el algodón de azúcar a su novia mientras ella también cogía un pedazo-Voy a colarme en esa premiación-Dijo Clarke de repente haciendo que las dos chicas la miraran-Y vosotras vais a ayudarme.

* * *

El rugido de la gente hizo que Lexa sintiera que se le revolvía más el estómago. Tenía que pararse allí y sonreír o aparentar estar medianamente bien, mientras recibía el premio que le había dedicado a su madre; y todo eso mientras sentía su corazón sangrar y doler dentro de su pecho. Lo que le había dicho a Clarke había sido lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en su vida, luego de dejar ir a su madre. Pero simplemente tenia demasiado miedo, miedo de haberse perdido a sí misma y miedo de volver a entregar su corazón en una bandeja de plata. Iba a tomarse unos meses de descanso, probablemente se quedaría una temporada en Europa y hablaría con Anya para que no le buscase ningún tipo de trabajo promocional o ninguna sesión de fotos.

¿Era eso lo que quería realmente? Ni siquiera estaba segura. Ya no estaba segura de nada. Era como si la Lexa confiada y segura de sí misma se hubiese convertido en este ser dudoso y con miedo de resultar dañada.

Sintió los dedos de Octavia en su brazo y giró la vista, su amiga había quedado en segundo lugar y estaba allí a su lado, mientras preparaban todo para anunciar los premios y hacer que los nadadores se subieran al podio.

-¿Estás bien?-Le susurró y Lexa mantuvo la vista al frente, tenía que aparentar calma.

-Sí.

-Mentirosa.

-No puedo hablar del tema ahora, O.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Lexa giró la vista enfrentándose a sus ojos y tragó hondo-Lexa…

-O, ahora no.

-¿Has dejado que Clarke se vaya?

-O…

-Damas y caballeros vamos a dar inicio a la premiación…

-No quiero meterme en tus cosas pero…

-…del mundial de natación celebrado este año en esta bella ciudad de Europa…

-Entonces no lo hagas.

-Lo hago porque me preocupo por ti.

-Por favor démosle un aplauso al presidente de la federación de…

-O-Lexa suspió-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no va a volver a pasar? ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que Clarke de verdad…?

-¡Señorita que está haciendo!

-¡Hey!

-¡No puede estar aquí…!-Las dos chicas giraron la vista hacia el pequeño escenario y observaron como Raven y Costia intentaban apartar a los de seguridad mientras Clarke se colaba y le arrebataba el micrófono al presidente de la federación de natación.

-Hola, probando-Dijo mirando el micrófono de forma extraña-Vale, hola-Sus ojos azules enfocaron a Lexa quien no entendía nada y sentía que su corazón latía muy deprisa-Probablemente os estaréis preguntando quién demonios soy, y que estoy haciendo aquí. Y eso tiene dos respuestas muy sencillas-Sus ojos brillaron cristalinos sin dejar de mirar a la nadadora-Mi nombre es Clarke Griffin y estoy aquí para recuperar a la chica de mis sueños-El presentador le había hecho ya señas a los de seguridad para que la dejaran estar allí.

-Oh dios mío-Escuchó decir a Octavia a su lado-Creo que esto debe aclarar tus dudas.

-Sé que he perdido por completo tu confianza, y no te culpo. Fui una idiota al dejarme llevar por las cosas que los demás me decían sobre quien era yo o sobre quien debería ser-Su voz se quebró-Pero lo cierto es que no soy nadie sin ti. Sin ver esa sonrisa que me hace sonreír a mí, sin esos ojos que me miran con el amor que nunca nadie me ha profesado y sin tus chistes malos que sabes que me hacen reír -Lexa acabó riendo mientras sus ojos se llenaban también de lágrimas-Por eso, esta soy yo, jugándome la última oportunidad, y a riesgo de que me metan en la cárcel por colarme en un evento como este-Miró alrededor y vio a Raven animándola-Lexa Woods-Volvió a mirar a Lexa-Regresa a mi vida y síguela llenando de ti. Por favor. Simplemente… déjame demostrarte que ya no existe nadie más. Déjame darte el amor que en estos momentos ya no cabe en mi pecho.

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y Lexa sintió que Octavia comenzaba a empujarla.

-Dale una oportunidad a esa chica y bésala por el amor de Dios-Lexa se mordió el labio riendo, con las manos dentro del chándal. Clarke no se había rendido, Clarke estaba allí, confesando su amor delante de todos, delante del mundo. Y luego de lo que había dicho su corazón se había derretido.

No, no podía alejarla. No podía alejarse. Lo que quería no era un año sabático. Lo que quería era estar con esa pequeña rubia que hacía que todo su ser se encendiera. Se acercó y Clarke se bajó del pequeño escenario también acercándose. Lexa le sonrió cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, pequeña criminal?

-Jugándomelo todo. Aprovechando mi última op…-Pero no pudo continuar porque los labios de Lexa estaban sobre los suyos mientras todo el recinto estallaba lleno de júbilo. Clarke se abrazó a su cuello y Lexa le dio vueltas en el aire riendo.

-Estás loca, pequeña.

-Sin ti sí que me volvería loca, Lex. Por favor, perdóname-Susurró en su cuello y Lexa la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Siento lo de antes, yo…

-No, tenías toda la razón con lo que dijiste-Clarke se separó-Menos la parte en la que me pedias tiempo, en eso no-Le dio con el dedo en el pecho y Lexa rio besándola en los labios una vez más.

-Te amo, pequeña, te amo demasiado.

-Y yo a ti, Lex- Volvió a abrazarla y la gente siguió aplaudiendo.

Por supuesto tuvieron que ser separadas pues la premiación debía seguir; y cuando Lexa estuvo sobre el podio y fue premiada con el primer lugar, estiró su mano pidiéndole a Clarke que se uniera a ella, dándole un beso mientras le daba el ramo de flores y Clarke reía algo sonrojada.

¿Quién le iba a decir hacía menos de un año que estaría en el podio de los campeones del mundo de natación?

* * *

Raven vio a Costia asomada en el balcón de aquel hotel, mientras la brisa hacia que su pelo rubio se moviera sin parar. No pudo evitar pensar que era preciosa. Que era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Y no solo lo era físicamente, que por supuesto que lo era, pero también en el interior. Porque detrás de esa fachada de chica mala y dura, Raven sabía que estaba esta chica fantástica y sensible, que entregaba su amor de forma incondicional.

Luego de todo lo ocurrido en la premiación y de que Lexa se enterara de que se habían estado quedando en ese hostal mohoso, se había indignado (después de haberse reído por diez minutos) y les había dicho que ella les pagaría el hospedaje en el hotel en donde se estaba quedando en esa última noche en Hungría. Así que allí estaban, en un hotel cinco estrellas, en una hermosa ciudad de Europa. Desde el balcón se podían ver las luces de la ciudad y sus antiguas calles.

-Te vas a congelar el culo, cuchi-Le dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta corrediza. Costia la miró por encima del hombro.

-Luego me lo calientas tu-Raven sonrió ante el hecho de que cuando estaban a solas Costia nunca se quejaba porque la llamara por su mote cariñoso. Estiró la mano y Costia suspiró cogiéndola, dejando que Raven la llevara a la seguridad de la habitación. Tocó sus orejas y le dio un beso en la nariz.

-Aquí se está mejor-Costia movió un poco los labios dándole un beso.

-Quería pedirte disculpas-Dijo de repente la rubia, dejando que Raven comenzara a desnudarla.

-¿Quieres pedirme disculpas? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó sin entender, quitándole las capas de ropa.

-Por haber gastado el dinero que se supone que usaríamos para ir a ver a tus padres-Dijo finalmente y Raven alzó la vista, notando como sus ojos marrones parecían de verdad tristes.

-Oye-Acarició sus hombros desnudos-Lo que hiciste por tu hermana, trayéndola aquí, ayudándola en todo…-Sonrió a medias-Solo ha hecho que me enamore más de ti-Costia acabó sonriendo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hoy si voy a mojar?

-Oh si-Le dijo quitando también sus pantalones-Vamos a desnudarnos y a meternos en esa cama cuyas sabanas sí que se ven limpias y calentitas, y vamos a darnos mucho calor mutuamente, y me vas a hacer el amor de forma lenta-La cercó a su cuerpo y juntó su frente con la de la rubia-Y me vas a hacer gemir una y otra vez, una y otra vez…-Las manos de Costia comenzaron a desnudarla también-Porque hoy ha ganado el amor y me siento romántica.

Cuando ambas estuvieron desnudas se besaron con ganas y sensualidad y acabaron debajo de las sabanas, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, compartiendo caricias en un interludio de lo que era puro y verdadero amor. De ese al que no le importa el pasado, las barreras o las razones lógicas.

Costia siempre había sabido que su vida no sería fácil, desde pequeña había vivido muchas cosas, y aun las vivía, esos demonios volvían de vez en cuando para atormentarla. Pero cuando tenía a Raven a su lado, cuando sus pieles estaban así de juntas y sus bocas apenas dejaban espacio para poder respirar… sentía que podía con todo y más. Raven Reyes era su bastón, su empuje, su antídoto. Y ella esperaba poder devolverle todo ese amor porque, si, antes pensaba que el amor no estaba hecho para ella, pero ahora sabía que era capaz de amar, y vaya si amaba a esa morena de ojos oscuros y sonrisa sexy.

-Te amo-Susurró sobre sus labios y sintió como sonreía mientras acariciaba sus espalda y la besaba una vez más, con lentitud.

* * *

Sonrió sintiendo los dedos de Clarke acariciando su rostro, el cuerpo de la rubia estaba sobre el suyo y podía sentir el sudor en su espalda mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban las pequeñas pecas que la adornaban. Clarke dejó pequeños besos en la comisura de sus labios y Lexa cerró los ojos embriagándose de todo. De la sensación de sus pechos desnudos contra los suyos, de sus caderas contra las suyas, su humedad palpitando en su muslo y sus piernas enredadas con las suyas. Hacía unos minutos había podido también embriagarse con esos pequeños sonidos que hacía con su garganta y su respiración, mientras la llevaba el éxtasis. Había estado con muchas mujeres, no iba a negarlo, pero ningún sonido le parecía tan majestuoso como el de Clarke Griffin llegando al orgasmo.

-¿No se supone que no puedes meter chicas a la habitación?-Susurró Clarke sobre sus labios haciendo reír a Lexa entre dientes.

-¿Y me lo dices luego de que hiciéramos el amor dos veces?-Ambas rieron y Lexa la abrazó con fuerza-Además tú no eres cualquier chica, eres mi chica-Cerró los ojos-No vuelvas a irte nunca, por favor. No lo soportaría-Le dijo luego acariciando sus mechones rubios.

-Nunca. Te lo prometo-Respondió Clarke escondiendo el rostro en su cuello sudado-Fui una idiota.

-Supongo que las dos lo fuimos-Clarke negó aún con el rostro en su cuello.

-Yo lo fui. Pero simplemente tenía miedo de no ser yo misma…-Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Yo aún tengo miedo de eso… -Clarke alzó la vista para mirar esos ojos verdes cristalinos-Cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de que… ya no era la de antes y de que sinceramente no quería volver a ser. Y era como… ¿Quién soy? ¿Y quién soy sin ti?

-Eres Lexa Woods-Contestó Clarke-La campeona mundial de natación, la chica más guapa de la universidad de San Diego y la persona con el corazón más grande que existe, aunque se empeñe en hacerse pasar por una chula prepotente-Lexa rio entre dientes-Eres muchas cosas sin mí, Lex. Pero de todas formas no pienso alejarme nunca más y…-Fruncido el ceño acomodando su cuerpo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Lexa-Siento no haber estado con todo lo que pasó con tu madre. No puedo imaginarme como debió ser para ti-Acarició su pelo. Lexa apartó la vista.

-Ha sido la cosa más dura que he tenido que hacer pero… sé que era lo correcto-Volvió sus ojos a los de su chica-El saber que no estará nunca más para mi…-Sintió que le ardían los ojos y Clarke besó suavemente su nariz.

-Siempre va a estar aquí-Tocó su pecho-Y aquí-Acarició su cabeza-Tu madre siempre va a estar contigo en cada paso y en cada éxito que tengas. Al igual que yo-Juntó su frente con la de Lexa y ambas cerraron los ojos.

-Aún puedo recordar como poco a poco se iba apagando, Clarke…-Sollozó y Clarke la abrazó con mucha fuerza mientras Lexa de repente lo dejaba salir todo, y lloraba como una niña pequeña en sus brazos. Eso era lo que había estado necesitando todo ese tiempo.

Estuvieron en esa posición durante minutos que parecieron horas: Lexa sollozando y Clarke abrazándola, acariciando su pelo, acariciando su piel, haciéndole saber que siempre estaría allí.

La morena se quedó dormida y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Clarke mirando a través de la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón. Tenía puesta una bata de seda de color blanco que resaltaba el amarillo de su cabello y parecía pensativa, mientras miraba hacia afuera.

-¿Clarke?-Murmuró y la rubia se giró, sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Desnuda-Murmuró revolviéndose en el calor de las sabanas.

-He pedido algo para cenar, me muero de hambre.

-Ven aquí…-Estiró la mano y la otra chica se acercó. Lexa se sentó al borde de la cama con el cuerpo completamente desnudo y se estremeció a pesar de que dentro de la habitación había calefacción.

Clarke se detuvo frente a ella y la morena comenzó a desatar el nudo de la bata haciéndola sonreír.

-Gracias por lo de antes.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme-Lexa dejó un beso en la piel de su vientre.

-Lexa…

-Solo quiero sentir tu piel, mi amor-Su mejilla acabó en el vientre de Clarke-Y quiero saludarlas a ellas-Alzó ambas manos abacorando los pechos de Clarke quien empezó a reír.

-Ya sabía yo…

-Os he echado mucho de menos-Comenzó a hablarles y se puso de pie para darle un beso a cada una.

-Hace un rato se los has demostrado, Lex.

-Pero quiero que lo sepan otra vez-Pesó la lengua por uno de los pezones endurecidos-Mira, me están saludando-Clarke la empujo riendo para apartarse y comenzó a protestar cuando Lexa la cogió del brazo divertida, acercándola a su cuerpo-Quiero que hagamos planes-Le dijo cogiéndola por la cintura.

-¿Planes?

-Sí, planes sobre nosotras, sobre lo nuestro.

-No puedo hacer planes contigo desnuda y tan cerca-Lexa sonrió y cogió las manos de Clarke colocándolas en sus glúteos.

-¿Te distrae?

-Mucho…-La morena amplió la sonrisa pero luego se puso seria-No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de antes. Quiero que tengamos días específicos para vernos, que los planeemos con anticipación. Y quiero que hablemos de lo que haremos cuando acabemos la universidad.

-Tú vas a nadar…

-Sí, pero me refiero a nosotras.

-Lexa, aún queda algo para eso.

-No me importa-Juntó su frente con la de Clarke-Ahora mismo no me imagino una vida sin ti.

-Está bien-Sonrió Clarke-Pero antes déjame alimentarme porque de verdad me muero de hambre-La morena le dio una nalgada.

-Aliméntate, porque no pienso dejarte salir de esta cama hasta mañana-Mordió el labio inferior de Clarke y esta rio viendo como Lexa se vestía con una camiseta de manga corta y unos boxers. Se giró mirando de nuevo a través de los vidrios de la puerta corrediza del balcón y sintió como Lexa la abrazaba por la espalda, haciéndola sonreír a medias.

Cerró los ojos inspirando su olor.

-Yo tampoco me imagino una vida sin ti, Lexa Woods.

-Normal.

-Idiota-Ambas rieron y Lexa la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Eres la mujer de mi vida-Le susurró Lexa al oído y Clarke cerró los ojos sabiendo que de ahora en adelante no había nada ni nadie que pudiera separarlas.

FIN

* * *

 **Soy muy mala para las despedidas, pero quiero agradecer a todo el que haya llegado hasta aqui y a todos aquellos que hayan adorado a este cuarteto increible, que nunca se dio por vencido cuando se trató del amor. Y creo que es el mensaje que siempre quiero hacer llegar en mis historias. Me pedían una Clarke haciendo hasta lo imposible y aquí la tienen. Una Lexa completamente enamorada, una Costia que ha aprendido a dejar entrar a la gente en su vida, y una Raven que encontró una nueva familia. ¿Que mas se puede pedir?**

 **Les recuerdo que aun falta el epilogo, así que pronto sabremos que les deparará el futuro a estas cuatro. ¿Que pasará con Jake y su homofobia? ¿Y el viaje a Mexico para conocer a los padres de Raven?  
**

 **Un placer haber compartido esta historia con ustedes y nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **Cambien** **les recuerdo que pueden leernos a Ginsey y a mi escribiendo en conjunto en "Las Dos Caras del Amor" *guiño***

 **Twitter: ButtonUpJuno**


	26. Epílogo

15 años después…

Clarke subió sus cosas en la parte trasera de su Renault de color azul, y saludó a uno de sus compañeros con la mano, quien también estaba subiéndose a su auto a una distancia prudencial. Había sido una larga jornada de trabajo y Clarke estaba muy feliz con los resultados. Desde que se había recibido como psicólogo, y luego se había especializado en Psicología Deportiva (Lexa estuvo muy feliz al respecto), se había hecho un gran renombre entre los deportistas y varios clubes de futbol y baloncesto. Clarke Griffin era conocida como "la gurú" de los psicólogos entre los deportistas del momento. Aquellos que presentaban de repente un bajón en su rendimiento, o que simplemente habían perdido toda motivación, y cuyos problemas no tenían que ver con la parte física sino mental, siempre acababan buscando su ayuda.

Clarke había viajado mucho, había estudiado un poco más y había acumulado una experiencia que con tan solo treinta y cinco años, era impresionante. Y ahora ella junto a un par de colegas, incluyendo su profesor favorito en la universidad de Harvard, Marcus Kane, dirigían un centro de investigación sobre psicología deportiva y salud, y todo iba viento en popa. Recordaba la ilusión que le había hecho embarcarse en ese proyecto, y que ahora todo estuviese yendo de maravilla no hacía más que ponerla de un humor increíble y hacer que se sintiese sumamente agradecida.

Encendió el auto pensando en que estarían haciendo en ese momento su mujer y su hija. Sonrió recordando cómo habían cambiado sus vidas desde que Charlotte había llegado seis años atrás. No iba a decir que su relación con Lexa había sido color de rosa luego de lo ocurrido en Hungría y de que decidieran que eso era lo que querían, pasar el resto de sus vidas la una al lado de la otra. Pero habían pasado ocho años desde que se habían casado y exactamente quince desde que estaban juntas, y aunque habían discutido infinidades de veces por cosas importantes y otras no tan importantes, seguían juntas, seguían amándose y seguían luchando contra todos y contra todo.

A veces, cuando Raven y ella se quedaban en el jardín tomándose una copa de vino hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando venía de visita a San Diego ya que su mejor amiga vivía junto a Costia en Nueva York, la latina solía preguntarle si no se arrepentía de haber conocido más gente y de haber experimentado más cosas. A fin de cuentas Lexa había sido la primera en su vida tanto romántica como sexualmente hablando, pero en ella no había ni una gota de arrepentimiento. Si tenía que ser sincera, si hubo una etapa en la que se preguntaba si quizás debió experimentar más, pero cuando su esposa la rodeaba con sus brazos y su cuerpo, su olor y su calor la envolvía, Clarke estaba segura de que no había otro lugar en el que deseara estar.

Quince años podían decirse fácil, pero no lo eran. Y ambas habían cambiado a lo largo de ese viaje, pero de lo que estaba segura era que esos quince años se convertirían en treinta y luego en cincuenta. Porque Alexandra Woods era la mujer de su vida.

Estacionó el auto en la entrada y puso una mueca cuando vio la bicicleta de su hija tirada en el jardín. Probablemente ella y Lexa habían estado jugando y su esposa era como una niña en ese aspecto, y se olvidaba de ordenar o de decirle a su hija que debía recoger sus cosas. Cogió la bici rosada colocándola contra la puerta del garaje y se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada. Nada más entrar el olor a galletitas inundó sus fosas nasales y la hizo sonreír. Desde allí escuchaba las risas de Charlotte y Lexa, quien parecía estarle haciendo cosquillas, porque la niña reía con muchas ganas.

-¡Mami!-Exclamó desde la cocina que se comunicaba por un espacio con el salón, cuando vio a Clarke entrar y dejar sus cosas sobre el sofá. La pequeña rubia corrió con los brazos abiertos y se abrazó al cuello de Clarke. Haberla tenido en su vientre durante nueve meses había sido fantástico, pero tenerla entre sus brazos, había sido de los mejores momentos de toda su vida.

-Hola, mami-Lexa apareció con un delantal y con la cara llena de mezcla para galletas.

A Clarke le pareció que entre su hija y su esposa no había nada más adorable en el mundo. Bueno, a Lexa podía sumarle "sexy" a los adjetivos. La morena se acercó dándole un beso en los labios con cariño y Clarke le limpió un poco la cara.

-¿Estáis haciendo galletas o haciendo una guerra en la cocina?-Intentó refunfuñar Clarke pero adoraba ver a sus dos chicas con el pelo desordenado y los delantales manchados.

-Mamá ha empezado-Se defendió la niña y Lexa abrió la boca indignada.

-Oye pequeñaja-Le dijo alzándola en brazos y mordiéndole la barriga, haciendo que la niña lanzara alaridos y carcajadas. Lexa la puso de nuevo en el suelo.

-Mami-Charlotte llamo la atención de Clarke, quien era "mami" mientras que Lexa era "mamá"-Mamá y yo estamos haciendo galletitas para los niños a los que les da clases.

-¿Ah sí?-Clarke miró a su esposa quien le regaló una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que hacían volar bragas en su época de libertina, pero que ahora solo le dedicaba a ella.

-Mañana tenemos una actividad especial y este piojito ha querido hacerles algo ¿verdad, cariño?-La pequeña niña asintió solemne y Clarke sonrió.

Lexa había dejado de ser una nadadora a nivel competitivo y profesional desde hacía cuatro años. Y lo había hecho en un momento en su carrera en donde ella misma le había confesado, que no podía sentirse mejor y feliz. Pero había dedicado toda su vida a ello y quería hacer otras cosas, quería vivir otros momentos, guardar otros recuerdos. Y así era como había comenzado a trabajar por un lado ejerciendo su profesión de bioquímica, en una pequeña empresa propia, en la que había invertido sus ahorros y que hacía que Clarke se sintiera muy orgullosa, y luego algunos días, hacia algo que adoraba muchísimo, y era seguir colaborando con las clases de natación para niños con discapacidad.

-¡Sí!-Alzó los brazos y luego abrió mucho la boca-¡Mamá las galletas!-Lexa corrió hacia la cocina abriendo el horno, por suerte aún estaban a tiempo y no había ninguna galleta quemada.

-Estas eran las ultimas, piojito. Ve a lavarte para que cenemos con mami y luego podemos comer algunas.

-¿Puedo comer una ya, mami?-Preguntó haciéndole ojitos a la rubia quien miró a Lexa divertida.

-No, cariño. Ya escuchaste a mamá. Primero la cena- La niña puso pucheros pero no protestó, yendo hacia el baño para lavarse las manos y quitarse el resto de mezcla para galletas-¿Cómo es que podéis ensuciar tanto?-Clarke se acercó cogiendo a su esposa por la cintura para darle un beso más profundo. Lexa gimió sobre sus labios… hacía tiempo que no tenían la intimidad que necesitaban… pero tenía un plan para que eso cambiara pronto.

-Sabes que lo limpiaré…-Clarke le quitó restos de suciedad de la nariz.

-Te sienta bien el delantal-Le susurró cerca de los labios y ambas sonrieron volviendo a besarse.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo-Le dijo luego Lexa mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-Clarke frunció el ceño.

-Mientras hacíamos las galletas, Charlotte y yo hemos tenido una conversación de lo más interesante-Comenzó a contarle-Al parecer le han mandado a hacer un dibujo de su familia para la clase, y obviamente nos ha dibujado a nosotras y a sus tías Raven y Costia- Cogió aire-Y la maestra le ha preguntado que donde estaba el papá y por lo que me ha contado, básicamente la ha hecho sentir mal por no tener uno-Dijo un poco apesadumbrada y molesta.

-¿Qué hizo que?

-Obviamente nuestra hija es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que existen muchos tipos de familia, pero me ha dicho que algunos niños le han hecho comentarios sobre que lo normal era tener una mamá y un papá y no dos mamás, y la maestra no ha hecho ni ha dicho nada al respecto-Siguió contando y cogió el rostro de Clarke que se estaba comenzando a poner rojo de pura indignación entre sus manos-Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con la directora.

-Oh, lo haremos mañana mismo-Dijo apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Les aplicarás un poco de tu psicología, mi amor?-Sonrió.

-No sé cómo tú no estás molesta…

-Lo estaba, pero he tenido tiempo para calmarme-Suspiró.

-¿Has hablado con Charlotte y le has explicado…?

-Sí, cariño-Besó su frente-Pero no estaría de más que tú también lo hicieras.

-Vale, esta noche lo haré antes de dormir-Asintió.

-Lista, mamá-La niña llegó corriendo-Hemos preparado lasaña, mami.

-Ah, con razón huele delicioso.

-Cuando dice hemos, quieres decir "mamá ha preparado" ¿no, piojito?-La niña soltó una risita-Voy a lavarme yo y regreso, vosotras poned la mesa-Le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa y Clarke la miró con cariño.

Luego de una cena entre risas y un divertido juego de mesa en donde Lexa como siempre sacó su lado más competitivo, estaba preparándose para ir a leer algunos documentos importantes en la comodidad de su cama, cuando escuchó la conversación que mantenían su hija y su esposa y no pudo evitar quedarse apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, atenta.

-…y yo le he dicho que yo tengo dos mamás y que sí que se puede, pero no me ha creído-Estaba diciendo Charlotte con su voz cantarina.

-Claro que se puede, mi amor. Mami te explicó que hay muchos tipos de familia ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, mami.

-¿Y qué era lo más importante en una familia?

-Que haya amor y respeto.

-Por eso así sean dos mamis, o dos papis o una mamá y un papá, o incluso una sola mamá o un solo papá, lo importante es que esas dos cosas estén-Escuchó como le daba un beso, probablemente en la frente.

-Quiero que mamá también me de las buenas noches.

-Enseguida se lo digo, calabacita-Clarke se acercó y vio a Lexa de pie, aun apoyada en el marco de la puerta con media sonrisa.

-Lo has hecho bien, mami-Le dio un beso rápido y luego entró a arropar y a darle las buenas noches a su hija.

-Buenas noches, piojito-Le dijo tapándola mejor.

-Oye mamá…

-Dime, mi cielo.

-En las familias también hay hermanos… ¿Cuándo tendré yo uno?-Lexa se preguntó por qué siempre le tocaban las preguntas difíciles a ella y no a su mujer quien se suponía que era la experta en estos temas y en saber cómo abordarlos.

-Eso es una conversación para otra hora del día. Mañana tienes cole y tienes que dormir.

-Pero mamá…

-Venga, piojito-Le dio otro beso y apagó las luces dejando solo la lamparita encendida-Buenas noches, mi amor.

Lexa se fue casi corriendo hacia su habitación y vio a su mujer ya en la cama, leyendo cómodamente. Clarke levantó la vista y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué parece que has visto un fantasma?

* * *

Las vistas de Manhattan siempre serían sus favoritas, no solo por la belleza urbana que lo rodeaba, sino por la energía que lograba transmitirle y porque, le traía muchos recuerdos de la primera vez que Raven y ella se habían aventurado a la gran manzana, y se habían prometido que algún día vivirían en uno de esos lujosos pisos. Y allí estaban, seis años después. El camino no había sido fácil, Costia tuvo una recaída ocho años atrás de la que logró recuperarse y lo mejor fue que Raven siempre estuvo a su lado y no se dio por vencida en ningún momento. Era interesante como cuando la persona correcta entra en tu vida, la forma en la que miras y percibes las cosas puede dar un giro.

La recaída había sido dura y dolorosa, Costia se había autoconvencido que ya era parte de ella, que estaba destinada a fracasar, pero Raven la había convencido de lo contrario, la había motivado y le había hecho entender que la vida consistía en ese tipo de pruebas y tropiezos, pero que lo importante era levantarse. Y allí había sido cuando se habían ido a Nueva York, Costia ya estaba comenzando a hacerse un nombre dentro del mundo del arte y querían aprovecharlo. Raven por su parte había conseguido un excelente contrato en una empresa y tenía que viajar más de lo que a Costia le gustaría, pero había semanas enteras en las que la tenía solo para ella, como unas minivacaciones a mitad de año.

Sintió los brazos de su chica rodeándola, su cuerpo estaba cálido y podía notar que debajo de la enorme camiseta que usaba como pijama no llevaba ropa.

-¿Por qué me has abandonado?-Preguntó dejando un beso en su cuello, refiriéndose al hecho de que la había dejado sola en la cama, en un día lluvioso.

-Tenía inspiración para pintar-Respondió Costia dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Oh si… es verdad que el sexo te inspira-Sonrió en su oreja mordiéndola ligeramente, haciendo sonreír también a Costia-¿Sabes qué estaba pensando?

-¿En tener más sexo ahora mismo?

-Además de eso-Rio girándola para mirarla a los ojos-Quiero hacer otro viaje a México, y esta vez podemos decirle a Clarke, Lexa y Charlotte que vengan.

-La exposición está a la vuelta de la esquina…

-¿Y qué? en México también puedes pintar-Costia puso una mueca-Mis padres te adoran, Cos, ya lo sabes.

-Y yo a ellos-Asintió.

-¿Entonces no te parece una gran idea?

-Sabes que si-Acabó sonriendo y Raven acercó su boca a la de su chica, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Bien. Ahora ven a darme la segunda ronda porque te he echado de menos como una puta loca-Costia sonrió cogiéndola por la cintura para besarla profundamente mientras ambas caminaban entre besos y gemidos a la habitación.

* * *

-¡Mamá mírame!-Charlote alzó los brazos y Lexa sonrió orgullosa.

-¡Está muy lejos!-Se escandalizó Clarke al ver a su hija en las profundidades de aquel lago.

-No está tan lejos, además te recuerdo que es la mejor de su clase de natación-Dijo con mucho orgullo y una sonrisa.

-Me da igual que sea la reencarnación de Michael Phelps o Alexandra Woods, está muy lejos. Dile que venga aquí ahora mismo-Le advirtió con una mirada asesina y Lexa suspiró nadando hacia su hija, para indicarle que se acercara.

-Nunca pensé que Lexa sería una mamá tan increíble-Clarke giró la vista mirando como su hermana se acercaba. El sol de Cancún la hacía ver más esplendorosa. Sabía que las cosas para Costia nunca habían sido fáciles pero adoraba verla tan bien junto a su mejor amiga, quien en ese momento estaba riendo a carcajadas con los miembros de su familia, un grupo de gente de lo más divertido y colorido. Clarke estaba encantada de conocerlos por fin.

-Yo siempre supe que lo sería-Sonrió Clarke-Charlotte quiere un hermanito…-Comentó luego y Costia rio divertida.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tendré otro sobrino o sobrina pronto?

-Lexa casi sufre un colapso con ese pensamiento, así que lo veremos-Rio dándole un sorbo a su coctel mientras miraba a su hija y a su esposa jugaban en el agua y Lexa la cogía sobre sus hombros haciendo que Charlotte riera emocionada-Pero creo que hay una posibilidad… aunque no aún-Dijo y luego miró a Costia de reojo-Aun estoy esperando que me deis sobrinos a mi…

-Díselo a la chica ejecutiva que no para casi en casa.

-Podrías tenerlo tu…

-¡¿Yo?!-Negó efusivamente-No, gracias-Rio y Clarke también lo hizo.

-No es tan malo. Es… muy bonito a decir verdad.

-Quiero que sea un chocolatito latino. Y para eso lo tiene que tener Raven-Declaró y Clarke la miró con media sonrisa.

Luego de un día genial en aquel paradisiaco lugar, prepararon una gran cena a la mexicana en donde Costia se preguntó si su estómago aguantaría tanto picante, pero joder, todo estaba demasiado delicioso. Estaba comiéndose su cuarto taco, cuando escuchó que Raven golpeaba su copa y se ponía de pie. Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la morena.

-Me gustaría… agradecer a todos los que estáis aquí, conmigo, con nosotras…-Señaló a sus invitadas-Mamá, papá…-Miró a sus progenitores-Sabéis lo mal que lo pasé cuando me quedé sola en un país del que solo me sentía parte a medias… pero estas personas-Señaló a sus amigas-Fueron mi familia, mi apoyo y mi todo…-Miró luego a su chica-Y esa mujer que esta allí, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado… por eso, cuchi, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo. Que ya son quince años, joder-Costia casi se atraganta con el taco que aún estaba masticando y miró a todo el mundo realmente sorprendida cuando Raven se acercó a ella arrodillándose a su lado para mostrarle un anillo-¿Qué dices?

Costia no pudo evitar sonreír y besarla con cariño.

-Que estás jodidamente loca-Le dijo aún sin poderse creer que eso estuviera pasando y de esa forma.

-Ah pero eso ya lo sabías, y lo has aguantado bien.

-¿Es en serio?

-Nunca he hablado más seriamente en mi vida.

-Te mataré luego cuando estemos a solas por hacer que casi muriera ahogada-Sonrió más ampliamente-Pero si, por supuesto que me casaré contigo-Respondió emocionada.

Se abrazaron y todos comenzaron a aplaudir llenos de emoción.

* * *

Lexa se aseguró que todo estuviera en su lugar y asintió satisfecha. Esta debía ser su noche junto a Clarke. Tenían un par de semanas sin pasar tiempo a solas y ambas lo necesitaban. Y gracias a los abuelos de Charlotte, iban a poder compartir esa noche. A veces pensaba en su madre y en cómo habría adorado a su pequeña hija, pero sabía que donde quiera que estuviera siempre sería parte de su vida. Había sido bastante bonito además, ver como Jake, el padre de Clarke, cambiaba completamente a medida que conocía a su nieta, hasta que acabo aceptando entre lágrimas, que se había equivocado al juzgar a sus dos hijas y que solo quería la felicidad de ambas. Habían pasado muchos años para eso, pero ver el alivio de su esposa al saber que su padre finalmente la aceptaba no había tenido precio.

Escuchó el auto de Clarke estacionarse en la entrada y sonrió emocionada caminando hacia la puerta, abriéndola justo cuando la rubia iba a meter las llaves.

-Bienvenida, pequeña-Le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasara. Clarke la miro extrañada.

-Hola, cariño-La saludó con un beso rápido-No sabes lo que pasó en…-Se detuvo cuando vio que Lexa había desplegado la cena sobre la mesa con velas y vino-¿Y esto?-Lexa cerró la puerta contenta.

-Me alegro que preguntes-La cogió de la mano, quitándole el bolso y el abrigo y luego sentándola en la mesa. Le dio un beso cariñoso en el pelo y se sentó junto a ella-La cosa es, que extrañaba demasiado a mi esposa, y sobre todo extrañaba hacerle el amor como a mí me gusta-Clarke acabó sonriendo.

-¿Dónde está Charlotte?.

-Con sus abuelos. Así que te tengo para mí sola y oh, créeme que voy a aprovecharlo-Clarke se mordió el labio y cogió la mano de su esposa.

-Siento si te he abandonado un poco…

-No es eso, pequeña. Pero realmente creo que necesitábamos una noche solo para nosotras-Alzó ambas cejas y le mostró lo que había preparado-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que cocine para ti?-Clarke asintió mientras Lexa le servía un poco de vino.

-En aquella época en la que no podía creer que te hubieses fijado en mi…

-¿Qué? Yo era la que no podía creer que tú te hubieses fijado en mi-Clarke carcajeó.

-Venga ya. Si sabes perfectamente lo buenas que estabas y que aún estás-La morena acabó sonriendo.

-Eso da igual porque me he casado con una mujer aún más guapa.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado qué habría pasado si no te hubieses casado conmigo?-Lexa levantó la copa.

-No, y dudo que lo haga en algún momento-Clarke juntó la copa con la de su esposa-Por ochenta años más-Sonrió y Clarke hizo lo mismo besándola.

Cenaron entre carcajadas y comentarios de lo que había sido el día de ambas. Era algo que solían hacer, pero Clarke pensó que la morena tenia razón, este tipo de intimidad no la tenían desde hacía mucho y lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Luego del postre se sentaron en el sofá y siguieron charlando entre risas y recuerdos hasta que Lexa atacó los labios de Clarke y ambas suspiraron llenas de deseo.

-Tu plan era seducirme ¿verdad?-Rio Clarke colocándose sobre ella y Lexa dejó besos de fuego en su mentón y su cuello mientras reía.

-Espero que te hayas traído un tupper, porque voy a darte hasta para llevar-Clarke estalló en una carcajada y volvió a unir su boca con la de su esposa, comenzando a desnudarla.

-¿Tienes muchas ganas de follarme?

-Oh si-La cogió por la cintura rozando su cuerpo con el de la rubia.

-¿Fuerte?

-Si-Comenzó a morder y a chupar su cuello mientras la cogía con fuerza y se levantaba del sofá. Clarke se aferró a su cuello y la rodeó con sus piernas. Lexa podía haber dejado de ser deportista profesional, pero aún se ejercitaba y su cuerpo seguía volviendo loca a Clarke. Pasó sus manos por sus fuertes brazos y jadeó cuando la morena la puso contra la pared sin dejar de devorar su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior en el proceso-Dios, Clarke… nunca me cansaré de ti…-Sus manos apretaron con fuerza sus pechos-Ni de ellas-Abrió la camisa con fuerza haciendo que los botones volaran.

-Oye, era mi favorita-Murmuró entre suspiros pues Lexa había comenzando a besar la parte superior de sus pechos.

-Te compraré cinco iguales-Respondió con un gruñido, haciendo que uno de sus pechos sobresaliera para poder meter en su boca, gimiendo de gusto. Clarke cerró los ojos arqueando la espalda y metiendo los dedos en el sedoso cabello de su esposa, mientras sentía que su lengua la hacía vibrar y sentir que la excitación hacia que su piel comenzara a arder y a perlarse de sudor.

Sus manos no se quedaron quietas y acariciaron el abdomen desnudo de Lexa, su espalda, sus hombros y sus brazos. Necesitaba más, necesitaba sentirla. Cogió su rostro con ambas manos y unió sus labios con los carnosos y sexys labios de la morena, quien volvió a sujetarla con fuerza hasta que ambas acabaron en la habitación sin dejar de devorarse. Lexa dejó a su esposa sobre la cama y comenzó a desnudarse de forma desesperada, mirando como la rubia hacia lo mismo con una sonrisa y una mirada de deseo.

Lexa se abalanzó de nuevo sobre sus pechos y Clarke la recibió abrazándose a su espalda, colocándose luego sobre ella, para ser esta vez quien pudiera besar su cuerpo. La morena dejó que los labios de su esposa recorrieran su piel mientras suspiraba y sentía que su deseo y su excitación solo aumentaban. Y cuando la mano de Clarke acabó en su mojada entrepierna no pudo evitar gruñir y cambiar nuevamente de posición, besando el vientre de Clarke y bajando hacia su centro de placer.

-Necesito tenerte en mi boca, pequeña-Murmuró lamiendo su ingle, abriendo más sus piernas, mirando con ojos velados como su esposa temblaba por la anticipación. Su lengua acabó justamente donde Clarke la necesitaba y la escuchó gemir con fuerza-Si, joder, había extrañado ese sonido-Dijo con vehemencia volviendo a lamer y chupar, haciendo que la cadera de Clarke se elevara y que sus manos se aferraran a las suaves sabanas.

Lexa se empapó de su humedad y cuando sintió que estaba a punto de explotar y llegar al éxtasis se detuvo, recorriendo con su lengua un camino hasta su boca, besándola con sensualidad.

-Gírate-Le dijo y Clarke la obedeció, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como buscaba algo en el cajón de la mesilla de noche-Cuando dije que quería hacértelo fuerte, hablaba en serio-Le dijo colocándose detrás de ella-Porque sé que es como te gusta.

Clarke sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

-Me conoces bien, cariño…-Lexa tragó hondo cuando vio la humedad de Clarke expuesta para ella, y como el flujo recorría prácticamente su pierna, por lo mojada que estaba. Pasó su lengua para limpiarlo y llevó sus dedos hasta el botón de placer de la rubia, haciéndola gemir.

-¿Estás lista para mí?-Preguntó rozando su intimidad con el dildo.

-Joder, si…-Clarke gimió audiblemente cuando sintió como Lexa entraba en su interior con el strapon. No, no era el mismo que habían comprado años atrás. De hecho tenían una colección y por lo que había visto era una de las nuevas adquisidores. Por supuesto que los tenían bajo llave porque tener niños en casa era lo que tenía.

-¿Está bien?-Preguntó la morena pegando sus pechos a la espalda de su esposa, sin dejar de estimular su botón de placer.

-Está perfecto, dios… hazlo más rápido-Le pidió y Lexa no perdió el tiempo, comenzando a moverse más y más rápido, haciéndola gritar. Dejó besos en su cuello y en su espalda y Clarke cerró los ojos cuando el orgasmo la asaltó, haciendo que todo su ser vibrara y que su entrepierna se estremeciera y enviara deliciosas sensaciones al resto de su cuerpo-¡Ah!-Gimió y se quedó sin aliento cuando notó que Lexa no tenía planeado detenerse, sin embargo, sí que comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y profunda, para que la rubia contuviera el aliento.

-No sabes cuánto había extrañado sentirte y escucharte así-Susurró en su oído mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo en el proceso. Comenzó a moverse rápido una vez más, haciendo que Clarke volviera a jadear y a gemir casi sin aliento, estirando la mano hacia atrás para sentir a su esposa cerca. Su liberación también estaba cerca, y llegó justo con el segundo orgasmo de la rubia, quien giró el rostro para que Lexa la besara, gimiendo sin parar sobre su boca. La morena devoró sus labios y gruñó tensándose, cayendo luego sobre el cuerpo de su mujer, ambas completamente sudadas y extasiadas.

-Guau-Dijo Clarke con su rostro sobre las sabanas y con una sonrisa-Lexa besó su hombro y se colocó a su lado lanzando el juguete a un lado.

-No creas que hemos acabado…

-Mmm sé que no-Giró el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos encendidos de su esposa-Te extrañé-Susurro y Lexa sonrió besando sus labios.

-Estoy aquí y siempre estaré-Acarició su rostro-Te amo, pequeña, te amo como a nadie y… creo que es hora de que Charlotte tenga un hermanito-Clarke la miró sorprendida.

-Lexa, ahora no creo que sea buen momento, sabes que estoy con esta nueva investigación y…

-Nadie ha dicho que seas tú la que vayas a embarazarte-Sonrió algo nerviosa.

-¿En serio?

-Quiero tener una familia enorme contigo, mi amor. Además, quiero que cuando estemos viejas tengamos suficientes hijos para que puedan mantenernos-Clarke le dio un manotazo y ambas rieron-De verdad, quiero esto. Y te quiero a ti… para siempre-Abrazó a Clarke y esta se recostó en su pecho adorando esa sensación, esa seguridad de saber que luego de haber vivido todo lo que habían vivido, esa mujer era el amor de su vida y no quería a nadie más, solo a ella.

A la nadadora engreída que se había apoderado de su corazón.

-Y yo a ti, Lexa Woods.

-¿Para siempre?

-Para siempre.


End file.
